His Deadly Game
by Obsessivemuse
Summary: **Dark Fic** Katniss and Peeta survive the games with the aid of those little deadly berries but President Snow doesn't have to worry about any rebellions, he's only concerned with teaching Katniss that no one defies the capitol. **Katniss/Peeta/Gale/?** A continuation of the first book but ignoring the plot of books two and three. Pairings are not revealed until the conclusion!
1. Prologue: Secrets For Lies

AN: If you're here, you were intrigued by the summary. If you're here, you're not afraid of dark fics. If you're here, you're probably going to see if I can deliver on the summary. Let's find out if I can, shall we?

His Deadly Game

Prologue: Secrets For Lies

Katniss wacked at the earth as though the one she wanted to kill was right where her spade landed each time. Trying to grow a garden in the infertile soil of 12 was a fool's mission but it's all she worked towards these days. The hard work was the only thing that pushed away the horrendous reality that had become her everyday life. She used to escape to the forest and hunt. It used to let her feel free and alive. Now she avoided the land beyond the fence like one would avoid a tracker jacket nest. The warm, calming feelings that her home away from home once elicited had evaporated the moment she arrived back after winning the 74th Hunger Games.

"Katniss." She looked up to see Peeta coming up the walk. "How's the… garden coming?"

Oh sweet, mostly oblivious Peeta, her husband. It hurt to look at him. To know the things she knew and not be able to tell him; to be forced to keep him in the dark. She managed a weak smile. Even though he didn't know, she knew he suspected something was wrong. He likely thought that she was unhappy about their marriage. The one Snow had insisted they go through with. If only that were the extent of the president's cruelty.

"Just trying to get this," she turned back to her work, taking another whack, "earth," another whack, "loosened up."

"Well don't work yourself too hard." He sounded sad. She didn't reply but just kept hitting the ground as hard as she could. She didn't even hear his awkward steps as he walked away; she was too absorbed in destroying the cracked, barren earth beneath her. Several minutes slipped by before she screamed and threw the implement to the side.

She stalked up the steps of _their_ house and shouldered passed her concerned looking husband.

"You screamed."

"I'm fine. I'm going hunting."

"Do you…"

"No I don't need anything Peeta." She cut him off before he could even begin to try to be helpful. She hated how nice he was and she hated herself for hating it. He deserved so much more than her. For that matter, so did Gale.

She pulled off one shirt and pulled on another after she entered their bedroom. She tried to push the thought of that other tortured soul out of her mind. She knew she wouldn't be successful. After all, she was about to go 'hunting' and Gale was an integral part of that. She couldn't put on her hunting boots or pick up her bow without thinking about him. The stringed weapon was just for show these days. She hadn't killed a single piece of wild game since before the victory tour. She grabbed her satchel. Gale would give her something to put in it so it actually looked like she'd hunted.

She trotted down the stairs like she always did lately when dressed like she was now. She heard Peeta say something about being safe as she pushed out the door and ran. She wouldn't stop running until she got to the fence. Lately, she didn't even bother checking to see if it was on. She wormed under her customary place and each time she wished it would switch on. It was a fool's wish. Snow would be sure it was never turned on again as long as she kept playing his game. His deadly game. His game where the lives of Prim, Peeta's family and Gale's family all hung in the balance. Hell, even Haymitch's life was at stake.

Haymitch.

He'd become the only person in all of Panem that understood what she was going through. Snow had incorporated him seamlessly into his plans. With all the secrets going around these days, the only way she could possibly receive the Capitol's messages without suspicion was through the former victor, her mentor. He'd been the one to deliver this morning's message.

'Seek out your cousin today and take him to your customary meeting place. See to your husband's needs later that same day.'

That was how these messages read these days. She wished she could say that she was becoming numb to them but each one made her stomach twist in the same painful way as when she'd received Snow's first message in her study.

"That trick with the berries, very clever." She remembered that sickly sweet smell. She still broke out in a cold sweat if she even thought she smelled it. She hated all flowers these days. "My former gamemaster was, how should I put it, an idiot." He'd walked up to her then and that's when she smelled the blood. "But he's made for an interesting after story." He chuckled for a moment, bending his neck to sniff at the rose in his lapel. Then he'd retrained his focus on her. "I'm no fool. I know you don't love the baker's boy but you'll make the rest of the country believe you do. If you don't… everything you love," he took hold of her chin and forced her to look directly into his snakelike eyes, "everything you hold dear…" he crushed the cookie he'd been holding in his other hand and let the crumbs drain out of his hand and onto the floor. "I own you Ms. Everdeen. You will do everything I bid or… that little girl downstairs, I'll make her suffer in ways you've never even begun to imagine." He'd let go of her chin then and moved to the study door. He turned his head only marginally when his hand touched the doorknob. "Your mentor will deliver the rest of my messages. I suggest you heed them to the 't'."

Katniss pushed away the memory. It was one she recalled often despite all her efforts to forget it. She wanted to kill him. She could think of nothing she'd rather do. When she didn't have nightmares that centered around her time in the arena or of Prim being taken away from her, she had dreams of firing the finest arrow she'd ever seen into the face of President Snow. The only times she were truly happy were in the few minutes after waking from one of those rare treasures.

She jumped over the small creek and looked up at the sky. He'd still be there, in the spot they'd designated as their 'secret' meeting spot. She wondered for the hundredth time just how many cameras were in these woods. How many were centered around the area Gale thought was their special place. The place he thought he'd finally won her. He knew she was married to Mellark. He knew her marriage was a requirement of the Capitol but he didn't know everything.

Just like Peeta, Gale was only told what she was allowed to tell him. She told him that she lived in the same house as Mellark but he thought they slept in separate rooms. He didn't know…

She squeezed her eyes shut and stopped to lean against a tree for a moment. She needed to steel herself against the inevitable. She would need to lie to him again but not with words. She'd have to lie to him with looks and sounds, with her body. He thought she loved him.

She did.

But he thought she loved only him.

She didn't.

He thought he was the only one that knew her intimately.

He wasn't.


	2. So Much It Hurts

AN: I'm going to explain this story a little more now that you've continued reading past my prologue. I've already stated that this will be a dark fic. But strangely, I'm not going to write anything worse than what was hinted at in the original books. I'm just leaving out the rebellion. Our main characters (in my mind, over 18 years old, due to story content) stay under the control of Snow and the Capitol in a world where its grip on the rest of Panem is completely secure. Katniss's stunt with the berries only serves to irritate Snow, causing him to take an even unhealthier interest in making her life miserable while still making a profit off of her like he has victors in the past. The entire first book plot and characters apply to my story while only ideas and characters will come from the second and third books. For example, you'll meet the other victors but under completely different circumstances.

If anyone has seen a story with a similar idea, I'd love to know about it since I haven't read every single one of the 18k+ fics in this fandom.

I hope that clears up a lot about the origin and ideas behind this story. I hope too, that you will tell me what you think. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, tell me anything but please tell me. The one review I received to the prologue spurred me to get the first chapter out. So yes, I'm shamelessly begging readers to leave a review. What can I say, I desperately want to know what people think of my first attempt at Hunger Games fan fiction.

Enough of my begging, enjoy the chapter!

Act 1: District 12

**So Much It Hurts**

Gale was lying down on the blanket he always brought, his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes closed. Katniss stood at the edge of the small clearing for a few moments before she disturbed him. He looked so peaceful right then and she hated to shatter that. She never felt as calm as he looked. Keeping her eyes just on him, she resisted the urge to scan the trees and rocks that surrounded him for any sign of cameras. She'd received a note a month ago telling her to stop that.

'Act like you're not being watched. Looking for cameras is distracting for my audience.'

His audience, several of the wealthier Capitol citizens who paid a steep price to watch her degradation and humiliation. If only she knew their names as well, she'd add them to the list she'd made in her head. The list where Snow's name sat right at the top.

She must have unwittingly made a noise while she thought of the Capitol and its depravity. Gale's head turned slightly in her direction before he sat up and smiled at the sight of her. She didn't know how he managed it. He didn't like how they were forced to keep their relationship a secret but he accepted her reasons.

It was too dangerous.

Their families could get hurt.

She had to keep up appearances concerning her marriage to the baker's son.

He'd accepted them because he thought that the Capitol didn't own what the two of them shared out here in the world beyond the fence. Because he thought she freely made the choice each time to come to him, to love him.

She managed to slightly raise her hand, a pathetic wave of sorts when he stood and said her name.

"Katniss." He was beautiful as he walked over to her. Tall and lean with an undercurrent of strength of will that she wished she could duplicate. "I was starting to worry."

"No you weren't, you knew I'd get here." He smiled again but only for a moment before he snaked one hand into her hair and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. Despite everything, she liked it when he kissed her. Little actions like these could make her forget everything but the feel of his lips.

He didn't waste any time as he let his other arm sweep under her backside and lift her up. He carried her over to their makeshift bed and set her down on her feet, never breaking the kiss. His hands immediately began to work at the bindings of her clothes. He knew she couldn't be here long, she never could. He took what she allowed him to have. He pulled her shirt up and off before making short work of her bra.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked when he broke away from her mouth to look at her slim figure. She was still thinner than she should be despite having enough food on which she could grow fat twice over. Winning the games had made her a rich woman but they had also robbed her of an appetite. Eating was always an ordeal these days. She knew it worried both the man who was unfastening the clasp to her pants and the man she'd left to worry about her back in the Victor's Village. Neither of them mentioned it anymore, since it just made her more despondent than she already was these days.

"Every time I see you." The words sounded mechanical, even to her. The warmth that had been worming its way into her drew back suddenly as Gale stepped away to remove his own clothing. She sat down on the blanket and stared at her dirty hands. She hadn't even bothered washing them before running out here to carry out her orders. She slipped them under her thighs as shame washed over her. She saw his shirt drop behind him and heard the sounds of his pants rushing to meet the ground as well. She never helped him undress, she couldn't bring herself to aid in the production of the show anymore than she was already forced to do.

Gale knelt down in front of her, still wearing the last scrap of clothing covering his already obvious arousal. He always left it on until the last possible moment, observing her continued discomfort with male nudity. She shivered when he set his hand on her knee and pushed it to the side. He never seemed to get enough of the sight of her.

Still on his knees, he leaned forward and kissed her while his hand glided up her inner thigh.

He pulled away from her mouth to run demanding little kisses across her cheek and nibble on her ear. She felt the little smile against her lobe the moment his fingers touched her most intimate of places. Only Gale would find her lack of preparedness to be something to celebrate.

"Uh oh." He whispered into her ear.

"Gale, you don't have…" He silenced her breathy protest with another kiss.

"You promised. Every time you weren't ready for me yet that I could…" And he kissed her again. She remembered the promise without needing to be reminded of it. He loved kissing her down there. If he had his way, she knew he'd start off every one of their encounters this way. Days like this, when she came to him first, she didn't mind as much but when she was with Peeta first…

She let him push her to lie back on the blanket and he pressed his mouth to hers one last time before leaving a wet trail down the length of her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arm across them. He'd told her she looked unbelievably sexy when she did that, like she was wearing a blindfold. He wouldn't have told her that if he knew that she did it to cover as much of her face as she could from the eyes of their observers.

Katniss couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he spread her and began his ,at first delicate, play between her thighs. Gale excelled at this skill almost as much as he did at hunting. In a way, it was just another of his all too effective snares. He lulled her body into a sweet state of calm bliss, the same way he lulled small animals to the promise of an easy meal. Then, just when she thought she'd melt into the ground beneath her, he'd furiously work to pull every ounce of pleasure from her body with his skilled fingers and tongue.

She groaned unintelligible nothings to the forest canopy above them as wave after wave of rhythmic pleasure crashed through her. She pushed his head away from her before her oversensitivity and his overzealousness broke her sanity.

"I love to watch you come." He talked too much as far as she was concerned. He always had. Before the games, it had been his ravings about the evils of the Capitol. After, it had been his amorous exclamations and statements. The first time they'd met up again, after she'd been given her orders, he'd started on a fresh rant about how terrible the games were and how awful the Capitol and its leaders were. Silencing that rant, out of sheer terror over what could happen to him if he continued, had made carrying out her task simple. She'd thrown herself at him to shut him up. Ever since then, he didn't talk much about the Capitol and whenever he started to…

She didn't respond to his words. She never had any idea what to say to them so she'd just look away and wait for whatever he chose to do next. Gale naturally took charge of their amorous activities. She silently thanked him for it. It was so much easier to let someone make all the decisions for her. Whether with actions or words, Gale told her what to do, where to lay, where to touch him and how to move. Peeta didn't give her that luxury. He wasn't the dominant personality like the man who was crawling up her body now. Gale kissed her again as he settled between her wide spread thighs.

"Do I have time to play with you more?" He said between kisses to her neck and the upper swell of her small breasts.

"Not today."

"Why?" He'd always been demanding, as a hunting partner, as a friend and even more so as a lover. "Doing something with your husband?" He spat out the last word. She understood why he didn't like Peeta even though she thought it was unfair. Even if everything were just as it seemed to Gale, even if the marriage were purely for show, it would still be wrong for Gale to blame the baker's son. But if he knew the truth, knew that soon after returning back to the Victor's village she'd be in a very similar position with her husband. It terrified her to think about what would happen if Gale found out, of where he would direct his anger. Since he couldn't attack the nebulous Capitol or the people behind it, would he seek out Peeta?

"I'm having dinner with Prim and my mother." She lied. He roughly pinched one of her nipples, making her gasp while staring intently into her eyes. Sometimes she suspected he knew when she was lying but if he did, he never voiced it aloud.

"I guess I should get started, before you have to run away from me again." She knew he resented this situation but not enough to put an end to their encounters. He looped one forearm under he knee and pulled her leg up to rest against him before he used his free hand to guide himself into her. He slid in easily, his previous activity having paved the way. He hissed as he slid into her and she moaned. Katniss closed her eyes and felt him rest his forehead against hers as he started at a demanding pace. One of her hands found his lower back while the other coursed into his unbelievably thick, dark hair.

After a few minutes of steady thrusting, he suddenly lifted her slightly off the ground where their bodies were connected and droved into her fiercely, more so than he normally would. Any and all tenderness Gale showed during their couplings took place before, during his version of foreplay but never now. She always felt like he was trying to capture her somehow when he was pumping in and out of her. It was some sort of need he couldn't keep control over once he started.

She loved it.

Whatever it was that consumed him, pulled her into it as well. Soon she was lost in the feeling of him, crying out with each particularly brutal thrust. She heard his quiet grunts and knew he was close. His strangled moan was the final harbinger as he shook with his release. He stayed pressed firmly inside of her until his breathing began to even out.

"I love you so much it hurts, Katniss." He breathed against her lips before pulling out of her and rolling off to the side.

This was the moment she dreaded the most, when she remembered who she was and why she was here. She sat up immediately and stood on slightly wobbly legs, steadying herself for a short moment before walking the few short steps to the small brook nearby.

"Must be some dinner your mom's cooking." He said offhandedly when she crouched down to wash what he'd given her into the cold, slowly moving water. She didn't need to turn around to know what his face looked like then. It hurt him every time she ran away like this. Maybe it was a reminder that even though she was here with him now, she wasn't and could never be truly his. She would never go home with him. He could never hold her at night. She would never be his wife. She never defended herself against the comments he made. She welcomed them. She deserved them. She wrapped herself in the feeling of them to keep the tears at bay.

She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry Katniss."

"Don't be. You have nothing to apologize for." She couldn't keep the hitch out of her voice as she finished that statement. She knew she sounded as pathetic as she felt.

She heard him stand and move behind her as she stood up, having finished her cleansing ritual. She let him slip his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I wish…" he didn't finish. He didn't need to. She knew what he wished. She found she wasn't sure if she wished for the same thing or not.

OoOoO

Meg: Thanks for the first chapter review. Thanks to you, I was so happy to see any interest in this story that I worked hard to get this next chapter out. Let me know what you think!


	3. Don't Deserve Him

Chapter 3: Don't Deserve Him

Katniss stood at the base of her porch stairs. She'd made it back this far but couldn't will herself to finish the final ten steps to the threshold of the house. She could hear him in there, baking something, the smell of which would make any other person's mouth water. It made her feel slightly queasy.

"You have to go in Katniss." She heard a quiet voice say behind her. She shook her head silently and didn't turn.

"But I don't deserve him, remember?" It was barely more than a whisper. An unsteady hand gripped her shoulder before forcing her to turn around.

"Yeah, I remember. You'll deserve him even less if you run away now." Haymitch gave her arm a quick squeeze before letting go and turning to walk away. He'd be heading down to the hob now since night was approaching. That's where he'd get really drunk, far worse than now. But it was still early for him, he'd just woken up. Days were the only times he did sleep, the night held terrors for him that she didn't want to understand. The Capitol had 25 years to turn him into what he was today. He'd been forced to play mentor to 48 children sent off to slaughter. She shuddered to think what condition she would be in if she survived as long as he had. "See you in the morning." He said solemnly as he disappeared into the growing gloom.

In the morning.

At least in the morning, tonight would have passed by already but tomorrow wasn't going to come with her standing dumbly in front of her porch. She took two deep breaths, shook her head, walked up a few stairs and turned to knob of the door to their house. No one could sneak through their front door as the old, oil starved hinges protested both their opening and their closing.

"Katniss?" He called. The sound of pots being washed ceased and he appeared through the door of the kitchen, drying his hands on a small towel. "How was hunting?" He asked carefully, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. He knew how prone she was to losing control of her emotions. At least he knew that's how she acted around him. Everything was harder with Peeta.

Harder to stay calm.

Harder to divorce her feelings when she acted with him.

Harder to be around him.

She held up her empty satchel so she didn't have to put a voice to the lie. However, it was empty because she'd forgotten to get her decoy from Gale. She just shrugged.

"Maybe next time. Come and have something to eat." She nodded. He knew better than to ask if she was hungry. She'd never eat if they went by the answer to that question on its own. She rested her bow in the corner, took off her hunting jacket to hang it on the hook by the door and then slipped out of her boots. He disappeared back inside the kitchen before she'd finished. He also knew that she didn't like being hovered over.

In the kitchen, she found him preparing her a plate. He'd made some sort of potpie. She could see bits of carrots and potatoes ooze out of the crisp, golden crust as he set a slice on a plate for her before getting some for himself as well. Katniss went to the sink and washed her hands. She scrubbed soap all over them and her forearms, always worried that she'd missed removing some evidence of her time with Gale.

"Did you see Gale while you were hunting?" He must have noticed the way she tensed because he quickly threw in a follow up. "I only ask because it's Sunday and he wouldn't be in the mines." His voice trailed off to a whisper by the time the last word left his lips.

"I saw him but he didn't see me." If she'd been a poet, that could have passed as a half-truth.

She wasn't.

She rinsed her hands and shook off the excess water before turning around. He wasn't looking at her as she made her way over to the small, round table that sat off to the side of the main kitchen area. She looked at the food she'd have to force down and sat.

"This looks good." She lied.

"I made it while you were gone along with the loaf of bread that's still finishing off in the oven." He looked up and she rewarded him with a small smile. Then she picked up her fork and worked on the first bite. They sat in silence as they both ate. She kept her focus on the slowly disappearing food but she could feel his eyes on her. She wondered how much of the day he spent trying to discover a way to make her happy, likely most of it.

About halfway through his plate, Peeta stood and retrieved the loaf from the oven. She watched as he slid the paddle in to retrieve it before becoming overcooked. She couldn't help the little gasp when she saw it. It was beautiful. He'd woven several thick strands of different hued dough into a single braid and then formed that into a circle. His artistry in everything, even in something as simple as baking bread, would always amaze her.

"That's stunning Peeta." It was the first genuinely truthful thing she said to him all day. He seemed to sense it because he actually looked happy after she stood up to admire his work.

"Thanks."

She let her hand hover over the hot crust, wanting to touch it but knowing it would still burn her. He caught her hand and surprised her when he pulled it up to his lips. She watched as he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles. She took a deep breath and closed the small distance between them. Now was as good a time as any. She felt the guilt wash over her as she used a genuine moment between them to finish out her Capitol driven task for the day. She pulled her hand away enough to allow her to replace it with her lips.

They stood like that for a long time, as was his way. He never rushed anything, savoring every moment and action like it would be ripped away from him at any moment. The games had done that to him. He would just press against her letting his mouth ghost over hers and to her cheek and neck. It almost wasn't kissing at all. It made her shiver almost constantly and always made her breathe faster. Both of his hands rested on her hips and didn't roam but rather kneaded the flesh he touched so meticulously, it felt like that part of her was going to melt.

"Are you sure?" It was the same question he always asked. He always seemed afraid that he was doing something wrong or asking for too much. It was the same question he'd asked here in this same kitchen on their wedding night. It had been their first time together but it hadn't been her first time. Snow had given that to Gale the day prior. She squeezed her eyes shut and found his lips with hers. Then she pulled away.

"I told you, you don't have to ask me that."

"I'm sorry." He apologized before kissing her again. He pressed his body flush against hers, trapping her between the cutting board and him. "I never want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She couldn't help the strangled laugh that escaped her throat. There wasn't any amusement behind it. Of anyone in all of Panem, Peeta was the least likely to force her into something she didn't want.

"I know." Was all she could give in response.

He kissed her lips and neck, sometimes straying as low as her collarbone before he brought his hands up to her cheeks and looked into her face. He waited until she'd opened her eyes before he spoke.

"I'll do anything to make you happy. Just tell me what to do." She turned her face into one of those big, strong hands and tried not to cry. "Please." He begged, pulling her back to face him. She knew he saw the unshed tears in her eyes and they only made him look more desperate. She tried to turn away again but he held her firmly, something he rarely did.

"Peeta…" She started plaintively before he silenced her with another kiss.

"I'm sorry." Somehow he knew that making her answer would only make it worse.

"Stop apologizing. I'm fine." She lied again. "Make love to me?" She finally got out. He just nodded and pulled away from her, grasping her hand as he turned to head to their bedroom.

She let him lead her to the room and then she walked passed him and over to the bed. He turned and closed the door but didn't turn back to her. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and Katniss started to fidget where she stood. The next thing he said broke her heart.

"Do you hate me Katniss?"

"Peeta, what are…"

"Do you hate me because of this marriage, because you would have rather…" it was her turn to silence him. He thought they were alone. He thought he could talk to her here without fear of repercussions. She didn't know if Snow's watchers knew that her love had been a show in the beginning but she wasn't about to take the chance.

"There's no one I'd rather be married to." She rushed the words out. He finally turned around and the look on his face was inscrutable. She couldn't be sure if he was happy to hear what she'd just said or if it irritated him.

"Katniss, I…" He wasn't going to stop talking. What was it with the men in her life and not being able to shut up?

"Peeta." She said his name firmly, just loud enough to catch him mid thought as she slipped her shirt over her head. If he ever became accustomed to seeing her take her clothes off, she'd be in serious trouble. For now, it had the desired effect and she saw his hard swallow. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting the thin garment slide off her shoulders to hang demurely off her forearms. She let her hands take up the visual guard over her chest.

He didn't say anything when he finally walked to her, his initial questions and concerns seemingly forgotten. His potentially treasonous words pushed aside. When he reached her he didn't pull her hands away and he didn't kiss her. He just lightly felt the fabric of her cotton bra as it hung ineffectually off her arms. He never did what she expected a man would do.

"It's dirty." The words confused Katniss for a split second before she looked down at the garment he was still studying. He was right, the fabric was smudged with dirt. She pushed the panic away and instead let the current topic of conversation slip to the floor, refusing to make any issue of it. Then she reached out and started unbuttoning his simple light blue shirt. It reminded her of the day of their reaping. She didn't like it.

A knot of fear formed in her throat when one of his strong hands lightly grasped both of hers.

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?" He asked in earnest. She felt a finger lift her chin and force her to look at him.

She just nodded her head with quick little movements, cursing the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

Everything with Peeta was harder.

"Is there something wrong now?"

She just shook her head with similarly jerky movements and then threw herself into him. Both of her hands grasped handfuls of his sandy blond hair and crushed her lips to his. He actually stumbled back a step as her sudden movement took him by surprise. She needed to do a little more than just flash some skin tonight. She used the time during the kiss to form a quick plan.

"Mr. Mellark," She cooed as seductively as possible, right against his lips. She was still a terrible actress but necessity is the most effective of all teachers. She just hoped she didn't sound too stupid. "Don't you want me?"

"I… God Katniss, you know I do."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" She hated not being herself but she'd hate losing him far more if she couldn't pull this off. She knew she had him when his furrowed brow smoothed out and his eyes took on a far darker look. She didn't wait for him to act; she couldn't take the chance that he'd start thinking again.

Katniss kissed him again and this time his arms didn't remain useless at his sides. She felt one weave into her hair while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He took the initiative and deepened the kiss. She let his tongue dip lightly passed her lips and reveled in the tenderness of every move he made. He was the first to break their kiss.

"I love you Katniss. No matter what happens; I'll always love you." Then he was kissing her neck. She only hoped that he misinterpreted the groan she let out as a sign of her arousal and not the wretched sound it was. She broke away a few minutes later and stepped back until her calves touched to mattress of the bed. She unfastened her pants and slid them off her hips before stepping out of them. She sat on the bed behind her and scooted herself backwards until she reached the center. He just watched her the whole time, taking in every movement she made. That's when she patted the empty space next to her. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He finished the buttons she'd started and pulled off his shirt before kicking off his shoes. He crawled somewhat awkwardly to her, still not fully used to his prosthetic when executing odd maneuvers such as this one. Katniss leaned back when he reached her and let him resume their simple foreplay of kissing and light touches.

Though she doubted he did it on purpose, everything he did was a teasing torture. He made her shiver. His fingertips kept tracing along the band of her underwear making her plead with him through moans to go farther.

"Please." She finally begged him using words. She heard him chuckle and then he did as she asked. His hand slipped under and cupped her for a moment before letting his middle finger slip between her folds.

"Kat" He moaned. She didn't know how he could be surprised every time he found her in this state. How could he think that all his delicate, drawn out attentions wouldn't set her body on fire for him? "You're so…" He just finished it with a groan and pushed two fingers inside of her while letting his thumb rub where he knew she was the most sensitive.

Katniss couldn't take it anymore and fell back to the bed and moaned. Peeta didn't follow her down. When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring at his work between her legs, his mouth slightly parted and breathing heavily. She couldn't help but like what she saw as well. The sandy haired, baker's boy, lying on his side and propped up by one elbow while he placed all his earnest attention on this one arousing action. She could see the muscles play beneath his chest as he kept toying with her. She also noted that he'd left his pants on. Even though she'd made it abundantly clear that she didn't care and that he shouldn't either, he was still self-conscious about the partial loss of his leg. He rarely fully removed his trousers during their encounters and he had yet to remove his prosthetic.

"Peeta." She moaned. "I want you." She barely managed to sit up and kiss him before pressing a hand against his chest. He complied with her silent command and lay down on his back while reaching down to push his pants down just far enough. Katniss crawled over him and kissed him while grasping him and guiding him inside of her.

This was their custom, her on top. The more traditional position caused him pain whenever he tried. Putting that much pressure on his leg in that position was still too much. He'd only lost the leg 9 months ago and she knew he hoped that as more time passed, so would its sensitivity. It had been a godsend in the beginning. The first time with Gale had been frenzied and painful. He'd tried to be gentle with her but gentle was not something he excelled at. The next day, she'd been incredibly sore and being on top, while extremely embarrassing at the start, allowed her to proceed at her own pace.

Katniss started slowly, more for her benefit than Peeta's. Her earlier encounter with Gale had left her a little sore. She eased in a little more of him with each downward motion, never breaking her lips away from his. Then with one final push, she sat up and pressed fully against him. She saw Peeta's eyes screw shut as he savored the feeling of being seated completely within her. He then reached up and began rubbing just above the opening he was now filling.

It didn't take long for an already on the verge Katniss to get close to her peak. She nearly always finished while Peeta was inside of her. She knew it was because his focus on her body wasn't lost to his own pursuit of pleasure, whereas Gale almost always focused on her before and then himself after. Gale did things separately and Peeta did them together.

"I'm close." She panted out, her legs stinging from the exertion.

"Me too." He groaned out. She saw him chance a look at the spot where their bodies were connected before he bucked his hips involuntarily up and into her. She followed immediately after, collapsing onto him and breathing heavily. His arms wrapped around her and she knew he wouldn't let her leave him for a good long while. Minutes passed and when she started to get restless, he finally let go of her. She sat up, causing the man beneath her to groan and twitch within her. He stayed so rigid for so long, even after finishing. She reached back for his shirt he'd discarded at the end of the bed and pressed it to where they were connected before pulling off of him, catching most of the viscous, masculine substance. She scampered to the bathroom and completed her second cleansing ritual for the day. Then she grabbed a thin robe from a hook on the bathroom door and headed back out.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he saw that she wasn't headed back to their bed, to him.

"The kitchen, I was going to go clean it up."

"Leave it, I'll get it before I go to the bakery in the morning."

She almost left anyway. She knew he wouldn't push her beyond what he'd just said but she suddenly realized just how exhausted she felt. She looked at their bedroom door one last time before coming to a decision. She shrugged and crawled back into bed with her husband. He actually looked a bit surprised when she did as he asked. It wasn't a common occurrence to say the least. He pulled her into him and held her like he had in their cave. Oddly, it was a comforting thought, one to which she fell asleep.

OoOoOo

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys rock! I'm going to do review responses at the end of my chapters. It's what my sister does in her stories and I love how she has long conversations about her stories with people, even made a few friends because of it. I wanna see if I can do the same things. Oh and thanks sis for being my beta, you're the best!

enginette, thank you very much for the praise! I hope all the scene/time changes are written well enough that it isn't confusing.

hprwghoo, it's a cruel world they live in and it's so much worse because an incredibly evil man has singled them out. One or both will eventually be hurt but I don't think I'm giving anything away that everyone hasn't already assumed. It wouldn't be a dark themed story otherwise. :)

Vanny: Don't worry, you'll get more. I have lots of ideas for this story and the prologue and first couple chapters have only been setup. I haven't even gotten started yet! Thank you so much for reading it and extra kudos for leaving a review… I'm a review fiend!

sam: Everything has changed with Katniss's relation between these two men. She still has the strong connection with Gale due to years of companionship/friendship and she still developed a strong bond with Peeta due to what they both went through in the games but everything else is up in the air. We also have the quarter quell coming up… I like how I didn't answer any of your questions but honestly, I can't without giving everything away. I hope you stick around to see what I do next.

Superfluous note: I listened to "Tick of the Clock" from the "Drive" soundtrack while writing this chapter. It's almost just a repetitive drone, sort of like background noise but it worked for me.


	4. What We Have Become

AN: Meg asked about timeline, good thing for everyone to know so it's today's author's note. Timeline: day 0 – they win the games, day 180 – victory tour, Day 210 – married, day 270 – current (mid May). I'll may make reference to the victory tour in future chapters but since there was no threat of rebellion, not much would have happened except Snow's insistence that they get married (his idea more than Peeta's in this version). So now it's three months till the quarter quell. I hope that clears up any confusion.

Chapter 3: What Have We Become

She heard him get out of bed but she didn't stir. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't say a word. It was easier if he just left thinking she still slept, so she let him believe it just like she did with everything else. True to his word, she heard him putter around the kitchen, putting various things away before the groan of the front door told her he'd left. The sun hadn't quite broken the horizon by the time the hinges protested for the second time that morning as Katniss left the house as well. This was her morning ritual. This was when her hell began anew. This was when she walked the short distance to the house of her mentor. He wouldn't have fallen asleep yet and these days he never drank enough to pass out. The repercussions of his drinking no longer affected just him. If he missed a call…

Katniss didn't bother knocking; she just walked up the steps and entered. The mess, the smell of his home no longer bothered her. They were the least distasteful things she'd encounter this morning. She walked into his kitchen and took her customary seat across the table from him. Neither said anything to start. Haymitch swirled a clear liquid around in a glass that looked like it hadn't been washed in months but maybe it didn't matter since liquor is antiseptic. He finally broke the silence.

"How much do you know about other victors?" He looked up from his drink. "Have you ever heard anything about them?"

Katniss didn't look at him. This wasn't how it normally went. Usually, they just sat there until long after the sun came up before he found the courage, or will, or whatever he had to build up before he unfolded the scrap of paper in front of him onto which he'd scrawled the message.

This morning, there was no paper in front of him. No message. Did he miss the call? Was there no call? She'd once had a message that was only a few words. He still wrote it down and slid it over to her, unwilling to relay it verbally. So what was going on now?

"What could I know? They don't live here and I only saw them on their victory tours."

"But you've heard the rumors."

It was too much for Katniss. She didn't like playing these games. She was too tired of everything and too weak to deal with it his way.

"Did you get a call this morning or not?"

"I did." He answered quietly.

"Then just tell me what I have to do today."

"You don't have to do anything. It's what I have to do." Katniss's blood ran cold. Why hadn't she considered this? How could she be so naïve?

"You…" She only whispered.

"No!" He almost yelled and Katniss's eyes shot to his. Then he laughed. "No, don't worry, they haven't… I don't think anyone wants to see this." He patted his not so flat stomach.

It was macabre. Katniss laughed too. The relief that washed over her knowing that Haymitch was not her task today drown out the fact that they were laughing about the possibility of being forced to have sex with one another. That realization seemed to come back to both of them after only a few short moments. Haymitch took a big swig from his glass, draining the last of the liquid fire into his mouth.

"Oh, what have we become?" He said quietly after the pinch of the liquor left his throat. "It's not that Kat but it's not much better." She waited; the knot in her stomach had returned full force. She didn't like the way his eyes seemed to stare past the now empty glass in front of him. The sense of dread only mounted when it seemed he was once again struggling with what he would have to say next. Haymitch wasn't known for that sort of struggle, especially when he was drunk like he was now. She watched as he placed a finger at the base of the glass and started to push it slowly toward the edge of the table.

"It might actually be worse." He looked up at her but kept pushing the glass. It rumbled slightly as the smooth bottom of the glass rubbed against the mistreated surface of the old wooden table. Then he looked back to the glass. "It's… so much worse." And the glass slipped off the edge and shattered on the floor.

She ran.

Her legs burned, her lungs were on fire but she didn't stop running. The farther she ran and the faster she ran, the less she remembered his words. The feeling of them though, the part of her that his words had stolen, she could never escape.

Did she remember Finnick Odair? He'd asked her. Had she ever heard anything about the 65th Hunger Games victor from District 4? She had. He was the playboy, the one that made the women of the Capitol swoon. She'd always hated the beautiful victor. He represented everything that was wrong with her world, or at least he had. She wished Haymitch had never told her the truth. She liked it better when she thought she was the only victor Snow took pleasure in torturing. The idea that every tribute, no matter how popular or infamous, shared her fate made her feel a depth of despair she'd never even thought imaginable.

Tree branches heavy with leaves, fully unfurled ferns, moss densely packed in rock outcroppings all whipped by the frantically running girl. She didn't stop running even when she saw the lake but just charged full speed into the cold water until she was sloshing in up to her chest. Then Katniss did something she'd never done. She just gave up. Her legs gave way under her and she sank below the surface into the quiet, cold embrace of the clear mountain lake.

It was so quiet. The pressure of the water hugged every part of her body in a strangely comforting way. She could just let go and never leave. She knew the lake would welcome her, pull her in and ask for nothing in return. Her lungs, already starving from the stress of her flight, begged for sustenance but she held off. Her chest started making its involuntary pulling motions, trying to force her to do what it wanted. She fought it. Why was her body fighting so hard to survive when her mind obviously didn't want to? The same moment her lungs won the battle over her will, pulling in a long draught of water instead of air was the same moment that she saw Rue in the murky depths of the water in front of her. She looked so sad... and so disappointed.

Katniss fought to the surface, coughing out water while trying to simultaneously suck in air. It was a new kind of pain, a terrifying pain. Suddenly she didn't want to die but the shore looked so far away. How had she moved so far away from it? Her arms and legs no longer wanted to move as she willed them and seemed to just flail ineffectually around her. Her head went under again but her lungs were still struggling on their own to pull much needed oxygen back into her system. She just pulled in more water. She wanted to scream, to call out for help but even as her vision went in and out of darkness, she knew there was no one here to help her. She was going to drown and with her death, so to would come Prim's, Peeta's, Gale's, Haymitch's and everyone else connected to her poisonous life.

Suddenly her foot connected with something solid. She didn't know what, couldn't have identified it if she'd tried but she focused all of her will and last remaining strength and pushed up. She hit the surface coughing out more water but pulling in some air before re-submerging. She hit the bottom once more before pushing again. More water expelled, more air inhaled.

Katniss didn't know when she'd started crawling out or how she'd managed to get to the lake's shore but when she woke, she was cold, her throat burned and her head was pounding like she'd been beaten over the head with a club over and over again. It was late afternoon when she managed to sit partially upright. She just started to cry. She couldn't even die. She was going back to the Capitol to watch children die, to personally mentor two that would but she was also going back to be his whore.

She wished she'd never loved anyone. She wished Prim had never been born, that Peeta had died in the games and that she'd stolen from Gale's traps instead of trying to figure them out. Then she could die. If she had no one to protect, then she'd be free. In the end, she wished she'd died in those games.

Unwittingly, she found herself thinking about Haymitch, about how he never seemed to care about anyone, how he'd been a drunk all these years. She'd assumed his sad state had been a result of, year after year, hopelessly watching as his tributes were slaughtered in the arena. Now she knew it was so much more but she suddenly envied the winner of the 50th Hunger Games. If he'd loved anyone, had any family, they were all gone now. He no longer had anyone to protect. Would that be her in 25 years? Had his loved ones been slowly plucked away from him, had they been taken from him in one fell swoop or had he never had anyone to begin with? She hoped for his sake that it was the latter. She knew it wasn't.

She grabbed a handful of the stony beach beside her and, in a fit of childish rage, threw the rocks at the water. Then she picked herself up and began the long trek back. The president would be announcing the parameters of the quarter quell tonight. Last time, they'd sent in twice the number of tributes. The time before, it had been their fellow district mates that voted them to their deaths. What would be the proclamation this year? She couldn't even begin to guess but she knew she dreaded it.

It took her nearly three hours to reach the ineffective electrified fence. She crawled under just as the sun dipped to touch the tops of the trees. She had a hard time remembering that the long, dreadful sounding tone coming from the center of town was announcing that everyone was to tune into the broadcast system in one hour for the reading of the quarter quell.

She saw him before he saw her. The long wooded path that led to the Victors Village was fronted by two large boulders inscribed with the symbol of the games on one and the symbol of the Capitol on the other. Peeta sat in front of the left one, partially covering the games etching with his body. His eyes widened when he finally saw her. She didn't know that he was looking at a ghost.

"Katniss!" He jumped up and rushed over to her. "What happened? Where have you been? Are you ok?" He rushed the questions out. She let him embrace her, she let him practically carry her up the path towards home.

"I ran." Was all she gave to his questions.

"Where? Why? Katniss, your skin is like ice, what happened?" He was furiously rubbing her arms and pushing her hair out of her face as he helped her back, trying to wrap as much of himself around her as he possibly could. She barely heard his continued questions, her mind was just so foggy. She couldn't stop shivering.

"I couldn't… I wanted to die." She slurred out. She tripped and almost took them both down with her; Peeta barely managed to keep them both upright. She didn't really know how he reacted to her words, she wasn't even sure if she'd said them. Maybe she'd only thought them. Every time she tried to recall the day, it felt like a nightmare she'd woken up from and was quickly losing the ability to recall it.

"We need to get you warm."

"I'm fine." It was an automatic, habitual response.

"You are not fine Katniss!" He sounded angry and words she didn't even know she was saying started to spill out of her mouth in reaction, in apology.

"I'm… sorry Peeta. I never wanted…" And extreme bout of shaking cut her off mid sentence.

"Shhh."

"My orders…" She started but her legs crumpled beneath her and this time Peeta couldn't stop their decent.

"Help!" Peeta screamed. They were still fifty yards from the nearest victor's house, Haymitch's house.

"I'm sorry." Katniss slurred out again.

Peeta managed to get to his feet and then awkwardly pulled Katniss up as well. She was no longer able to help him. It seemed her limbs were no longer her own. Peeta was so desperate for help that he didn't seem to try to answer or understand her words any longer. Getting her inside a warm house, any warm house seemed to be all he worked towards now. Katniss closed her eyes.

"Katniss, stay awake! Don't you dare fall asleep!"

"Peeta?" Where had he come from? She couldn't seem to remember. She also couldn't remember where she was right now, nor could she figure it out. All she knew was that she was so tired. "I'm tired Peeta."

"Help!" He screamed hoarsely into the darkening sky.

"I'm here." She shushed. "I don't have to be with him today."

"Peeta?" She heard another voice yell.

"Help me! It's Katniss, she's dying!" She'd never heard Peeta sound like he did now, she thought absently before two strong arms suddenly picked her up. Her head rested against something that smelled like stale vomit and alcohol. That was the comforting smell to which she fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

EucaEuca: It's a scary idea and one I thought would be interesting to explore. Adding Gale to it just makes it all that more evil. I definitely plan on bringing Finnick and Johanna into the mix and their roles will be a mixed bag but I refuse to give anything else away. :)

meg (chap 2): They are definitely three tortured souls. I'm a shameless angst lover; I don't know what is wrong with me. I'd hate to experience it in real life but I love to read about it. I'm sure there's some psychology there I don't understand and maybe don't want to. (chap 3) I didn't want to get into the habit of writing mega chapters since I doubt the current size of them will continue, hence the Gale/Peeta breakup. Thank you for the 'in character' vote for the boys. I hope I'm doing the same for Katniss but since I was always hoping for more from her during the books; I wouldn't be surprised if she's the most ooc of the three. Glad I got a laugh out of you! I'll try to get more out before you go but it might only be a couple chapters. Though I would love to spend all my time working on this fic, it's just not realistic but I will certainly try my darnedest.

Ambrosia: Gale just struck me as a kind of take-charge guy in the books and by extension; I brought it into his sexual persona as well. I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it!

Rawr: You're just making me blush. I've been writing off and on for probably four or five years now but mostly original stuff. Nothing publish worthy by a long shot, just mental drabbles, usually based off my dream journal, which I keep to help with lucid dreaming.

catie8: It feels pretty cool to think I've expanded on an idea other people may have had but haven't yet fleshed out. Thank you for the kind words. I wasn't trying to be strategic by including both pairs, it just logically seemed like something Snow might have done if he'd had the chance in the books. There really didn't seem to be any evil machinations that guy wasn't capable of.

Superfluous Note: I'm addicted to trailer music. Well, maybe not addicted but I do love it. Last night, when I was fleshing this chapter out, I discovered an album I'd been looking for around two years now. I'd been mesmerized by the music from the second half the Avatar trailer. Hadn't been able to find it back when it first came out and forgot about it. I ran across it by accident, heard the music again and looked it up. "Guardian's At the Gate" by Audiomachine. Awesome but it was "House of Cards" that I finished writing this chapter to. It's too perfect for words. Check it out on You Tube. I've probably already listened to it twenty times and I'm still getting chills.


	5. I Still Love You

Chapter 4: I Still Love You

Her cheek stung.

"Katniss. You are not going to sleep, I don't give a damn how tired you are."

Her other cheek stung. "Stop." She croaked out. "What's…?" She started coughing.

"Peeta! Is that water warm yet?" Why was Haymitch here, why was he slapping her and why was he yelling at Peeta?

"Where…" She started to ask but another bout of violent shaking wracked her body. She felt numb.

"Hold on kid, we're going to get you warmed up. All you need to do is stay awake." She fuzzily noticed him leave only to return a moment later with a stack of blankets. He didn't put them on her but started to pile them in front of the fireplace. "C'mon darling." He huffed as he picked her off the couch. She tried to put her arms around his neck to steady herself but they didn't move. She couldn't even keep her head up and it lolled back until he set her on her side on the pile of blankets he'd arranged. He faced her toward the fire; she could feel its heat start to seep into the flesh of her cheeks.

"Here." It was Peeta's voice. She couldn't turn to look at him but he sounded horrible.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Stop asking questions and take your shirt off." She heard the rustle of cloth but all she saw was the fire behind her closed lids.

"Goddamnit, Kat!" Her cheek stung again. She saw Haymitch kneeling down in front of her. He was blocking her fire.

"Humph." Was all she could say in protest to his most recent slap and his poor positioning. It must have worked, he didn't hit her again and he moved out of the way of her fire.

"Lay down behind her and make as much contact with her body as you can." Her back suddenly felt a little warmer and a big hand started rubbing her bare arm. "And stop that. Just hold her and don't move." Where was her shirt? Right now she couldn't bring herself to care about its disappearance.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Try and get her to drink as much of this as possible. If it makes her cough then stop and just get her warmed up." She felt a short-lived rhythmic movement on the side of her head. "I'll cover you guys up, but make sure not to block the fire, even with the blanket. I'm going to get her mother."

"K." He sounded so shaky.

"She's going to be fine kid." She felt that rhythmic movement again and then a deep shaky breath. "I'm serious, she's a tough one, tougher than most. I'll be right back, get our girl warmed up and keep her awake."

Then all movement and sound stopped save for the crackling and dancing of the fire. It felt so nice, so calm, and so free.

"Kat?" The shaky voice asked. Was that Peeta?

"Hmm."

"Stay awake ok?"

"Hmm."

She felt a shift. "Kat, open your eyes."

She did. The fire was back in her vision and something else, right at her periphery. The shaky voice did belong to Peeta. His eyes looked red… and wet?

"Peeta." She breathed.

"Katniss." It was said in a whisper. Soon after, she felt something soft and warm press against her cheek. It felt nice. She thought she heard the word 'why' but she couldn't be sure. She looked back at the fire as it consumed its meal, straining to escape its stony cage. Fire meant something special to her but right now she couldn't recall why exactly.

"Where did you go today?" It was whispered into her ear and the big arm tightened around her.

"The lake." She remembered the lake. It had been cold, painful and terrifying. "Rue." She whispered out.

"Rue? Rue's gone Katniss."

"She was mad at me."

"She was never mad at you, you tried to save her, you sang…" The shaking in his voice, she understood when something wet dripped onto her cheek.

"She was in the lake." She mumbled. "She didn't want me to die." A sob escaped from the boy behind her and she felt his face bury into her hair.

"She's not the only one." The arm gripped her even tighter. "Don't ever do that again, I told you I'd love you no matter what happens. You do what you have to do but don't ever try to do this again."

'Do what you have to do.' Her muddled mind knew that was significant. She opened her eyes again to see the flames once more. Those flames were trying to get to her. They wanted far more than to simply warm her clammy flesh; they wanted to consume her just like the lake had. For a while she and Peeta just lay there. The more time that passed, the clearer her mind became, the more she remembered the day.

'Do what you have to do.' The phrase kept flowing through her mind sporadically as she recalled the events of the day; Haymitch's explanation of what had happened to past victors of the games, her cowardly flight and her failed attempted to escape it all. She started to recall her long trek home. She hadn't even realized how cold she'd become. She didn't even know she'd become hypothermic even as it tried to kill her. She recalled going under the fence, the sound of the announcement and falling into Peeta's arms. Then she stopped breathing all together. What had she said to him in her near delirium? Even though the fire in front and the boy behind were steadily warming her, her stomach suddenly felt like a block of ice.

'Are you sure?'

'I never want to make you do anything you don't want to do

'Do you hate me because of this marriage, because you would have rather…'

'No matter what happens, I'll always love you.'

'_I don't have to be with him today_.'

'Do what you have to do.'

Katniss squeezed her eyes together when the realization hit her.

He knew. Peeta knew.

"How long?" She asked in a whisper. The arm tightened a third time and even though it made it hard for her to breath, she welcomed it. She might have fallen apart if not for it.

"Too long." She barely heard it.

"How long?" She asked again, her voice cracking and tears running down her face. For a long time she didn't think he was going to answer, she just felt his hot breath fan against her ear and cheek in irregular puffs. Then she felt him swallow.

"I suspected a couple weeks after our wedding." He choked on the last word. "I didn't know for sure until today."

"I'm so sorry." Katniss quietly sobbed. She would have been wracked with them but her body was too weak to rise to the task. He knew. He knew about Gale but he didn't know everything she realized. It made it worse. All he 'knew' was that he was not enough for her or worse he might 'know' that she didn't even love him and only pretended for the Capitol. "I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again. He didn't shush her but he didn't leave her either. That's the state they were found in moments later when Prim burst into the room, followed shortly by her mother and Haymitch.

"I still love you." He whispered almost inaudibly into her ear. It only broke her apart even further. Why couldn't he just hate her? It would be an easier cross to bear.

Everything was harder with Peeta.

"Kat!" Prim rushed over to her and sat next to her head but didn't block the warmth of the fire. She kissed her older sister's forehead before moving out of her mother's way. Then Katniss felt her eyelids being lifted and her head gently turned from side to side.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart." She did as instructed and let her lips be pulled back and her tongue prodded. Her mother's hands were so warm. "I need you to drink this Katniss." Her mother said as she poured a steaming liquid from her thermos into a small cup. Her mother cradled her head and she felt the warm porcelain press gently but with urgency against her lips. The liquid tasted like pepper and honey. She managed several long swigs before she coughed enough to force her mother to pull the cup away. Once the fit died away, the cup was back at her lips. The arm around her waist never moved. This was the routine for almost an hour and steadily Katniss came back to herself. The warmth returned to her flesh. That's when he burst through the door.

"Katniss!" Suddenly the arm around her was gone and her back was cold. "What the hell! What's going on? What happened to her?"

"Calm down." She heard Haymitch say before she had a chance to slowly roll onto her back. Prim had gotten to her almost immediately after Peeta left her and she busily covered her back up with blankets. By the time Katniss could turn her head to the side, she saw and heard Peeta get shoved up against the wall by a very pissed off looking Gale.

"Stop, please." Prim was the only one to hear her quiet plea.

"What did you do to her?" Gale yelled at Peeta who pried at the other man's fingers for a split second before they both fell to the ground, out of her view. Then Haymitch jumped into the action though she couldn't see it, she heard a distinct grunt that she knew was Gale before she heard Peeta gasping. When Haymitch stood back up, he had Gale around the throat with one forearm while his other hand was firmly lodged in his dark hair.

"Are you going to play nice? Or do you need to take a nap? Haymitch emphasized his questions by pushing his forearms together, making Gale's face turn a horrid shade of red. He must have given some type of non-verbal answer because Haymitch summarily let him go a moment later.

"What…" He started to ask but broke out in a fit of coughing, the rough treatment of his throat making itself known. "What happened to her?" He managed to force out a second later, his voice seemed to scrape out of his throat as he asked it.

"We don't know yet bub. She disappeared this morning and showed back up, half dead, a little over an hour ago. How did you hear about it?"

"Hear about it?" Gale was still rubbing this throat but the question obviously confused him. "I didn't." He finally said. "I came because of the quell announcement."

They'd forgotten all about it. In their worry about her well being and nursing her back to health, they'd pushed all other matters out of their minds.

Haymitch was the first to speak. His tone sounded deadly. "What about the quell."

"Jesus, you haven't heard." He almost whispered out as pain spread across his face. "I've never…" He started before stopping. He looked down at his feet and pinched his eyes closed for a moment before reaching down out of her sight and pulling Peeta back up. "It's a year, an entire year of games."

She heard her mother's intake of breath.

Ever vigilant, Haymitch broke the silence. "Explain what that means boy."

"A year. Five age groups. One every two months, two from each district."

"Age groups?"

"It's…" He ran his hand through his hair. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Gale never cried. It's…shit, 12 to 18 year olds, 19 to 25 year olds, 26 to 32 year olds, 33 to 39 year olds, 40 to 46 year olds and finally," Gale looked right at her then. "They can't, I won't let them."

"Hey, pretty boy, back over here. And finally?"

"The victor's game."

OoOoO

AN: Feel emotionally drained yet? No? You mean I have to go further? Well, ok then. Just some insight so you don't have to worry about this fic being forgotten by me, I've already written two chapters for Act 2 and three for Act 3. Be forewarned, this fic isn't going to end anytime soon.

enginette: That was such a poetic review, dark, depression, true and poetic. Loved it.

Ambrosia: Yay reviews! They make me so happy. Another good one, keep them coming. tehe See what I did there. ;P

sam: I've always day dreamed about writing for a living. I have even talked to career authors at various book signings and the like. Here are the best tips I've gotten from people who do it for a living. 1. It's hard work and it takes a lot of effort and dedication. If you don't take the time to hone your craft, your craft will never take the time to reward your efforts. 2. Read more than you write. It's where your vocabulary comes from and where your style develops. If you use a thesaurus more than 1 time per thousand words, you haven't read enough. And don't speed read, pay close attention to how the writer crafts sentences and keep a log of the ones that move you or catch your attention. 3. Write everyday about anything, about everything. 4. Find someone who will read your favorite compositions and will give you _critical_ feedback not just, 'that was good' comments. Criticism is how we improve. I have a notebook full of them. Maybe someday I'll heed them all and write something original enough to make money doing it. It would be a very happy day for sure.

Lauren: ! I'm not sure what it means but I'm going to assume it's a good thing :)

Superfluous note: "A Way of Life" by Hans Zimmer from "The Last Samurai" This chapter's soundtrack.


	6. Emblem of a Rose

AN: Thank you to everyone reading and a huge thanks to everyone that has taken the time to leave a review or send a message. You guys really are amazing… and inspiring!

Chapter 5: Emblem of a Rose

_As a reminder to all of Panem that the rebels from the uprising districts were of all ages, so too will the tributes of the third quarter quell be. Every other month for the next year, there will be a new games and will be conducted as any other. The first games will feature a male and female tribute between the ages of 12 to 18 from each district. Two months later, the second games will feature a male and female tribute between the ages of 19 to 25 from each district. Two months later, the third games will feature a male and female tribute between the ages of 26 to 32 from each district. Two months later, the forth games will feature a male and female tribute between the ages of 33 to 39 year olds. Two months later, the fifth games will feature a male and female tribute between the ages of 40 to 46 year olds. The final games will be a reminder that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors._

_Six games._

_One year._

_144 tributes from the ages of 12 to 46._

_The final games, victors vs. victors._

No one was safe.

Katniss felt numb as she read through the leaflet for the hundredth time, one of millions that had been delivered to every home in each of the twelve districts. President Snow had reinvented hell and unleashed it on all of Panem. Everyone in Haymitch's crowded living room last night was eligible for the games. Prim, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, her mother, and finally herself. Some were more likely candidates than others.

It had been a long night, a long night for everyone. After Gale's frenzied proclamation, after watching the Capitol's playback announcement, which would run non-stop for the next week, they didn't talk about it. Instead, the night had devolved into Haymitch insisting that everyone but her leave. Prim and her mother had been the first to agree. He'd made it clear that he would watch over her. That he didn't sleep nights and that he was sober enough for the task. Oddly enough, they trusted his abilities. Her entire initial treatment had been due to his knowledge and skills.

Gale had been the next he convinced to leave. Gale's family, three of whom were now eligible for the games, were his Achilles heal. Haymitch only had to mention that they needed him there more than he was needed here and the tall boy left but not before the rare show of public affection he seemed unwilling to do without. He'd walked over to her prone form and knelt over her, pressing his forehead to hers before whispering in her ear.

"I'm not going to let them take you from me again." Then he'd kissed her. Not some chaste kiss against the cheek or forehead but the kind a man gives his lover before reluctantly being forced to leave. Katniss didn't miss the fact that Peeta was not in the room when her former hunting partner left the house.

In the end, it was Peeta who proved the hardest. Everything was harder with Peeta. He didn't share the same strong bond with his family that Gale and Katniss did. 'They can take care of themselves.' He'd told Haymitch when the older man had attempted the same tactic with him.

Katniss knew why their mentor was so desperate to get them all out. In the morning, a new message would be delivered and they couldn't be here for that. Peeta certainly couldn't be, he knew too much already. Haymitch tried unsuccessfully for hours to convince the baker's son to go back to his own house. By this time she'd been sitting in a threadbare, smelly, overstuffed chair, wrapped in dozens of blankets when she'd been the one to send him away.

"Peeta." She'd said. He'd knelt in front of her by the time the second syllable of his name left her mouth. "You need to go." She'd said it quietly and calmly. Something inside of her had snapped that day and instead of turmoil, there was only calm. "I need you to go." She'd reached a hand out of her blanket cocoon and cupped his cheek.

"I can't leave you." It sounded pitiful and it looked as though tears were threatening their return but it didn't change her calm state.

"You have to." She'd pulled up his chin then to make sure he looked her in the eyes. "Please." Something had passed through his eyes then that she couldn't identify. Maybe something snapped inside of him too. He just stood, said nothing else and quietly left the house.

Now it was morning, the sky was just beginning to show wisps of dark oranges and purples. She lay in one of Haymitch's never used guest rooms. She let the quell announcement slip out of her fingers and onto the dusty wooden floor beneath. Yesterday had been too much and she didn't have any tears left to cry for it. The calm from last night persisted. Maybe it was a side effect of hypothermia, maybe it was shock or maybe it was something else. Maybe a person's mind could only endure so much pain before it started to shut down. Maybe this numb calmness was her new friend. All she knew for sure was that she welcomed it.

The knock at Haymitch's front door forced her to sit up in bed. She looked out the window and waited. Whoever it was, he'd send them away. The phone had yet to ring and he couldn't chance visitors before then. Gale, Peeta, Prim, it could be any of them.

It turned out it was none of them. Only a short time later, she heard the front door close again before two white clad peacekeepers walked down her mentor's short front walk. The intense dread she normally would have felt, didn't come, just a mild surprise. She heard the footsteps coming down the hall before she heard the quiet knock.

"I'm awake." She announced. The door opened and a ragged looking Haymitch came into the room. He looked at her, sitting against the headboard, and gave her one of his sad half smiles. He held an envelope in his hands. There would be no call today, she knew that without asking. The slight surprise she'd felt at seeing the peacekeepers, slowly turned into an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. He sighed before passing it too her. It smelled like roses. He sat in the armchair next to the bed while she ran her fingers over the embossed stamp of the presidential insignia.

She took a deep breath and broke the seal, a blood red splotch of wax containing the emblem of a rose, which held the envelope together. Out slipped a folded letter and two more envelopes. She looked at them first. They looked the same as the one she'd just opened but smaller and without the wax seal. The front of each contained a hand written name.

Peeta Mellark

Gale Hawthrone

She ran her fingers over the flowing penmanship of each name before setting them aside. Haymitch remained silent, asking no questions. Then she picked up the letter.

_Mrs. Mellark,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have always thought the sending of letters to be a far more personal form of correspondence than telephone messages delivered by a third party. I thought this, far more important communiqué, should have just that personal feeling. As you have already been informed, you will be leaving for the Capitol and all its wondrous possibilities in two days time. I look forward to your arrival, as do many others._

_Enclosed are two envelopes whose intended recipients should be self-explanatory. You will meet with both parties, in the home you share with Mr. Mellark, in thirty minutes time if this letter finds you at its intended timeframe. I'm assured it will. Give each lover his letter. _

_I caution you to not leave the room you meet them in. Their letters will contain the reason why. Failure to heed my warning could lead to dire consequence and I do not want the female co-winner of the 74__th__ Hunger Games to suffer unduly._

_Sincerely,_

_Coriolanus Snow_

_P.S. I do hope you are looking forward, as much as I am, to the Quarter Quell. It promises so many great things._

The signature, the flowing penmanship was the same as names written on the other envelopes. While the calm didn't leave her entirely, the emptiness in her stomach had grown into a small but painful knot. Katniss sat there, staring at the letter for a few moments longer before gently refolding it and extending it to Haymitch. She didn't look at him but felt when he took it from her hand. While her mentor read Snow's cryptic letter, she picked up Gale's and Peeta's. She knew, without being told, that she was not to open them. These folded bits of paper were a new form of torture.

The unknown.

She held the future in her hands but could do nothing to stop it or even know its course.

"Your sister brought you some fresh clothes after you fell asleep last night. I'll go get them." He informed her as he methodically began tearing the letter into smaller and smaller pieces. She wasn't sure if he did it out of anger or not. She just dumbly nodded her head as he left the room, leaving the door open.

AN: Mwahahahahahaha! A short chapter ending in the unknown. I'm starting to think some of Snow's dastardly evilness is seeping into me. Scary. Evil. And oh so fun!

meg: I hope the new quell makes more sense now. I wanted it vague in the last chapter since it was delivered by a hysterical Gale to a still out-of-it Katniss. I was working toward a sense of dread. Hope that's how it came across instead of just being confusing (let me know, I'll revise if it's the latter). Oh, and the whole Haymitch allusion… so far I've only been hinting at what he'd told her. This chapter (Snow's letter) and chapter 3 (…but she was also going back to be his whore.) If you're familiar with the third book, you probably have a really good idea what I was talking about.

Elsterbird: Thank you! Ahhh, the quell, my quell, soon to be your quell. I'll let you read more, I promise.

QTLuv93: Most original story? Stop blowing smoke up my… but I do love the sentiment, I really, really do. Thank you.

Lauren: Woot! I was hoping so but I'm new to this so I couldn't be sure. I am a habitual cliffhanger user. I used to do it to my creative writing classmates all the time. My teacher told me to stop. I haven't. I probably won't, especially with something that is handed out in a piecemeal fashion like fan fiction nearly always is.


	7. He's Not the Last

AN: I was sooooooooooo tempted to write this from Peeta or Gales POV. I held back. It was tough but I stayed strong. I refused to take the easy road and go multiple POV (which I usually do when I write). I felt evil yet again when I finished writing this. I had to take a shower after…

Chapter 6: He's Not the Last

Katniss stepped off of Haymitch's front porch, letters in hand. She looked down the drive toward her and Peeta's home once she cleared the bushes that separated the two houses from view. That small but painful knot in her stomach only increased in size when she saw the two peacekeepers shoving Peeta inside of his own home before taking a post on either side of the front door. A sound from the opposite direction managed to pull her eyes away from the disquieting scene.

Two more peacekeepers and Gale were approaching.

His hands were bound behind his back and even from the distance, she could see the small trickle of blood running down the side of his face from an unseen wound on his head. One of the peacekeepers led him by the upper arm while the other walked behind the pair with a gun pointed directly at Gale's back. She wanted to run to him, to try and help him but she knew it would only get him more hurt than he already was.

So she did the only thing she could do, attend to her task for the day just like she had every day prior to this one for two months. She walked to her home, stumbling over her feet more times than she could remember, her muscles still not fully recovered from her brush with death the night before. She walked up her front walk and listlessly looked off to the side at her 'garden' and the implement she'd left in the elements two days before. How long would it stay there, she wondered absently? A week? A month? A year? She turned her head away once she reached the steps. She climbed them automatically and entered the house without even looking at the peacekeeper guards. The moment she pushed through, she was wrapped up in strong arms that nearly crushed what little life was left in her.

"When they came to the bakery, I didn't know what to think. I feared the worst. Kat, I thought…" He breathed into her ear.

The worst is yet to come. She couldn't help but thinking. 'It's… so much worse.' She couldn't help but recalling Haymitch's words, so apropos as they were. She just clung to him. Would he ever want to touch her again after this? If Snow had his way and if his letters accomplished what she thought was their purpose, then she highly doubted it. He didn't let her go even as Gale was pushed through the door, nearly colliding with them.

"What's going on Mellark?" Gale asked immediately, rubbing at his raw wrists, as the door was pulled closed by the Capitol guards on the other side.

"It's not his fault," came Katniss's immediate defense of Peeta. She hadn't been able to stop Gale's assault last night but she would do anything to prevent one now. But after they received their letters, she couldn't know…

To stop the increasing intensity around her, Gale's nearly boiling rage and Peeta's continued protective embrace, she pulled away from the baker and shoved the envelopes to their owners.

"What's this?" She heard both men say almost simultaneously.

"Follow me." She was trying to be the brave one but her voice cracked as she issued her order. By the time both men heeded her call, she had already sat down in one of the four chairs in the room that surrounded a small coffee table. She didn't give them a chance to ask any questions. She didn't know if she'd be able to answer so she just gave them another curt command. "Sit down and open them." Her hands were clasped together so tightly in her lap, her fingertips were turning white. She just waited. Several long minutes later she heard, first one and then the other jump up from their respective chairs. They are going to kill each other, she thought but when she looked up, their attention was not centered on each other. Instead, they were both running for the windows.

"No." She heard Gale breathe. Peeta said nothing. Needing to know what was going on, she got up and ran to the window. Outside, on the front yard were eight people on their knees, one more being held by his mother. Peacekeepers lined their backs, weapons drawn.

Peeta and Gale's families.

"No." Gale said again louder, backing away from the window, his hands both running into his hair where it looked they were going to pull it out by the roots at any second. Every muscle in his body shook with rage, fear and desperation. When Katniss looked to Peeta, he was still staring out the window, one hand on the glass pane, the other over his mouth. Tears were silently trickling down his ashen cheeks.

"No!" Gale screamed as he grabbed the object nearest him, a small table against the wall, and threw it across the room.

The knot in Katniss's stomach was now all she could feel. Peeta was the first to move after that. He pulled himself away from the window and walked over to Gale who had slumped to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Get up." He said to his dark haired rival. When Gale didn't respond, he spoke again. "If you don't get up now, they'll all die." He said it quietly and then reached down and offered Gale his hand. The man on the ground took one long deep breath before he looked up at Katniss and took Peeta's offered help. His eyes never left her once. Peeta then walked back to his seat and retrieved his letter. He looked at it one more time, reading through every line. By the time he'd finished, Gale had moved back to the windows but he didn't look out. His eyes stayed on the girl in the room. Katniss tore her eyes away from the pained expression on his face and turned to Peeta when he spoke.

"You have to tell us what's going on or they kill them all."

What could she do? She couldn't run, not like yesterday. She couldn't hide; there was nowhere to go. She couldn't clam up, sit down and cry; that would end in nine deaths. So instead of all those unavailable options, she closed her eyes and returned to her chair in a daze. When she looked back up again, she saw Peeta seated once more while Gale remained the statue by the window, unmoving. She had no idea where to start or how. It took her a long time just to say the first word.

"Everything I've done since coming back from the victory tour has been a lie." Both men remained quiet. She looked hesitantly from one to the other but they gave her no signals to follow so she just started at the beginning.

"President Snow came to see me at my house, right before the victory tour and told me that he'd send me messages, through Haymitch and that if I didn't do everything he commanded, he'd take Prim away and... and I don't even know, something worse than I can imagine." Still she received no response from either man. "The first message I got," she choked, "was to convince you to marry me." She spoke to Peeta. The second message I got," tears were rolling down her face and her stomach hurt so much that she had to press her hand against her abdomen, "was for me to find you Gale, the day before the wedding and…" That was the first time Peeta moved. His eyes closed and he hung his head. Gale remained as still as before but his neck looked like the tendons beneath were going to snap. "And sleep with you." Her voice cracked and sputtered the entire time. "My third message, was to marry Peeta," she continue to speak to Gale, "and act as a bride should on her wedding night." The last words she said had been word for word from the folded paper Haymitch had handed her.

That was the first time Gale moved. He turned back to the window and hunched over. Whatever he'd eaten that morning was now strewn across the floor at this feet. Despite everything, Katniss silently breathed a sigh of relief that Gale didn't immediately try to kill Peeta. It gave her the strength to continue.

"After that, every time I came to either of you… it was because a message directed me to. I had to refuse you if it hadn't been ordered."

"How would they know if you did or didn't?" The moment Peeta finished the forced out, broken sentence; she could see the realization come on its own. "No. They didn't. They couldn't have. We would have known, would have noticed."

"You didn't." She answered, not knowing what else to say.

"What?" Gale had recovered enough to stand but the control over his emotions was obviously becoming harder and harder to maintain. "What did they do?" It was more a hiss than a voice. He looked first to Peeta who gave him no reply and then back to her. "What did they do Kat? What the fuck did they do?"

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. She was starting to loose the battle as well.

"WHAT DID THEY DO?" He screamed at her.

It was Peeta who answered. "They recorded it, they watched it, just like the games. Everything."

Gale turned to stone again and turned back to look out the window. "Is that everything Catnip?"

The use of her nickname startled her back into the moment. "No." She breathed out. She heard him laugh once and then go silent again. "I'm going back to the Capitol."

"Why?" Peeta had more tears running down his cheeks but his face was blank and so was his voice.

She closed her eyes and remembered what Haymitch had told her, what had caused her to bolt, to run from everything and everyone, to try and die.

"It's… so much worse."

"Haymitch?" She whispered out. He'd finally looked at her after the glass smashed onto the floor. Neither of them even looked at it. His dull eyes just stared into her frightened ones.

"Finnick Odair. He was 14 when he won his games. He didn't kill ours, either Eriks or Sisla, they both died trying to escape the cornucopia." The fact that he remembered their names crushed Katniss. "He won in the end because a sponsor sent him a trident. It was the most expensive gift ever given before and since. He got that gift because of how beautiful he was. Everything that has happened to him after was also because of how beautiful he was."

"I don't…" she started but Haymitch just waved her off. He'd finally gotten started; he wasn't going to be stopped now.

"He's billed as a playboy, a love them and leave them guy." Haymitch got up and grabbed a bottle off of the kitchen counter before returning. He didn't even bother getting a glass and just took a swig straight from the source. "I had always suspected but I never wanted to believe it. He did it so flawlessly, he made everyone believe it." He waved her off again when he saw her open her mouth. "You see, almost immediately after the victory tour, Finnick spent an inordinate amount of time in the Capitol. His games, even today, are the most replayed of them all. They weren't even the best ones but they are the ones that star the beautiful boy from District 4." He took a deep breath and another swig. "They replay them so much because Snow tells them to. They replay them because they are an advertisement. An advertisement for Finnick."

The confusion on her face must have been apparent. The nice way of trying to explain it had come to and end. She saw his face harden before he took another swig, then two, then three.

"Snow sells him. To the women… sometimes men of the Capitol for money." He pinched the bridge of his nose then and it looked like all the quick alcohol he'd just swilled was about to come back. "That's what's so much worse. Finnick isn't the first to have it done apparently and he's…" It looked like his eyes were shining. Haymitch didn't do that. She'd never once even seen a hint that he could ever cry. "He's not the last."

It wasn't until the final words spilled out of his mouth, until he was jumping up from his seat and grabbing the side of his sink to expel it all that she finally understood.

Then she ran.

Peeta and Gale were just staring at her when she finished the tale. Gale started to shake his head, his lips pressed together into a thin white line and his eyes… she'd never seen so much pain, not in her own reflection after her father died. Not in Rues as she lay dying of the javelin wound and not in Peeta's right now. Katniss could take it no longer. She'd done her task for the day and she could do no more. She stood and screamed.

"I told them both everything, you saw now let them go." Her head whipped from side to side, directing her gaze at the walls, the light fixtures, the furniture, the floorboards. She ran out of the room. "Please let them go, you've won. Let them go!" She ran down the stairs of the portch and didn't even notice when half the weapons retargeted on her. "I did what you wanted, LET THEM GO!" She screamed.

She hadn't noticed one man who was pressing something to his ear. She didn't see him speak into a devise on his lapel. She didn't hear him tell the rest of the peacekeepers to stand down but she saw when they all turned and left. That's when she passed out.

AN: I'm starting to think that it's a good thing that I'm not and never will be in a position of extreme political power. I think I'm enjoying torturing these characters a little too much… What is wrong with me? Lock me up now. Good thing I have this fic to exercise my demons with.

Carla: I'm incredibly flattered to receive a review from someone that doesn't normally give them. That's just so cool, I have a hard time explaining why. And your English is fine; I wish I spoke Spanish even half as well as you write it. I don't think the regularity updates will continue quite this well but I'll always try. Muchas gracias por tus muy simpaticas palabras. It's been ten years since I studied Spanish, I hope that was at least intelligible.

enginette: *tehe* Aren't I a stinker.

catie8: I love that my 'twists and turns' are believable and not put on feeling. I'm really enjoying writing this story… almost as much as I'm enjoying receiving reviews for it. :)

pokips: Awww, I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I like my angst, it's no wonder it's a dominant theme in this story. Peeta and Katniss are just so easy to write with Peeta being all puppy doggish. Katniss and Gale are harder since they are so similar, the lack of contrast makes it harder for me I think. Hope I delivered on the quick update well enough.


	8. A Piece In Their Games

AN: Firstly, sorry (to those on the alert lists) about the rapid chapter reposts, I found lots o' errors in the previous chapters. Secondly, I've wanted to put this out there since starting this story. When I imagine Peeta and Katniss, I imagine 18+ year olds. I know it's only a difference of less than two years but I can't help it. So for my piece of mind, I'm saying they are at least 18 and Gale is in his early 20s. Imagine them however you like but that's what I have to do for me. If I were 16 and writing this, it wouldn't matter but I'm a smidge (I'm fully aware I'm abusing the meaning of that word) over 16 and well, I think you get it. Whew, glad I got that one out.

Before you read any further, open a second window, go to you tube and pull up "Deep Shadow" by TTL. Play it while reading. That is Snow's order to you for the day and he'll give you a rose if you recognize it.

Chapter 8: A Piece In Their Games

"Shhh." A small, rough hand was gently pushing hair off of her forehead and smoothing it back. "Shhh."

"Prim?" She knew the feeling of that hand. How many nights had she spent holding those little hands, holding them to her cheeks? How many times had she held her little sister just as she was being held now?

"Katniss." She heard her name come from that normally timid breathy voice. It didn't sound so timid right now. "How do you feel?"

That was a loaded question and one with so many answers. Physically, she was tired and her head and muscles hurt. Emotionally, she felt everything and nothing. She decided she couldn't answer it, besides, she needed to know. She desperately needed to know.

"Their families?" She whispered.

"They're fine, sweetheart." Said a sad voice from the corner. She opened her eyes to find herself in a guest room of her and Peeta's house. "And so are you."

Haymitch sat in the corner. He looked awful, worse than she'd seen him in a long time. She couldn't be sure if he was completely drunk or completely drained, maybe both. He obviously knew what had transpired after the delivery of the letters.

Prim sat against the headboard with her sister's head cradled in her lap. Katniss actually felt safe right then despite everything that she knew was happening. She wanted to exist in this moment forever, grab it and never leave it. She shut her eyes and tried to block out the afternoon sun that was creeping up on the right side of the bed.

"I don't feel fine." It felt good just to say the truth for once. Strangely, knowing that all the truth had come out, the crushing horrible truth, felt so freeing. It was selfish of her and she knew it. Before, keeping all those secrets, lying to two of the most important people in her life everyday had become so exhausting, so suffocating that she'd forgotten what it felt like to be free.

"Well, relatively speaking of course." That was some of the old Haymitch. She looked back over to him and couldn't help but smile. He returned it. She almost felt good right then as Prim kept stroking her cheek and smoothing her hair. She felt so good that she almost didn't ask her next question.

"How are they?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Neither one has tried to kill the other. They're both still downstairs."

"Gale didn't take his family home?"

"No." He sighed. "I don't think he could. Neither one of them has left that room for even a second."

She closed her eyes again. Of course they were still there. Snow had more show for his viewers. She'd have to face them both, again.

"Shhh." She heard Prim coo again. It was only then that she realized she'd started shaking. She took a deep breath and sat up before turning around and embracing her sister. "You're leaving again aren't you?"

Katniss nodded and pressed little kisses to her forehead and cheeks. It was then that she realized how much older her sister looked. This was not the frightened twelve year old from nine months ago. When did she grow up? Katniss pulled back to really look at her sister, something she hadn't done for far too long. Prim's eyes weren't afraid; they were resolute, defiant.

"When did you get so grown up?" She whispered, embracing her sister tightly. Her sister just shrugged and returned the hug with the same intensity. "I love you, little duck."

Katniss reluctantly pulled herself away from her sister. She kissed her forehead one more time, letting it linger, trying to hold tight to the moment in her mind. This was how she would always remember her sister. Strong, beautiful, caring Prim. The Capitol would never be able to take this moment away from her. The memory was hers and no one elses.

When she made it to the door of the bedroom she placed her hand on her mentor's shoulder, a rare physical contact. "Thank you." It wasn't for any one particular thing. He just closed his eyes and nodded, not looking at her.

She left the room and made her way back to them. Peeta was in exactly the same position she'd left him in. Sitting in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, his head lowered. Gale hadn't moved much either but his back was to her, staring out the window at the trees beyond the yard or at the place his family had occupied hours before. She couldn't be sure.

He was the first one to either hear her or brave looking at her. He turned when she stepped through the doorway. He stood looking at her for a moment, obviously wrestling with a decision. It seemed he'd made it when he made his way over to her and embraced her fiercely, lifting her off the ground.

"I'm going to kill them all." He whispered into her neck. "I'm going to find every single one, say the name 'Katniss Everdeen' and kill them." She couldn't even think of the right way to respond. Shushing him wouldn't work, they'd already heard. Besides, he knew full well they had, he'd wanted them to. So she just shook her head and clung to him. How many times had she thought the same thing but never said it aloud. It felt good to hear it even if she knew it was only a fantasy. "I promise you that." He squeezed her even tighter for a moment before he finally put her down.

She wished for the calmness she'd experienced last night. Then she wouldn't be fighting so hard to keep a thousand emotions from overwhelming her at once. She pulled away from Gale. She needed some distance and she needed to see Peeta. Her heart broke when she realized he still hadn't moved.

"I'm so sorry." She started the apology while looking at the downcast Peeta but ended it on Gale. She saw his eyes harden as he opened his mouth to speak; Peeta beat him to the punch.

"Don't." She'd never heard him sound that way before. His voice had a chill to it that sounded deadly. Her eyes shot back to him but he still didn't move. Instead, he spoke to the floor. "Don't you dare."

She was right. In the end, all of her deceptions had been too much. She'd hurt him too much. Again, she heard Gale begin to speak before Peeta summarily cut him off again.

"Don't you dare." He finally looked up at her. His eyes were hard and his face; from that moment on, she would never again think of him in the terms of the baker's boy. Any boy that had been left in him this morning was gone now. "You…" he said, standing up, "don't you dare." He was shaking. It was rage. She'd never seen this, never thought it imaginable. He looked like he wanted to hit her and apparently Gale thought so too. The taller man stepped protectively in front of her just as Peeta took a single step in her direction. He said he'd always love her. He'd lied to her because she now knew that he hated her.

"Don't you dare apologize." It had become his mantra and each time the phrase passed his lips, the deadlier his tone became.

"Mellark." Gale's voice warned.

Everything happened so quickly even though each moment seemed to last a lifetime. This was a scenario Katniss had never imagined. Whenever the horrible possibility of these two finding out about one another and the Capitol entered her thoughts, it had always been Gale that lost control, never Peeta. Gale was the one that ranted and raved in the woods about the injustices, the excesses and depravity of the Capitol and its games. Peeta had always been the silent one, the calm one, and the rock that could be depended upon no matter what. So when she saw Gale reach out to force an obviously enraged Peeta to remain at arm's length, she couldn't believe the ferocity behind what happened next. In the blink of an eye after Gale's hand pressed against the chest of the former baker's boy, Katniss witnessed the first time Peeta had ever used his unusual strength against another human being in anger. He grabbed Gale by the throat and far too easily tossed him to the ground before he was on her and pressing her against the wall. She cringed and waited. She wouldn't try to stop him if he hit her, raged at her or even if he tried to snap her neck.

But he didn't. Instead of his hands reigning down brutal blows, they just held her face. His eyes bore into hers before he repeated the mantra a final time.

"Don't you dare apologize for what they have done to you, to me, to Gale, to Haymitch, to our families and our lives." And then he kissed her brutally. 'I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me.' She'd never understood what he'd meant quite like she did now. Like Gale, Peeta didn't care if they heard what he'd said. He was tired of being a piece in their games.

Then the heat of him was gone. It hadn't taken Gale long to get back to his feet. He rammed his shoulder into Peeta's waist and both men tumbled to the floor. By the time Haymitch burst into the room, obviously hearing the loud commotion from the brawl that had broken out, each had managed to bloody the other.

"This is exactly what they want! Stop!" She yelled.

It was enough to let older victor get between the two men and push them away from one another. It didn't stop them from staring daggers at one another.

"Did he hurt you?" Gale asked, keeping his eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"No." Kat said and stepped between the two of them as well. She hated this. "I'm fine but I won't be if you two don't stop."

"She's right." Haymitch added. "This is a shitty fucking situation but you two idiots duking it out isn't going to make it any less of a shitty fucking situation. Now grow up before I have to show you what it really feels like to lose a fight." He finished the threat by smacking Peeta upside the head.

"Ow."

"You're better than this." Haymitch chided pointing at him. "And you," he now turned his attention to Gale, "well I don't really know you but you're older so you ought to know better." Haymitch, the genius, succeed in getting them to refocus on something besides taking their entirely justified frustrations out on entirely unjustified recipients. "I have no idea how the two of you should handle this but this," he pointed to the blood on his hands, "isn't it."

Then he turned his attention back to her. "Sweetheart, I have no idea how you should handle this either…" He threw up his hands. "It's all fucked." He grabbed the only unbroken item in the room, a vase, and hurled it against the wall. It shattered satisfyingly into a hundred shards. With that out of his system, he turned back to the two still on the floor. "If either of you try to hurt the other again, I'll kick the shit out of you. And if either of you hurt her, I'll kill you." With his piece said, Haymitch dismissed himself from the room.

OoO  
oOo

enginette: tsk, tsk, tsk poor kid indeed… indeed… *looks up and to the right with pursed lips* …indeed

Lauren: This fic has more twists and turns than a soft serve ice cream cone. Ok, maybe not that many and probably not as delicious (especially if it's ice milk) but hey, at least you're enjoying them. I can't wait to show you what happens next. I swear, I wish I could spend 8 hours a day working on this thing, I want to get to certain characters, certain events and especially the ending I have planned out. I'm a little addicted to writing this story atm.

catie8: Would the Capitol citizens be so depraved as to break up the star-crossed lovers? Publicly I don't think Snow would want that. He can use it too much to his advantage but privately,for an incredibly select crowd of the super rich? The general public didn't know about Finnick until he confessed it in the third book so I think anything would be possible. And Peeta? I think enginette's note should clear that up, or not at all. lol

Superfluous note: About half way through this chapter, right after Gale sets Katniss down, I got stuck. I spent about an hour (while doing some morning chores) trying to figure out just how the hell I was going to write this scene. I finally wrote AND THAT'S WHEN SHIT GOT AWKWARD! Obviously that line didn't make the cut but the second half of this chapter sucked to write. I had a ridiculously hard time deciding how these three would react to one another, all in the same room after everything that had been going on. I even considered scrapping it and doing something easier. In the end, I'm glad I didn't.


	9. The Darkness

AN: This is not an option, this is not a suggestion, and this is something you MUST do. Go to you tube. Type in "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars – This Is War(non video version). This song EMBODIES not only this chapter but the rest of this story... it pretty much inspired this fic you've been reading. If you don't listen to it, you're completely missing out. Push play once Katniss gets to Haymitch's house and the song should last the entire reading. The feeling I get when I listen to this song is the feeling I'm trying to instill in all of you as I write this. Failure to do this is not an option… (pretty please). This is the only thing I will ever ask from you in exchange for reading my twisted version of Panem.

Chapter 9: The Darkness

Katniss woke up next to a still sleeping Prim. After yesterday's confessions, she couldn't stay in Peeta's bed. It would have been cruel to Gale. She knew it was in turn cruel to her husband but in the end, he hadn't argued at all. After she'd told him that, he'd been the one to suggest she stay with Prim and her mother that night. She knew he didn't like it, being away from her on her last night in District 12 before leaving but she also knew he understood her reasoning.

But there was another reason, one she didn't offer up. This one had nothing to do with fairness toward Gale; it had nothing to do with spending time with her sister and mother. It had everything to do with the fact that Peeta now scared her. She'd been wrong to doubt him yesterday. The guilt she'd felt after believing he was going to hurt her, had been difficult to sort through. Despite that, despite knowing that he still loved her, the new intensity in his eyes held the promise of something she couldn't describe or know.

She shook the thought from her head as she gently pulled herself away from her still sleeping sister. It was time to go to Haymitch's again and receive her last message from President Snow while in District 12. This was the second morning in the past two months that she felt numb to her possible orders for the day. She smoothed a lock of hair out of her sister's face and gave all of her hope, the small amount she had left, to Prim. Everything she had done was for her. Everything she would do in the Capitol would be for her. For Prim. She slowly closed the bedroom door and didn't let her eyes drift from her sister's sleeping form until the door clicked shut, blocking her from view.

The cool spring air helped to lift her spirits as she made her way to her mentor's house. As always, she just let herself into his home. As always, she walked into the kitchen but something was different. He wasn't there. Perhaps last night had been too much for him and he'd passed out. For his sake, she hoped she was wrong. She searched every room of his house and found no one. The first hint of panic started to set in when she trotted out the door and yelled his name. She received no reply.

Next she ran to the home she'd shared with Peeta for the last two months. Skipping most of the steps, she bounded up onto the porch and burst through the front door.

"Haymitch! Peeta!"

Nothing. Now her heart was starting to pound. She quickly skirted by each room just to be sure but there was no one to be found.

Gale.

She ran down the Victor's Village path, past the boulders and toward the Seam. Numbly, her mind barely registered when she ran by her childhood home that held so many fond and terrible memories. Right now she wasn't thinking about the past but the present. Where were they? She rounded the bend and into the block that held Gale's ramshackle home. She didn't knock, she just burst through the door, nearly scaring his mother, Hazelle, half to death.

"Gale, where is he!" She didn't have time to be polite or cautious. She couldn't worry about the mental state of the woman in front of her who just yesterday had her entire family threatened with death. The sense of dread was building up in her stomach and if she didn't find out something soon, she feared it would overcome her.

"Peacekeepers." Hazelle squeaked out. "They came to get him about an hour ago before he had a chance to go to his shift in the mines." His mother's already red and puffy eyes started to unleash a flurry of fresh tears.

"Where did they go?" Hazelle just shook her head. Katniss's rash and frantic actions were obviously beginning to send the woman into hysterics. "Did you see which way they left?" She'd take the time to feel guilty about causing this poor woman unneeded grief and worry later. Gale's mother just pointed toward town, now shaking with tears dripping from her jaw line.

Katniss took off. She wasn't even sure exactly where she was going but she had to keep moving or the knot, the darkness steadily growing inside of her would take over. Is this what her mother had felt the day her father never came home? Did she feel this darkness? She couldn't let it have her, if she did, if she tuned out like her mother, Snow would kill Prim.

She ran to the bakery next. Some people looked up with interest as she tore past them, some just looked up blankly but she didn't see any of them. The moment the bakery came into view, her foot caught on the uneven ground and she crashed to the ground. She tasted the blood in her mouth and every breath she took after, she could smell it. It was like Snow was right there with her, every step, taunting her. She burst into the small bakery with such ferocity that she stumbled again, over the door's threshold.

"What? Who?" Peeta's mother shouted in alarm. The moment Katniss rose to her feet once more, she was met with the acid tone of the cruel woman. "Everdeen."

"Where is he!"

"He's _your_ husband." The woman stated unhelpfully but Katniss didn't have time for her pettiness.

"If you know and you don't tell me right now," She grabbed a slicing knife off the counter and pressed it to the woman's throat. Katniss couldn't know what kind of fiend she looked like just then. She stood there, wild eyes, covered in dirt and her mouth was blood red every time she opened it to speak. Little red flecks of spittle dotted Peeta's mother's white frock.

The darkness was getting closer.

"I don't know…" She sputtered, "He never showed up this morning." Her jowls shook along with the rest of her.

"NO!" She dropped the knife. "No. No. No." She backed up shaking her head, tears finally dropping to the floor. She backed into the door of the bakery before ripping it open and running for her final destination, the Justice Building.

"Peeta! Gale! Haymitch!" She started screaming the moment the structure came into view. If people had looked at her oddly before, they were staring at her outright now. Pity passed through the eyes of most, others couldn't bring themselves to care.

"Peeta! Gale! Haymitch!" The two guards that stood outside the building's entrance didn't look surprised to see her at all. One of them stepped out slightly as she approached and before Katniss knew what was happening, he rammed the butt of his rifle into her gut. She fell to the ground a third time, gasping for breath. It didn't stop her, the pain wouldn't allow her to rise but she pitifully tried to drag herself to the door of the building.

She didn't hear them laughing. All she knew was her final form of movement was removed from her when both of her arms were wrenched behind her back and bound together.

The darkness, it was starting to swallow her up.

"Prim." She whispered, using the image of her sister to try to push it away.

She was barely conscious when they hauled her inside. Each man had a hold of her upper arms and just dragged her through, she didn't know how many, doors. She didn't know when they dropped her to the ground but when she opened her eyes, she was in a small room with a monitor on the floor and a vase filled with white roses. A minute later, the screen snapped on and there, in the small flickering screen was the image of President Snow.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark."

OoO

AN: Now I've gone and done it. I'm going to warn you all now. The next chapter is where the "Dark Fic" warning in the summary comes from. If you thought it was dark before… prepare yourselves for what I'm truly capable of and as a result, there will be no ANs or review responses in the next chapter, we'll save those for the chapter after.

If you didn't listen to Hurricane, then I am very, very disappointed in you. You are only hurting yourself. (The next chapter already has me all dark and broody.)

Girl in a Frostie Box: I'm officially in love too, with all of my all too kind reviewers. But technically, isn't this story getting worse and worse? ;P

catie8: lol, glad you enjoy my ANs _and_ my story. I really did type that in during a fit of frustration. The cursor just blinked after the ! for a good 20 minutes. I love writing Haymitch bits; he was actually my favorite character in the books. Maybe I'll try my hand at a Haymitch centered fic after finishing this one. I love responding as much as I love posting the chapters. It makes the experience so much more personal and it adds something I can't explain. I don't know why it took me so long to write fan fiction lol.

Ambrosia: Things will get interesting (though maybe not the best word) but I'm going to be a little presumptuous and say... you have absolutely no idea.

Carla: We have something in common; I'm obsessed with it too! I would love to tell you one way or the other whether this is going to have a happy or sad ending… but I can't. You took the time and effort to tell me what you think, the least I could do is put in the effort for a response to demonstrate how much I appreciate my reviewers. Everyone is so worried about Peeta lol. Poor Gale, no one seems worried about him… he can't get no love. My thinking on why Snow is more hell bent on torturing Kat is because between the pair of victors, she's the one that defied him, twice, during the games. Peeta just got lucky by riding on her coat tails out of the arena. At least that's the motivation behind my President Snow characterization.


	10. She Didn't Have To See

**She Didn't Have To See**

"You looked a fair bit better when last I saw you Mrs. Mellark." It was true; Katniss could only imagine her current state. She was lying on her stomach; her hands still bound behind her back, in the middle of a small, cold room. She was filthy, bleeding and terrified.

"Where are they?" She sounded like she was begging. She was.

"They are alive and that is all you need to know for now." Relief washed over her. He saw it. "You did very well yesterday." His lips weren't smiling but it was there in his eyes.

"I've done everything you told me to do." She pleaded with the screen. She couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm well aware of that Mrs. Mellark, that is why your sister is still sleeping safely at home. So you see, you have kept up your side of the bargain and I have kept up with mine."

"Then why?"

"Why waste the time of eight peacekeepers when all you need is six? You are here after all."

She said nothing.

"But perhaps we should get down to our true business. You still have yet to carry out your duty for the day."

"He was already gone, I didn't get it." She said frantically, worried all of the sudden that she had been set up to fail. All she could think of was Prim, beautiful, caring Prim. She didn't have the strength to worry about anything else.

"I'm well aware of that Mrs. Mellark. That's why we are speaking directly with one another. Today, I thought it most appropriate to give you my message directly, I have been neglectful of such pleasantries in the past."

"What do I have to do?"

"Not all that much in all truth." At that moment, she heard the door open behind her. "This is a dear friend of mine who has wanted to meet you quite badly for some time." She tried to turn her head to see but couldn't crane her neck enough in her current position. "Don't trouble yourself with getting up. He's well aware of how tired you must be from your exertions to get here."

It was then that she felt her legs being spread and someone kneel between them.

"You see, he's one of many people that are quite eager to meet you but he made it very clear to me that he wished to be the first. He was so eager in fact that he insisted he meet you before you made your way to the Capitol." She felt a hand run from the back of her knee, up her thigh, over her buttocks before the hand moved under her shirt, pulling it up marginally.

"He jumped on the first train to District 12 and arrived just this morning." She felt the cool, smooth flatness of a knife blade dip under the waist band of her pants before it made a quick movement, slicing through the fabric. The ripped material was then pulled away; she could feel the cold air of the room on her bare skin.

"Mrs. Mellark, meet the rest of your life, however long that may be."

The screen snapped off. She felt herself lifted onto her knees, scraping her cheek along the floor. That's when the darkness took her. The darkness protected her from what the man behind her did with her body next. She didn't have to endure it.

The darkness also kept her from hearing the dulled pounding on the wall behind the now dark monitor. She didn't see the mirror like wall shake imperceptibly. She didn't see the shaking caused by bloody fists that pounded desperately on the other side of it. Even if she'd seen it, she only would have seen a reflection of herself and the man behind and on top of her. She would not have seen the three men on the other side. She couldn't have seen the older man slumped against the wall with his hands over his ears, trying to block out the desperate screams of the two younger men in the room with him. She couldn't have seen the tall, dark haired man ramming the entire side of his body against the glass over and over again and she couldn't see the strong blond as he broke his fists against the same surface. She didn't hear as they screamed her name over and over again. She didn't see as they tore themselves apart desperately trying to save her. She didn't have to see or hear any of it as the darkness wrapped around her, pulling her deeply into its inky embrace.

XxX

End of Act 1: District 12


	11. The Bracelet

AN: Wow, thank you for all the support over the last couple of chapters. Your support is awesome and a little scary. Awesome because I know some of you are really enjoying the story but scary in that now I have to keep it up… the pressure! I think I can handle it.

Act 2: The Capitol

**The Bracelet**

She gathered all of the flowers she could find and placed them delicately around the little girl's body. She hadn't deserved this fate but that didn't matter, she was already gone.

Rue looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping. Katniss looked up to scan the forest for any signs of other tributes but the lush green scenery wasn't as it should have been. She stood up and spun around to see a black fog creeping through the darkening foliage. It surrounded her, there was no path through it and it just kept lazily rolling toward her, tiny tendrils snaking along the ground and roiling, billowing clouds of it above. She couldn't see through to the other side and she knew she wouldn't be able to escape it. She fell to her knees beside a sleeping Prim and looked up as the sky above dimmed with the fog constricting above her. It would swallow them both.

"Katniss." She turned her head to the sound of the quiet voice to see Rue standing next to her, next to her sister. "Katniss." The little girl's head slowly moved from side to side as she painfully gripped Katniss's arm with a cool soothing hand. "Not yet." The fog stopped and the darkness pulled away.

Katniss opened her eyes.

She felt the almost imperceptible sway of the train's movement and the scattered flashes of light as it coursed beneath a forest canopy. She sat up and scanned the train car. She was alone. The room she now occupied was far more luxurious than any she'd seen before. The train she and Peeta took before the games and the one they used for the victory tour paled by comparison. She'd never seen such opulence and knew immediately that this was extreme even by capitol standards. When she sat up, she quickly noted her attire. No longer did she wear the standard trouser and shirt combo that she was accustomed to back in 12 but now wore a simple but far too beautiful dress. She didn't know much about different fabrics besides cotton and leather but she remembered a little of what Cinna had taught her. White satins and silks wrapped around her body and did nothing to help her remember how she got on this train.

She also noticed the nondescript, metallic bracelet around her arm that extend from her wrist halfway up her forearm. Examining it didn't give her any indication of how to remove it but it was obviously not for ornamentation. Its sterile steel was a stark and ugly contrast between it and multi hued white of the knee length dress.

The moment she saw the pitcher of water with its accompanying glass, she realized just how thirsty she was. She sat forward and shakily poured until the glass was overflowing before sloppily bringing the glass to her lips and chugging as much of the cool liquid as she could before taking another breath. She poured another glass in the same manner and drank the second glass easily and quickly. The third glass was almost gone when she finally set it down.

Her brow furrowed then. How had she gotten on the train? She still didn't remember. She didn't remember putting on this dress. She didn't even remember the train station. Everything was so foggy. Where had she been last? Prim, she remembered waking up with Prim. She'd stayed with Prim. The flood of memories as to why poured into her mind. She'd been forced to tell both men what had been going on for the past two months. She remembered their families were used as a sick form of restraint. She remembered the two men fighting and Haymitch stopping them.

Haymitch.

She'd gone to see him after leaving Prim. He hadn't been home. The returning memory knot started to form in her stomach again but only until she felt a cool sensation spread through her arm, under the bracelet. Then the knot was gone. She might have welcomed its loss but realizing what was on her arm bothered her, not enough to do anything about it, but enough to run her fingers over the cool, flexible metal. It wasn't until she noticed her tongue hurt that she stopped delicately touching the band.

She'd bitten her tongue when she'd fallen.

Peeta

Gale

Haymitch

Peacekeepers

Roses

Snow

She shut her eyes, expecting the pain in her stomach but she only felt the cool sensation on her arm again. She took a deep breath and looked at the band again. It was medicating her and keeping the darkness at bay. Is this all her mother had needed? A bracelet and she and Prim wouldn't have been left alone? She shook her head. The high-tech band of metal took away the pain but it didn't take away the anger. She hated the Capitol and everything associated with it. She couldn't directly blame Snow for the mining accident or the darkness that had taken her mother away but she could hate the decadence that kept her whole district and most others in abject poverty while they enjoyed their bread and games. She picked up the pitcher of water, it wasn't just glass, it's crystal face was cut with facets of varying shapes and depth. Thin pieces of gold ran through the etching forming an even greater amount of beautiful detail. The more beautiful it was, the more she hated it. Every beautiful Capitol object represented an equally decrepit object in the districts. She looked at the pitcher for a few minutes longer before looking out the train's window and the scenery whipping by. She stood, looked at the pitcher and looked at the window.

The hated, beautiful object smashed against the window of the train, cracking the thick glass but not breaking it. The pitcher however, would never recover. She heard the aft door open. She expected to see an Avox or guard of some sort; instead, a short, rotund man stepped into the car. Not once did he look at her, keeping his eyes averted with purposeful intent. He carried a small case that he set down on the table Katniss had just conveniently cleared of the water pitcher. He snapped open the clasps and lifted off the cover. Inside sat a small broadcast screen. He mechanically flipped a small switch and the screen burst to life. A silent countdown began, from ten. By the time it hit two, the little man had excused himself without a glance or a word.

3

2

1

She sighed in relief when the image first flickered to life; they were alive and together. Different camera angles focused in on each and suddenly the audio clicked on.

"You're not going to accomplish anything by pacing back and forth like that kid." Haymitch looked like he was about the punch the dark haired boy. He looked like he needed a drink; he was shaking.

"We have to do something."

"And what do you suggest? Pace ourselves a hole through the floor?"

"She's in trouble."

"I know."

"Then why aren't either of you doing anything?" Gale was trying hard but he was having a hard time staying calm and rational. He looked to Peeta who just stood looking into the room they could see beyond the glass. He hadn't taken his eyes off a single point in that room since first looking at it.

"Goddamnit! Gale, stop fucking moving so much." Haymitch yelled. He too was having a hard time keeping it together. "And just what the fuck are you looking at Baker." He'd noticed the hard stare the moment it started. It was Gale's grating movements that helped to make everything irritating at the moment, even the quiet stare of the blond.

"Roses." Peeta said evenly.

"What?" Haymitch obviously didn't like the odd reply, in no mood for riddles.

"There's a vase of roses on the floor. White roses."

For the first time, Haymitch took notice of the objects in the other room. There were two. A small television monitor and the object that Peeta was so intently staring at, a vase of white rose buds.

The moment he made the realization, the other room lit up. It came from an open door. Through it stepped two peacekeepers dragging a beaten woman. It seemed to take him a moment to recognize who exactly it was. Peeta knew immediately.

"Katnis." He whispered. It was then that Gale ran to the massive glass pane. He immediately started pounding on it.

"Catnip! Get up babe. You need to get up." When she didn't move, he became more frantic. "Katniss!"

"She can't hear you." Peeta said quietly.

"How can you tell?" Gale immediately turned to the baker.

"We didn't hear them."

"Kat." Gale said more quietly this time, resting his forehead against the glass. Peeta still hadn't moved, his hands were in fists by his sides and his entire body was rigid. Haymitch just backed away from the glass. He backed up until the wall behind him stopped him. He just stood there.

An eternity of silent moments passed before they all saw the light of the monitor snapped on. They couldn't see who Katniss was speaking with frantically on the screen but they could see her pained and scared expression. Then the room lit up far more and all three watched as a man, dressed smartly in Capitol attire entered the room alone. Haymitch saw the knife he held. That's when his legs failed him and he slid to the floor.

"Kat! Get up!" Gale screamed. He'd seen the knife too. "Get up damn you." He started to pound on the glass.

It was the first time Peeta moved. He pressed one palm against the glass and the hand slowly balled into a fist against the smooth surface.

Then they all saw the man crouch down and touch her legs, spreading them apart before kneeling between them. That's when Gale went wild. He started viciously pounding his fists against the wall, heedless of the bruises that would be forming later. "Don't you fucking touch her!" He screamed. Tears sprang to his eyes as he saw the knife cut away her pants.

Katniss threw the case against the same window and the crack spread. She felt a steady cooling feeling on her arm as she stood there breathing heavily. The knot tried to take hold but lost ground with each cool blast. She didn't even cry when she realized what they had witnessed. The moment the drugged calm reemerged, the small man reentered the room and spoke.

"Your presence is requested in the forward car." He pointed in the opposite direction from which he'd just come. She thought about what she had just seen and then thought about attacking the little man with one of the larger shards of glass on the floor. Then she thought of Prim and did as she was told. The door to the space between the cars opened and she stepped through, immediately after, the next car's door opened.

There they were. The men whose names she'd screamed in panic that morning. This was how her hell continued. Being subjected to humiliations was one thing, one terrible thing, being forced to share those humiliations with those you care about was a different animal all together. Here she was again, facing three of the most important people in her life and they knew everything, witnessed everything. She had no doubt that right then, they were being recorded. The show of the games was continuing.

This was obviously the car they had been in since being put on the train with her. Besides the medical care that Peeta and Gale seemed to have received, they looked terrible. Haymitch was the only one not bound to a chair though he stood next to one, between the two younger District 12 citizens.

Katniss silently thanked the device on her arm as she continued to feel little cold injections, keeping her from breaking down. She looked to each man. Haymitch couldn't even look at her. He stood, letting the back of the chair support most of his weight, shaking. She didn't know if the shaking was from lack of alcohol or the situation. A mix of both was most likely. Gale's already puffy eyes were starting to release more tears onto his cheeks. He looked like he wanted to go to her but obviously couldn't. Finally she looked to Peeta with hands completely covered in white bandages. He just stared at her with that new intensity. She felt another puff of medication. He was completely unreadable.

She was the first to break the silence, being the only one supplied with chemical courage.

"Have you been told anything? Where you're going, where I'm going, anything?"

Peeta's stare remained unwavering. Gale shook his head, unable to even speak to her. Haymitch finally looked up at her. She knew immediately that he'd been told something.

"What." She felt so tired. She didn't know if it was the drugs or the abuse but she just wanted to lie down and sleep. She didn't have the strength to tip toe around anything right now.

"We're all going to the Capitol. You, me, Peeta, we're going back early for mentor "training". Gale, they haven't decided about him yet."

The mention of his name snapped him out of his silence.

"Kat?" That one syllable said so many things. It asked if she was ok. It begged for forgiveness for failing to protect her and it told her how scared he was. She decided to just answer the question.

"I'm not hurt." It was the only true answer she could give. She wasn't all right and she wasn't going to be fine. Those were her normal answers to questions like that but she didn't need to lie anymore, did she? The truth was simpler.

"How's your shoulder?" He seemed confused for a second before he shook his head.

"It's nothing." He seemed embarrassed about the question and his answer. She could only guess that he either didn't like thinking about his own predicament or that he'd been so consumed with hers, he'd forgotten about himself all together.

"And your hands?" She directed her eyes to Peeta. He didn't say anything and his face and eyes remained impassive. He just raised his arms as high as the restraints would allow, showcasing the bandages. She just nodded and closed her eyes as another cool delivery made it into her system.

She wanted to go to them. She wanted to kiss away Gale's tears. She wanted to cup Peeta's cheeks in her hands and search his eyes until he came back to her. She wanted to tell Haymitch that everything was going to be all right. She wanted those things but she knew she wouldn't be able to do them. She was tired of being strong, she was tired of putting up a front, she was tired of being unintentionally torn apart by these men who never would have hurt her. She was just tired. If it hadn't been for the cool puff on her arm, she knew she would have turned and run from them. Instead she just backed up until she heard the automatic door hiss open before she turned and left.

OoOoOo

AN: I hope everyone didn't feel bashed over the head with symbolism this chapter… I think I'm so clever sometimes but then realize later that it just came off as cheesy. I hope I didn't do that this time.

enginette: (chap9) 167 times, holy cow, that's 16.7 hours of just listening to that song. I knew I liked you. (chap10) It was a terribly evil scene. I hope I didn't run up your water bill too much.

QTLuv93: I'm addicted to writing this story. Seems like most of my free time has been taken up by it, including not sleeping well (so I write) and when I'm not writing, I'm thinking about the damn thing.

ElsterBird: Yeah, it definitely started out dark but the warning was for chap 10. I'll make it as dark as is necessary to advance the plot but not gratuitously. I swear, every scene so far has had a reason, not just to titillate or be salacious.

meg: (chap9)I'll miss you. I hope this chapter found you before you had to leave. You might be coming home to a finished fic at the rate I'm going. No worries about the review thing, I'm a fan of h's too. (chap10) imho, Snow should NEVER lose his cool. He just wouldn't be him anymore.

Rawr: I think you might not like what I did to your babies… Thank you for checking the song out, I was so happy to see that some of you did.

sam: Yeah, it's dark. I warned you. The ideas come from… walking. It's when I get all my ideas. All of those questions will be answered… later.

MsChococat99: AWWWW! I was going for a visceral reaction but the fact that it elicted that kind of reaction from you… very humbling. Thank you so much for the review.

hprwhg00: Neither can I.

Lauren: I honestly didn't know who to feel worse for in this chapter. Her or the guys. I gave her a mental out but them…

Ambrosia: Thank you so much for following my song suggestion and I'm tickled that you liked it enough to get it. It just sets the tone so well. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, well I think a well placed piece of music is worth a thousand emotions.

Pandora1984: Love the screen name. Thank you so much on the originality vote. I worried that with so many stories out there already, someone might have beat me to the punch. I'm glad I was able to offer something different.

hotcoals: You have inspired my first poll. Are the character boxes for romantic pairings or just a description of a couple of the story's main characters? I really don't know. If it's for the former, I'll consider changing it. It's not my intention to mislead if you think that's what I'm doing.

catie8: Awww, you were the first to mention the poor guys in that chapter. As I said before, I didn't know who to feel worse for. Rescue mission… I want to say something but… I… can't. I'll try to keep up with the crazy update pace, I don't feel myself slowing down yet and I have soooo much more to show you guys. I hope you're ready for the Capitol.


	12. Just One Thing

Just One Thing

After making her cowardly escape from her three fellow prisoners, she'd collapsed back into the chair in which she'd woken up. She was just too tired to do anything else. Her mind was muddled, her body felt twice as heavy and her muscles kept cramping painfully. She heard a steady tone issuing from the bracelet just as she passed out.

When she woke, moonlight streamed in through the small sleeping quarters window. She sat up and immediately regretted the move. As quickly as she could, she rushed into the connected bathroom and retched out bile into the brightly enameled porcelain bowl. She didn't start to feel much better until she started gulping down water directly from the faucet. With her neck contorted oddly so her lips could maintain contact with the cool stream of water, she didn't see the figure in the doorway.

"You ok sweetheart?"

She jerked her head up, banging her cheek against the faucet in her haste.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Katniss." He was drunk. She didn't mind. She spun around, ignoring the throb in her cheek and grabbed hold of Haymitch as though her life depended on it. At first he just stood there, stunned before he returned the gesture with as much force as she did. "I wish I could tell you it was going to be ok." He said quietly into her hair.

"I don't know what to do."

"I know sweetheart." He squeezed her a little tighter. "I know."

They just stood there for the longest time. It didn't matter that they'd never once embraced before. It was something they both needed. Finally Katniss pulled away from her mentor and friend.

"How are they?" He just shook his head and turned around. He grabbed the bottle from the desk he'd been sitting at when she woke up and took another swig before sitting back down in the chair.

"Not good but they'll both survive. You chose a couple of tough ones."

"I didn't choose them." She said quietly as she walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. She absently noted, with some relief that she wore the same dress. "They chose me." She looked at him. "I wish they hadn't."

Haymitch said nothing. He looked uncomfortable, even in his inebriated state. He wasn't looking at her again. Over the course of the next few minutes, he looked as though he might speak several times. Nothing ever emerged. Katniss just watched him. She knew why he couldn't look at her. Snow wasn't just torturing her. What had occurred in the Justice Building had been as much, if not more a torture for them. She was glad it hadn't been her on the other side of the glass. She couldn't even imagine what it had felt like, the utter helplessness they'd experienced. As ludicrous as it might have been, she felt more sorry for Haymitch than she did for herself at that moment.

"I know where the three of you were." She finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them. She saw Haymitch pinch his eyes closed.

"I…" He started but stopped short.

"It doesn't matter." She said when it was clear he wasn't going to find his voice. "There's nothing anyone could have done."

"I could have." He spoke so quietly that Katniss had to stop breathing to hear him. "I could have let you die in the arena." He finally looked into her eyes. "It would have been kinder."

"Yeah." She quietly agreed. "But you didn't." She really didn't know what else to say. What could she say to him? He'd done what he thought was best. He's watched almost fifty people, children die in the arena. She couldn't blame him for wanting, trying to save just one. He'd just chosen the wrong year. He'd chosen the ones that didn't want to play the game by their rules. She just hadn't known the lengths _he_ would go to show her that no one defies the Capitol. In the end, even knowing what she knew now, she wouldn't change a thing. She still would have given Prim the death she deserved and she never would have been able to kill Peeta. It seemed this was simply her fate. She'd once heard that fate cannot be escaped.

She looked down at her arm when the knot in her stomach didn't go away in a cool rush of drugs.

"They turned it off." He latched onto the only topic of conversation he could handle at the moment. Haymitch wasn't known for his ability to comfort. "Said you were using too much."

"I didn't have anything to do with it." She said quietly, touching the inert bracelet. "It did that on its own."

"It's supposed to calm you down."

"You've seen them before?" He just nodded, not offering any additional information. She didn't pry. If he didn't tell her, he had his reasons, either protecting her or himself.

"Don't try to take it off." He finally supplied. Again he didn't elaborate and she didn't ask for more. They just sat in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Finally, fatigue crept back up on her and she crawled under the covers. They didn't need to exchange pointless pleasantries; they were far beyond that. She welcomed his presence and she knew he felt the same. Sleep came easier knowing that someone was watching over her, even if it was only for one night as she traveled to the Capitol and its unknown horrors.

When she woke in the morning he was gone. She pulled herself out of bed to find a new dress hanging inside the open closet. She decided not to change, defying the obvious intent of the open closet and its showcased garment. She wanted to refuse them one thing, just one thing. What they expected, she wouldn't deliver. She refused to give up completely. She looked down at the wrinkled thing she wore and didn't even bother trying to smooth it down with her hands. She almost laughed at how much this one act empowered her.

With no instructions to the opposite, she exited the room she'd slept in and headed for nowhere in particular. She passed from car to car, headed to the front of the train and didn't encounter a single soul. She passed through a library, a billiard room; a lavish dining car that was coated in gold and diamond encrusted everything. She started to wonder if she should have gone the other way. She knew she should be looking for Peeta and Gale, even Haymitch but she dreaded the idea of seeing them again.

Snow had flawlessly executed this continued torture. She could have handled going to the Capitol alone. It would have been painful and humiliating but she could have borne it. The idea of them back in District 12, in a relatively safer place than they were going, would have been a comfort she could have held onto. But knowing that they were traveling to the same lions den, filled with people who would hurt them for sport, filled her with dread. She approached the end of yet another car and walked through the automatic door to the space in between before she emerged into the next car. She stopped short. She couldn't help but be amazed. The entire length of this particular car was a solid tube of glass. The view of the outside world was completely unobstructed.

It was beautiful and as a result, that meant she needed to hate it. This was another decadence of the people she loathed. However, it seemed she'd already found the exception to that rule. She just couldn't help it. Maybe it was because it allowed her to see the lush, green world in a way the made her forget the Capitol was even there. She hadn't been paying any attention to the outside world as she passed through the other cars but it could not be ignored in this crystal container.

Pine trees whipped by with dizzying speed on one side but on the other, she could see a breathtaking panorama of valleys and snow capped mountains. She carefully walked to the wall. Even knowing she was completely safe, she couldn't help how her heart raced as she stepped to the edge. The glass was so clear and clean that it looked as if she could just step right out. She timidly reached out a hand and was almost surprised when it came in contact with a solid surface. How could the world outside be so pure while the world inside was so dark? She pressed her cheek to the cold wall and wished she could answer that question.

She closed her eyes then and thought of Prim. She smiled.

She thought of hunting with Gale. She smiled.

She thought of resting her head on Peeta's strong chest. She smiled.

These thoughts were hers. No one could take them from her. These memories would be her armor. Let them make her a whore. Let them make her loves watch as she became one. Let them do anything they could but they would never take this. Snow would not take this. She would die before giving the bastards the satisfaction.

After a time, Katniss finally opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't.

The Capitol.

OoOoO

enginette: My chapter lengths are a product of getting the idea/feeling across each time and nothing more or less. I'm sorry for putting through such distress… and I'm not.  
catie8: I decided to just make it Katniss. I hadn't put much thought into it originally and I didn't want to convey any eventualities and mislead people. So that's that. Devour away!  
Ambrosia: I wish I could churn out multiples each day, I really do. Gale, like all other characters has a fate to fulfill (I enjoy getting to determine that fate) and you might have to worry but then again… you might not.  
BeenBitten: PM Message I sent: Let me start off by saying that I completely understand. I sat at my computer and read your review about 10 times with my hand over my mouth. I'm pretty sure, by the tone of your review, that you know I'm not trying to glorify rape. In this case, it's just part of the world I twisted up. I feel like I should apologize or something... gosh. I really, really hope I wasn't offensive. I want to thank you for letting me know how you felt about it and sincerely, good luck finding stories you enjoy.

hprwhg00: It's an automatic antidepressant injector of sorts that can 'sense' when a persons mood is getting outside of it's programmed parameters. At least that's the description I wrote for myself before I threw it into the story. Like a permanent IV drip that self regulates dosage.  
meg: Stay safe on your travels and thank you for all the encouragement.  
Vanny: Very dark. It's going to stay that way for quite a while. Even when things 'look up' it's still in a very grey world. (Hope I don't regret writing that)  
Carla: (chap 10) I'm glad I wasn't completely predictable :) I promise, this won't be a fic that is just darkness for the sake of darkness. It is building to something. (chap 11) I'm glad you mentioned the Peeta change. I've been worried that it won't be well accepted. I just don't think any of the characters, given the circumstances, would stay just as they are. I'm trying to evolve them to reflect their experiences. We'll see if I can make it happen justifiably. See catie8's reply for the character descriptions. PD: Same here.  
MaidenAlice: Wow, great visual. :) But you need your eyes to finish reading the story so don't be too tough on them.  
Chocolatte: WOW. I'm speechless (or wordless, don't know how that translates to typed conversation). Everything you wrote… blew me away. It was far too kind. I honestly can't believe some of it. The part about you caring about my versions of the characters more than the original… made me tear up. What an extraordinary complement. All I can say about the future of the characters without giving anything away is that I don't think you will be disappointed, not fully anyway. Thank you for everything you said, it really means a lot.

These are getting long… hope you don't mind, I certainly don't.


	13. Everything Was Harder

Everything Was Harder

The Capitol. It was rushing up to meet her like an enemy on the field of battle before it disappeared behind the wall of rock that suddenly engulfed the train. The tunnel would take them to the heart of the city.

She stepped back from the glass. Suddenly it hit her. She needed to find them. She hated what a coward she'd been. She ran back through the train cars in her rumpled white dress, scanning each car she ran though for any sign of them. She passed her room and checked all the others in that car before moving into cars she hadn't seen before.

How long before they reached the station? Five minutes? She tried to remember the last two times she'd arrived here. She kept searching, she kept running. How long was this damn thing? The dark windows suddenly exploded with light.

They were in the city. It would only be minutes before the train stopped now. What if they took them away from her without letting her say goodbye or even seeing them? She ran too quickly through one of the automatic doors, her arm catching on the still retracting edge and hurtling her into an uncontrolled spin. Her back collided with something solid.

"The hell sweetheart?" He grunted as she knocked the air from his lungs. "I was just coming to get you."

"Where are they?"

"They're here but you can't see them." She tried to push past him then but he wrapped his arms around her torso, yanking her back. "You won't be doing them any favors if you try that again." He pulled her back into the car she'd just left.

"What's going on?"

He sighed before producing a piece of paper from a pocket in the new suit vest he now wore.

It seemed Haymitch's role in all of this had yet to change. The sight of the paper, though horrible, was comfortingly familiar. She knew how to deal with these. She didn't know how to deal with anything else so she snatched the paper out of his grasp.

'Be careful Mrs. Mellark. The people believe you happily married. Do nothing to change that.'

The unease was back. She'd never had a message like this before. It wasn't really telling her to do anything. It wasn't telling her to give her body to anyone. It wasn't telling her to face anyone with the truth. It was just a warning. A warning she didn't know how to heed.

Haymitch grabbed her arm then and started dragging her back in the direction of her sleeping car.

"You need to change."

"No." She said defiantly, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp. His grip was surprisingly firm. She only succeeded in making the walk back slow for a second before her mentor resumed his quick pace.

"Peeta's all ready to go. I should have gotten you earlier but… something came up."

"What came up?" She spat out. She knew she shouldn't be taking her worries and frustrations out on the older victor but she couldn't help herself. She suddenly felt the walls of the train cars closing in around her and she found breathing was now more of a chore than it should have been. Then her cheek stung.

"Snap out of it. You can't afford to do this now." When had Haymitch stopped walking and when had he turned around on her. She held her hand up to her cheek. It wouldn't even turn red, he'd barely used any force behind the slap. She focused on him then, not the train or her body or her future, just him. She nodded.

"Ok." She said sheepishly. It seemed Haymitch didn't need to drug her in order to get her to calm down; his treatments proved equally as effective.

They arrived at her room a minute later and he waited outside her door while she changed quickly into the dress they'd provided her. It fit her perfectly. It only took one look at herself in the mirror to realize where this dress had come from.

Cinna.

It made wearing it that much easier. She was in the middle of braiding her hair when she heard the door open. "I'm almost done." She informed Haymitch from the bathroom. When she didn't get a reply, she stepped into the doorway to repeat what she'd said, thinking he might not have heard her.

"Peeta." She gasped. There he stood, wearing a suit obviously designed by either Portia or Cinna. He wore all black, a stark contrast to his sandy blond hair. If she'd seen him in this anywhere else, it would have taken her breath away. He stood there, rigidly. She only noticed he held something in his glove covered hands when she heard the distinct sound of paper crumpling. He let go of whatever he'd been holding and by the time it hit the ground, he was on her.

"Katniss." He said quietly into her hair, his arms wrapped firmly around her. "I don't have much time." He pulled her in for a kiss. It started simply enough but it lacked the tenderness she'd come to expect from him. His lips felt tense and his hands remained rigid as they continued to cup her face. He pulled away from her and turned, grasping a hold of her hand as he did. In the split second after she opened her eyes and before he turned from her, she'd seen a tear.

Once he got to the bed, he turned back to her, kissed her again with a strange desperateness before switching their positions. He then turned her to face the bed and without a word, coaxed her to crawl up onto the unmade bed.

"Peeta?"

"Shh."

Katniss had no idea what was going on. Well, she had some idea. She knew that soon he would be inside of her but she didn't know why. She couldn't stop the gasp when he pushed the skirt of her dress over her hips with one hand and pulled down her undergarment with the other. He was shaking. It was then that she remembered the paper he dropped. It clicked.

She wasn't the only one following orders anymore. She felt bare fingers probing her unready body. She heard him mutter a single syllable word but couldn't hear it. She started to turn but large hands quickly gripped her hips, silently telling her not to move. He released her when she stilled. Then for a moment nothing happened. She was about to turn again when she felt the somehow slickened head of his arousal press intimately against her. She groaned as he pushed into her with short thrusts, each one easing him in deeper and deeper into her embrace.

She'd never done anything like this with Peeta before. Sex yes, but she'd always been on top. She knew he wouldn't even think of assuming a position like this one in the past. The sweet baker's son would always want to see her face. She heard him moan when he'd finally pressed fully against her.

It struck her then that he hadn't asked her. This was the first time she hadn't heard the words, 'Are you sure?' She wasn't sure how she felt about that but wasn't given the time to analyze it when he started to move again. He wasn't harsh or gentle but his motions were quick and jerky. This wasn't the same controlled, slow Peeta, who drew out every moment as long as he could; this was someone who knew they were being watch, recorded. This was someone who wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. It broke her heart. Before, only she knew but now…

Everything was harder with Peeta.

"Peeta…" She said his name but had nothing else she could say. She couldn't comfort him. There were no words in the human language that could accomplish that goal. One of his arms wrapped around her stomach as he leaned over her. She could feel him rest his head against her back while he continued his forced motions. With his chest pressed against her, she could feel the irregular intakes of breath that weren't caused from exertion.

"Kat." He finally said, pressing fully into her one last time. He stayed just like that for a long time and it seemed his grip around her only increased with each passing moment. Before she knew it, both arms were wrapped around her as she remained on the bed. "I love you." He said quietly into her back before he pulled out of her, letting what he'd given her trickle down her thigh. She heard him fix his clothing. She heard him awkwardly retrieve the paper and leave the room. She would never know exactly what it said.

OoOoO

enginette: hmmm, I'm about to reread the second and third books so that I get a better sense of some characters but as I recall, they can distort memories they know about but not the ones they don't. Like when Peeta recalled her in the bakery with her father and that 'forbidden' song. The Capitol didn't know about that one so it was left pure and untouched. Please correct me if I'm remembering that wrong. Again, it's been a while but I'll check it out. Regardless, it seems you are just as evil in your thoughts about what might happen to these characters as I'm capable… :)  
Lauren: Haha. You know I was talking about the review responses right? :)  
catie8: I'm so glad you caught onto that line. It's going to be a MAJOR theme throughout the rest of the story. Beauty vs. Decrepit. Good vs. Evil. I'm going to try and somewhat adequately explore a few of those types of dichotomies in the characters themselves and the world they live in. We'll see if I'm being pretentious in thinking I can pull it off. You make a good point about what Katniss 'thinks' would be better for her and what actually would be. The story is from her perspective alone so everything she thinks, isn't going to be correct. She's not all knowing or perfect. She can make the same misjudgments about her surroundings and the people in it just as much was each of us does in our everyday lives. Good on you for thinking so deeply into the story (makes me think I might be accomplishing some of my goals here). And the forced voyeurism... lol, it's actually a cheat more than anything else. I've never limited myself to one person's perspective before but wanted to here because that's how it was in the originals. I couldn't bring myself to do 1st person though... I hate writing 'I', make me feel like I'm doing a self insertion or something. But the voyeurism gives me a chance to show what's happening to other people as well as adding an element of psychological torture for the characters. So I'm not a good enough writer to do a single perspective, I cheated... lol.  
Ambrosia: She saw the capitol… hehe. You can thank yourself and your fellow reviewers for the continued quick updates. Every time I think I might be slowing down, I log on, see how awesome you guys are and the motivation is back full force. Thank you.  
Loli-pop0394: Naughty girl, reading at work. :) I'm not going to leave any indication of who, if anyone, Katniss winds up with in the end. It would give too much away. If you ever stop wondering though, I'll know I have failed to keep you interested and engaged. Thank you for your first review!  
In love with peeta: She has already realized it. She loves them both. Does she love one more than the other? Well, let's just say I haven't gotten that far yet… but I will, I promise. Woot, another new reviewer.  
blossom-angel-child (BlAnCh): I'm happy to hear you're enjoying it. I was psyched to get this update out!  
chocolate: Between you and catie8, I feel like I'm actually getting my idea across to the readers. You two say back to me what I'm thinking in my head as I write. Thank you so much for that. Gale… oh Gale (I can say no more). My heart breaks every time I put Haymitch in a scene. He's like an older brother/father to Katniss and Peeta so involving him the way I have is… tough to write sometimes. It's funny, the books always showcased what a good person Peeta was… I don't know if it was just me, but I always thought Haymitch was actually one of the purer good people in the books. He was the only one that remained completely selfless. He did everything for other people, never for personal gain. It's why he lived in the bottle. Tell me if you think I was wrong there. I'll keep dropping hints at his back story as the fic progresses. And as to Haymitch's future… he's my favorite character so he's not going anywhere… his role though… you'll just have to see.

AN: The second line of this chapter originally read, "It was rushing up to meet her like an old friend before it disappeared behind the wall of rock that suddenly engulfed the train." before the revision. How inappropriate would that have been? lol

Superfluous note: Did you know that blonde and blond, both referring to yellow hair color is gender specific? I didn't until I realized that I was using both versions for Peeta so I looked it up on Grammar Girl (fun and useful website for writing) and found that blonde refers to women and blond refers to men, though blond is acceptable for use with women as well. Now you know and knowing is half the battle, GI JOE! (I think I just dated myself)


	14. Little Bird

AN: I've been so excited to post this chapter. It's been mostly written since chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it as much as I hope you do. First time I've been a little apprehensive about posting too…this one's my baby.

Little Bird

She stood in an immense round room, her finger absently tracing the smooth surface of the reactivated bracelet. Peeta's visit, one she didn't doubt was commanded, had destroyed any resolution she'd regained. She hated how fragile she'd become. She would have thought that she'd eventually become numb to her treatment. Maybe she would if the tortures remained constant but the perverse diversity made it impossible. They'd reactivated it when they pulled Peeta away from her. She'd never even seen Gale or Haymitch again on the train. She was impotent to do anything more than hope they were ok. She couldn't have asked someone if she'd wanted to. Right now, she was so completely alone.

The rotund man from yesterday, who had delivered the footage of her rape, had entered her room just as she'd finished putting herself back together. She'd spent several minutes lying on her side, trying to feel nothing, before belatedly performing her cleansing ritual.

The man refused to look directly at her once more while escorting her to Peeta's side at the exit of the train. Peeta gave her a quick, pained sidelong glance before looking straight ahead again. Once she stood by his side, he reached out and grasped her hand. As if on cue, the door opened to the station platform revealing the throngs of screaming, horrendously dressed onlookers gathered, all vying for the best position from which to see the star crossed lovers exit the train.

For the first time ever, it was she who held up appearances better. She's the one who managed more convincing smiles and little waves. The man at her side obviously struggled with the task. Every step they took, his grip tightened on her hand as though he were clinging to her in order to draw the strength he needed to keep from breaking down. Whenever she chanced a glance at him, his lips formed more of a grimace than a smile. If the crowds of vacuous people noticed, they gave no indication as they shouted their congratulations and other excited utterances. It was a relief to finally escape them in the luxury transport that would take them to their newest cage. The moment the door closed, Peeta had pulled her into him. He'd just held her the entire time, shaking, his breath erratic. He didn't have to tell her how much he feared what would happen to her once they reached their destination. Neither said anything, desperately holding onto this rare moment of being left alone together like it was a precious gift.

There was no fanfare when they finally arrived at their destination, an imposing, sprawling, ancient looking stone building, and exited the transport. They both entered the large building, escorted by several men that looked far deadlier than any of the peacekeeper from 12. Once the large metal doors closed them off from view to the outside world, they were pulled apart.

That's when everything got so much worse. She closed her eyes at the memory, as the cool sensation spread through her arm, pushing away the ache at recalling Peeta trying to hold onto her. He was strong but no match for the two brutes that managed to tear them apart after a well place punch to the gut. It had taken a punch to the face to finally subdue the blond. Then he was gone, pulled into a different part of the building and she'd fallen to the floor, unable to hold herself up under the pressure of his loss.

It became something of a blur after that. She'd cried and screamed. She'd torn at the faces and bodies of anyone that came near her before she'd felt the prick of a needle on the back of her neck.

When she woke, she was laying on a bed of obscene proportions, alone, in the immense room she now found herself. The domed ceiling towered 30 feet above her head with thick stone columns lining the room's periphery. The floor beneath her feet was a massive mosaic of stone, gems and metalwork depicting some ancient scene of a man in odd robes being stabbed to death by of circle of other men. The image unnerved her and the room made her feel small and powerless. She wondered if that had been the intent behind its design.

She stood from the bed and rubbed at the back of her neck, feeling a small lump where they had drugged her. Some fifty feet away she noticed a large set of double doors. Above it was a lighted panel filled with ascending numbers. She knew what this was, an elevator like she'd seen in the training center. The final number in the row was 23 and the light was quickly approaching it. Puff after cool puff came from the bracelet the higher the number rose.

Finally the light reached 23, Katniss heard a quiet tone announcing its arrival and the door opened to reveal a woman, a strikingly beautiful woman. She sauntered into the room with her hands clasped demurely behind her back. She embodied the manufactured beauty of the Capitol that Katniss had come to despise so much. Like the water pitcher on the train, this woman's exquisiteness was a product of this shining city. The only difference, the decanter paled in comparison to the perfection had stopped ten feet from her.

She wore all white, a shade that would have blinded her if they'd met in the midday sun. The ornate, suggestive costume left little to the imagination. Her arms and legs were completely bare while a severely uncomfortable looking corset decorated in delicate lace and beadwork covered and shaped her mid-section. From the front, a long gossamer train, connected to the lower back half of the bodice, framed her hips and legs, trailing on the floor behind her.

Her hair was a silver-white and styled high on her head and had to be some kind of headpiece. There was so much already piled on top her head that the massive amount that fell down her back seemed humanly impossible.

Unlike her hair, the color of her skin did seem natural. The flesh that looked as though it had never been touched by the sun was accented with highly stylized, silver and white patterns. Whether they were merely painted on or a permanent part of her visage, Katniss couldn't be sure. Everything about her, her clothes, her makeup and jewelry were shades of white or silver. Everything was colorless except her eyes: a vivid crystal blue, the bluish shadow above them and her lips: the small portion in the center was blood red.

Katniss couldn't take her eyes away from the display but there was something about the creature in front of her that made her desperately want to run as far away as she possibly could. The reactivated bracelet went to work once again.

They just stared at one another, one woman frozen the other almost predatory. Then the woman's eyes took on an intensity that Katniss couldn't describe but could feel as it washed over her like ice water. Sadly, it reminded her of Peeta's eyes of late. Katniss became more and more unnerved around this impossibly imposing woman who was surprisingly no larger than herself.

"Do you know who I am little bird?" She spoke without the affected Capitol accent; her voice deeper than Katniss would have expected. It reminded her of the few times Buttercup purred in contentment in the lap of her sister. It only added to her unease.

"No." Katniss whispered out.

"No?" A single silvered eyebrow lifted as though surprised but the eyes stayed knowing. Her lips pursed almost imperceptibly with the hint of a smile. "Are you sure?"

Katniss's mind raced, trying to know how to act with this woman of the Capitol who she couldn't possibly know. What made her think someone from District 12 would know who she was?

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." She whispered, her gaze trapped in the other woman's eyes.

"Hmm. Maybe you require a closer look, my lovely." The false endearments this woman kept using made Katniss shiver with disgust. She didn't know her. Had never met her. This woman made Haymitch's sweethearts sound… "How about now? I've left so many hints."

Katniss swallowed hard as confusion and an increasing sense of dread filled her. She just shook her head. She felt the cool breath of medication.

"Hmm." The white clad woman's head lilted to the side and a small, false frown lit her lips but never made it to her eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot the most important clue of all." She said as she let a hand that before had been clasped behind her slip down the back of her leg. Then, with a move so startlingly quick, a tiny knife materialized in front of Katniss's eyes in the hand that had only moments ago been trailing down the woman's thigh. It was silver, curved, and no longer than her pinky, narrower and impossibly sharp looking.

What the woman with the red lips did next made Katniss step back and gasp in shock. She raised the knife, Katniss believed to cut her but instead the woman opened her own mouth and let the blade slide across her tongue. No pain registered on her face as she did this. She closed her mouth for only a second before pursing her lips and gently breathing out into Katniss's startled face.

Katniss dropped here eyes away from the woman's eyes for the first time. Then she saw the 'hints'. The woman wore all white. The lace-covered bodice was covered in delicately precise needlework in the shape of roses in all states of bloom. The blood, the scent of it on her breath...

The words that left Katniss's mouth were barely audible. "Snow… you're his…"

"Daughter." The woman finished for her. A small, devilish smile formed on her lips. "Very good little bird."

Thankfully the woman stepped away from her then. Katniss didn't think the bracelet had enough chemicals in it to keep her calm if she had to remain so close to this new anathema. Snow's daughter turned and walked to a panel on one of the large pillars, her high heals clicking along on the stone mosaic. Katniss saw her press a button. She turned and waited, leaning seductively against the pillar. A moment later, a side door to the room that Katniss hadn't even noticed slid open. Through it, stepped one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, she knew the face well, having seen it broadcasted a hundred times.

Finnick Odair. The tall, perfectly proportioned man strode into the room. He didn't miss a beat and he didn't even seem to notice Katniss. All of his attention was focused directly on Snow's daughter. His eyes looked like Gale's would right before he made love to her in the forest. The woman stayed where she was as the powerful man purposely and unreservedly made his way over to her. She tilted her head down slightly to stare hungrily at the man approaching her.

Then he was on her. He pressed his entire body against hers, trapping her between the unyeading marble of the pillar and himself. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks as he delivered a kiss the likes of which Katniss had never seen. He looked like he was going to devour her. One of his hands moved into her hair while the other coursed down her body starting with her neck, then unsubtly over a clothed breast, his fingers purposely hooking into the edge of the corset for a moment before deciding to continue in their downward journey. It traveled over her waist and then moved back to grip her thigh before hoisting her leg up over his hip.

Katniss watched in bewilderment as he ravished the terrifyingly beautiful woman right in front of her. The victor of the 65th Hunger Games then easily lifted the lithe woman off the floor to allow his hips to settle and grind against her core. Katniss swallowed, she'd never seen anything like this before. He'd abandoned the woman's mouth and had moved lower to press demanding kisses and nips to the woman's neck and collarbone. Snow's daughter moaned then, her hands in his hair before she looked over at Katniss and smiled. It was colder than the breath of medication she simultaneously felt enter her arm.

"Thank you Mr. Odair." She said huskily and a moment later she was back on her own two feet and the bronze haired man took two measured steps away from her. Within a second, both man and woman seemed completely composed despite what Katniss had just watched transpire between the two. Snow's daughter then addressed the man but her icy eyes never moved from Katniss's.

"All truth now Mr. Odair. Do you love me?"

"No." It was even and measured, like he'd been asked if he wanted sugar in his tea. He was looking at Katniss as he answered.

"Do you desire me?"

"No." This time he shook his head slightly, still looking at the District 12 victor.

"Do you hate me?"

His brow furrowed slightly then. "More than anything in this world." Katniss knew he wasn't lying.

"Good. Now teach her that." She pointed at Katniss. "All of it. Especially the part about hating me." Then she walked back to the still startled woman. "How many times did this inject you?" She asked as she took Katniss's arm in her hands and studied the bracelet.

"I…" She tried to answer but being so close to this woman took everything away from her.

"It's alright, little bird, I'm not going to hurt you." She fingered the edge of the metal band before letting her silver nailed fingertips slowly drag up Katniss's arm. "How many times did it medicate you?" She asked again.

It medicated her again right then and the feeling of it gave Katniss the push she needed to answer. "Maybe five or six. I think." She said, swallowing hard as those fingertips made their way to her shoulder.

"Hmm." The perfectly painted nails trailed up her neck and into her hair. She pulled her forward until Katniss could feel the woman's warm breath on her cheek. "We'll have to get you a more decorative one. They won't want to know that we have to drug you. It will ruin the experience, the illusion. And the illusion," her lips were now lightly touching Katniss's ear, "is what you will maintain at all costs. I look forward to working with you Miss Everdeen."

The dark haired woman trembled and swayed when Snow's daughter finally pulled away from her. She watched with still bewildered eyes as the woman walked away from her. She moved toward Finnick, her hand caressing his chin as she passed by him and out of the room.

OoOoO

AN: If you haven't seen it yet, my avatar on my profile page, and the little pic you see at the top of your screen right now has actually become relevant. This is a visual mock up for Snow's daughter. It's not exactly her but it's something for you to use as a visual reference. Yes, this is an OC as she did not exist in any of the books. You'll have to excuse me, this is my first fan fiction, I usually write original stuff so keeping strictly the cannon characters was going to be nearly impossible for me to do and write this continuation alternate reality. I have been DYING to introduce this character. I hope you'll find her as interesting to find out about as I have in writing her. If you've ever wanted to leave a comment but didn't know what to say, here's your opportunity. Tell me, based on what you've read so far, if you are intrigued or not.

blossom-angel-child: I can't help myself. I'm addicted. And it is time consuming to write the responses but I love doing it. You're welcome. :)  
Ambrosia: I think you can handle it. Pfff, chores can wait until you get your fix. Peeta is not the same Peeta he used to be at the moment. The revelations of the last few days (that's all the time that has elapsed) have been a bit tough for him to handle. Don't worry, Gale will be back but I hope Finnick was an ok stand in for him this chapter.  
Carla: Good luck on your exams! Peeta didn't get any because it would have ruined Snow's fun with Katniss being forced to keep it a secret but now that he knows… You hit the nail on the head for that scene, physically intimate but emotionally distant. Woot! A Haymitch fan! No worries, I'll keep it up.  
Loli-pop0394: Yeah, I'm not weaving a feel good tale here. If you're heart isn't breaking or at least affected, I'm failing. The note… still ambiguous though Katniss believes it was an order to sleep with her. Was this ASAP enough for you? :)  
catie8: Thank you for leaving such detailed reviews that I can discuss in detail! I like to write and I didn't want to make a one dimensional story. Well thank you for appreciating the voyeurism angle. Even though I did use it in order to see scenes Kat wasn't directly involved in, it does fit the idea of what the capitol does, I mean the Games are an act of snuff voyeurism in and of themselves, kids killing kids, I don't think it gets more extreme than that… and I'm told this story is too mature… lol. I guess sexual manipulation is worse than death. Might well be. I might rather be dead than face this kind of life. I do the 'fade to black' because I want the idea conveyed more than the sex acts themselves. I don't want to write porn… I could go to a different site for that. Gale… oh Gale. I guffawed when you pointed that out. I alluded to it being slightly comical back in "Don't Deserve Him". Reread that and see if you catch it. When I wrote it originally I chuckled but I liked the literary effect enough to leave it in. Love that you caught it.  
pokips: If someone does die, it's not going to be me killing them. ;P  
CYBERKAT2: I'm so flattered that I received a review from a rare reviewer. That's always such a cool compliment. And now I'm sad. I'll just go ahead and say it. The beautiful Mr. Crane. Did not survive. I know that's not revealed until the second book, that he's dead, but I had Snow say, "former Gamemaster" and I don't think 'my Snow' would have done anything different in that regard. So I will be unable to achieve perfection… Wes Bently is amazing looking though, isn't he? You're welcome, thank you for the review.  
Chocolatte: Anything is possible concerning exactly what the note said but obviously the basics of it were the sex. I actually didn't anticipate how much people's curiosity would be peaked by that line… lol. The generic people, the masses, think she's happily married. Hopefully that was cleared up with my description of the crowd in this chapter. The masses don't know her reality, just the one Snow shows them.


	15. Make Them Believe

Make Them Believe

"Don't worry, it is just as terrifying the second time meeting her as the first time."

The odd statement snapped Katniss out of her frozen stupor. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the door from which Snow's daughter had exited. She hadn't even known the President had children.

"What?" Katniss finally turned her attention to the District 4 victor.

"I'm just saying you'll need to get used to her."

"How?" She asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"Always do what she tells you and it's not so hard. Don't and… well, just stay on her good side." And then he laughed.

"What so funny." Katniss hadn't noticed anything worthy of amusement.

"It's nothing, I just, well I don't think she has a good side actually. She's pretty much just a horrible bitch."

Katniss's eyes widened. She automatically scanned the room then for where the recording devises had to be. It was a given that those electronic gadgets would forever be a part of her life. Finnick seemed to know what she was thinking.

"First things first, stop worrying about the cameras. That'll only turn you into a basket case. Second, start being real honest about that woman now. She hates being lied to, especially if it's for her benefit." He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and shoved part of the rag in his mouth, wiping off his tongue. "Here, like this." He turned to look at one of the pillars and spoke to it as if it were a person. "That thing with cutting your tongue was over the top and," he wiped his tongue again, "fucking gross." Then he turned to Katniss, held his arms out to his sides in a mock tensed fashion as if expecting some punishment to befall him. When it didn't come, as he obviously knew it wouldn't, he straitened his posture once more. "See."

Silence engulfed the room and Katniss started to fiddle with the bracelet again. She waited for Finnick to do or say something else but he just stood there, looking at her speculatively. Finally he sighed, chuckled quietly and walked to a part of the room Katniss hadn't had a chance to take notice of yet.

"I love that she had us meet here." He said as he made his way over to a table that looked as though it had been carved into the curved edge of the circular room. "This place always gave me the creeps." He spoke so casually to her as though everything that just happened was a commonplace occurrence. She touched the cuff again.

"What was that?" She finally found her voice again. He reached the table and opened a cabinet, obviously knowing his way around. He revealed some sort of machine inside and pushed a couple of buttons before he turned to face her.

He leaned casually against the counter and made a goofy face, adorable on his features, before just looking contemplative. "I think you know what that was." A beeping sound caught his attention. He turned back around, opened a small compartment on the machine and withdrew a steaming cup of liquid. "Want some?" Katniss ignored the offer.

"No, no I don't' know what that was." She did not like people assuming she knew things she didn't and then accusing her of feigning ignorance.

He turned back once more with a somewhat irritated look on his face. "I'd been told you knew why you were coming here."

She didn't say anything.

"Well Katniss, did they or didn't they?"

"I…" She looked down at the ground. The connection she should have made during the bizarre display between this man and that woman finally clicked.

"Look." He said, reaching back to grab a container off one of the shelves. "That was just a demonstration of what you're going to need to be able to do. Before I said anything, did you think I wanted her?"

Katniss couldn't help the heat she felt color her cheeks. She wasn't innocent in sexual matters but she'd never been close to anyone else's passions but her own. Watching had been a shockingly embarrassing experience.

"I… yeah I guess."

"You guess? Wow, I must be losing my touch if you only guess." He poured a white liquid into his cup. "You thought it looked like there was no woman in the world for me but her. Nothing else mattered but touching her" he took a sip, his brow furrowed slightly. "Hot." He said quietly as he set the cup down. "Is that what it looked like to you?"

Katniss just nodded. She didn't particularly care for this conversation or where she knew it was headed.

"You are going to have to make people believe that too. When someone pays for you, they're going to want to think you want them as much as they want you, more even, if you can pull it off."

Katniss stayed silent. That's not something she could do. Waving to the crowd this morning, letting them believe she and Peeta were happily married victors, happy to be back in the warm embrace of the Capitol was the extent of her acting acumen. Anything beyond that was beyond her ability.

"Don't worry, I've got a whole month to get you up to speed. You'll never be a good as me," her eyes shot up to his, he sounded proud of it and that disgusted her, "but I think you'll find a way to pull it off."

"And if I can't?"

"Well, that bad side of hers we were talking about? You'll see it and you'll never be able to erase it. If you think her father's bad, then you've only scratched the surface of what she's capable."

"You've been on her bad side?" Katniss asked skeptically, she seriously doubted he had. She had the distinct feeling he enjoyed what he did here in the Capitol. She'd never seen a smile waver, or a kiss not enjoyed when she'd seem him on the broadcasts. No one acts that well doing something they are forced to do. No one.

The calm, casual look on his face suddenly changed and his voice took on a dark quality. "Yes. And I'll never get back what she took from me."

Katniss shrank back a little from the tone in his voice, having so easily been pulled into his easy going friendly one.

"But, enough about me," the dark tone replace by the earlier one, "I don't need to be trained. You, though, will need all the time we've got." He picked up his coffee again and took a longer sip. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment after drinking it before snapping into action. He opened another cabinet on the curved tabletop and withdrew a control. "You'll need to get familiar with the persona they've created for you. This will be what most of your customers will expect."

Katniss felt the cool puff on her arm but it didn't stop what she said next. "How can you keep talking like this? Like nothing is wrong. This is sick and wrong and…" He cut her off.

"I can do it because I've been doing it for years." He said simply. "If you think this is the worst this place can do to you, you are sorely mistaken. Ask your mentor. He wasn't as fortunate." He started fiddling with the controller.

Haymitch. She hadn't even thought about the three men she'd traveled to the Capitol with since meeting that woman. She suddenly felt very selfish for only thinking about her predicament. Her former outrage at the man's casual handling of the situation suddenly evaporated as worry overtook her. Another cool puff.

"Do you know where they are?"

Finnick didn't miss a beat and easily switched gears while still trying to figure out how to work the controller. "Your mentor is most likely in his room getting shit faced. Your husband," he put his fingers up in the air performing the air quotes gesture, "is with Johanna."

"Johanna?"

Finnick raised a singe eyebrow. "They really didn't tell you much did they? He's going through the same thing you are right now with Johanna Mason, she won a few years back."

"Peeta." She said quietly. They were going to do that same thing to him. Of course they would. The Capitol loved him. They loved him far more than they did her. The fact that she hadn't predicted this made her angry. The thought that he'd be meeting Snow's daughter terrified her and the fact that he would be sleeping with other woman made her feel something she never thought she would. Jealousy. She pushed the foreign thought away. He wasn't the only one she had to worry about.

"And Gale?" She asked the man who was starting to look aggravated by the device but looked up when she said the name. He seemed genuinely confused.

"Gale?" He shook his head before his eyes widened. "You're cousin? Did he come here too?"

His lack of knowledge scared Katniss far more than if he'd told her Gale was being prepped for the same fate. "He was on the train." She said quietly. If she hadn't been looking at the band on her arm, she would have seen genuine concern cross the tall man's face.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I don't know." He took another sip of his coffee though he didn't seem to be enjoying it quite as much anymore. "He wasn't really your cousin was he?" He boldly asked.

Katniss just shook her head.

"He's the one you really love, isn't he?"

The question had such an immediate impact on Katniss's features that Finnick stood from his relaxed position. "You have no idea who or what I love!" She spat out, going on the offensive and stalking up to the man with the cup. She felt the cool blasts on her arm but they did little to calm her rage. "You have no right to assume anything about me."

"Hey, hey," He said, taking a step back. "You're right, you're right." His words took a little wind out of her sails. She didn't even know what she was going to do when she reached him. Slap him maybe? "I'll see what I can find out ok?" And that stopped her dead.

She just nodded to that but then had to know. "Can I see Peeta?"

"That's not my call. You'll have to get permission from her and in order to get that; you're going to have to make an impression. Show her you're willing to play along. Look, I know this is tough but you need to trust me. Everything I tell you, show you, teach you… it will only benefit you. Whatever it is that Snow has over you, family, friends, lovers, it will benefit them too. Do you understand?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Now if I can only get this stupid thing working…" he pushed a few more buttons, cursed once or twice before a screen on the wall behind him popped on. "Finally." He said. That's when she watched her Hunger Games for the first time since the victor's ceremony. This is when she learned just who Snow was selling.

OoOoO

AN: I'm finding that I really like writing Finnick. I've been working on characters that are so constantly downtrodden, that it's refreshing to write someone who seems to be able to handle their shit. Nice change of pace in other words. And yet again, thank you so much for the continued, unbelievable support for this tale of terror. It means so much to me, you have no idea.

sam: Maybe you'll find out or maybe you'll be like Katniss and never find out… nice to hear from you again!  
catie8: I have been so excited to introduce her, you have no idea! This was the scene that I got in my head before writing anything and was like 'this must be written down!' The masochistic cutting of the tongue has been my favorite visual to create yet. Ah Finnick, beautiful Finnick, he is never done. I can't wait to get to all the plans I have for the interactions between these two as well as Snow's daughter (name will be revealed eventually lol) and Peeta and Johanna, another character I'm excited to get to.  
hprwhg00: I've been imagining Armie Hammer as my Finnick atm. Tall, athletic, pretty boy type seems like a good fit.  
Carla: Katniss hasn't been able to catch a break lately and Snow's daughter didn't seem to promise change in the other direction. Yeah, I've kind of stolen them all and twisted them into my own versions… not very nice of me. You'll find out about them all… all in good time. And I think this last chapter answered your last supposition about Peeta, a question lots of people have been posing. Hope you keep enjoying it!  
Loli-pop394: Her degree of evil will definitely be explored fully. She'll be getting a fair amount of word count from now on. Peeta, Gale, Haymitch… I promise I won't leave them in the dark or you in the dark for too long. lol on the email.  
Foxfire Inari: (chap8) FUBAR I think was an excellent description for it, concise too! I'm glad you started reading this too. (chap10) I cringe at every chap 10 review… it's just too dark… hence why it was the shortest chapter to date. I couldn't bring myself to add anything else. (chap1) Horrified is a perfectly reasonable way to react to the story so far. You didn't have to wait too long. Thanks for joining the review club!  
LonelyHippo: Woot! Another original spin vote, love those (though I'd love to see what someone else did with this angle). Yeah, I'm not holding back on exploring what this guy is capable of. Thank you for leaving a review.  
Ambrosia: She'll probably stay that way. I'm going to go the same route with President Snow as was done in the original. You rarely see him and yet feels ever present. But I wanted a more, in-your-face villain… hence the creation of the daughter. I hope you can handle a lot of Finnick because you're going to get to know him way more in my version than in the original… hehe. Thanks for keeping up with it and the reviews, I love it!

145 9:30


	16. But We Will

But We Will

Resilient, quick, smart, athletic, patronizing, desirous and deadly. These were the qualities the edited games gave her. Watching the games again was the last thing she'd have wanted to do but Finnick insisted. There were so many aspects they didn't show. They didn't show her with Rue at all. They didn't show when she got hurt. They didn't show her interaction with Thresh and they only showed her at her most intimate times in the cave with Peeta. It was strange to get an impression of herself that was accurate but not. She wondered if that's how this man from District 4 felt about his own.

They'd watched it twice, the edited version lasting only 4 hours. Finnick made comments along the way, areas he said she should focus on and the ones she didn't need to waste her time with. He'd also complained the entire time that the large, domed room contained no chairs. After about thirty minutes, Finnick just sat the floor, Katniss following an hour later. By then he'd lain back with his hands under his head. Every hour, an avox would bring them offerings of food and beverage. Finnick ate without reservation and though she thought he hadn't noticed, he finally told her to eat something by the final hour of the rerun. Once it ended, he told her to watch it again on her own and then get some sleep.

"If you don't watch it again, we'll watch it together three times tomorrow and I won't find out about your friends for you either." Then he'd left her in the monstrous room that only felt more and more sinister as the day turned to night. The red gemstones on the floor that depicted the blood of the murderous scene seemed to glow as the room darkened. She was so alone. This was the first night in three months that she didn't have someone with her. She finally crawled into the bed, finding it surprisingly comfortable. She would have traded it for the cold, hard floor if she could have had Peeta or Gale to lie next to or even Haymitch just leaning against a pillar near her. She didn't have any of them though and when she did eventually fall asleep, her dreams did nothing to aid in her comfort.

Prim.

She was huddled in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead pressed fully against them. Katniss couldn't see her face. When she tried to call her little sister's name, no sound came out.

She felt a cold hand on her arm. She looked down to find Rue holding tightly to her. She looked into Katniss's eyes and shook her head. What was Rue trying to tell her? She tried to call for his sister again but the grip on her arm only increased. She looked to Rue again, a feeling of desperation spreading through her before it would ebb slowly away again. Rue shook her head once more at the woman she continued to hold onto, this time pressing a tiny finger against her lips. When Katniss tried to pull her arm away from the little girl, she found she couldn't move. When she looked back to her sister one last time, Prim was staring back at her with icy blue eyes.

Katniss shot up, sweating profusely and holding tightly to the cuff around her arm. The large arched windows that surrounded the circumference of the room were just starting to show the dark purples of early morning. She jumped out of the bed as though it were on fire, no longer able to stand just how comfortable it was. She couldn't reconcile the outrageous contrast between how she felt physically in the bed and how she felt mentally after the disturbing dream. The details of what she'd just experienced was quickly pulling itself away from her recallable memory but she couldn't shake how it made her feel. She walked to one of the more illuminated eastern windows and looked out, desperate for something to distract her from herself.

She'd never seen this part of the city. The buildings weren't as tall as they had been around the training center. They all had an ancient feel to them. More stone and plaster facades than the gleaming glass and steel of what she was used to. Below her, she saw an extensive set of gardens, all perfectly manicured. She hated them. The untamed wilderness of the woods outside the fence of District 12 was pure and real. The closely cropped hedges, circles of bright flowers, shaped trees and flawless paths between them all was a travesty to the idea of how those plants and stones should have looked in their natural state. Everything about the Capitol was about control; this garden was no exception.

"Do you like it?"

Katniss jumped back from the window and yelped. She prided herself on her excellent hearing and the ability to sense everything in her surroundings but Snow's daughter had effectively shown that those defenses were worthless around her.

"Did I startle you?" It was a stupid question since the answer was completely obvious to both women. Katniss just glared at her once she overcame the initial moment of fright. She still wore all white though today's costume was far less elaborate or erotic. It was nothing more than a long robe tied loosely around her waist by a think tasseled cord. The only ridiculous part of this outfit was its length; it trailed some five feet behind the woman. She wore no makeup and the stylized markings were gone. Her silver-white hair hung down straight around her shoulders and down to her mid back. She was just as pale as the day before, her eyes the only hint of color now. Their icy quality somewhat darkened by the early morning sky.

"What do you want?" Katniss spat out. The rush of adrenaline at being snuck up on made her bolder than she'd been in days.

The woman just smiled at her for a moment and tilted her head. She then walked up to the window Katniss had just been standing before.

"Join me." She said quietly. When Katniss didn't move, Snow's daughter turned her head just enough to see the victor out of her peripheral vision. "Do not make me ask twice."

Katniss had the desire to point out that she hadn't been asked once but held the snide comment in, remembering what Finnick had told her the day before. She cautiously approached the woman who had turned her attention back to the view outside the window once Katniss started her return.

"Those are my father's gardens." She offered. "Not his rose gardens, those are inside an environmentally controlled conservatory but his gardens none-the-less. He adores them."

Katniss had no idea or desire to respond so she remained silent stopping just close enough to the window to have obeyed but as far away as thought prudent.

"Do you have any questions for me little bird?" She asked once Katniss reached her.

"Have you hurt any of them?" Katniss asked before considering whether or not she should have.

"Your family and your men are unharmed. Anything else?"

Katniss hesitated. She had no idea what to do. This was her enemy, the one that was damning her to hell. She didn't know if asking questions she desperately needed answers to was wise or not. She wished she had Haymitch here for advice. He always seemed to know the best course of action to take. But she was alone, with no one but herself to rely on. She was apparently taking too long to answer when the robbed woman spoke again.

"Any questions you ask, I'll tell you the truth. If I deign to answer them that is."

"Why?" Katniss finally decided to ask. She didn't expect an answer though. She saw the corner of the woman's lip rise ever so slightly while the rest of her profile remained unchanged.

"Because we can." Snow's daughter seemed to immediately notice the younger woman's agitation. "I never said the truth I gave would give you any satisfaction or peace. The truth rarely does in fact… for anyone. Most people prefer lies, they are easier to swallow." She turned to Katniss. "Would you prefer lies little bird?"

Katniss didn't move. She hated every word that left this woman's mouth. She finally found some strength as the woman's eyes bore into her, waiting.

"No."

Snow's daughter smiled. "I didn't think you would. You're stronger than some, though not as strong as others."

Katniss didn't say anything but just tried to keep from shaking under the pressure of this woman's eyes.

"I like you Katniss Everdeen and for that I'm sorry." With that, she turned away from her and made her way back to the door she'd left open. Finnick was standing at the threshold, his face showing nothing.

"Do as Mr. Odair instructs and our conversations will remain genial, do not," she reached up and stroked the man's cheek, "and you will see me at I play." Katniss watched as Snow's Daughter stretched up on tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. It didn't seem like something he liked hearing but he nodded once she'd pulled away.

"Any final questions Miss Everdeen?" She turned to leave when it seemed Katniss couldn't form any words. She stopped immediately when she heard the girl by the window finally speak up.

"Do you have a name?" It sounded more like an excited utterance than an actual question. The woman in white didn't turn around but did answer.

"You may call me Miss Snow, Miss Everdeen. I don't think we know each other well enough for the intimacy of first names yet." She walked out of the room, her haunting voice barely reaching Katniss as the door closed. "But we will."

OoOoO

catie8: Peeta and Johanna… must not say anything. Gale… must not say anything… I'm loving writing Finnick. I like doing the hot/cold moods he has depending on how he wants to handle any given situation with Kat. Also, I love writing sarcasm; it's fun.  
Ambrosia: The promise of much "more" lol. I really, really want to get to Peeta chapters but I have to do some groundwork with Kat and Fin first, all in good time. And Gale… mums the word. After all, why bother building hopeless worry for Kat if I don't make you guys go through the same thing as her… mwahahaha.  
Loli-pop0394: My updates come out fast for one reason. I haven't been doing any reading since starting this. I usually read for an hour each night and then 2-3 each morning before work. I don't sleep a lot so I have more free time than other people I think. I like to think the Capitol I'm showing you is the same one that we just didn't get to explore in the original books, maybe I'm being a little presumptuous there though. Finnick will tell you what she took from him… eventually. Yeah, Katniss does not excel at understanding and controlling her emotions and I only made it all that much harder for her to do with my twisted version of events. I love that every reviewer asked about Gale because now I know I'm doing something right.  
Carla: I'm so happy I'm getting some good strong emotions out of you and making you hunger for more chapters. I don't see life getting in the way anytime soon, so updates should continue. Kat does need someone non miserable to be around atm, or at least someone who has learned to deal with being miserable, either way. I love that she gives you the creeps, that's what I'm going for. What I was trying to convey with Finnick not knowing about Gale was showng that Finnick may not be aware of what Katniss has been forced to do for the last two months. Yeah, Katniss definitely cares, even loves the men in her life but saying it out loud is still something she has a problem with. Time away from both men and worrying about their circumstances is definitely going to give her some perspective. I love that I've gotten in your brian, I'll try to keep burrowing deeper and deeper. I know how it feels too, I just finished reading the fic "Life After Death". I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Now that's a writer that makes me look like chump.


	17. Too Damned Stubborn

AN: I received a PM warning me that due to the content of my story, there was a chance it could be removed. This person assured me it wasn't them that wanted that but that they knew of some other authors that had fics removed. Oh well, it's not like I didn't think it was a possibility. Hope it doesn't happen but I'll look into an alternative site to post this too in case that happens (if you know of one let me know) and everyone who's following here now can just head there if my fic gets policed off. Let's just keep our collective fingers crossed in the mean time.

**Too Damned Stubborn**

Katniss turned back to the window after the door closed behind Miss Snow. She didn't want anyone to see the emotions that had to be overtaking her features just then. She spoke only when she heard his quiet footfalls close behind her.

"Am I still on her good side?"

"Yeah." Finnick sounded tired, or weary, she couldn't be sure which. "You'll know if you aren't. She'll smile at you."

"She's smiled at me a hundred times already."

"Not those little smirks of hers, I mean a real smile, with teeth. You'll know when you see it. You'll want to shit yourself." She heard him laugh after the last statement but it sounded completely humorless.

"How often can I expect her to sneak up on me like that?"

"She managed to get you hm? I thought maybe with you being a hunter and all she'd have a tougher time of it." He walked up and stood next to her. He wore a pair of simple black slacks and a grey shirt. She couldn't help the fact that she wanted to keep staring at him for longer that needed to acknowledge his presence. It pissed her off. Here she was in a situation that a year ago she couldn't have fathomed and she had the ridiculous desire to ogle a man who would be teaching her to have sex with strange men. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the view out the window.

"I didn't hear a thing, even with her robe dragging across the ground like it did."

"Well, she's had a lot of training." That made Katniss look back at him.

"What kind of training?" He laughed again.

"Every kind. She has as much of an obsession with the games as her father except that she's obsessed with being in them even though no capitol citizen has ever participated in them. It'll never happen of course, the President wouldn't allow it but it doesn't stop her for acting like she could."

"She's too old." Katniss offered unhelpfully. This time Finnick's laugh was genuine.

"Good to see you aren't worried about saying things about her." That made Katniss take a step back though she forced herself not to look for cameras. Of course mentioning someone's age in the Capitol was offensive with how much they valued 'beauty'. The quest for eternal youth would be a big part of it. "Don't worry," the bronze haired man laughed, "she'll actually appreciate it. See it as a step in the right direction. I told you; she wants nothing but complete honesty concerning everything, herself included. But you're right; she's too old for the games by over a decade. Doesn't stop her obsession, seems to only make it worse from what I can tell."

Katniss just stood where she was for a while, trying to absorb that offending that terrifying woman wasn't something she needed to worry about. Hell, Finnick made it seem as though it were just another way to get on her good side.

"Time to get started," he turned from the window, "but first things first." He finally said, breaking Katniss out of her musings. She watched as he excused himself back to the counter along the wall and went through the same process she'd seen him go through yesterday in preparing himself a drink. "Come here. You should learn how to use these."

She did as instructed and half watched and listened as Finnick showed her how to make coffee. She couldn't help but wonder where Gale was and if Peeta were being showed how to make coffee right then as well.

"Hey." Finnick noticed her lack of attention. "Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

"You said a lot of things yesterday." That earned her a chuckle. He ignored the sarcasm.

"I said everything I teach you well help you."

"Making coffee included?" Katniss asked doubtfully with a little more acid in her voice than it should have had. He easily ignored it.

"Especially coffee." He smiled. "This gig is about way more than just fucking Kat." She didn't like the vulgar reminder or his use of her nickname. He didn't seem to have the same value with familiarity that Miss Snow did. "You're here to serve people."

"We won't have avoxes?" She felt horrible for saying it immediately. She'd just spoken about those poor people as though she were somehow above them when she knew for a fact she was not. Right now she felt so much lower. For the first time Finnick didn't seem to be able to read the emotions that crossed her features correctly.

He sighed. "It's besides the point. They buy you, they expect you to take care of their every need, and if that means doing something as menial as fetching them a drink, you'll do it. Some enjoy seeing a non-avox do that sort of task. So show me how to make a cup." He stepped back and made her take the reins.

Feeling contrite, Katniss didn't argue at all. She stepped up to the machine and began pressing the buttons, trying to remember the correct order. It was tougher than she thought. She was sure that the designer of this particular machine was insane, there seemed to be a hundred buttons with no clear logical order. The buttons instead formed a pretty design. Another attempt at beauty that served no purpose. If she hadn't been so frustrated in trying to replicate the movements Finnick had so easily accomplished a moment before, she would have heard the rustle of fabric. Instead, she just heard the tone on the machine that told her whatever she'd created was ready to serve. She turned, ready to ask if she'd successfully accomplished her goal for the day when she actually squeaked.

Finnick stood there stark naked.

"I'd been told you're a little squeamish about nudity." His eyes were dancing with laughter though he managed to keep his tone somewhat measured and professional.

"Why… are you naked." She said turning to the side not willing to turn her back on a naked man but not willing to look directly at him either.

"Desensitizing you and if you can get desensitized to this," she saw him indicate his amazingly shaped physique, "then you'll be set babe."

"Don't call me babe." She tried to sound fierce but the high pitched tone that wasn't normally in her speaking voice quashed that attempt. "And put your clothes back on."

"I don't think so." He walked right up next to her. He didn't make any attempt to touch her. He just picked up the cup of liquid she'd produced and brought it up to his nose. The same nose wrinkled a moment later. "I don't know what that is but I do know it's not coffee. Try again."

Katniss was so tense she couldn't move a muscle.

"Make the coffee Kat." She took a deep breath and a single sidestep to bring her back within reach of the machine. She went to press the first button when he stopped her. "Nope, this one." He reached over and grabbed her hand, guiding it to the correct sequence of buttons. "Are you a virgin?"

"No!" Katniss wasn't sure why she had to correct him so adamantly. He didn't give her a chance to think about it and just followed it up with another embarrassingly personal question, keeping a firm grip of her hand in the process. The way he asked, as though he were asking what her favorite color might be, almost made it worse.

"How many?"

"I don't think…" She started but he cut her off.

"All of this," he drew an imaginary circle in the air that encompassed Katniss, "is something you're going to need to get over. People are going to ask you _way_ more personal questions than this." He kept talking while simultaneously teaching. "For example, it's highly likely you'll be asked something to the effect of, 'You got his wet just for me didn't you?'" He looked at her at that moment and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. He ignored it and continued. "So while I am actually curious, I'm mainly asking you to get you to loosen up, more desensitizing that is." He continued to show her the proper sequence on the machine. "So how many men have you been with?"

Sadly, it took an image of Prim to flash through her mind and another cool blast from the bracelet to elicit an answer from her.

"Two." She whispered out, not having noticed how to use the machine for a second time.

"Who was your first?" He continued. Katniss had the distinct feeling that the rest of her day was going to be spent around this naked man answering every intimate question he could think of. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Gale." It took all of her control to get the name out without shaking. She absently saw him nod his head.

"Before the games?"

"No." The next question didn't come as Katniss expected it would. Instead he just stood there looking at her. She chanced a look at him directly and saw confusion on his striking features. They smoothed a moment later.

"Ah. So that's what they were doing. Explains a lot." He cleared the instructions on the machine. "Try again." He said, indicating the machine.

She did and failed a second time. He showed her a third time, silently this go around.

"Try again. Close but still not right." He showed her again. The fourth time seemed to do the trick. She successfully made her first cup of black coffee. The moment she got it right, he spoke again.

"They do something to each of us. Seems they didn't buy the cousin angle that the rest of Panem ate up. Now make another one for yourself."

"I don't want one."

"Doesn't matter what you want, someone asks you to pour yourself a cup, you do it. Doesn't matter if the stuff normally makes you gag, you do it." Katniss sighed in frustration but did as she was told. While waiting for the second cup, he spoke again and she didn't know how much more she was going to be able to take. "And take off your clothes." That shattered her barely held control.

"No." She said in a deadly quiet tone as she backed away. She saw him roll his eyes but she didn't care. Only Peeta and Gale had seen her nude. She didn't want this annoyingly calm and easy going District 4 winner to touch her.

"I'm not going to touch you." He seemed to read her mind. "But others will. Did you think you were going to be able to somehow keep your clothes on?" When she just stood her ground, nearly trembling with rage, he tried a different tactic. "That bad side I was talking about, this is the best way to get on it." She wavered slightly but didn't bow to this whim under this threat.

"They'll hurt the ones you love, you know that right?" She felt her mask slip even further before she could put it firmly back in place. She watched him study her for a moment before sliding his cup over to the side, making room for him to hop on and sit on the counter on his bare buttocks.

"It's funny, well not funny really but interesting. I acted the same way all those years ago as you are right now. I think I felt the same thing. I had a girl before the games. But unlike now, she only asked me once before she smiled and walked out of this very same room. Jessa died because I was too god damned stubborn to pull out my cock in front of her."

"Her?" Katniss didn't even notice how her voice cracked when she asked, suddenly terrified.

Finnick finally turned looked away from Katniss at some unknown point in the room. "Miss Snow."

OoOoO

Loli-pop0394: Weekends will have the best chance of multiple updates when I don't have any other plans and with trying to save money these days, this is a great cheap entertainment lol. I love the ambiguous description. I don't know if it applies after the revelation of this chapter but still love it. I'm going to make myself a little award and post it on my fridge today, "one of the best". Then every time my husband and I are in the kitchen at the same time, I'm going to make him high five me for my accomplishment. :)  
Carla: I've also been a bit surprised at how few truly dark fics there are coming from a post apocalyptic dystopian universe as depicted in the books. Guess it takes a mad mind like mine to horn in on all the nicer fics. Glad you find Miss Snow interesting so far. Don't worry, I want to get to Peeta badly too. Like I've said before, I love discussing my silly little project with people so thank _you_ for reviewing and giving me the opportunity.  
BlAnCh (blossom-angel-child): (14) I LOVE that word. If I don't use it in a story then I feel I've let that awesome word down. I'll be working pejorative in here somewhere too, my second favorite word of the English language. I almost made anathema Snow's daughter's name but found a better one at the last minute. (15) I think this chapter shows I didn't. (16) Rawr, intense.  
ElsterBird: ROFL, love your honesty. Me thinks you are a Peeta fan… lol I promise you'll see him again soon.


	18. What Have You Done?

What Have You Done?

The next few days were the oddest and nearly the most uncomfortable of Katniss's entire life. She and Finnick spent all day, everyday completely nude. He asked her as many questions as he could possibly think of from what her favorite animal to hunt was to if she had ever pleasured herself. She was certain that her head would explode from the massive amounts of blood that seemed to constantly store itself in her face. After Finnick's confession, she didn't have the heart to refuse to answer his questions for two reasons. It terrified her that Miss Snow would do the same to someone she loved and she felt as though she'd be spitting on the memory of the girl Finnick had lost by refusing him. It helped to know that none of this was his choice either. They were comrades without arms.

Now he sat cross-legged, she with hers folded under her, on the massive bed playing a new type of game with ivory tiles. She was amazed at how little, on this forth day of her training, that nudity didn't bother her now. It helped knowing that their nudity wasn't going to lead to them sleeping with one another. It was getting to the point that she felt more secure naked with this man than she would clothed with many others. On the first day, when she'd contritely removed her own clothing, she'd asked if the female victor with Peeta would be doing the same thing.

"Johanna? She'd have been naked from the first moment she met him."

He'd then brushed away her fears that she'd be having sex with him.

"Neither of you will be sleeping with your teachers. You couldn't possibly afford us."

He'd dismissed the fear with a joke as he normally did. Katniss quickly learned that she'd been wrong about him enjoying his role in the Capitol. She learned that while he didn't hate it, time having dulled that strong sentiment away, he didn't like it either. He had learned to treat it with calm indifference while not working with clients but could switch on his charms at the drop of a hat when need be. He'd been trying to instill the same abilities in her but as hard as she tried, even in abstracts alone, she found it nearly impossible to divorce her repulsion for the task from the task itself.

Despite her difficulty, she continued to try. She wondered constantly how Peeta was handling this situation. He was a born actor. He'd proven he could manipulate people when he wanted, similarly to Finnick's ability. There had been times during the victory tour when she'd questioned whether he hated what they were doing or not until they were alone and she'd see the real Peeta come out again. He was probably flying through his training. He probably got the coffee right every time instead of the hit or miss she managed.

Finnick had informed her that her mentor was indeed in a near constant drunken state somewhere in another part of the building and the only danger he was in was of alcohol poisoning. He claimed that try as he might, no one was forthcoming concerning the whereabouts of Gale. By this morning, she'd stopped asking. She'd seen the answer on his face the moment he'd stepped through the door.

"I don't like this one." Katniss finally said, pulling herself out of her memories and indicating the game they now played. She reached out and grabbed a strawberry off of their mostly picked over breakfast platter and chewed at it absently.

"Too bad, it's one of the most popular at the moment."

"Of course it is." She tried to see what move she should make next. The tiles were starting to run together. There were so many dots on each one and all the dots were different colors and not a single one of her tiles played. She glanced over at Finnick's steadily shrinking pile and sighed. She was terrible at this game. She was terrible at most of them. "I'm not any good at these." She finally said in exasperation. Finnick laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You don't really need to be any good at them. You're not supposed to win anyway, just know how to play." Katniss shook her head. It seemed every new detail she learned about the Capitol and it's people only worsened her opinion of them.

"Of course. They don't know how to lose."

"Not to someone from the districts, especially a victor. Not much point in any game if they can't feel superior to the people that don't live in this city." Katniss nodded, understanding completely. She and Finnick didn't have too many confrontations with one another these days. Though his easy bravado still grated on her nerves from time to time, she started to see how all of this might help her.

"You really can't play a single one of those?" Katniss shrugged in exasperation in answer to his question and pushed the tray holding her tiles onto the bedspread in front of her so he could see her lack of moves. He studied the tiles for a few moments before laughing. "The odds really aren't in your favor." The statement actually made Katniss smile for a moment.

"Do that again." He immediately said. She looked up at his quizzically.

"Do what? Show you that I suck at this game?"

"No," he corrected, "I want to see that smile again." He was completely serious she realized.

Of course she couldn't and she just looked down at her pile of useless tiles again, the heat returning to her face. Odd how nudity hadn't done that to her cheeks today but his request did.

"Come here." He grabbed her wrist and hauled her off the bed. He walked briskly for the bathroom that was connected to the room forcing her to trot behind him. He pulled her in and stood her in front of him, looking at the mirror. "Smile." He said to her. She just shook her head. She couldn't explain why this simple sounding request was so hard for her to do.

"Come one Katniss. I don't think you realize how beautiful you are when you smile. You're already pretty but I couldn't believe the change. Now smile for yourself. I have a feeling you've never seen it, have you?"

The observation made her pause. Had she ever seen herself smile? She wasn't in the habit of standing in front of mirrors and admiring herself. She thought long and hard about it for a moment. He was right. She'd never, not once in her life, seen her own smile.

"Think about your fondest memory of your sister. You told me yesterday that you bought her a goat once, do you remember the look on her face when you gave it to her?" She heard his intake of breath. "Now, for the first time, I actually believe what the baker said about you. I can imagine anyone falling in love with that."

Katniss looked up from her hands and saw it for the first time. Finnick was even more manipulative than Peeta could ever hope to be. He'd known exactly what to say, he remembered the story about her sister and had known it would make her smile. She almost didn't recognize the woman that looked back at her for the split second the smile remained on her face before shock covered it up.

"This is truly is a delicious sight." The cold voice said behind them. Katniss spun around where as Finnick took his time in turning. "You are very much a master at this Mr. Odair. You must have had an equally talented teacher."

"I did." He said quietly for the first time, Katniss noticed that he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his emotions locked up around this woman. It was obvious he hadn't expected her visit either.

She just smiled slyly at his reply and turned away from the nude pair. She herself was completely clothed, once more in all white. Or at least that's what Katniss saw at first until Snow's daughter walked away from them. When the heavily pleated skirt moved with the delicate sway of her hips, each internal portion that was not exposed when still, opened up to reveal black stripes beneath. Katniss couldn't help but wonder at it. There was something familiar about the clothing. The woman's voice broke her away from her contemplation.

"Will you both join me for lunch?" Though posed as one, she knew it was not an invitation but an order. She and Finnick exited the bathroom to find a small army of avoxes setting up a table they'd just brought in and were filling it with an astounding variety of foods. This was the second time Katniss couldn't believe she hadn't heard this woman sneak up on her and this time she'd done it with an army of mute servants.

"Of course." Finnick was the one to reply.

All three made it to the table just as the avoxes finished. Katniss surprised herself when she didn't even really acknowledge her own nudity in front of any of the newcomers until she felt a robe being draped over her shoulders by one orange haired servant. She quickly tied the sash around her waist and looked up to see Miss Snow openly observing her. Her face was blank when she first saw it but was quickly relit with the coldness she'd come to expect from this woman.

"Please sit." She indicated the places set for them and the three sat at the same time. Snow immediately began picking at small morsels of food from the many plates that surrounded her. Finnick followed suit. When Katniss did not, Snow's daughter didn't look up from the food she was sampling but spoke to the District 12 girl.

"You will start to force yourself to eat more, starting now. You're too thin for the clientele I plan on sending your way in a few weeks." Katniss sat with her mouth slightly parted before remembering herself and eating. She pushed a small fried dumpling into her mouth and could see the other woman's mouth twitch slightly. "Good girl."

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Finnick asked, he'd managed to switch back into the mode he used when he worked, the one he'd been trying to instill in Katniss the past few days.

"I'm sure the only pleasure here for you is the food and not even that for the newest bird." She ate another piece of food and Finnick only smiled. "I do have a purpose however."

"Have you ever not?" It was Snow's turn to smile. "A purpose for everything you do. I remember the first time you told me that." Katniss heard the light tone but could see the hardeness in his eyes. The statement earned him a contemplative sound from the woman. Katniss watched as she looked from one victor to the other. Then she smiled again.

"I remember too." She took another small bite of food before she continued. "But you are right, there is always a purpose to everything I do and today it is to ask Miss Everdeen for a favor."

"Me?" Katniss almost choked on a grape.

"Yes. You see, Miss Mason has been… having difficulty with Mr. Mellark. He's proving to be far more uncooperative than I'd initially guessed he would be. In fact, I'm rarely wrong in matters such as these but I'd originally anticipated you to be the difficult one while he would bend more easily. Seems I had the two of you switched."

"I don't kno…" She was cut off.

"You will speak to him. Tell him it is in everyone's best interests that he begins to cooperate."

"And if I don't." Katniss hated the idea of telling Peeta to give up. Especially since she obviously had. How could she face him? Convince him to go along this sickness of the capitol. She already felt like a traitor now. Something she'd failed to think about herself until just this moment. Peeta was trying to stay loyal and here she was, playing games while nude with another man.

"That's not how this works. Either you say no or you say yes."

If Katniss had seen the sharp, almost desperate look coming from her teacher, she might not have acted so impulsively.

"No."

Then Miss Snow smiled, really smiled. It was feral like the grin a wolf gives before it attacks. "Very well." Katniss heard Finnick drop his fork, the clatter bringing her attention to him. It was only then that she realized what she'd done. In the split second she had to turn her head back to Snow, she saw the woman had already risen and was walking to the door.

Katniss jumped up and ran for her. "Wait. Wait, I'll talk to him." She then did the second stupidest thing of the day; she grabbed a hold of Snow's arm. The moment she made contact with the cool flesh, she felt herself yanked forward, her legs kicked from under her and landing on her back, all breath knocked from her lungs. By the time the momentary black lifted from her vision and she tried to take in her first breath to refill her burning lungs, she felt the sharp pain of a knife on her neck, just below the hinge of her jaw.

"It seems Mr. Odair hasn't been quite as successful at training you as I thought. While he's successfully turning you into the little whore you need to be, I see that he failed to instill the sense of hatred in you for me. You see, with hatred comes fear. I will make up for where he has been remiss. There are no second chances with me my pretty little bird."

Katniss felt the tip of the knife bite deeper into her flesh while Snow sat atop her chest, her blue eyes boring into grey. Then she slowly leaned down and lightly pressed her pale lips to the woman's beneath her. Katniss cried out through clenched teeth when Snow barely twisted the blade. "I have someone else to go play with now. Defy me again and I'll take pleasure in playing with you again."

The white clad woman then pushed off Katniss, pulling the knife with her as she went. The fabric of her skirt passed over the fallen woman's face, pulling her freshly shed tears and blood with it. Then Snow's terrible daughter left the room without another word.

Once the door closed, Katniss blurrily saw Finnick standing over her before he reached down and pulled up the now sobbing girl into his arms.

"What have you done Katniss? What have you done?"

OoOoO

MaidenAlice: I like Finnick's character because he can incorporate some humor into a story where humor is REALLY hard to inject. I knew when I first started this that Finnick absolutely HAD to be in this fic. Johanna too, though we haven't had a chance to see her yet. She'll definitely be popping up. I just want to write a filthy mouthed female too, should be fun. Because if those books hadn't been young adult, you know she would have made a sailor blush with her language.  
ElsterBird: Poor boy indeed though I've made it clear that while Kat's time with Fin has been rather genial; it obviously has not been on his side. You guys just want me to write a sex scene between District 4 and District 12 victors… pervs… but I won't tell what's in the cards lol. (Don't worry, I'm pervy too.)  
Loli-pop0394: Awww, you really are too nice. Yeah, everything Finnick does and says has dark undertones even when it has a jovial feel to it. You'll learn even more about Miss. Snow in coming chapters. I feel bad for Kat every chapter lol. Ahah, another perv… you're in good company. Kat/Fin seems to have some votes lol.  
jaybeeuk: Wow, saying that is… I don't even know what to say. Thank you for the incredible compliment. A 100x's better… wow. Multiple views would have been fun and interesting but I've found that single perspective is so much better for building and maintaining suspense. I can promise you that you will find out about them, even if it's from Kat's perspective and not their own. Apparently my sexual scenes are a little too graphic, mainly the first two. I'd edit them but found I can't. I made too many character comparisons between the two men when I wrote them that taking out explicit bits would ruin the chapters and what I was trying to get across. I don't know if chap 10 contributed to it either, I was purposely very vague about the actions in that one because of the subject matter. I just hope too many people don't report the story for abuse so that it gets to stay up. We'll see. Thank you so much for the far too kind words.


	19. One Week

**One Week**

"You're an idiot, you know that right, Mellark?" A clearly agitated Johanna Mason paced back and forth. "You have no idea what they can do to you."

Peeta just stood quietly, not acknowledging anything the former victor, his supposed teacher was saying to him.

"They can kill your family." Still no response from the blond that just stood in the center of the large room. Johanna walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. He slowly brought his face back to his forward facing position. His features registered nothing though his cheek had warmed to a light pink.

"Stupid boy. You're making this far harder than it needs to be. You don't understand, if you just do what needs to be done then all of this…"

"Miss Mason." A cold voice raised behind them. "I think you have done quite enough for one day."

Johanna stepped to the side to see the woman that Peeta's form blocked from her view. She nodded but before she walked by him, she mumbled, "It didn't have to be this way." Peeta still didn't move or acknowledge that anything new had occurred. He stood stock still as Snow's daughter walked up behind him, making a wide circle and studying him before stopping to face him head on.

"Still as uncooperative as ever I see." He stared right through her as though she were an apparition he couldn't see. Snow's lips curved up slightly. If Peeta noticed what she wore in front of him right then, he gave no indication. He didn't show if he noticed that she wore little more than skimpy white, satin bra and thin, translucent flowing white skirt. He didn't notice that her hair was done up in delicate contrasting black combs that allowed a few tentrils free to fall down her cheek and back. His eyes remained as unseeing as the dead.

"What are we going to do with you? I already have very a long list of clients that are just dying to meet you."

"I don't want to meet them." It was the first time he'd spoken all afternoon.

"What you want," Snow laughed, "doesn't concern me." She turned then and walked to the bed that didn't look like it had even been slept in, let alone anything else. She sat down, crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, lengthening her torso and showcasing her barely bound breasts.

"You should see how well your wife is doing. Coming along quite nicely. She'll be the toast of the town. I think she'll do so well with the clients I have lined up for her, she might even be able to take on some of the ones you're going to disappoint."

Peeta's fists clenched at his sides but that was his only outward emotional display.

"Some of our clients aren't very picky you see. She's very pretty and by the time Finnick is done with her, she'll be very talented as well." Her words didn't elicit any further reaction from him. She smiled. "I'm not going to be able to shame you into this am I?"

Peeta looked at her eyes for a moment. "No."

"Do you realize what you risk by denying me? You know I could just threaten to hurt her. Do you know how many ways there are to cause unimaginable pain that will leave no marks?" She paused a moment but Peeta did not dignify her question with an answer. "There are five in the face alone, seven in the neck, four in the arms and ten in each hand. These are just pressure points mind you. I need but a press of my finger and I can have her screaming in pain but still ready for the clients only minutes later. You're going to be so selfish as to cause your lady love so much pain just because you refuse to fuck another woman?"

He said nothing though his eyes had taken on a darker quality.

"I could do that but I won't." She paused, waiting for some sign or reply. She didn't get one. "I'll never physically hurt that girl for your stubbornness. Besides, I want you willing, as willing as any of you victors ever are concerning this profession." She finally got a reply though judging by her reactions, it wasn't one she wanted. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened slightly.

"I won't betray her. I may never get to be with her again, you may kill my family and friends but I know you're not going to kill her so no. I'm not going to sleep other women so you can make money. I'm not going to play your games anymore."

"What makes you think I'm not going to kill her?" Snow seemed genuinely curious.

"You'd have done it already."

"You presume a lot young man."

"Am I wrong?"

Miss Snow smiled then but didn't answer. After a moment of contemplation, she continued.

"I see. It seems I have nothing to threaten you with then."

Peeta didn't say another word.

"Perhaps you're right. You think you will never get to see her again? I could ensure that you see her nightly." It got his attention but only his eyes. "Of course, she wouldn't see you."

"You're forcing her to do that anyway." He understood the implied threat but didn't cave to it.

"True." The sly smile never left her face and now it only broadened. Her perfect white teeth just barely visible between her slightly parted lips. "No more threats then." She let her fingers run lazy circles across her cleavage, occasionally dipping one finger lower between her breasts. She sat up seductively, placing her hands demurely in her lap.

"How about this Lover Boy," she stood from the bed and walked over to the visually passive blond. "How about I offer you a deal you can't refuse?"

Peeta remained completely still and quiet, save for his eyes that critically followed her as she moved.

"I'll lighten her load by half. Half the men in her bed and then I'll give her one week. I'll give her one week, the week before the first games. No appointments, no schedule, no men."

His fists released and then re-clenched. "And how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't." She was right in front of him now. She had to tilt her head up slightly to hold his gaze. "But I'll sweeten the deal even further. For that week, I'll give her to you. Husband and wife can exist unmolested for probably the last time in all of your young lives." He didn't hesitate.

"No cameras, no recordings, no microphones."

She smiled. "That will be more difficult to pull off." She delicately traced one of his eyebrows to his temple; her entire visual focus followed that one single fingertip that touched him. "But not impossible." The tip of her finger then wandered down to his lips, barely skimming over the delicate, sensitive flesh. "However, that will require slightly more on your part." She negotiated without missing a beat. "Once a week, with me, without hesitation. Do we have ourselves a salacious little deal, baker?" She let her finger drop off his chin before she replaced it with a small lick of her tongue. His jaw tensed, along with the rest of his body. This time he hesitated.

"Deal." He said after another brief moment of consideration. They stood there for a several long moments; the woman trailed one hand down his chest to the waist of his pants and made it obvious that the once a week would start now. "What do you want me to do?" He finally asked.

She leaned up, ran her slightly parted lips over his jaw and whispered, "Hit me." For the first time in days, Peeta's cold calm demeanor wavered. He took a step back, his eyes widening briefly. Her cold smile, the pitiless eyes brought it back. Then she suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor at his feet. She pulled herself into a sitting position, her flowing skirt askew, riding high up her thighs. She touched the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled it away to look at the blood. She didn't have much time to admire his handiwork when he suddenly fisted his hand into the hair on the top of her head causing some of the intricate combs to shatter while others simply tumbled out. He literally dragged her over to the bed, her legs barely able to aid in lessening tension on her scalp and neck. Her hands went reflexively to claw at Peeta's gripping hand but they didn't try to free her, just hold on. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted in pain but the smile never fully vanished from her lips.

He hauled her up to her feet and grabbed her by the neck with one of his hands. She had to stand on her tiptoes as he brought her eyes level with his own.

"This is what you want?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"God yes." She moaned. She didn't try to dictate a single move he made.

He squeezed even harder. His face was no longer passive but looked near the point of rage. He was shaking. "Like this?" He asked her again. His voice had dropped several octaves and he pulled her so close that his nose brushed her cheek.

She couldn't speak. His grip was too tight. A strained smile and nod were her only answers.

He released her then but caught her before she dropped to the floor. He spun her around and held her by the neck with his forearm. "I want to kill every single one of you." He spat out into her hair.

"Good." She managed to choke.

"I could kill you right now." The rage was wavering slightly. The deadly statement didn't flow out as smoothly as the others had. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Do it." She taunted. She clearly wasn't afraid but what wasn't clear was whether she didn't think he was capable of it or if she simply didn't fear death.

He didn't kill her. Instead he pushed her torso forward, her chest against the silk sheets, and her feet still on the floor at the foot of the bed. He kicked her legs apart and stepped between them. He then leaned over her, crushing her body against the bed with his and spoke brokenly into her ear a final time. "I hate you."

"I know," she sighed, her eyes staring directly at the mirrored wall and the woman she knew was on the other side.

Katniss knew this was her punishment for disobeying. "What have you done, Peeta?" Katniss whispered. Finnick had been right. She should not have gotten on her bad side. "What have I done?"

OoOoO

AN: And I bet some of you thought I'd given up on the single POV I've been doing so far. I'm evil. This was a challenging chapter to write since I couldn't use any internal musings to help move it along. It had to be entirely visual cues and dialogue. Turned out it was kinda fun to do.

ElsterBird: Haha, that we are and I'm not ashamed of that in the least. Peeta's a good guy here trying to do what he thinks is right. We'll see how this new decision he's made will affect him and Katniss. I love your reviews more and more. You're welcome.  
Carla: I hope they don't either. We'll just have to hope they don't. Finnick is fun and the teaching… whew, the teaching. It will definitely have an affect. PD: Soon was next chapter soon but too bad it wasn't between the couple everyone wanted it to be. I was in a posting frenzy yesterday, bad weather, house to myself, nothing but TV or writing and lucky for you, I don't watch much TV. You guessed wrong on Gale, he's still MIA. You don't hate her yet? Interesting, very interesting. Katniss has always been a self martyr and even though I always disliked that personality trait in her in the books (though I liked that she had it as a character, she was well written) I knew I couldn't leave it out of her in my divergent story. It's part of what made her Katniss and she'd be pretty ooc without it. Well, you learned a bit more about him…  
Loli-pop0394: You think that was pretty clear?... HAHA, I love that you were thinking the line before you even read it. Made me smile. Snow can hurt anyone as far as we know at this point. I haven't made any limitations (if she has any) clear about her power over our characters. Peeta is definitely the consciously rebellious one with Katniss usually the obliviously rebellious one. That chat was removed from the table the moment Katniss said no to Miss Snow (she doesn't give second chances).  
sam: I've been working hard on getting exactly that across. Well, you got to see him… though I'm sure it's not the way you would have liked to have seen him again.  
LavenderBrownFan: I love Finnick too. I think he was my second favorite character in the books, second only to Haymitch. I'll never snuff out her spark completely but it's going to take some time to rekindle it.  
Blanch: (17) If you know the word, you'll hear it used in movies and TV a bit. I yip every time I hear it used. Oooooo, I get to be a teacher too? I think my vocab teaching is a little less exciting than my sexy teachers' jobs… oh well. (18) I know, I'm not going to change anything and just hope it survives the more prudish of readers.  
bluestriker666: I quite look forward to writing more. Enjoy.


	20. Power

**Power**

Katniss sat in the chair to which she was bound. The activity of the other room had ceased hours ago but no one had come to release her. She'd had to endure everything, alone. She'd had to watch as that woman manipulated Peeta into selling his soul in exchange for a week.

It hurt.

She was the reason he'd faltered. He'd given up everything, from his family to the intangible quality of his morals to spare her what? A few less sexual encounters than she might have had otherwise? She was groggy again. The bracelet having overmedicated her once more during the stresses of watching the man who was her husband turn into something she knew he'd hate. He'd won her a week of freedom, one he could share with her but would he even be himself by the time that week came?

She'd watched as he'd brutalized the silver haired woman. Snow had asked him to hit her and Katniss watched as it broke him. After that, he hadn't been able to hold back. All of his pain, all of his frustrations and fears poured out of him in a physical display that would never leave Katniss's mind. Why hadn't she just agreed to speak with him? If she had, could she have convinced him?

After Snow's daughter finished with him, she seemed to barely make it out of the room on her own. Even from where she sat, Katniss could see the small drips of blood that trailed after her as she limped out. She'd let him hurt her. Katniss knew first hand, that woman could have protected herself but she'd chosen not to. Finnick had told her how she trained for the games. Katniss had felt the strength and skill behind that woman's lighting reflexes and practiced moves. She'd knowingly chosen to let him bruise and bloody her. It was something that Katniss couldn't even begin to understand. What makes a person do something like that? If she'd asked, Peeta would have simply had sex with her but she'd pushed him purposely, manipulated him into that response.

After the woman left Peeta alone, that was when Katniss truly wanted to die. She'd had to watch as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands just rocking back and forth. She'd wanted to go to him, comfort him but here she sat as he suffered alone. She'd had to listen to the erratic sounds of this breathing for over an hour before he finally screamed and tore the room apart. One lamp shattered on the one-way mirror right where Katniss sat. Shortly after, avoxes began to appear in the room to clean up his rage. He'd screamed at them to leave and when they didn't, he'd grabbed one, a frail looking older man. When the man dumbly refused to leave or stop his task, Peeta had almost hit him.

Katniss had seen the realization of what he was about to do and who he was about to do it to when his features contorted into unmasked pain and revulsion. That's when he'd let the man go and run from the room to what had to be the bathroom. He hadn't come back out.

Katniss heard the door she'd been dragged through hours ago slide open and slide shut once more. She didn't react when the limping figure entered her line of sight.

"You're a monster."

Though she didn't move with the grace and fluidity that Katniss had come to expect from the President's daughter, her laugh remained that same.

"Yes. Yes I am. But you didn't need to see the monster today if you had simply done as I asked."

Katniss didn't have a reply. She'd just spent the last hours telling herself the same thing.

Snow's daughter moved to carefully sit on the low, narrow table that ran the length of the viewing glass wall. Once down, she leaned gingerly against the glass before sighing. Katniss couldn't help but notice the damage Peeta had done to this woman. Her neck was a mass of bruises as were her upper arms where he'd held her so tightly that the vessels beneath her delicate skin had burst. She would have a black eye if it were left untreated. Katniss could only imagine what her mid section or her legs looked like but the white dress covered in black embroidered roses covered those areas from view.

"He's remarkably strong." The simple comment made Katniss finch. Both women, one bound, the other bruised sat in complete silence. Her very presence made Katniss want to retch. Miss Snow wasn't looking at her but staring at the wall behind. She didn't wear her normal cold mask of icy fury. It was blank, weary looking even. Katniss wondered if she'd been so injured by her husband that the woman couldn't maintain her normal bravado at the moment.

"Why do you do this?" Katniss knew she'd asked a similar question before and she didn't know why she thought she'd get a different answer today but the silence of the room was suffocating her.

Snow's daughter looked at her blankly for a few moments before answering.

"Power." She stated simply, the tone of her voice was one the bound woman had not heard from her before. Snow then went back to staring at the same spot on the wall once more. Katniss was about to ask for her to elaborate on the overly simplified response when the door to Peeta's now reconstructed room reopened. He slowly walked into it and wearily looked around at everything that had been replaced. His face was red, his eyes puffy.

Snow's daughter turned her head and looked into the room at the sound of his return. She watched him for a moment before speaking again. "We need to do something about that leg of his." The comment drew Katniss's attention away from her husband and to her torturer. "We can do far better than that peg leg but my father liked the idea of providing him with an antiquated version. I've convinced him he'd be more profitable if he as physically capable and more resembling a whole man. He'll be entering surgery tomorrow and when he comes out… new man." She stopped looking at him and back at the wall. "Would you like to see him before he goes under, the surgery itself will take most of the week?" Katniss didn't hesitate.

"Yes." She saw Snow nod though Katniss was looking at her husband once more. He was looking at the bed that had been freshly made after his escape to the bathroom. He touched it for a moment with the tips of his fingers before pulling his hand back as though the silken bedspread had burned him. He backed away from it before turning and walking to the far side of the room. He stopped about mid way and picked something black up off of the floor. One of Snow's combs. He turned the delicate piece over in his hands several times. She could see his fingers tracing the intricate patterns of its design. He kept hold of it as he finished his trek to the far side of the room. There he sat down and rested against the wall. He didn't let go of the comb.

"This will not break him Miss Everdeen." She said quietly as she gingerly stood from her seat against the wall. "Will you be disobeying me again?"

"No." Katniss breathed out while shaking her head for added emphasis, her eyes still on the man in the other room.

"Good. Because if you do, the next punishment _will_ break him and then I'll move onto your next lover."

"Gale." She just said the name though Snow treated it like a question.

"He's safe and mostly unharmed. See to it he stays that way Miss Everdeen." Katniss absently wondered why she hadn't threatened Prim as the battered woman left the room. She heard as a second person entered on the heals of her enemy's exit. Katniss heard the door close and didn't look away from Peeta as Finnick began to release her from her bonds.

"I should have listened to you." She said quietly.

"Shhh." He attempted to sooth.

"If I had listened…"

"You couldn't have known, not really known anyway. You were born to test the boundaries Katniss; it's in your nature. I saw that when I watched you in the games. See it as a sign that they haven't broken you yet." He'd freed her wrists and was now working on the manacles around her ankles. "He's still alive, you're still alive, let that be enough for now." When he'd unfastened the last of the ties she stood up and moved to the glass. She'd been right. It was so much worse to be on the other side, powerless to help. She'd rather be raped a thousand times, completely coherent than endure this hell again.

"We have to go Kat." She felt the warm hand on her arm, gently pulling her away. She let it. She didn't have any fight left in her today. She let her fingers linger on the glass for as long as she could. The moment she lost contact was the moment she looked away. She left the room without a backward glance. She'd seen enough.

OoOoO

LavenderBrownFan: Go team Haymitch! If I do write another fan fic, and a HG ones at that, it would definitely have to be Haymitch centered. I like the idea of Effie too, such an uptight character would be fun to play with using gruff to-the-point Haymitch as a foil. The only other fic that I'd say had this mature feel that I've read is "Life After Death" by Alexabee. It's better written than mine, is a Gale/Katniss and very dark and very good. I actually cried while reading it and I'm a pretty cold fish when it comes to human characters (animal stories make me bawl though).  
Loli-pop0394: Mwahahaha, yeah it's all kinds of evil. But there is method to my madness, like I've said before, everything has a purpose, this included. Well, according to this chapter, you should be getting your K/P interaction soon enough.  
ElsterBird: Bad ass Peeta (broken ass Peeta) Yeah, she's got some messed up methods. Best explanation for why Fin and Jo can see each other is that they've already been broken in and are 'predictable' whereas they are trying to get there with Peeta and Kat. Allowing freedom to see one another would probably hinder that end goal.  
enginette: Thank you, thank you. Pissed off, uncontrolled Peeta…  
catie8: No mistake by traveling, then you got to come home to lots o' updates! Thank you, thank you!  
MaidenAlice: Erotic book section. lol I was going for just adult fiction, seems I crossed a line though. lol I'll keep pumping out chapters, you'll never have to wait for too long.  
DandelionOnFire: I love seeing new people on the review board! I'm glad you finally had a chance to check it out. And no, this is not going to be rainbows and ponies. There are plenty of good writers on this site that have written countless ones of those. When I didn't come across one like this, that's when I knew I'd be writing one. I hope I've shown you the Panem you've wanted to see and experience (vicariously of course). When you said I had to guts to write this, I kept hearing "you've got moxie kid". I was pretty sure the number of reviews I received wouldn't be ginormous due to the content and that's ok. I have some great folks reading and reviewing so I'm plenty happy with the feedback I've received thus far. I'm happy you've found my writing style easy to read and engaging, always nice to hear. I'll appreciate any review given whether general or detailed. Heck, I even like the ones that just say 'can't wait for more'. (LOVE detailed ones though lol) The more detailed a review the more I can asses whether my ideas are really reaching people. Sometimes things get lost in the travel from my brain to my fingertips, you guys are the ones that tell me if it has or not. Peeta's transformation is something I've wanted to do the entire time. I wanted to do an experience-based change in him rather than a chemical one (hijacking). This is my attempt at that.  
Lauren: You know you wont' have to wait for long. I don't think I've gone longer than 24 hours between updates yet. I hope I keep it up till this behemoth is complete.  
Carla: Mega review! I love that you don't hate her. I can't explain why but I love it. I love that you caught on to what I was doing in the first few lines instead of when you got the last few or the AN! This was another chapter where I had the idea outlined and it always ended with the woman behind the glass. I like that her masochism has caught your eye… but I'll say no more to that. Yeah, Peeta is changing more quickly than anyone at this point. A lot of Katniss's changes occurred before I started the story since she'd been going through this for a couple of months but keep in mind, Peeta has had more than the last week (about the timeline of the story so far). He's suspected that she was sleeping with Gale for about a month and a half, he didn't know why exactly but he's been dealing with that for a while. I see his character as more rigid (morally) than Katniss's or Gale's and because of that, I'd think that once he started to crack, it would happen more quickly (the taller we stand the farther we have to fall). At least that's been what I've been trying to convey. I doubt everyone would get that (due to my lack of writing ability) without these review responses but that's why I'm enjoying this venue for writing. I can make up for my deficiencies through conversation.


	21. No Matter What

**No Matter What**

They'd come for her early the next morning, tossing her a plain grey pant and shirt combo for her to wear. The two female guards had waited only until she pulled the shirt over her head before grabbing her and practically dragging her to the transport below. She did not resist in the least and would have gone with them under her own power if only they had let her. They didn't tell her where they were going but she only hoped it was to see Peeta as Miss Snow had promised. She didn't see Finnick or her tormentor before she was escorted out of the building's doors and into the sleek, black transport that could have held ten people. She felt odd being the only one in the luxury of the large vehicle.

The transport must have had some significance to it that she'd been unfamiliar with. She noticed that everyone, from avoxes to expensively dressed citizens, cleared a wide path long before it reached them and all stared at it as it passed. Katniss was thankful that the windows didn't allow the onlookers to see inside.

For today at least, she supposed she couldn't fault the Capitol for all of its creations, especially if what Snow had told her was true. Could they really give Peeta his leg back or something like it? Finnick seemed to think so. When she'd told him, he'd given her a smile and kissed her forehead.

"These are the kinds of things you have to hold onto in this place. They don't give you much and they take away ten times more, but what they do give can be priceless."

She kept replaying those words in her head to keep the bracelet on her arm from giving her its cool breath. She wanted to be just herself, not some drugged version when she finally got to see him. She'd thought of hundreds of scenarios already. She thought about kissing him before he could say anything to her. She'd thought that maybe she should be quiet and let him speak if it's what he needed. She'd thought of telling him that she was ok and was going to survive this and that he needed to as well. She'd thought of so many others but not one included any mention of what she had seen the day before. She would never tell him; she would give him that much.

They arrived almost an hour later at a large, white building that lacked either the normal flair of the downtown buildings such as the training center or the old world grandeur of her cage. Once more, she was escorted like some sort of flight risk until she was practically thrown into a sterile white room lined with couches on three sides and windows on the forth. They closed the door and she heard the distinct sound of a locking mechanism being engaged. Then they'd made her wait for over two hours. A fact she could discern due to the broadcast screen present on each of the four walls, which she couldn't turn off, which kept the time in the lower right hand corner. The wait was bad enough but having to listen to commentator after commentator talk about the excitement in the capitol concerning the Quarter Quell and its year of games was enough to finally force the bracelet on her arm to issue a small dose of calming medication. She cursed it and wished she could rip the damn thing off her arm. Then, almost as if the hospital itself had heard her, the door opened and three attendants and a doctor entered.

"Please sit, Mrs. Mellark." Instantly she worried that something had gone wrong with Peeta and his upcoming surgery. It wasn't until a fourth attendant entered the room with a surgical cart that she realized they weren't here about Peeta at all. Though she hesitated for a moment, she sat down after the thought of being sent back to her enormous round room without getting to see Peeta forced her obedience.

He didn't say anything else to her the entire time. In fact, he treated her more like an animal than a person. Three of the attendants surrounded her seated position, one grabbing her cuffed arm, one holding onto her shoulders and the other nearby looking ready to spring into action. The fourth aided the doctor in what he did next. With several tools whose function Katniss couldn't clearly determine, one a wand of light, another some sort of magnet and a third that looked more like something that belonged in a butcher's shop than a hospital, they removed the medicating bracelet from her arm. Katniss couldn't help be a little horrified by what she saw underneath. Though she hadn't been able to feel it, there had been several rows of sharp needles all around the circumference of the band that had been imbedded in her flesh the entire time.

Besides medicating her to control her mood, the band must have also been simultaneously releasing some sort of numbing agent into her as well. That's when the three attendants became necessary. They held her securely as the doctor pulled it out of and off of her arm before grabbing a second, smaller cuff off of the cart. Suddenly Katniss didn't want to cooperate anymore. Suddenly she wanted nothing more to do with this hospital. She felt nauseous, her throat felt like it was constricting and her vision was quickly fading. Panic filled her as she felt like she was about to die. Then, less than one minute later, she felt fine.

With the new, decorative bracelet in place, the attendants released her and all five people left without a word. Katniss had to take a few deep breaths before trying to determine what had just happened. She looked down at the cuff, lightly touching it's tooled surface. What she'd just felt, that near instant state of complete, mindless panic had occurred because they took off the band. Was that why Haymitch had told her to never try to remove it? She rubbed at the part of her arm that had not been recovered by the smaller model and wondered at the sheer number puncture marks she could see encircling her arm. There had to be at least a hundred, maybe two. She shook her head and let go of her arm. She didn't want to think about it right now. This may have been Snow's real reason for asking her here but it wasn't hers. If they hadn't taken her back yet, she must still be here for Peeta.

Another hour passed before the door to the waiting room opened once more. This time, it was the same two female guards that had escorted her here this morning. They motioned for her to follow them and she did. One walked in front of her, leading the way, while the second trailed behind, ready to pounce on her if she made one false move. Finally, they stopped in front of a door and pushed her inside. What she saw inside let her new bracelet demonstrate its effectiveness for the first time.

Peeta.

He was lying on a hospital bed, wearing a gown that fell just above mid thigh. His prosthetic, which she'd never seen him without, was gone. What made the bracelet give her a second does was not his missing limb however; it was the backside of the small, silver case that he sat watching while tears ran down his cheeks. She'd seen a case like that before. It was the same as the one from the train when she'd discovered that Peeta, Haymitch and Gale had all witnessed what happened to her in the Justice Building.

He looked up at her with eyes so full of surprise, then longing and finally despair. All of the possible scenarios of this visit that had run through her mind before had just gone out the window. He knew already what she was going to keep from him and she couldn't stand what she saw in his eyes. He blamed himself and she couldn't live with that.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." He just shook his head.

"Don't you dare." She ran to his prone form and immediately started raining down desperate little kisses all over his face. "You did…" she kissed his cheek, "what you thought," she kissed his forehead, "was right." She managed out each word between the little caresses of her lips.

"Katniss, I…"

"She made you do it." She kissed his mouth. She wished she knew how to deliver the types of kisses that made your mind go elsewhere but all she could manage was a soft-lipped touch that begged something more.

"I didn't know…" She silenced him with another kiss and was thankful when she felt his hand, the one not covered in tubes, lace into her hair.

"She's a monster." She kissed his neck, determined to make him forget everything but her. She'd played games like this before; she hoped her skills had improved. She'd failed to convince him in the past.

"She…" Katniss wished he would try to stop talking. "Wait…" She stopped him again but then the hand in her hair tightened and pulled her away. "What do you mean, she?" He asked, his eyes filled with a new desperate look.

Katniss felt the knot try to form in her stomach before the new cuff chased it away but the new sense of dread remained. "She made you."

"He made me." He looked at her intensely for a moment, confusion obvious in the furrow of his brow. Then his eyes widened and in a sudden fit of mind numbing panic, he pushed her away. It was only then that Katniss saw the front of the screen and the final image on which it was frozen. It was of her but not of her bound to a chair. It was of her on her bed in the train. He'd just seen their last morning together, not yesterday.

"No." He said quietly.

Katniss just stood there. All thought gone. She had no idea what to do.

"You saw?" His voice cracked. All she could manage was a small nod. "Oh god." He turned his head away from her and seemed to push himself into the bed, like he wanted to pass right through it. It made her snap. She went back to him and this time didn't try to foolishly kiss his fears or pain away. She just tried to hold him. He pushed her away. Undeterred, she grabbed him again.

"Don't." She warned in a deadly sounding voice she didn't know she possessed when he tried to shrink away from her again. "You got us one week. We get to be together. I needed that, I don't think I could have done any of this without that." She didn't know if she was telling a lie for his benefit or if she what she just said was really the truth. She grabbed his cheeks then and forced him to look at her. "Thank you Peeta Mellark, my husband, my savior." And then she really kissed him. Not some desperate little thing but really kissed him. She felt tears running down her cheeks when she finally felt him relax. He wrapped his free arm around her and held onto her like she might disappear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"No matter what happens?"

"No matter what happens."

OoOoO

AN: Even when I throw you Kat/Peeta folks a bone, there's always a string attached it seems. I like to torture my readers as much as the Snow's enjoy torturing these characters.

bluestriker666: Thank you.  
Ambrosia: Everyone get's busy. I'm glad you were able to fit it in. Thank you!  
MaidenAlice: Pshhh, read what you want, to hell with everyone else. :) I'll try to keep it up.  
Loli-pop0394: Yeah, 'power', Miss Snow seems to enjoy incomplete answers. She continues to be an enigma. We know she's cruel but do we really know her motivations? 'Because we can' and 'power' are all she's offered so far. She'd just had the ever living snot beat out of her right before that chapter too so I guess you'll have to make your judgments base on that small amount of info so far.  
enginette: Fantastically concise.  
Bibi: Wow. That's some claim. Thank you for the praise and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I now have six chapters for Act III written… no way I'm stopping now.  
Carla: I'm glad my explanation made Peeta's progression make more sense. I wasn't a fan of the character destruction either. It left me wanting and that's probably a factor behind my writing this little tale. Snow remains an enigma. You'll learn more and more, I promise. Haha, I feel the same way but in the writing side of things. I've been tempted to pull out the laptop at work and punch in a few lines but have been able to limit myself to a couple of jotted down ideas on a notepad. Had a heck of one yesterday, yet another for the third act but it got me excited all over again.

Superfluous note: Haven't felt I had room for these the last couple of times due to massive review responses but I'll take advantage of this one. I had a real-life dream the other night with Prim in it… it was creepy (I think about this fic too much). I'll be adding a couple elements of it to the story down the line. Also, I've been asked about other dark fics. I just came across one due to a story alert subscriber's favorite's list, "Hold On To What You Believe". If you think my story is emotionally draining, then you have no idea. It's a one shot that left me feeling… can't explain it but it was phenomenal.


	22. Dust and Feathers

**Dust and Feathers**

Amazingly they'd let her stay with Peeta right up until they took him away for his surgery. They hadn't said much to each other. He'd asked about her new bracelet after he saw her repeatedly touching it and her freshly exposed arm. She'd explained what it was for and what it did. She couldn't tell if the idea of it worried him or not. He'd asked about Haymitch though both of them knew about as much as the other concerning their mentor. She noticed that he didn't ask after Gale and she didn't volunteer that she had no idea where he had gone or what was being done to him. He'd admitted that he was scared about the surgery. The doctors had only told the bare essentials of the procedure that encompassed the application of biomechanical technologies. Katniss got the distinct impression that he would have rather kept his simple, if less effective, prosthetic. After sensing his apprehension, she no longer knew how she should feel about it.

Then they'd taken him away. Her two female escorts had held firmly onto both of her arms as they'd wheeled him out of the room and out of her sight. She'd felt exhausted at that moment and didn't mind the fact that her escort nearly dragged her out of the hospital and back to her cage. It was late in the day when they finally deposited her back in room. She found Finnick waiting for her.

"How is he?"

Katniss shrugged. She didn't know how to answer that question. If she hadn't been so tired, she might have responded sarcastically. Instead she just walked over to the man with sea green eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He'd accepted her embrace as though he had always been there to comfort her in her times of need. It was easy to feel that way around this man.

"Have you eaten anything today?" She shook her head in his chest and almost groaned when he pulled away. "Best fill yourself up, she'll take it as a slight if you go the entire day without food."

"Ok." She finally spoke, her voice scratchy in her throat. She hadn't had anything to drink the entire day either.

They'd spent the rest of the short evening eating, with Finnick teaching her a new game, this one involving colored pebbles and a game board of shallow grooves. They both remained fully clothed.

Katniss woke the next morning to find that she'd slept past the first light of the dawn. One beam of light, through an eastern window, had almost reached the foot of the bed. She hadn't slept that much in years.

"I wondered when you might wake." She spun in the bed to find Miss Snow sitting on the wide ledge of one of the northern most windows, sipping a small cup of what must have been coffee. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked with a sharper tongue than she'd possessed in a long time.

"Your little meeting with Mr. Mellark certainly refreshed that spirit of yours, didn't it?" Snow rose from her seat and made her way over to the woman in the bed. She sat on the edge but didn't look Katniss in the eye but rather looked at the beam of light that was starting to flow onto the bed. "I have a special treat for you today Miss Everdeen."

Katniss held her tongue as she looked at the woman who for the first time was not wearing any kind of skirt or dress. She wore long straight-legged pants, white with a black stripe running down each side and a long sleeved shirt of the same design and colors. Her eye, while not black and blue was still noticeably healing from the blow she'd sustained two days prior and the bruising on her neck, the only other flesh uncovered, had turned a sickly yellow.

"I decided that playing favorites is not a nice thing at all. If you see one, you should be allowed to see the other."

"Gale." Katniss said hopefully.

"Yes. I think it's time you found out how he's serving the Capitol in its time of need."

The words turned Katniss's stomach. She hadn't allowed herself to even wonder what fiendish plot Gale had become caught up in. Snow turned her attention back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you'd rather never know. I can arrange that you never have to make a choice between them." The corners of her mouth turned up into a sly grin. "If that's what you'd like."

"No!" Katniss yelled before throwing a hand over her mouth, surprising herself at the desperation of the response. "No. Please let me see him." She hoped she hadn't offended the woman who held so much power over her life and the lives of the people she cared for. If she did, Snow didn't let on that she had.

"As you wish little bird. Come, he expected us much earlier than we'll arrive but as I said, I couldn't bare to wake you." Snow's hand lightly caressed Katniss's as she stood from the bed. "I have something specifically picked out for you to wear." She pointed to a large box on a table that had been brought in specifically to hold it. All while she slept. "Don't dawdle, we are already behind schedule." And with that, she strode out of the room.

Katniss couldn't help but think of Effie Trinket at the last words Snow had said. She rose from the bed and walked cautiously over to the box. She lifted the lid and her brow instantly furrowed at what she found inside. Her father's hunting jacket, her pants and the boots. She didn't touch them at first, almost afraid. She just stared inside for the longest time before delicately reaching one hand in to touch the familiar items. When had they retrieved them and why was she to wear this? This had something to do with Gale. She felt the new bracelet for the first time that day, a little surprising considering who she woke up to. She took a deep breath before pulling the items out and pulling them on. These cloths that should have felt so right against her skin, felt so out of place here in the Capitol. She finished the last lace on her boot and walked to the door Snow had exited. The moment she came near it, the door slid open seemingly of its own accord. There stood her tormentor, waiting for her.

Miss Snow smiled at the sight of her. "Shall we?" She gestured in front of her and down the long door riddled hallway. They walked together in silence down its entire length until they reached the far end. There, an elevator waited. Katniss didn't like being in the confined space with this woman but thankfully she didn't taunt her today, remaining silently smiling. Snow pushed a button on the side panel that read BB below all other numbers and letters. She felt her stomach lift with the sudden rapid decent of the elevator. Moments later, the door slid open again. This time there were no marble floors or delicate tapestries. This new area had an industrial feel to it, all concrete and riveted steel. It felt claustrophobic. Snow led her down the narrow, curved passageway that ended at a stainless steel door. She stopped, placed her hand on a slivery panel and waited.

Katniss heard the click of massive bolts as they slid free of their resting places before the door pneumatically hissed inward. Snow stepped through and moved off to the side, waiting for Katniss to come through. The expression on the victor's face was enough to make her mistress laugh. Katniss snapped her jaw closed as she continued to survey the absolutely immense bay lined with the massive hovercraft she had seen only few times in her life. There were hundreds of them.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Katniss realized that their definition of beauty lay on opposite ends of the spectrum. These things looked like metallic demons to her. She just shook her head.

"Come on then, we wouldn't want to keep your 'cousin' waiting. Time is something of the essence." Katniss once again obediently followed the older woman down a long set of metal grated stairs to one of the smaller craft very near the bottom. She pressed a button on a band that Katniss had failed to notice before. The thin bay door to the craft hissed open, just hitting the floor as Snow stepped up and into it. She disappeared inside and Katniss hesitated. The woman didn't even bother looking back, a second later the same door started to rise and close once more. The message was clear, enter or forfeit seeing Gale. Katniss scrambled inside.

"I said we don't have time to dawdle. Is that a word that is unfamiliar in District 12?"

"I know what it means."

"Hmm." Snow sat down at the single seated helm and began pressing an array of buttons that made the coffee machine look like a child's toy. "Take a seat in the back, buckle yourself in and we should be there in no time." Katniss did as she was told. There were no windows to look out so she focused on her hands as she felt the craft lift off and sway from side to side. She held her breath at times and tried to breath out her nose. The constant changes in elevation and direction began to take a toll on the girl after a while, nausea and a headache soon became her primary focus. Just when she though she wouldn't be able to hold the bile in any longer, she felt the craft alight on solid ground. She furiously unfastened her buckles and sprinted down the bay door onto the grassy field they'd landed on. She heaved the orange liquid onto the ground.

"Motion sickness. It will pass." She heard Snow say behind her. She heard the tiny beeps of an electronic device and then she heard something thump on the ground next to her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked over at the long duffle bag that Snow had tossed at her. When she looked up, the woman was already twenty yards away from her.

"Open it up." She heard the woman say loudly. "And don't dawdle." Katniss scowled but unzipped the bag. Inside she found a bow and one arrow, identical to the one she'd used in the arena almost ten months ago.

"I know you haven't been hunting in a long time but do you still think you could hit your target? Pick it up and notch the arrow now."

Bewildered, she did as she was told. Snow stopped some forty yards from her and turned. Katniss held the bow and placed the arrow like she'd done a thousand times. She raised it and pointed right at the woman. Her heart was pounding. What was she doing? What was Snow doing giving her a deadly weapon? What the hell was going on?

She could clearly see Snow's smile from where she stood focused on her. She could so easily kill her right now. It would get herself, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, her sister and everyone else she cared about killed but she could deal a blow to President Snow that she might never have the opportunity to do again. She felt the sweat drip from her brow as she suffered under the weight of this choice. Then she heard the scream. It wasn't human. The field she and Snow now stood in was lined by tall, thick hedge like grasses. The sound came from there and the crashing of tall grass was coming their way. She refocused on Snow again. This was the trick. Kill Snow or save herself from whatever the woman knew was bearing down on them.

The scream again drew her focus along with the aim of her bow. It was so much closer now. She could hear the undulating pounding of what had to be massive feet propelling it forward but then she heard something else as well. The fast moving feet of a person.

Gale.

The stress of flight, the motion sickness had made her forget the entire pretense of coming here was to see Gale. She aimed back at Snow for a second longer before Gale burst through the tall grasses into the meadow and Katniss pulled the bow back to him just as the massive predator bird rushed out behind him. She loosed the arrow and it flew straight into the eye of the beast, killing it instantly. The mutation crashed to the ground in a mass of dust and feathers.

OoOoO

AN: Are you wondering what the hell is going on? Good.

enginette: You know I will. Seems I know nothing else. Scary.  
BlAnCh: I had to throw you guys a bone, a meager one, but a bone none the less. Thank you.  
Ambrosia: Peeta's not weak and I don't want to portray him as some sniveling sap but I do want it completely obvious that he's not having an easy time of things either. And Gale… you'll find out soon enough. Haymitch is fine, just drunk. :)  
DandelionOnFire: My mind works in twisted ways but I prefer realism to sci fi fixes. Not that I'm above them or anything, hell the bracelet comes to mind, but I don't like when they are overused and turn into deus machima type ideas. I haven't had any Haymitch humor in a while and I haven't used Finnick enough to break the tention so I had to give some warm fuzzies to the masses. Hell, I needed it a little too. Yeah, I used the case as a decoy, very devious of me. I'm glad it had the desired effect of making you (and Katniss) think one thing while something else was actually going on. I post most mornings, so you should always be kept well fed. I took the Peeta off the Katniss/Peeta labels for two days. Then decided, screw that. It's not for sure but it's also not off the table. There is romance between, it's just unsure if it's happily ever after or not. So I put his name back in.  
MaidenAlice: Yeah, they (and you guys) needed a breather from all the heavy emotional stuff, if only for a very brief moment.  
catie8: GALE! You know what they said about curiosity? I don't constantly write her thinking about him because it does her no good. I tried to convey that a couple times but it's hard to make something like that convincing. I'll try harder in the future. And Katniss hasn't sacrificed more for Peeta than she had for anyone else except Prim, her eternal well of mother hen-ness. Ahh, the savior line… mum's the word. So many questions, so few answers…  
Savannah: Welcome to the review board, I'm very thankful for all of your inputs. (chap8) I love writing for Haymitch and beneath all the gruff exterior you know he's just a big softie. I hate idiot misunderstandings. I know they can happen in real life but I hate reading them… they just irritate me so I didn't write a character like that. lol (15) Very dark. I'm happy you're enjoying it. I loved Finnick in the books. I had to have him in my dark tale as a result. (16) She's a tricky lady. 'Life After Death'… I cried… and felt all out of sorts for a couple days after. lol I do tend to leave chapters on cliffhangers but I'm a fast updater so never too bad. (18) Katniss was never good at following directions. Bull headed twit. (19) Yeah, voyeurism is a big theme here but I'm going to blame the original for that. They watch kids kill themselves, this seems like a natural extension of that proclivity. (21) Katniss never stood a chance. She was set up. Snow's a bitch, what can I say. And thank you for all the reviews, I love getting feedback for earlier chapters in addition to the new ones.  
Lauren: So happy you enjoyed it.  
crazie5801: My story destroys another workday… mission accomplished. There's a ton more planed. At least 10 more chaps for this Act and 10-15 for Act III. So we are around the midway point. Thanks for leaving a review!  
Carla: Those words were a little hokey but she does care about him and she desperately didn't want him to break because of his deal with the devil. Yeah, I'm evil. I didn't think that little plot twist up until the very last moment. It was originally just going to be kinda fluffy but I wasn't satisfied with that. No Snow will allow that so… Those last lines are kinda my version of 'stay with me? always'. This is the second time I've use it and it most likely won't be the last. The bracelet. Its effects, whether exactly as described or something more nefarious will eventually become a topic, but not for a good long time. Had a great day! Thank you!


	23. Life Over Death

**Life Over Death**

Gale heard the beast fall, spinning mid-run to see that the arrow's aim was true. He turned back and the moment his eyes landed on the familiarly dressed woman he loved, he tore right for her.

"Catnip." A very dirty and exhausted looking Gale breathed right before he enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug. His arms shook with the effort of lifting her up into the air before setting her down and crushing his lips to hers. She was still so overwhelmed by everything that occurred in the last 30 seconds that she numbly let him told and kiss her. Slowly, she felt the relief of seeing him alive and seemingly unhurt seep into her consciousness before she returned the gestures. Gale took her face in his hands and just looked into her eyes for a moment, as though trying to convince himself that she was really there. Then he gave her a smile that projected nothing but overwhelming relief before picking her up and hugging her smaller body to his once more. She hugged him back but when she opened her eyes, looking over the shoulder of the man holding her, she saw Miss Snow kneeling, almost reverently, down beside the fallen genetically created monster.

She saw her run carefully manicured fingers delicately down the shaft of the arrow that had taken the beast down before pulling it out and easily snapping the metal shaft in half. She tossed it to the side before turning her attention back to the downed beast. Her hand smoothed up its massive, curved beak and traced down its neck. She seemed to be smoothing down feathers that had gotten out of place during its crash to the ground. Katniss, for the first time, wished she could see the woman's face. Gale seemed to sense that Katniss's focus was no longer on their reunion and set her down. He turned when he found her staring at the silver haired woman but he kept part of his body between the two women. It was then that she realized that Gale knew that between the monster bird and the woman, it was the woman they should fear.

"You were late." He said acidly, the joy of their reunion pushed aside as the rest of the situation caught up with him.

"As was my prerogative." She said almost in a whisper, still running her hand down the bird's long, brightly colored neck. "I promised only that I'd bring her, not that we'd be punctual." Then she stood and faced them. Katniss saw the cold gaze she normally wore but something else. Her eyes looked almost… sad. It lasted only a moment before that too was gone. Perhaps it had never even been there.

"What is that?" Katniss asked, pointing at the beautiful but obviously deadly bird. She spoke quietly to Gale but it was Snow that answered.

"A very beautiful, very expensive mutation designed around a very real predator that existed hundreds of thousands of years ago."

Snow's words always left Katniss with nowhere to go. It was Gale that spoke for her when she could not.

"It almost killed me." Snow laughed at his statement as though it were obvious.

"They were not designed to be pets."

"What is this place?" Katniss found another question to ask. Again, she addressed it to Gale but again he was preempted.

"You don't recognize it?"

Katniss reflexively looked around her. She'd never seen a place like this before. She'd never seen such tall grasses. She'd never seen a meadow that looked quite like the one in which she stood or the plants that filled it.

"I've never seen this place before."

"You've done more than see it, you've lived here." Katniss stared at the woman who was now standing next to the mutt corpse. "Right over there, you shot a boy with an arrow." She pointed to a spot in the field.

Katniss took a step back from the woman, from Gale and the mutation. It had to be a lie. She spun around again, disbelieving. It couldn't be. This place… it looked nothing like the wooded stage of her games.

"No."

"She's telling you the truth Kat." Gale said, he was taking a step toward her cautiously, like she was a frightened animal. She was. Of all things, coming back here, even if here looked as different as it did now, was too much. The cool sesation passed into her arm. She stared back at Miss Snow suddenly, shaking her head.

"Why are we here?"

"I offered to let you see your lover, you accepted the invitation." Another terrible god-damned response. Katniss wished the woman would just choose to remain silent rather than supply the world's most aggravating non-answers.

"Why is he here?" Katniss didn't even try to keep the sudden malice from her tone.

Snow started to walk towards the duo. When Gale started to step between them, she hissed at him. "Do that and I'll kill you." Katniss had never heard a statement she believed more than that one. "If I intend her harm, I'll harm her. There is nothing you could do to stop me. I do not like your little protective displays and if they continue, _you_ will not." Gale stopped dead. This was a man that didn't back down from anyone but he'd immediately heeded this woman's words. Did he somehow know, like she did, that Snow could carry out any threat she made with practiced ease? The moment the silver haired woman verbally neutralized Gale, she turned her attention back to Katniss.

"Very few in the Capitol are aware of your marital indiscretions with your cousin. We couldn't leave him in 12 causing trouble and we couldn't very well have him seen about the Capitol, so he was given a choice. Serve the Capitol in either one of two ways, as an avox or as a tester. I've seen how much he, and you, prize that tongue of his so he naturally chose the evil he didn't understand." She held up her arms and spun and a slow circle, gesturing to the odd landscape around them. "These things require a great deal of time, planning and intensive vetting to make sure they are ready for the masses. If you think the broadcasted 23, or 22 in your case, are the only ones to spend their final days here, you're sorely lacking in imagination. Your lover is aiding in the final phase. In ten weeks, this will be the first of three arenas to be used in a year of games. And that, " She said pointing to the bird on the ground, "is one of the last pieces to be tested."

"Among other things." Gale had found his voice again, Snow's threats only shutting him up for so long.

"Yes, among other things." She smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an arena to look after. The two of you behave yourselves and you'll be given," she looked at the device on her arm, "thirty minutes. Try anything foolish and…" She left the threat unsaid and turned to walk way into the tall grasses that just swallowed her up. She vanished almost soundlessly, like some well-dressed wraith.

Katniss didn't even know where to start. This was too bizarre, too raw a place and mixing Gale up in it only made it worse. What had she done? She'd let her go. Only now that she'd walked away, her ever suffocating presense removed, did Katniss realize what she'd done. Or more to the point, what she hadn't done. Katniss stepped away from Gale and over to the broken arrow. Snow had given her a choice, a very real, very deadly choice and at the last minute she'd chosen more life for Gale and more life for her tormentor. She'd chosen life over death. That should have been the right choice but now, out of the heat of the heat of the moment, she wasn't sure.

"Kat?"

She turned to his questioning voice. He looked confused and tired. She'd chosen to save Gale over killing Snow. She wasn't willing to sacrifice those she loved to kill those she hated. Tears sprung to her eyes. She'd never kill any of them. How could she when she knew the result? She felt so weak right then, far more than any other time in her life. Peeta had sacrificed for her. She didn't doubt that Gale would as well.

"Kat." He said beside her. She hadn't even known when he walked up to her. She spun to him and gripped him, clung to him. She wasn't strong enough to stand on her own right then. "I'm glad you killed it and not her."

"How did you...?"

"I saw where your aim was focused first."

"She deserves to die, they all do."

"I know."

What else was there to say? They just held one another for several minutes before Katniss managed to distance herself slightly from her self deprecating thoughts. Gales question didn't help though.

"How are you holding up?" She laughed, the only confused sound she could manage to encompass just how she felt before she could put words to it.

"Sometimes I think I can do it. Other times…" She trailed off. She was glad when he didn't ask for anyting beyond her crypic answer. It seemed Snow's bad habit was starting to rub off on her. "But you," she pulled away to get a better look at him, "how are you… holding up?" She stole his words at the last moment.

"Not too bad. That was the worst one yet." He pointed at the beast who's feathers ruffled in the light breeze. "She told me about it yesterday, said I wouldn't be able to do anything but run once it popped up."

"Snow?"

"Yeah." He scratched his head and walked over to a second duffle bag near the hovercraft that Katniss hadn't even seen the woman drag off. Gale knelt down next to it and opened it with obvious familiarity. "I see her everyday. She's obsessed with this place." He pulled out a jug and twisted off the top to get a long drink of water. "I'd be dead without these packs. There's no water here, Kat."

"There's always water."

"Not this time. They want it over quickly so they can start prepping this place for the forth set of games."

"They'll all die of deydration."

"Or those." He pointed to the beast again. "Or any of the other deadly little tricks they have out here. Do you see that grass way over there, kind of a burnt orange color?" Katniss looked over in the direction he pointed. "Touch that and you'll regret it. The seed heads are covered in some blister causing poison. It hurts like hell." He rolled one pantleg up to show a healing mass of red skin.

"Oh my god." She breathed out.

"You should have seen it four days ago. It was the first mistake I made in this place. It's hell Kat, they made hell and twenty three are going to die in it in a matter of days." He sat down next to the pack in the shade of the craft and motioned for her to come over to him. He looked too tired to do much else.

Tears were streaming down her face as she sat next to him. He scooted through the few inches of space that separated them, leaning into her slightly.

"She says I'll survive this one just fine as long as I don't do anything stupid."

"This one." Katniss whispered. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. It should be her comforting him, not the other way around. She was the one who would be taken out of this arena and tonight she'd eat a meal with Finnick and sleep in a large, comfortable bed while Gale was out here living the nightmare she'd known once.

"Hey." He said quietly. "I can handle myself in places like this."

"You can handle yourself in the woods where everything is natural. This, " her hand lifted slightly, "isn't natural." She regretted it the moment it left her mouth. She didn't expect his response.

"You're so beautiful." She turned her head to look at him incredulously but he surprised her a second time by capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He didn't stop there either. He let on hand cup her cheek while the other ran down her side to her buttocks, coaxing her to straddle his lap. Her first instinct was to push him away, the situation too odd but the idea of denying him anything he asked for made the knot form and the bracelet kiss her arm. If this was what he needed, this physical contact, then she would give him exactly what she could provide. She didn't care if anyone saw, if Snow saw. They all had already anyway. She was fast becoming numb to that novelty.

"I missed you so much." He breathed into her ear before kissing the side of her neck. She just moaned. "Thinking of you," he pulled at the fabric of her shirt and kissed her shoulder, "makes all of this bearable. I would have done anything to see you again. Anything." He whispered the last word.

He pushed the jacket from her shoulders and she pulled her shirt over her head. He pushed her bra up and over her breasts, not even bothering to remove it. He tasted her like a starving man as she ran her fingers through his dirty hair. She didn't feel anything but the moment, silently thanking Gale for that uncanny ability.

It wasn't long before he'd flipped their positions and cursed the tightly woven laces of her boots. He worked on one, while she worked on the other, occasionally pressing kisses to the shoulder or cheek or any other attainable part of the body they could reach. Boots removed, he pulled her pants and underwear off together in one smooth motion. He laid her back in the shaded grass and kissed her fiercely. She dimly heard the sound of a zipper before he was inside of her.

"Kat." He moaned. His pace had a strange slow frenzy about it and she clung to him as he clung to her. "I never want to let you go."

"I know." She moaned as he sped up his movements.

"I…" But he stopped himself. She didn't notice and just bit down on his shoulder. A strange pleasure was coursing through her that she'd never felt before. It was deep and powerful and only building in intensity. It was taking a great deal of self control to keep from screaming. She heard him grunting quietly and quickening his pace, the idea of his end only made the pleasure more intense.

"Gale, I don't…" And then it hit her. It was the most powerful sensation of pleasure she'd ever known. It practically blinded her to the rest of the world. Gale collapsed on top of her a moment later. Coming back to herself, she thought she heard him chuckling weakly.

"We've never done that together." He kissed her cheek. He was right, they never had. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. He sat back on his heals and refastened his pants as he gazed longingly at her body. She sat up as well and began collecting her clothing.

"This seems unfair." She said in only mild irritation. "I'm practically naked and you're already…" She pointed to his fully clothed form. He laughed as he grabbed her boots and prepped the laces to make them easier to put back on. "Thanks." She said when he handed her the first one after she sat back down, fully clothed even if they were a bit askew.

"We're both going to survive this Kat." He said quietly as he prepped the second boot. There was that strength of will, that fire that always burned so brightly in this man from the seam. If she'd had his fire, she'd have killed Snow with that arrow and then welcomed the mutation and its manufactured, uncontrollable rage.

OoOoO

enginette: That's what I wanted the "dust and feathers" title to make you think but bam! Nope.  
MaidenAlice: Is this what you thought she had Gale doing? :)  
BlAnCh: Glad you enjoyed it!  
Ambrosia: And boy is he 'up' and moving. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's going to go a lot further than just this… everything's an element to something bigger.  
Savannah: That's a good visual for what I was going for. I did have this specific bird in mind called the "terror bird" or Titanis walleri. Largest predatory bird ever known to have lived. And now you know the answer to the rest of your questions. :) Love Bear Grylls btw. Husband and I have a deal, I'd leave him for Bear as long as he can leave me for Tiffani Amber Thiessen and there would be no hard feelings… lol. I think we'll be married for a good long time as a result. :)  
catie8: I think it kills the turtles. Yeah, curiosity kills the turtles. Your review was spot on for the internal emotional turmoil of Katniss this chapter. If I hadn't already written it, I would have thought you did. I love the Ice and Fire books! I'd forgotten he'd said that to her but it might be where I subconsciously got the idea… I wouldn't put it past me. I just thought it applied due to Katniss's imprisoned, somewhat decorative status at the moment. I love this venue for writing. Besides a class, I can't think of anywhere that you can get this kind of feedback as you write. It's a blast and it makes me think of what I'm writing even more deeply so right back atchya.


	24. Survivors

AN: Shorter chapter, enormous review response section. As a result, you will be seeing a second update today. Thank you. Also, I only revised this one once before posting, expect updates to it as a result (grammatically speaking, not content).

**Survivors**

"No. Sit up here with me this time." Snow insisted the moment she saw Katniss move to her previous seat in the back. Katniss hesitated for only a second before taking the seat situated slightly behind and to the side of the pilot's chair. She buckled herself in and found she could see out the panoramic front windshield. She could see Gale backing away from the craft as it lifted gently into the air. He had the pack Snow had provided him slung over his shoulder. She kept her eye on him until the horizon pulled him from view. Katniss noted with some aggravation that the swaying and elevation changes she'd felt so acutely on the trip here seemed absent from the return trip. 'A purpose for everything she does.'

"Did you enjoy your time with your cousin?" She saw Snow's head turn to the side as she waited for her answer.

"I… was glad to see he was ok." She supplied as generalized an answer as she could muster.

"I'm sure you were." Silence filled the small cabin with only the sounds of electric hums and fans of the environment systems enveloping them. "Did the two of you fuck?"

Katniss held her breath for a moment, the crudeness of the question taking her by surprise. She knew she couldn't lie to this woman who most likely already knew the answer anyway and she couldn't dumbly nod either since she wasn't in her line of sight.

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

That question was actually harder to answer. When she hesitated, Snow seemed to understand why before even she did.

"Of course you didn't." She said simply, neither with pity or mirth. "I doubt you find much joy in anything these days. I apologize for the stupid question."

"It's… ok." Katniss was just confused now. She heard Snow chuckle and the sound irritated her far more than it should have.

"Here's a more appropriate question. How did it feel?"

Katniss immediately wished she'd answered the previous question. It wouldn't matter who was asking this one. She felt her face redden in both embarrassment and anger. This was not something she should ever have to tell anyone except perhaps the man that she'd been with. The idea of telling Snow… She gripped the hand rests of her seat and felt the cuff deliver its first in flight dosage.

"It seems Finnick has done little to desensitize you. I'll have to have a word with him concerning his lack of progress. I do not like being disappointed."

It there was one thing Katniss was getting good at in the Capitol; it was knowing when she was hearing a threat. It was clear, don't be more forthcoming and Finnick will pay for it. Katniss couldn't stand the idea of yet another person suffering because of her.

"Yes. It felt good." She rushed out.

"Just good?" She was also starting to hear the questions behind the questions of this woman. She was quickly learning that the words she didn't say were far more important.

"It was…" she took a breath, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, as desensitized as possible, "I'd never felt anything like it."

"So, deeply pleasurable?"

Katniss nodded for a second before catching her folly. "Yes."

"Good." Silence again. This one far more uncomfortable. She tried not to care but finally decided that she needed to know.

"Why?" She heard Snow chuckle again as she pressed a few more buttons while keeping her other hand on some sort of metallic stick.

"You never know how well those things work but your body seems to be taking to it quite nicely."

Katniss's eyes fell to the silver, ornately tooled bracelet. "This…"

"Is a very useful tool in your trade. A very expensive one, rarely given out. Without it, I think we might have had to destroy you."

The cuff medicated her again. Destroy her. The phrasing made her think of Prim's goat. Of how the old man was going to 'destroy' the goat because it was no longer useful in his eyes. It made her shudder.

"There are many types of survivors in this world." Snow supplied without prompting before continuing. "You're a type that can handle changes of a natural variety. The world outside our cities and towns terrify most people so much that they'd just curl up into a ball and wait for death to take them. But you would thrive there, as you did in the games. Then there are the kinds of survivors that can handle anything another human can throw at them. You are not that kind. You don't know how to survive the cruelties of your own race. You can't force that mind of yours to make sense of it. So, eventually, given enough stress, it shuts down. Seems to run in your family."

Katniss felt another dosage delivered and felt her eyes fight to contain her tears.

"Then there are those of us that can survive anything. Natural or unnatural, we will survive. Motivations always differ as to why but the ability remains the same. Finnick is one of the few that naturally will survive anything. You are not. The device around your arm gives you what you weren't given genetically. It's essential to your survival and as a direct result, the survival of those that depend on your continued cooperation. Without it, you would have curled up in a ball and waited for death to take you, not even caring that everyone you love would suffer as a result."

"I hate you." Was all Katniss could find inside her mind once this woman finished her speech.

"Good." Snow sounded far too pleased by the declaration. "You have three weeks before you are introduced to your first, actually second client. It will require both Finnick's demonstration of skills and your hard work in mastering them to convince my father and myself than you are worth the trouble and expense. I suggest you do not disappoint either of us."

Silence.

"Are you going to disappoint us?"

"No." Katniss practically spat out the word. She'd never been so angry in her life.

"Do you have any questions for me Miss Everdeen?" Katniss's response was nearly immediate and born from the fury she couldn't stop feeling in the small cockpit of the mechanical marvel in which they traveled.

"How did you become the monster that you are?"

Silence. The longer it stretched, the more the fury leaked out only to be replaced by apprehension.

"This is good." She finally heard Snow say quietly. "This seems to be one area you may excel at." Katniss saw her head turn slightly though she doubted the President's daughter could actually see her. "Some never get to the point where they could ask me such a thing." That's when the natural light that had been on Katniss's hands, the only object she'd looked at directly the entire flight, was replaced by its dim, man-made counterpart. They had reentered the large aircraft bay. Snow remained silent until the craft landed smoothly.

They both quietly removed their flight harnesses and Snow pressed the button that lowered the ship's bay door. Katniss was the first to exit and waited as Snow took the lead once more up the metal staircase they had descended hours earlier. It wasn't until they'd traversed the long, curved hallway and entered the elevator that would bring Katniss back to her floor that Snow finally answered.

"My father is the reason for what you see before you." It was said tonelessly while those icy blue eyes bore into gray. "Everything that I am, everything that I ever will be, I owe to that man." Then the elevator door slid open to reveal the luxury that Katniss had come to identify as purely Capitol. "I'll send my father your regards concerning that." And she led the way down the hall once more. They found Finnick sitting on the counter near the coffee machine.

"You have three weeks Mr. Odair. I want her ready, willing and skilled or I take a second woman from your life."

Katniss watched the color drain from his face as she heard the door Snow exited through slide shut.

OoOoO

Savannah: Do the list, they're good harmless fun. Should she or should she not have killed Snow… that's going to be a question that plagues Katniss for a long time. Yeah, as you can probably tell from this chapter, Snow intended for them to have sex. She didn't demand it but hopefully her characterization so far has shown that she excels at knowing how and what people will do in given situations. Thank you!  
hprwhg00: I think I've gone overboard with the voyeurism. Now everyone is always going to expect that all the characters will always see what other characters have done. Will they… it's mean but I won't answer that.  
MaidenAlice: Yeah, it was definitely a lighter chapter… guess I can't make em dark all the time. lol You were pretty close at predicting his situation, nicely done.  
Ambrosia: I think you are one of Gale's few true fans in this fic. I like em both and I'm seriously not trying to play favorites. Gale just lucked out this round. I hope I can keep delivering those twists… they are my specialty (amateur wise anyway).  
Carla: You win the plot hint prediction for this chapter. You picked up on the 'more than just sex' plot devide… well done. I know, I'm sorry to all the Peeta fans. Like I said, I'm really not playing favorites but different situations will get different results. Right now, Peeta is far more out of his element than Gale, and as a result, Peeta is having a harder time. I want to reassure you without giving away plot… but I can't. Still, do not take this as Katniss has made a choice… it was just situational and I needed to demonstrate the bracelet. Yeah, Snow's not so one dimentional anymore…will that continue? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and comparing Snow to one of Martin's characters… incredibly flattering. If there's anything that guy accels at, it's character development. Thank you. Had a great week!  
LavenderBrownFan: ROFL. Usually, someone telling me my story is confusing would worry me, but you made it sound like such a good thing. :)  
EucaEuca: The two are definitely not mutually exclusive. Besides, you can't write a hunger games first book continuation and not include the games in it somehow. :) Peeta and Katniss are definitely still possibilities for the final of six games. The only change from the original would be that there could possibly be more victors from 12, 10 more opportunites according to the rules but of course that isn't likely since the carreer districts are likely to do better in that department for the older catagories as well. I love all the "Snow might be the one to help them" predictions. I'll say no more to that however. OMG, you've jumped ships? Impressive. The two guys never really had a head to head in the books or any fics that I've read. Maybe that's why you've had a change of heart? Peeta/Snow… hmmmmm.  
Loli-pop0394: Anytime you get the chance to review is fine by me. :) Again, I'm not playing favorites, refer to Carla's/Ambrosia's/Catie8's review response for reasoning. Katniss had a hard time with her feeling in the original books, so adding a sexual relationship with both and her eventual prostitution and her feelings would only become that much harder to sort through. Everything complicated has to be tested. With how President Snow handles 'failed gamemakers', I'm thinking they would test the shit out of those places just to keep their own necks intact. Hence my idea for Gale. Who should she have killed…? I love that I've earned your longest review and I'll treasure it for the sentiment that it is.  
catie8: Yeah, he's a kind of guy that derives feelings of intimacy through… intimacy. And the fear that he could die at anytime would definitely mean he's not going to waste an opportunity to be with the person that he loves (more typical of real life men). Peeta is a more sensitive type that seems to get his intimacy feelings more through emotional rather than physical means…(more typical in real life women) not that he's opposed to sex he just doesn't need it quite as much as a Gale kind of guy does. You ask great questions… that I will not answer yet. :)  
Chocolatte: I knew this chapter's review response section was going to be out of hand and then I see your review… wow. Snow is most definitely vital, don't think I'm giving anything away there. You're pretty close with your analysis of Snow's personality and many of the why's, concerning her behaviors. I'll just say that it goes deeper than that and that's all I'll say. I want to comment on everything you said about her but then I'd give too much away, just know that I really appreciate everything you wrote, you have given me a very clear idea as to how she's being seen. Thank you for that. The fear of death part though… VERY important point to be noticing, which you have and I hope others have as well. As to whether she aids Katniss at some point or is a greater villain than her father, we shall see. One of the things that has driven this story, one of the main reasons I enjoy writing it so much is getting to flesh out what we didn't get to see of the underworkings of the Capitol in the originals. You know this has to be a very complex society in order for it to stay running and I'm having a blast extrapolating those glossed over ideas into something more. Yeah, Peeta and Gale's positions were particularly chosen to mess with Katniss more than the guys… the questions is, and it's been asked by a reviewer before, why? There actually is a reason, not just because I wanted to torture one more than the others. Haymitch will make a return. I wish I could involve all the characters in each update but I keep them pretty small and the timeline is only 5-6 days since arriving in the Capitol. So apologies but I will be getting him into the mix. I promise. I miss him too, trust me. Damn character/plot development and that fact that it's keeping us from our favorite drunk! :) ROFL. No worries, you're about to get your fill of Kat/Fin training time together. I just wanted to ease into the idea and give some more motivation for Katniss and Finnick to perform which I hope I've done. Plus, it's called delayed gratification for a reason. *wink wink Thank you for your enormous comment. If there's one thing I like more than writing this story, it's discussing it. lol


	25. The Only Weapon We Have

**The Only Weapon We Have**

"What the hell was that?" A very serious Finnick asked once he'd recovered from the shocking entrance of the two women. The color had still not returned to his face and Katniss yet again felt terrible for being the cause of another person's distress. Finnick had someone else, someone he cared about that Snow could use against the beautiful District 4 winner and as a result, her as well.

"I…" But she was at a loss for words. The fury she'd felt had left her, along with its steadying effects. One thing that hadn't left her however, was a newfound resolve to protect those she could. It was no longer about just Prim. It was no longer about her. It was about the other people she could help save. If she couldn't kill those she hated, she would protect, as much as she was capable, those she loved. "Tell me what I need to know. I won't let her hurt them if I can help it."

She saw Finnick's eyes narrow for a moment before he nodded resolutely. Before he even made a move, Katniss started to pull off the garment that had been so much a part of her life before the games. She couldn't wear this, even see if, in light of what she needed to become. Finnick just watched her in a strangely detached way as she walked, stark naked, back over to the box and replaced the clothes inside. Sliding the cover back in place, she took the box and slid it underneath the large bed, hidden from view.

"I think I've learned enough board games, don't you?"

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't be." She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. "What now?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, obviously pondering how he should start. He walked towards her then, hints of his normal façade creeping back into his features.

"First things first, you need to learn to control this." He touched her cheek when he stopped in front of her. "It won't matter what games you know or tricks you learn if you can't convince people that you don't hate them. Show them the scorn you feel and you'll fail."

Katniss nodded. This would be the hardest part and she knew it. Finnick could teach her exactly how to pleasure a man in ways she'd never come up with on her own and he likely would but she needed to learn to pretend. This was something she'd never been good at. In the schoolyard, when the other girls were playing house in the trees or the boys were playing peacekeeper in the rocks, she'd never joined in. It didn't come naturally to her but today; she would learn to play that game she'd failed to all those years ago.

"Smile for me." He said. She tried. She pulled at the muscles she knew should form it. He laughed, more and more of performing Finnick rising to the surface. "That looks like shit darling." She couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't the type other people laughed, filled with humor and joy but it was enough. "There you go. Every time you need to smile, just remember that you look like an idiot when you do it wrong." She laughed again. He had an amazing way about him. It reminded her of Peeta and the smile was gone.

"Whatever you just thought about, stop. Never over-think this. Try to remember anything ridiculous you've ever done. Keep thoughts of others out of your mind. Unless you're thinking about me." He smiled. "In fact, that should make you smile every time." She hit him in the arm but did smile. "Do you understand?" His seriousness back.

"Yes." She said calmly, nodding as well.

"Good." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but think it was real. It was gone a second later. "Next, you need to learn to read people. You need to anticipate what they want. Sometimes, someone will buy you and not even want sex. Some of them just want to pay for the privilege of you company. Those people will want to talk about your time in the arena. They will want you to be excited about it, like it was an honor for you to participate and the highest point in your life to win." He smiled again. "These people are idiots and easy to convince."

Katniss shook her head but understood. "Ok."

"Those are the easy ones." He took her hand and sat her on the bed they stood next to. "Then there are the ones that will want sex. Most will want to think that you want them. It's hard to do but not impossible." He pushed her to lie back. "Never think about someone you love when you're with these people. I've never met anyone that works for. It will just make you miserable and it taints what should only be between you and your love." He coaxed her to scoot further back on the bed. "Instead, think of the people you hate. Think of every wrong they've committed against you. It will give you the passion you need to make the one you're with, believe what you need them to believe, what they already want to believe." He crawled over her. "Always look at them in the eyes and hate them with every part of you. Use it as the weapon it is, the only weapon we have." He lowered his head so that his lips were hovering just above hers. "You learn to do this and you'll not only survive, you'll excel at it." He kissed her.

She wanted to be horrified by it. She wanted to push him away but she knew exactly what he was doing. She willed the steadily forming knot away before the bracelet could beat her to it. She kissed him back and she thought of Snow. Then she reached up with her hands and grabbed a handful of bronze hair, pressing his lips more forcefully to hers. Her other hand grabbed his arm and gripped him so tightly, she was sure she'd leave a mark. He responded, laying part of his weight onto her and deepening the kiss, tasting her. She gasped when he pulled his lips away, one of his thumbs grazing over an already stiff nipple. He attacked her neck and for a moment, she was able to hold onto that hate until he lightly bit her collarbone and images of what she'd just done with Gale leapt into her mind.

"Stop." She breathed out, pushing against his chest forcefully. He relented immediately, rolling off to the side and she immediately began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Don't." He said quietly, sitting up and looking down at her. "That was actually pretty good." The encouragement was the only thing she heard in his voice, not rejection or lust.

She brought her hands up to her eyes to hide him from her sight. She was acutely embarrassed right then. "I just…"

"… thought of someone you loved." He finished what she was about to say so that she didn't have to. She nodded. "You'll learn to control that. I know you will." She nodded again. "Now go make me a cup of coffee." She lifted one hand away from one eye and glared at him, a smile creeping onto her lips. His quick change of subject was like a gift and he'd known exactly when to give it.

"No. You make me a cup." He laughed and she knew it was genuine.

"I'm the teacher here," he said with mock sternness, "and last time I checked, you still hadn't mastered that damn thing." He reached over and tweaked her other nipple. She yelped and sat up to smack his chest before sliding off the bed. He was right. She still sucked at making coffee.

OoOoO

AN: The second, somewhat short update. Combine them and it's a good sized update for one day. So, the first lemony interaction with Finnick... was it what you expected?

MaidenAlice: Any way I can think of to advance character development, I'll use. Luckily, having made Snow completely without care for another's personal feelings makes it much easier than between characters that feel empathy for one another. Haha, good to hear. Thank you.  
enginette: I love writing for Snow's character. Like I said to MaidenAlice, writing for someone that seemingly doesn't give a hoot about anyone else's feelings is fun to do. Brutal honesty becomes a character trait and is actually fairly easy to write dialogue for. Basically, whatever I want you to know, I can just have her come out and ask or say without much pretense or setup. I'm so happy that my oc is being so well received; I know a lot of people don't really like them in their fan fics. They are reading this stuff for a reason, to see the characters they love, so getting you interested in her has been very rewarding. Yeah, who wants to read about two characters than react the same way to everything? I wouldn't be very good at character development if I did that. Keeping each one distinct is half the fun. You're right; you can't rely on a crutch forever… HAHA, agreed. I'll start a non-profit to get to work on that right away! I'm sure I could get government funding for it. lol  
LavenderBrownFan (Lauren): hehe, glad to hear it was a purely good thing. I got you, and thank you. I've got my 'one of the best' award on the frig as I type. I'll have to get the hubby to give me another high five for it. I'm not going to stop this fic, no worries there and I've been putting a little thought into a Haymitch fic. Nothing as complicated as this one, more like a ficlet but I think I'll be able to manage it once this one ends. Trust me, getting chapters out makes my day brighter too, especially when I get to see your guys' reviews.  
catie8: I thought you'd like that one. Finally had an indirect mention of Annie. We'll hear more about her later of course but we need to do some definite Fin/Kat focusing for a bit. I mean, how's she supposed to get better if she doesn't practice, practice, practice. lol A mutt! Very interesting… all I'm gonna say. I love you're inferenses, we'll see if they hold water. Appointments, Haymitch, the games and Gale… all answered in due time.  
Ambrosia: I knew if one person pointed it out then others had to be thinking it. Very cool the way that works. I'm with you, hot guys are on this planet for one reason, for us to enjoy looking at and thinking about. Sorry if that's crass, but it's true and one price of beauty. :) I'll get you on the bracelet funding donor list.


	26. It Feels

AN: Concerning updates for the next week. They will not be everyday and I can't guarantee there will be any. My mother is in the hospital and I'm traveling to see her today and staying for the week. I hope you understand and bear with me as far as the progression of this story is concerned. No worries though, she'll be fine and so will this story.

It Feels

Katniss sat in the styling chair in a room she hadn't seen before today. It wasn't far from the room in which she'd spent the last eight days with Finnick. They'd spent every moment on her training. Besides that first time, they hadn't done anything overtly sexual again. Instead, Finnick had focused on how she should identify and treat different individuals and their desires. It was all so much to take in but she'd done her best to try and memorize everything he told her. Talkative clients would usually tell her what they wanted. It was the quiet ones she'd have to pull information from. He'd told her how to identify the proclivities of most based on how they dressed and moved. Though it wasn't 100%, using those characteristics to identify people could help her to prepare herself for what she might encounter.

Flavius continued to primp her hair like he had been for the past hour it seemed, never quite satisfied that the right side looked quite as good as the left. The style that had been chosen for her looked simple enough but obviously took a great deal of time and effort to achieve. With the exception of a few pins here and there, her hair fell down her back and shoulders in large soft waves. Octavia had finished her nails an hour ago and now just rambled on about one venal subject after another. Venia continued to dab at Katniss's makeup, her frustration level rising as she continued to complain that she couldn't get rid of the victor's shiny forehead and lamenting that she hadn't done a full acid scrub. Katniss couldn't help but be happy she hadn't even though she didn't know exactly what the procedure entailed.

Silence fell over the three when Katniss heard the automatic door behind her hiss open. The three started to move about even more busily that before but doing just as little. Katniss wasn't at all surprised to see Snow's daughter walk into her line of sight a moment later. She wore a figure hugging white dress covered in large grey and black swirls and her eyes were heavily shadowed as well. It gave her a far more sinister look than she had naturally.

"Leave us." Two words and they scattered like cockroaches in the light. The moment they were alone, Snow spoke again. "You look radiant."

Katniss said nothing and tried as best she could to remain as calm and cold as she could muster. If she'd never seen Snow before today, then based on what Finnick had told her, she would guess that this client would pay for the privilege of hurting her. Though most people wouldn't even need Finnick's knowledge to guess correctly at that.

"Are you excited about your début?"

"You mean my advertisement?"

Snow smiled. "I am pleased with this newfound honesty of yours. Yes, your advertisement. Though the majority of the people gathered will not know its true purpose. They will think it's just another party, another chance to show off their styles and covet the styles of others. However, there will be a dozen or so there who will be assessing just what price they are willing to pay for the luxury of your time."

Katniss said nothing. Finnick had already told her as much yesterday when they'd found out she'd be attending this event.

"I expect you will be on your best behavior. This will be the first test. I do not expect perfection but I expect a vast improvement over any public interaction you've had in the past." Snow walked up to her then and placed her hands on the armrests that Katniss wasn't using. "How many times a day does it medicate you now?" She asked, a tone far quieter than the once she'd just been using.

"Not many." Katniss whispered out, using all of her willpower to keep looking Snow in the eyes. It was hard to maintain her calm demeanor when this woman got so close to her, just as it would to remain calm when surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

"Is it medicating you right now?"

"No." Snow smiled again.

"Very good." And she stood up once more. "I did hope you wouldn't become completely dependent upon it. Seems you're as strong as I thought you might be back during your reaping." She reached out and smoothed down a few of Katniss's styled hairs back into place. "Have you felt the secondary effects of the bracelet again?"

The only person she'd been around in the past eight days was her teacher, the implied question was clear. "No."

"Hmm. I know Finnick is good with words but I doubt he'll be able to teach you everything that way." She then looked over Katniss's shoulder. "You have five minutes. Do not ruin her hair or makeup." Then the President's daughter leisurely made her way back to the door.

Katniss immediately stood up to she just who Snow had addressed. There, dressed just as she was, in a thin, white cotton frock, stood her husband.

"Peeta!" She gasped out. He stood rigidly while Snow waltzed up to him and reached out to let her fingers glide across his chest in a far too familiar fashion as she passed by him and out the door. The moment the door closed, he visibly relaxed and started making his way to her without the somewhat awkward gait she'd become so used to since their games. She quickly moved around her styling chair. They met halfway, not saying another word while pulling each other into a fierce embrace.

Katniss could feel his irregular breaths as his grip on her tightened ever so slightly as the moments went by.

"They wouldn't let me see you when I heard you got out of surgery." He didn't say anything. She pulled away slightly so she could see his face. "How are you? How do you feel? How does it feel?" The questions came out rapid fire in her relief to see him alive and healthy. He actually smiled for her and even let out a small half laugh, something that used to come so easily to him.

"I'm fine Katniss. I feel fine and it…" He pulled away even further to lift up the loose pant leg. "It feels… real." He said the last word almost in a whisper. Katniss didn't even think, she just kneeled down and reached out to touch what looked like real flesh.

"It feels…" She didn't even finish. It was warm and soft, just like the real thing.

"I didn't know they could do things like this." He said tonelessly. She looked up at him to see an almost confused look on his face. "They can do so much, they have so much and the rest of us…" He started to sound angry when his hand flew to his wrist. It was only then that she saw it. He had his own band, slightly thicker with less delicate tooling. It looked like the masculine match to hers.

She stood up so she could get a better look at it.

"I hate it." He said quietly.

"Me too." She replied in a whisper. He looked so withdrawn then that she wanted to see the small smile that had been on his lips only a little bit ago. She reached out and stroked his cheek with her hand. He turned his face into the contact immediately and kissed her palm. He pressed her hand tighter to his lips with both of his, eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"We're going together tonight." He didn't open his eyes so he missed the surprised expression on her face. "Being presented as the happy marriage between star crossed lovers."

"I hate that term."

"Me too." She pulled her hand away and replaced it with her lips. It was sweet and comforting and perfectly Peeta. He let his hand hold the back of her neck, obviously being careful of her hair and held her while he pressed light kisses to her cheeks, forehead and nose.

"I want to be with you but they won't let me." Katniss knew that 'they' meant Miss Snow.

"We'll have our week." She said quietly before pressing her lips to his once more. It was then that the door reopened and the sound of her prep team's delighted gasps and coos broke them apart. Katniss spied a peak at them. They all looked like they were going to melt right there in the doorway. It was Flavius that managed a word over his near overwhelming emotions.

"You have to go get ready Mr. Mellark." He voice cracked as he said it, one of his hands fanning his face. "And we have to finish up our girl on fire." He finished. She nodded at her dim but well-meaning team.

"At least we'll be near each other for this if nothing else." She whispered to him before kissing him one last time before he left to be scrubbed and polished by his own team.

"That was sooooooo sweet!" Venia gushed as she shooed Katniss back over to her chair.

"I thought my heart was going to stop and melt right then and there." Octavia tittered delightedly.

Once back in the chair, they set about doing what they'd done for the past hour. Not much but correcting ever tinier and tinier details that Katniss doubted anyone would even take notice of. After their seemingly unending back and forth about how in love they were with the couple in love, they switched conversations entirely.

"Did you see her hair?" Octavia asked after a small silence fell over them.

"I've always wanted to have that done but I'll never be able to afford that even if I saved an entire year's salary."

"I hear she get's it redone every six months."

"No."

"Yes."

"I wonder what her real hair color is?

"I wonder what yours is?

A playful slap of the arm.

"I'll never tell and I doubt she will either. I've only see her with that beautiful silvery coating."

"I wouldn't want to have to cut it thought, it would ruin my scissors."

"You'd fall over yourself to cut it you little fibber. Even if you had to use a box of your best blades to get the job done."

"She is so lucky. She always looks perfect doesn't she?"

"Who?" Katniss finally needed to know. She was nearly certain but she wanted to hear it from them. The room became a little quieter then. Finally Venia answered in little more than a whisper.

"Miss Snow. She's an icon. Everyone wants to copy her look but if she catches you trying and she doesn't think you've done a good enough job, she'll humiliate you."

"She scares me but I can't ever take my eyes off of her." Octavia said quietly and it looked as though she regretted the words the moment they left her lips. The other two stopped what they were doing for a split second before rushing to continue.

It seemed that Snow's daughter had an effect on everyone in the Capitol and not just district victors.

OoOoO

SEGAgirl82: It's great to hear that you try to figure the characters out; any author loves to hear that! I checked out "The Caged Bird Sings". Very interesting and heartbreaking. Thanks for recommending it, now you've got me looking for updates too. Thank you, that's really too kind.  
catie8: Never hold off on questions. I love them all, no matter what. I mean it! ;p Glad you love Finnick, he's so much fun to play with.  
enginette: Yeah, mine is simple too but my in-laws have one I haven't figured out yet. I think it's the same one that Katniss is struggling with. ROFL.  
ElsterBird: Friends with benefits is definitely an apt title for those two.  
anon: Here are the reasons I didn't like your review. You started it with a "yeah, but" sentence. That's where you start with something nice and then follow up with something that negates what you started with. Then the second sentence is completely false either through intentional or unintentional ignorance (have addressed it several times, in several ways). Next, you make a snide comment thinly veiled as a question (the answer being 'yes but not consequentially', 1854 hits without and 1917 the day prior with the Peeta label). And finally, you combine all of that with an anonymous label. If you have a problem, grow a pair and say it, like hotcoals did back in the chapter 10 review. Here's an example of being straightforward with someone: I didn't like your review because it was non-constructive, misleading and cowardly. See how much more concise and honest that is? You do that and I'll give your review the respect it deserves, till then, shove off.  
Carla: I know. I'm not trying to pull you away from your Peeta. I'm just still working an actual love triangle angle, which I didn't really feel existed all that much in the books. Yeah, Chocolatte gave a very in dept review of her character and her possibilities. I don't think anyone could say much more than that. lol I am, if you haven't noticed, trying to get away from the whole, 'whoa is me' characterization of Katniss. I broke her down about as far as I was willing to go, now it's time to build that strong chica back to and passed her former glory. That was more than I should have said but oh well. It will still take some time and there will still be bumps in the road but… nuff said.  
Ambrosia: Yeah, two updates and then a dry spell for Sunday. Sorry about that but my AN tells why. I'd love to see who they pick and see if it's close to who I had in mind when I read the book. He better be tall and athletic looking, those are my biggest physical standards for the guy. AHAH, I don't picture Hutcherson either… too young looking for me, even though the book character was just supposed to be 16… I don't like to think romantic thoughts about 16 year olds… so I don't. lol  
bluestriker666: And you got it…  
mitzyspain: Welcome to the story. I hope I can keep you as entertained for the rest of it!  
Rawr: lol, you say that and then I miss a day. I think you jinxed it. :)  
Foxfire Inari: (18) I think you know who she played with now and what those consequences were. (19) Yeah, she's creepy. I think Peeta would also like her to stay away from him. It was a tough call, be happy or sad about it… a little of both I think. lol, I can imagine you saying that! I'll just add it mentally for each one now. (22) She's a tough nut to crack, I'm trying to make her hard to guess at but have each new thing she does, be completely believable for the character she's become. We'll see if she has more plans for them over just pimping them out.


	27. Twists of Fate

**Twists of Fate**

Katniss entered the same luxury vehicle that she'd taken to see Peeta before his surgery only to find both a very smug looking Miss Snow and a very uncomfortable looking husband. She could only guess at what had been said or done between the two before she arrived. She saw a sleek silver case in the lap of Snow's puffy white and black dress. She was getting tired of seeing those as they were never the harbinger of good news for anyone to whom they were given. She glanced at Peeta again, trying to gauge if he'd just been shown something but he'd successfully turned his face back to the stony façade he'd seem to have mastered over the past few weeks. Once she felt them begin to move toward their advertisement, Snow handed her the case.

"Open it."

Katniss did as she was told. Once the lid was lifted, the recording automatically began to play. It was the arena, the strange grass savannah she'd been in with Gale over a week ago. This scene was empty of anything but a small open pasture surrounded by the dwarfing tall grasses. There was no audio from what she could tell as she watched the silent, calm scene. It didn't last long. After only a few more moments, Gale burst through the tall grasses as she'd seen him do before. This time however, he was not being pursued by a predator bird but something that looked like a giant pig. Not only was its size terrifying but so were the long curved tusks on either side of its massive head. Katniss didn't know when her hand flew to her mouth and she didn't hear herself gasp when she saw Gale fall. The beast ran right over him. She could see the pain explode on his face before he managed to pull himself up to a sitting position, holding out a knife that she hadn't seen before.

The boar had left the radius of the camera but she could tell it was still there by the way Gale was acting. It suddenly burst back onto the screen, its head angled down to gore Gale with its tusks. She wasn't sure how he managed it, but the man managed to slide himself to the side just as the beast passed, striking out with the knife.

"No." Katniss breathed out when she saw he no longer held the knife. He'd lost it and with it, any hope for defense. She almost closed the case, unwilling to witness what happened next but then she saw the bore stop, turn oddly and then fall to the ground, the blade embedded in its eye. Gale wasn't celebrating though, after it fell, he focused his attention on the second enemy. The large gash on his leg, not unlike the wound Peeta had suffered at the hands of Cato in that same arena. Gale knew first aid as well as her mother did when it came to wounds such as this but without some sort of treatment, the bore's attack would still end up killing him. That's when the screen went dark. Katniss slowly and deliberately closed the case to stare with overwhelming hatred at the woman across from her. She felt Peeta's hand grasp one of hers.

"Why would you show me this?" She hissed at the woman.

"He's still alive and he will remain so if you act as well as I know you can this evening. As soon as the event ends, if I am pleased with both of you," she looked from wife to husband and back again, "he will be treated for the wound and be as good as new. He'll be able to continue with his duties to the Capitol."

"He could have died."

"He could have but he didn't. He's remarkably versatile. I can only imagine how interesting it would have been to see you and your cousin in the games instead of a merchant's son." She looked at Peeta then. "We could have had a slightly different set of lovers to present tonight and we wouldn't have to constantly call him her 'cousin' now would we? She'd still barely even know you existed." She smiled then and looked out the window. "Such strange twists of fate make us what we are. We're made of experience and happenstance, one thing changed and we are different beings entirely. Life is fascinating and cruel, don't you think?" Neither Katniss nor Peeta said a word in response. Neither felt like dignifying this woman's twisted philosophies.

They traveled in complete silence the rest of the way to the function. Katniss and Peeta were unwilling to speak due to the woman that sat across from them who unnervingly looked from one to the other the entire time. At one point, Katniss chanced a look over at her husband. He was someone else when in the presence of the President's daughter. Once the large transport finally came to a stop, Miss Snow spoke once more.

"You are both well aware of what is at stake here. Act well, and you'll be rewarded. Fail to do so, and you'll force me to become far more creative than you've experienced thus far." Almost on cue, the door next to Snow opened and a black gloved hand extended to hers, helping her from the vehicle. The reaction of the crowd was almost immediate; first a momentary hush fell over them before it erupted into near hysteria.

Katniss could hear the vapid questions immediately posed to the president's daughter as she strode from the vehicle.

"Who made your dress?"

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"Are those new shoes?"

"Will the president be attending?"

"What are the star-crossed lovers really like?"

Katniss had to suppress the desire to roll her eyes as they continued to ask question after pointless question. She looked over to her husband to see his reaction but instantly knew anything she saw just then would not be genuine. He'd flawlessly placed his public appearance mask in position. She couldn't help but remember the first time she'd seen this, on the train when they'd just arrived in the Capitol for the first time before their games. He'd known how to play the crowds then and it didn't seem he'd lost his touch. She only hoped she'd be able to do the same. Peeta then slipped easily out of the car and waited to help her out.

The flashes, the cameras, the pressing throngs of people, these were not new to her. She'd had plenty of time to get used to them but she'd never possess the prowess of Peeta. He spoke with people as though they were old friends. He could strike up conversations about nothing with anyone. It wasn't until she saw Snow's daughter that she realized Peeta was not the only one that could manage such a massive shift from reality to showmanship. Snow didn't look cold, she looked happy. She didn't look dangerous, she looked almost friendly. If she hadn't seen Snow before this moment, she never would have guessed that she was the cruel, heartless creature she actually was. Suddenly, for the first time since the week before the games, Peeta's easy manipulation of the crowd bothered her.

He reached back just then and took her hand, telling some stranger about how happy they were to be in the Capitol again and how excited they were to go to the party. Katniss remembered herself and tried her best to smile. She instantly knew she was doing it wrong and then remembered what Finnick had told her. 'Just remember how stupid you look when you do it wrong.' And she smiled after faking a small cough. They bought it.

It took far longer than she would have liked to get from their vehicle to inside the building. Snow seemed to be setting the pace since it was obvious Peeta had no intention of passing her up. Not that he could with the way the people kept screaming for his and her attention. The couple posed together several times for different news organizations, Peeta gave little speeches now and then with Katniss nodding her ascent or laughing when needed. She let him do most of the speaking since she was always at a loss for what to say. By the time they made it through the massive double doors, Katniss's cheeks hurt from the constant smiles. Unfortunately, she didn't receive any relief either since the atrium was just as filled with people, though these were invited guests. She scanned the crowd and wondered just who in this room she and Peeta would be taking to their beds. The cuff kissed her arm and she saw Peeta touch his.

OoOoO

AN: My mom will be fine, they finally know what's wrong and she got back from the hospital yesterday. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and PMs concerning this. Mum gave me leave to get another chapter out. She knows how much I've been enjoying it. I hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon.

Artist221: I'm so happy you're enjoying it and thank you for leaving a review. You got more Peeta here, and you'll get more Peeta in the next chapter and you'll definitely get even more in the future. Don't worry, Peeta's not going anywhere.  
Carla: You and I are on the same page concerning the final book I think. I didn't like how broken those characters were either. I liked the first book because it was character driven, by likable, strong characters. The last book was driven by a concept, war and how bad it is, and was no longer character driven in my opinion. I missed the characters of the first and was disappointed by their handling in the third. That's why I'm not going to do that. I've put them in some pretty horrible situations but I want them to recover and get stronger, not break and fade away. I also agree, there wasn't really a love triangle in the books so I forced one… lol. LOL, if Gale has a chance with you, I think everyone needs to start worrying. :)  
Ambrosia: Too busy to check for updates! Blasphemy! :) jk.  
bluestriker666: I'll do my best!


	28. Lachrimae

**Lachrimae**

The people inside the lavish party milled about them, trying hard not to seem as eager to see the married couple like the throngs outside had. Katniss sensed that it was in poor taste to act like the 'lesser' citizens outside. They failed miserably since it was plain as day that they were just as eager and interested to see and speak with Peeta and herself. Katniss internally shook her head at just how shallow and fake these people were. This was obviously the highlight of their month, maybe even year. What did their lives lack that would make meeting the victors of the 74th Hunger Games so important to them? They never cared about anyone from District 12 before this. If Peeta and she had come here 2 years ago, these same people wouldn't even have deigned to look down their noses at the poor kids from an outlying district but now? She pushed the irritating notions away, knowing that if she continued in that line of thought, she wouldn't be able to fake her smiles and her bracelet would medicate her into oblivion. It was hard not to however, as they continued to extend their hands and gush over the couple like they were their own children instead of the people they'd watched who were supposed to kill one another. This time she did shake her head and tried to cover her expression by reaching up and pressing a kiss to Peeta's cheek.

Delighted little sounds followed her display and Peeta reacted by putting his arm around her shoulder as they were led away to meet a different group of people. If they thought that Snow would leave them alone during this party, they were sadly mistaken. She acted as their guide and made all of the introductions. After only a few groups, Katniss was starting to notice a difference in the way people acted around them. Most of the people acted like her prep team, fawning and gushing. There were others however, that seemed friendly at first glance but they didn't ask the same sorts of questions the others did. There was a certain 'knowing' behind their glances and in the words they spoke. Snow, she noticed, also seemed to treat these people with less of her fake friendliness, some of her coldness crept into her voice as they spoke. At one point, one person from this latter group seemed to say something he wasn't supposed to.

"And just how are we supposed to choose between them?" He asked when another in the group mentioned something about how attractive the couple was. The transformation in Snow's features was immediate. The false smile dropped and the cold, calculating one that Katniss had become so familiar with snapped into place. She quietly walked up to this man in an almost seductive manner, ran one hand up his neck and pulled his head down so she could speak directly into his ear. To anyone else in the room, it appeared as though the President's daughter was passing on a juicy bit of Capitol gossip. Peeta continued to chat up the group but Katniss couldn't take her eyes off the whispering couple. The man, at first, looked delighted by the close contact of the ravishing woman but soon after, she saw him swallow thickly and then the color drained from his face. A moment later, a very forced smile, much like Katniss believed many of hers looked like, pained across his lips. When snow pulled away slightly, she kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes. She saw the man nod almost imperceptibly. He stayed with the group for a couple more minutes before excusing himself. Katniss didn't see him for the rest of the evening. The tension of the group was palpable by the time Snow decided to introduce the couple to someone else.

The next group was not a group at all but a handsome young couple that sat far away from the bulk of the crowd nursing drinks. The moment they saw Snow headed their way, they rose from their small table and smiled. The man looked genuinely happy to see the President's daughter while the woman looked somewhat shy. She averted her eyes when anyone looked directly at her and she avoided looking at Snow all together.

"Lachrimae!" He said with enthusiasm as he reached out with both hands to shake one of hers before pulling the woman in to kiss both of her cheeks. Snow took the informal greeting in stride though Katniss thought that maybe she seemed a bit stiff in returning the obvious affection of the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, may I introduce Mr. Averys. He's one of my father's top advisors and a long time friend of the family. Of course my young couple needs no formal introduction." The smile on the man's face only increased. He was handsome despite the dark green of his hair and the somewhat foolish looking suit that matched.

"Of course not, the dual winners of the 74th games, it's a pleasure to finally meet both of you in the flesh." He spoke to Peeta first before taking Katniss's hand and kissing it almost reverently. "Call me Ansel. I know how much a stickler Lachrimae here is for formality but I've never been very good with Mr.'s and Mrs.'s. Please, let me introduce you to my wife, Lory." He turned to his shy wife. She furtively nodded to both of the newcomers, still keeping her eyes firmly away from Snow. She was pretty. Of everyone involved in the festivities, even the waitresses and even avoxes, she was the least primped of the lot. Her long dark hair fell about her shoulders in a simple straight fashion; her makeup was minimal with a light pink frosting her lips. That wasn't to say she didn't stand out. Her eyes were startling; they weren't dark brown like someone might think at first glance but instead they were black and made her resemble the frightened deer she acted like.

"It's so very exciting to have both of you here so soon before the games. It's good to see that previous victors besides Finnick enjoy spending some time in our splendid city." Katniss instantly hated him. The mention of Finnick was enough to let her know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was one of her enemies in the room tonight and what made it worse, this man didn't seem to fear Miss Snow. She didn't doubt that he could say anything at this moment, could outright say why Peeta and she were here and Snow wouldn't do anything about it. But like Snow, he seemed to enjoy saying one thing while meaning another.

"So what have you two been up to in since you arrived?" The far too jovial man continued.

For the first time, Peeta didn't speak up first. Katniss had been so focused on this new couple that she was surprised when she looked at him. It frightened her when she found that he was doing everything in his power to hold himself together. His smile wasn't perfect, his posture was too tense and his eyes…

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." Katniss lamely supplied, hoping against hope that whatever it was about this man that had Peeta so on edge, would not become too much for her husband to control.

"Seen much of the city?" The man continued either oblivious or ignoring Peeta's unusual silence.

"A bit, Miss Snow has…"

"Lachrimae." He corrected her oddly.

"Yes… Lachrimae," Katniss spared a glance at Snow and saw no sign that she shouldn't call her that. "has kept us pretty busy."

"I'm sure she has." He smiled again. "And I hear your schedule is only going to get far more busy as the days and weeks go on." Katniss nodded at the obvious statement and reached over to hold Peeta's hand, as much for his comfort as for her own. Her bracelet had already medicated her twice during this conversation. Music started in the background and it was then that Snow finally moved.

"I haven't danced in ages and I think I would like to steal Mr. Mellark away from this conversation for a moment, if you wouldn't mind my selfishness that is?" She addressed Mr. Averys but didn't wait for any sort of actual permission, she grabbed Peeta by the wrist, the one with his cuff and led him away, leaving Katniss alone with this new threat.

"She's remarkable isn't she?" Averys said to Katniss as she took her husband away.

"Yes." Was all she could supply as she tried to understand exactly what was going on. Why had Peeta suddenly lost his easy showman calm? Why did Snow whisk him away suddenly and just who was this man that made her skin crawl?

"I hear that every task her father gives her, she does with absolute perfection." When Katniss didn't say anything, still looking to where her husband and Snow were slowly dancing on the ballroom floor, she felt a cool hand on her bare shoulder. "Does she do everything perfectly Katniss?" His familiar use of her name made the cuff medicate her again. She didn't think she would ever find something that she liked about Snow but her captor's refusal to say her captive's name suddenly became that first something.

"She's very good at what she does." She said as she turned to face him. The way he smiled at her, she didn't think anything could make her more uncomfortable at that moment. She chanced a look at his wife; she was looking at her hands that were folded in front of her on her simple pale green dress. Katniss was desperate to not say another word to this man so she spoke to the only other person available to her.

"That's a lovely dress." It was the only thing she could think of to say. The furtive woman who was smaller than Katniss by several inches, looked up at her with her haunting black eyes. A tiny smile crossed her lips before she seemed to remember where she was.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Katniss gave her a real smile that ended the moment her husband spoke up once more.

"I think the two of you would get along famously. Perhaps we should set up some appointment with whoever keeps your schedule, Lachrimae perhaps?" Katniss did everything in her power, including gladly accepting another dose from her cuff, to keep herself from hitting this man. It didn't take a genius to recognize why this woman was so timid. His implication was obvious, just as he'd intended. He looked from one woman to the other, obviously enjoying their shared, uncomfortable reaction. She added the name Ansel Averys to the list, right below President Snow and his daughter.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, the same woman returned with Peeta who looked far more in control of himself than when they left for the dance floor. Whatever Snow had imparted to him had done the trick.

"I do apologize Mr. Averys, but I'm afraid I can't let you monopolize this lovely couple's time any longer."

"I'm sure you could." He said, for the first time not sounding quite so friendly. "But I understand that they are in very high demand." He stepped toward Katniss and took her hand once more. "I look forward to seeing you again." Then he kissed it, holding her hand to his lips for far longer than etiquette demanded. He then turned his attention to Peeta. "Mr. Mellark." He nodded at him, a small smile crossing his lips. Peeta was able to manage little more than a curt nod with a strained half smile on his lips. She didn't think it was possible but Katniss had just found someone more monstrous than Miss Snow.

OoOoO

AN: Ah, Miss Snow's first name is finally revealed. For anyone wondering, it's pronounced 'lack rim ah' with the emphasis on the first syllable. And Mr. Averys… do I love writing villians or what?

catie8: Welcome back! Bum bum bum, what am I doing with Peeta… mwahaha. Is it something evil or is Katniss just getting a little stressed out… we shall see. Yeah, Gale isn't going through so much of the emotional torture anymore but he sure is getting the ever living snot kicked out of him by that arena. He's tough though, and he's not beaten yet.  
crazie5801: Har har, you fell for my evil plot though it was a safe assumption before the scene with the boar was revealed. In the end, I didn't show Peeta that because it wouldn't really have gained Snow anything. She wants these two to be on their best behavior and showing him something like that probably wouldn't have that effect. Threatening someone's life however, would. I hope you aren't disappointed with what happens next.  
enginette: I do try, I do try. If I ever write anything that just seems… well ooc, let me know. I'm not above making revisions based on reader observations. I've done it twice already so that the story keeps the feel I'm going for. Input is always appreciated.  
MaidenAlice: I'm in love with showing that contrast as you can tell from this entire chapter. I hate hypocrites so showcasing that kind of behavior in a very negative view is fun to do.  
Ambrosia: Thank you very much. Yeah, it always seems that the best way for people to control Katniss is through threatening other people or forcing her to generally try to protect them. The choice, will that happen, how will it happen and what will the choice be… to be continued.  
kismet4891: (19) OMFG! I don't know! :) Haha, my evil plan for more reviews is working! I love that you reviewed before the last chapter, put a big smile on my face. Yeah, Peeta is kind of a one person guy and that person doesn't include himself. I love the amazeballs exclamation, that's a new one. Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.(27) I can't wait for you to see where this goes. Hopefully I'll keep getting that kind of reaction from you. :)


	29. Face To Face

**Face To Face**

The rest of the evening continued as it started, going from group to group but something subtle had changed. Katniss couldn't be positive but it seemed that Miss Snow or Lachrimae, as seemed to be her first name, never quite fully recovered her friendly façade after the encounter with Mr. Averys. Katniss didn't think that most people even recognized the difference but she'd become so familiar with this woman's demeanor of late that she couldn't help but think it was real. It took awhile but Peeta eventually found his flow again, treating these other people of the Capitol, once more, with the easy familiarity he didn't truly have with them. They left long before the festivities began to slow down and for that Katniss was thankful. She didn't know how much more of this ridiculous spectacle she could take. Her face absolutely ached from the forced smiles. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, by the end of the night, they were no longer quite convincing. They left discretely, without fanfare, through a door in the back of the ballroom. She led them quietly down a fairly dark hallway but as Snow turned another corner, she unexpectedly stopped dead, almost taking a step backward before catching herself.

"Lachrimae." A cold but resonate voice spoke right before Katniss and Peeta could see who it was. Katniss didn't need to round the corner to know the face to whom that voice belonged. She would know that it anywhere; it haunted her nightmares regularly.

"Father," Lachrimae breathed out oddly before forcing her normal tone back into her voice, "I didn't know you would be attending this evening or I would have brought our guests to see you personally." She stood rigidly, much like Peeta had around Mr. Averys.

"Oh, well you know I don't enjoy large gatherings." He said in a slightly admonishing but loving tone. "However, I was fairly certain I'd be able to catch the three of you before you left, away from the crowds." He smiled and reached out to stroke his daughter's pale cheek. "I haven't seen much of you lately and I worry that I've asked too much of your time of late."

"I've relished the workload Father." She replied without missing a beat, her surprise at his appearance completely removed from her voice though her posture had not completely recovered. "With three arenas to finish into working order and preparing these two, I've been more than happily occupied."

"Certainly, you always did excel under pressure. I have the upmost faith in your abilities." President Snow turned his attention to Katniss, his snake eyes boring into hers, his tone dropping any hint of warmth. "I hear that your cousin has been instrumental in aiding my daughter with preparing the first arena. It's a shame to hear he was so badly injured in the process."He addressed his daughter with the last queston. "I assume he'll be making a full recovery?"

"It seems he will." Lachrimae supplied with a sly grin, her transformation back into the Snow Katniss had first met was now complete.

"Excellent. I do enjoy hearing such good news especially knowing that everything else is going so smoothly as well." He smiled at his daughter then. "I do apologize for Mr. Averys however. He asked to attend this event at the last minute and I just didn't have the heart to refuse him. Nor did I have time to inform you prior, Rima."

"It's no matter." The woman said, though Katniss knew for a fact it was. She had just lied to her father. But the far more important question which she didn't have the answer to was: Was he aware that his daughter was lying to him or not? "However," Miss Snow continued, "it was a shock to see his lovely wife out in public."

"So he brought her with him." He raised one bushy white eyebrow in what seemed genuine surprise. "Now that is interesting."

The longer this exchange went on between the two Snows, the more confused and uncomfortable Katniss became. Peeta too had tensed up since the encounter began which was significant since he went just as rigid at the sight of President Snow as she did. His grip on her hand had become almost painful and she welcomed the physical distraction it provided along with the chemical of her active bracelet. Without them, what the President said next would have made her bolt.

"Did you enjoy meeting Mr. Averys again but more formally and standing up this time, Mrs. Mellark?"

Everyone went silent. Lachrimae's posture suddenly turned to one ready to spring into action as she placed her attention fully to the young couple, President Snow looked at her with intensely viscious cold eyes and Peeta actually took a small step in the President's direction which went completely ignored by the older man. It took only a second for Katniss to make the connection she should have made during the party, one she was thankful she didn't make until now. Mr. Averys was the man she hadn't been able to see. That was the man that had raped her in front of Peeta and Gale and Haymitch. She was at a loss for words and as the tense moment stretched out, Miss Snow actually came to her rescue in her own perverse way.

"She seemed to take quite an interest in him. She even had a few words with him alone after I took her husband for a turn on the ballroom floor. Mrs. Averys seemed quite taken with her as well."

The president looked from Peeta, to Katniss and finally to his daughter before responding. "That is very good to hear and I would love to know more. Unfortunately, a president's obligations rarely allow him too much time for socializing and as such, I need to be going. I know that my daughter will continue to introduce you to all the many extravagances of our wondrous city." He leaned in and kissed Lachrimae on both cheeks before giving them a slight nod of his head. "So if you would excuse me." He turned and left.

Lachrimae didn't move until her father was well out of sight. She didn't even turn toward them when she spoke. "You've both done better than expected this evening." Her voice was low and dangerous sounding but for the first time, it didn't feel like it was being directed at them. "Come now, we no longer need to be here." And she walked away, fully expecting and knowing that they would follow her without question.

They exited a back door and headed straight for a far less descript transport than the one in which they arrived. Snow opened their door and waited as they filed in before closing it and leaving the two of them alone for the first time since this whole terrible evening began. They heard another door, toward the front of the vehicle, open and close before they departed their first social engagement as property of the Capitol.

Katniss already knew but she couldn't stop herself from asking. "That was who…" but she didn't have a chance to finish.

"Yes." Peeta said quickly, cutting her off and not looking at her. He'd never let go of her hand since their encounter with the President and it gave her a squeeze after he answered.

"I never saw him." She supplied unnecessarily. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have made that last statement but she was having a hard time thinking straight at the moment. The bracelet and the events of the entire evening were taking their toll. Without warning, Peeta pulled her into his lap and crushed her to him.

"I just stood there." He said quietly into her ear and she knew immediately that it was an apology. An apology for not avenging her. It broke her heart to think that he felt as though he'd failed her, again.

"You had to. They would have let Gale die if you hadn't." That just made him tense up even further, his breathing increasing in its shakiness.

"I didn't want to care about that." He pushed his face deeper into her carefully styled hair. "I kept telling myself that he would have understood, that he would have had the guts to do what I didn't. That he'd hate me as much as I hate myself for failing to do it."

"Stop that." Katniss chided as strongly as she could muster at the moment. She tried to pull away from him so she could look him in the face but he wouldn't let her. She tried a second time but again, those strong arms just held her in place. He didn't seem capable of a face to face at the moment. She gave up and just let him hold her. "It wouldn't do anyone any good if you had."

"I don't care about anyone else." He whispered harshly into her neck.

"Then it wouldn't have done me any good."

"I know. That's what Snow told me. She said that you would never forgive me if I had."

Katniss just shook her head at the response. Of course Snow had threatened Peeta to force him to regain his control. She was an expert at manipulation in a cold and terrible way. Katniss hoped that Peeta would never be able to understand or duplicate this twisted woman's abilities.

"And then the President was so close. The one responsible for it all and again, I just stood there."

"She would have killed you before you had a chance to get anywhere near him. You haven't seen what she can do Peeta. She's spent her whole life training for an arena she'll never get to participate in. Finnick tells me that she has a dozen knives on her at any one time."

"I know." He said quietly.

The statement took Katniss by surprise but she immediately berated herself for it. Of course he'd know this. Telling her captives this, either personally or through others, would act as an excellent form of control. If they thought she was as fragile as she looked, people might try something but inform them just how deadly she was and her charges would always think twice before acting.

"Has he touched you?" That was the second sentence in as many minutes that threw Katniss for a loop. It took her a second to realize who he was talking about.

"Peeta… he."

"Stop. I don't really want to know."

"Finnick is not the bad guy."

He didn't respond. This time Katniss didn't stop until Peeta let her put some space between them. He finally relented but it took several more moments before he would meet her eyes with his.

"He's in the same position we're in. He has just as much to lose and already has lost so much. Don't you dare blame him for anything that has to be done." She held his cheeks. She saw his eyes shining, his brow a mass of knots.

"This is getting so hard Kat." He pulled her to him again but this time so he could press his lips against hers. "I tell myself every morning that I can do it but by the end of the day, I feel like I'm going to fall apart."

"I know, I know."

"No, you don't know Katniss." This time he took her cheeks in his hands. "You can't. You are doing this for so many people, for Prim, for your mother, for Gale…"

"For you." She interrupted him before kissing him again.

"I know." He said quietly once they pulled away again. "But you're the only one I do this for and the idea… of everything that's going on, that will go on… I…" She felt him shake his wrist a little and knew he'd just gotten another dose.

"Shhh." It was all she could respond with. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't have the words that could make this alright. She didn't know what the future held except that maybe their torturous hell wouldn't last more than a year before the final games of the quell came and victors fought victors. She rarely thought of it, the hopelessness that came over her each time she did was almost too much. As of now, there were only three District 12 victors and she was the only female. Unless someone else won in the next five games, she would be going back automatically. That wasn't the part that frightened her. She could handle that. With everything that had happened to her over the past year, dying in the arena felt almost like a gift. It would release her from all of these sick obligations while leaving everyone she cared about safe from harm. It was the thought of Peeta or Haymitch in there with her that terrified her. She wouldn't kill them, that was obvious and she would do everything she could to protect them but she knew that they would do the same thing. They wouldn't allow multiple victors again. Seneca Crane had died for that mistake; the next game master would not be so foolish. No matter who went into that arena, Katniss would die, even if she were the last victor standing. There would be no living after that.

"Shhh." She cooed again when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She pressed her lips to his once more, the way he always had with her, barely touching. They ghosted over his nose and cheeks and up to his forehead. He let her do this, his hands rubbing small circles on her waist and upper thigh where they'd stayed since he pulled her to him. She felt his arousal though the thin material of her dress and sighed, squirming slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said after he knew she'd noticed.

"I'm not." She said quietly. She would never be upset that he'd react this way. She never would have thought it a year ago but physical intimacy made her feel safe. She knew she actually wasn't, that it had been forced on her by the President and the Capitol. Still, when she was in the arms of either man that loved her, she felt oddly safe. She kissed him again but with more force. She needed to feel safe again after all that had happened tonight.

That was when the car came to a stop and Peeta gently pushed her from his lap. She knew why. He'd told her they couldn't be together and that breaking those rules could bring on any one of a plethora of unimaginable consequence. The door to the vehicle opened to reveal a still agitated looking Miss Snow. She waited for them to exit the vehicle before entering their building through a door Katniss hadn't seen before tonight. The foyer was small though lavishly decorated, the use of the color red predominant among the marble floors and vaulted ceilings. They approached an elevator door and entered. Lacrimae pressed the button labeled '23' and the doors slid closed.

"You both performed better than I would have expected." She said rather curtly. "Your reward Katniss, you already know of. He will be ready to reenter the arena in only a couple of days." She turned to Peeta. "And yours, considering how well you handled this evening's unexpected event, you get the the rest of the night with your wife. No cameras. No recordings. No micorphonse." She repeated his previous demand back to him. They all stood in silence for a moment before Lachrimae spoke once the elevator doors opened. Katniss realized this was the same one Snow had used when they first met. It opened directly into her large, round room. "Fuck, snuggle or do whatever it is you two would do without compulsion, I don't care as I simply don't have the time at the moment. I have unexpected business to which I must now attend." She said it without looking at either of them. She physically pushed them out of the elevator when they didn't move right way. Making it obvious she wouldn't be leading them out. "Just remember these rewards and the next two months will pass by quickly enough."

OoOoO

AN: Originally, I planned on having 'more' in this chapter but it was simply getting too long. So you Peeta fans will just have to salivate with anticipation until the next update. :)

enginette: You were wise to make that assumption. After all, who else could have made Peeta lose his easy charm? I do love posed hypotheses.  
MaidenAlice: And now you know why Peeta acted the way he did. I'm sure it would have been incredibly difficult for anyone to maintain any kind of calm in a situation like that. You didn't have to be curious for too long. :)  
catie8: You are too smart for me! I absolutely love that you immediately zeroed in on the names. Lachrimae, I can't believe you likened it to Mozart's requiem which is absolutely why I named her that. I though changing it to its basic Latin derivative would keep people from guessing that but you are just too good at this… well done. And yes, it does mean 'tears'. Though it wasn't for the 1603, I do love those but the Mozart piece describes her to a 'T'. Averys… so close though I think I like your guess better than my actuall pun, keep guessing. :) Yeah, he's something different than what I've presented before. There's obviously a hierarchy that these two exist within and Averys seems to be a rung above even Snow's daughter. What that hierarchy is, has yet to be reveled. He is definitely all those things and I think I say that without giving anything away. Thank you, thank you!  
BlAnCh: Ah yes, he is but you already know that you guessed correctly on that one. Well done.  
Kismet4891: I update most mornings, so I hope I bring that awesomeness to most of them. I love that you gave her name that association. I would love to take credit for it but alas, it was accidental on my part though it does fit very, very well. I take it back, I did it on purpose… ;p Yes, it's the same man and as far as we know, he is the only man that could drive Peeta to nearly losing control. You will learn more about Lory in upcoming chapters, I promise. I have a thing for OCs. How to respond to the last portion… scenarios like that, within the Capitol are well within reason. I won't give away if it is a possible scenario of this story but anything really is at this point. And nothing is wrong with you, well not anymore than anyone else that follows this story and far less so than the one writing it. It's the nature of the story that would lead you to think up such scenarios… it's dark and very possible in the world I've manipulated from the original. I just like that you're thinking that much about the story!  
Ambrosia: Oh, he very much is and we have not seen the last of his creepiness either. And now you know the reason for Peeta's reaction… can you really blame him?  
Savannah: She's doing MUCH better, still sleepy so I have lots of time to write after taking care of her chores while she sleeps. Thank you. Don't feel stupid. I Purposely left that a bit vague but the overall implication is that he involves his wife in his twisted sexual life. So I didn't tell you exactly what he was thinking, just a hint that he's a really, really bad guy. You'll find out specifics later on, unfortunately for Katniss. Thanks for the name vote! I had several other choices narrowed down but this one won out. I liked that it was Latin, like her father's name (a little way to further tie father and daughter together) and I liked the meaning behind it as well as what catie8 amazingly figured out concerning its origins (or at least its inspiration). I love music of all kinds so it figures in heavily to my writing, like my suggestion for Chap 9. I'll give a few more suggestions for a few more chapters in this fic. I highly recommend you follow my suggestions if you want better insight into how I feel about this story... but of course you don't have to. :)  
Carla: It would make sense that her name sounds like that since I'm sure the Spanish version comes directly from Latin. I think it was ok to hate him right away. :) You got a bit more insight into Peeta with this chapter, at least his motivations behind why he acted the way he did around Averies and Snow. I think you're finger crossing worked, you got your conversation and soon you'll get... Aww, the Gale comment, way too kind.  
Rawr: (26) Thank you, she's doing much better. (27) You know I've a review hound so yeah! I have a feeling if Snow were in the games, it would be over in no time with it being a very one sided contest. I would LOVE to do a chapter in her POV but I just can't. It would give far too much away but don't worry, you will find out so much more about her as the story continues. Maybe I'll write something, like a deleted scene, from her POV when this comes to an end, if anyone would be interested in that sort of thing. (28) Uh oh, I think you're the first person to say that. I wonder if you still think that after this chapter since you know why Peeta acted the way he did. It is odd but it has it reasons lol.


	30. Definitely Not Coffee

AN: Over 200 reviews! Wow, thank you so much for making this the best experience guys! Hats off to you!

**Definitely Not Coffee**

The elevator door slid shut, leaving Peeta and Katniss alone. She couldn't suppress the surprise she felt at this sudden turn of events, not that her husband seemed to notice her reaction. He was looking around the obscenely large room, up at the ceiling, around the curved perimeter, everywhere but the massive bed that served as the room's centerpiece. He didn't move or say anything. It started to make her nervous so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He actually startled. Maybe it was the way her voice echoed slightly in the mostly stone room or maybe he was afraid to actually be alone with her or maybe… she didn't know and she didn't want to guess. When he didn't answer her right away, she made for the irritating machine, determined to make him a cup anyway. Why did she feel so agitated all of the sudden? The way they'd just been on their return trip here seemed like a million years ago and the intimacy they'd just experience had evaporated, swallowed up by the dark recesses of the vaulted ceiling.

"Um, yeah." She heard behind her. The amount of relief she felt at just hearing his voice again, as confused as it sounded, washed over her. Maybe she could blame her jumbled feelings right now on the bracelet. Maybe it had dosed her too heavily this evening but even as she considered it, she knew that wasn't true. She finally got to be alone with him, with no strings attached and she was blowing it. Katniss couldn't help but think of Gale and their little reunion in the arena. Why had that been so easy? She shook her head, she knew why. It was because with him she didn't have to do anything. Gale took charge like he always did. It was what came naturally but she and Peeta… neither of them had that innate dominance and as such, they were floundering.

'They don't give you much and they take away ten times more, but what they do give can be priceless.' She wouldn't waste Finnick's wise counsel.

Peeta's voice right behind her gave her a start. She'd been so consumed with her own thoughts, she hadn't heard him walk over to her. She really was losing all of her hunter's skills if she was letting Peeta, of all people, sneak up on her.

"You said coffee right?" He spoke quietly, sounding far away, maybe even slightly confused.

"Mm hm." She finished pushing the buttons and waited. She didn't turn to look at him until she heard the finished tone and had the cup in hand. She extended it to him.

"Thanks." He said, his brow furrowed. She wracked her brains. What should she do? What should she say? She didn't want to let this evening go and spend it worrying but he seemed so concerned by this place. He looked as confused as she felt. Then he spoke again. "This isn't coffee." The tiny smile on his lips let her worries start to ebb away.

"It isn't?" And she took the cup back, tasting it for herself. He was right; this was definitely not coffee. She laughed and groaned at the same time.

"Do you even like coffee?" He asked doubtfully.

"I hate it."

"Then let me." He said as he stepped up next to her and started pressing the buttons in a sequence she hadn't seen before. He worked quickly and with a confidence she didn't and probably never would posses with this damned contraption. It was strange, though completely welcomed, but as he worked, his shoulders relaxed and his face started to lose the awful rigid quality that she'd first seen the day that all the truth was revealed. "Here." He said as he handed her a cup of her own. She tasted it. Her face must have done something because the moment the delicious taste of hot chocolate hit her tongue, he smiled like he used to.

"I didn't know this could make hot chocolate!" She couldn't help how excited this new discovery made her or how much she warmed up inside seeing his smile grow.

"It can make a lot of things, even soup."

"Can it bake bread?"

He chuckled. "No," he turned to the machine once more, and pressed what she thought was the same sequence again, "but I'm sure they have one that does." He picked up his own cup of the sweet, frothy brown liquid and took a small sip.

"Oh, what I made you wasn't good enough?" She asked with mock indignation. He looked at her, set his cup down and picked up the one she'd originally given him. He brought it to his lips and started drinking. "I was joking!" She knew what it tasted like but he didn't stop, forcing the almost viscous material down. "Stop! It's foul, you don't have to drink it!" She tried to pull it away from his lips but he just lifted it higher and turned slightly away from her, gagging slightly in the process. "Peeta!" She couldn't help but giggle at his ridiculous display and the way his face was turning a light shade of green, though she might have imagined that. She knew hers would have if she'd attempted what he was doing. He finally had the cup tipped high up, his head tilted back as he drank the last drops. He gagged again on the very last of it as he set the cup down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at her as she giggled.

"That was completely unnecessary." She laughed as she smacked his arm. He smiled after he involuntarily shuddered, the taste obviously still in his mouth. She picked up his cup of hot chocolate and held it out to him. "Here, this should help." He looked at the cup for a second, his eyes changing, the mirth draining out of them, replaced by something else. He took the cup but didn't drink. Instead he set it farther down the counter before bringing his eyes back to hers.

Katniss's giggles slowly died away as she looked at him. That intensity was back in his gaze but it wasn't cold or distance. It was smoldering and it made her swallow thickly. He took her cheeks in hand and with torturous slowness, he pulled her to him and kissed her. It took her breath away. This wasn't one of his ghost kisses and it wasn't some passionate, desperate crushing of lips, this was something far more. It was tasting and needing and growing hotter with each tiny movement. She responded immediately, the humor of the situation suddenly forgotten, completely replaced by a fire that spread through and threatened to consume her. However, when his tongue explored her mouth, she couldn't help but laugh again.

"Ugh, that tastes terrible." He smirked for a second.

"It does but you don't." Then he kissed her again. His hands left her face as he far too easily lifted her up to sit on the long countertop. She spread her legs automatically so he could step between them, maintaining their closeness as they continued to nip and suckled at each other's lips. He eventually abandoned them for the inviting curve of her neck while she enjoyed the feel of his hair between her fingers, her head thrown back, her eyes closed.

"Do you care about this dress?" He asked between nips to her collarbone.

"Not at all." She breathed out. She only had to wonder why he'd asked the question for a second before his powerful hands gripped the low neckline of her burnt umber dress and ripped it right down the center. The delicate Capitol fabric didn't stand a chance against the District 12 baker. He was destroying something created by this city to get to something that was his. She loved it and the powerful jolt of heat the action sent to her core. He then tasted every new exposed area of skin and when he could go no lower, he ripped the rest of it away.

"Unfair." It was the only word she could manage but she made her intent clear as she pushed at the lapels of his black suit jacket. He immediately followed her request, unbuttoning and shrugging out of it. He started to come back to her, impatiently but she just grabbed at the vest as well. "Too many layers." She said again before straining forward to capture his lips while her fingers fiddled with the few buttons keeping it in place. She finished those before starting on the far too many fasteners of his dress shirt. It seemed his patience ran out when he grabbed it and forced all the little ivory buttons to clatter to the floor as he ripped it off. Then he was on her again, pulling her to the very edge of the counter, letting her feel through the few errant scraps of dress still across her lap, just how much he wanted her. She groaned at the heat of it. He took a minute to kiss her lips and neck again as he ground hotly into her.

"Peeta… I need…," her hand gliding down between them, trying to free him of the last of his constraints. He didn't need to be asked twice. He had himself free by the time she managed to pull her final, flimsy covering from herself. She reached down to feel him and he hissed into the ear he'd suddenly found fascinating. She stroked him firmly a few times before guiding him where she wanted him most. They both moaned as he pushed in. He pulled out and pushed back as he kissed her deeply.

The rest was a frenzy of thrusts, moans, feverishly searching hands and gasps. Katniss felt the same powerful feelings start to overwhelm her as she began to cry out with each fresh penetration.

"Peeta…" She moaned out right before the rhythmic pleasure coursed through her body. Then he made a sound so animalistic, it made the pleasure redouble. He had her pressed so firmly to him, both his hands on her buttocks, that she though she might actually have bruised thighs in the morning. The thought made her smile. She wrapped her legs around him, the movement making him hiss but she didn't want him to leave her embrace yet.

"What was in that drink?" She asked breathlessly, a hint of playfulness returning to her voice.

"You." He said seriously and kissed her neck again.

OoOoO

AN: Oh how I loved writing something that wasn't all dark and sad. Peeta fans, rejoice! (and reread) :)

BlAnCh: :D  
catie8: 'ave er ees', emphasis on the first syllable. You'll definitely learn about the history between those two villains. Yeah, he's not a nice guy. He's sadistic and obviously takes pleasure in exercising extreme control over people as seen in his rape of Katniss and his use of Lachrimae's name when he knows how she normally conducts herself so formally. Sexual executioner… excellent description! I know, everyone wants to see their favorite guy but I have to cut their time up equally at this point. I kept this encounter far more simple as far as the emotions were concerned than what you questioned but I think it was appropriate and I hope it felt in character. These two have had nothing but heavy emotional turmoil from the start of my fic, they needed something that was just for them. But all your questions still apply for the rest of the story, they got this time but there's so much more they will have deal with in upcoming chapters.  
perdita4321: Thank you for the review! And thank you for the very interesting, and very appreciated compliment. I love that it's hard for you to read but that it keeps you from leaving it as well. Love the 'yikes'. I think it sums up this story nicely to this point and even how I feel when I finish up chapters sometimes. It means a lot that you took the time to let me know how you feel. Thank you.  
kistmet4891: Yeah, he's an emotional guy and the protective part of him has been having a very hard time coping with his inability to do anything for Katniss. Sounds like a great dream! I'm going to check out Tumblr. Seems like a good alternative. I'll let everyone know about it once I get that set up, just in case this story gets the ol' heave ho. If it happens, I won't let it stop me from finishing this story. I wouldn't do that to you guys, or myself for that matter. Awww, your favorite? That's awesome.  
Artist221: Well I hope this gave you a good Peeta fix for a bit. It was fun to write a lemony chapter that didn't have an awful component to it. Sorry to do that to you but I just couldn't help myself… I'm definitely a tease when it comes to writing… hehe. I won't tell you how it ends but I hope you like it no matter what I lay out for you guys. I love to update frequently too.  
Carla: Yup, the first time, besides a flashback or a monitor, that we saw him in this story. I'd been dying to get him in and was so happy to get to this chapter so I could. Liking someone because they are a lesser degree of evil… interesting; I like it. :) I love writing dialogue. I always write all the words they say first and then go back to fill in some of the actions and emotions associated. It's just a process I love so I always look forward to chapters with a lot of people in it, instead of say, Katniss alone where it's all internal. The latter are easier and faster to write but the former are way more fun. Haha, I know there isn't when you're reading them but I have a hard time writing them. I love updating daily, which is why mine are never as long as some other author's are. But I hope I didn't tease you too mercilessly with that. They didn't talk much in this chapter but I like to think that they couldn't really, too much going on around them that words would be inadequate for the situation. I don't want Snow to be a Mary Sue in the villain sense. If she were perfect in absolutely everything, I think she'd start to get boring pretty fast. So yeah, making her more human is definitely part of what I'm going for. I'm dying to reveal more about her… you have no idea!


	31. A Villain Never Sees

**A Villain Never Sees**

"I don't like this room." Peeta said quietly after they both enjoyed another cup of hot chocolate that he taught her to make on the machine. She now wore a thin robe she'd been provided a week ago, her dress no longer serviceable, while Peeta wore his suit pants and ruined dress shirt. Katniss couldn't help herself; she kept sneaking small glances at the small strip of chest the unbuttonable shirt revealed. "This scene on the floor… it's disturbing."

She glanced down at the mosaic again, though she'd already seen it a multitude of times, she'd never studied it as intently as he was now. "I think it's supposed to mean something but I don't know what." She watched as he walked around it, his neck bending this way and that as he tried to take in the image as a whole. Something seemed to catch his eye, his feet carrying him to the spot on the floor where his gaze rested. He crouched down and ran his fingers across part of the mosaic.

"The Ides of March. Do you know what that means?" Katniss hopped off of the long counter and joined Peeta. She looked down and saw a small, medallion shaped portion of the mosaic with the words Peeta had just read aloud rimming the top edge. The bottom edge had letters too but they were just a bunch of X's and V's and I's.

"I don't know what 'ides' means but I'm guessing this guy died in March." She said, knowing it was a fairly obvious statement though she pointed to the man in the bloody robe being butchered by those around him. Having found one set of words, Peeta seemed suddenly determined to find more. He walked around the scene but found nothing else. Looking farther out, to the edge of the room, he seemed to see something else. This time Katniss followed him, intrigued by his intense interest.

"There's more over here." He said, moving with purpose. They headed toward the eastern portion of the room. "Cry 'Havoc', and let slip…" they walked along the circumference of the circular room before he read more, "the dogs of war; That this foul deed..." they walked around one of the many pillars, "shall smell above the earth…" they passed the northern end, "With carrion men," around another pillar, "groaning for burial." They continued to walk around the edge even though the words had ended, replaced instead with a mosaic of flowers and ivy ran in their place. Once they reached the southern most end, there were two more words, or a name rather. "Julius Ceasar. Know who that is?" He asked.

She shook her head. She'd never heard the name before. "No but do you think that's him?" She pointed at the dying figure once more.

"Probably."

"Maybe he said that before he died." She pointed at the northern end of the circle and the words inlaid in the marble floor. "Any idea what it means?" Katniss rubbed her arms through the thin fabric of the robe, suddenly chilled.

"No. But it sounds like a curse or something." He just kept staring at the mosaic that was now between them and the bed.

"Creepy."

"Yeah." He turned to her. "This has been your room the entire time?" She just nodded. "I don't like it." She couldn't help but smile despite the frown marring his features.

"So you've said." She reached out and touched his cheek. "I don't think it's going to come to life though and I don't have any dogs to let loose." He rewarded her with a half smile though the worry didn't fully drain from his eyes.

"Johanna says that Miss Snow does everything for a reason, absolutely everything." It was the first time he'd mentioned his 'teacher'. Even though she'd chastised him for the same thing earlier, Katniss couldn't help the twist of jealousy that she could feel in her chest. Though she didn't give it a voice, she couldn't help mentioning her teacher's name as well.

"Finnick said the same thing." She regretted it immediately when she saw him tense. She did her best to ignore it. "You think this room has a purpose, more than just a room anyway?" She asked dubiously.

"I hope not." He said seriously, turning his attention back to the floor and touching the bracelet on his wrist. It wasn't until she saw that move that she realized just how much this room bothered him. She watched as he came to some internal decision and moved to the bed, pulling the comforter, blankets and sheets all off. He dragged the bulk of them, minus the sheets, over to the side of the room with the counter. Those he left before coming back to what he'd left behind. He took the crimson silk sheets to the mosaic and used them both to cover the bulk of the image. Then he left them and proceeded to create a makeshift bed out of the rest of the bedding on the floor. Katniss didn't move the entire time, not really sure if there was anything she should do as he completed the odd task. He seemed to feel her gaze on him as he finished. He looked up from his bent over position and shrugged at what he was creating.

"I don't like the beds." He supplied lamely though Katniss knew that the explanation only grazed the surface of his real reason. She only had an idea of what that was but she wasn't going to question it any further. If he wanted to tell her, he would. Instead, she sauntered over to him, a little surprised at how easy it was to be around him tonight, how free she actually felt despite knowing it was a purely temporary arrangement. In one night, she'd been introduced to dozens of people she might be forced to sleep with, she'd met her rapist and she'd seen President Snow again for the first time since before the victory tour yet here she was, sashaying up to a baker like she had no cares in the world. It seemed Finnick was better at desensitizing her than Snow had given him credit for. Maybe she would survive the next ten weeks.

When Katniss was still a few yards away from Peeta who was now watching her intently, she looked down at her feet as she walked, pulling loose the tie at her waist and letting the robe slip from her shoulders. Keeping her head downcast, she looked up at Peeta through the tops of her eyes to find him already pulling his ruined shirt off. They spent the rest of the night destroying Peeta's makeshift bed.

It wasn't until morning that Katniss realized her husband's bed placement mistake. It caught the first rays of light through the windows. Normally she woke up around this time anyway but she doubted they'd slept more than a couple of hours. She wasn't ready to get up and away from Peeta yet. She turned her head away from the unwelcome sunlight to find a very awake husband looking right back at her. They stared at one another for a few moments, both at a loss for words when Peeta suddenly slipped from their 'bed'. She was about to protest until she saw him grip the end of their bedding and pull it firmly out of the reach of the sun before retaking his former position. He seemed to have read her mind.

"I really didn't want the night to end." He said quietly to her, settling on his side and kissing her.

"Me either." She responded honestly. He surprised her mildly when he deepened the kiss, despite their shared hot chocolate induced morning breath. He didn't seem to care in the slightest. Perhaps the previous night's foul concoction she made for him had numbed him to all things disgusting. His hand ran up and down her side. In the wake of the realization that their time had to be limited, Katniss decided that for once, she would be the aggressive one. Her free hand didn't limit itself to innocent touches as his was, instead, she boldly reached straight for his morning hardness, gripping him firmly.

"Oh, Katniss…" He hissed, not lamenting her actions one bit. Instead, he encouraged the touch by gripping her buttocks and pressing her closer to him before pulling her leg up over his hip. She took the hint and easily guided him to her. They took their time, just enjoying the feel of one another, tasting each other. It wasn't until Peeta started to lose the smooth rhythm they'd built together, that he trailed a hand between them. They both met their end a few moments later, panting.

"That was fucking hot." A loud female voice startled them both, causing Peeta to bolt into a sitting position and Katniss to yelp from his sudden withdrawal. She didn't like the sight that met her. Standing not ten feet from the intimate couple was Johanna Mason, Miss Snow and Finnick. Johanna looked thoroughly amused, Finnick had the decency to look a little uncomfortable and Miss Snow had one eyebrow lifted, the rest of her expression was inscrutable. Then she spoke.

"I might feel bad about interrupting this little… scene," she said as Katniss stood, wrapping one blanket around her while Peeta did the same, "but since I recall only promising you the night together, I don't." She glanced around the room then. "I trust you enjoyed your reward, Mr. Mellark?" She didn't get a reply and she ignored it when she saw the sheets on the ground. "Now who covered up my favorite commission?"

"I did." Peeta said immediately, protectively. Katniss looked over at him and noticed that the face she'd been staring at and kissing only a minute ago, was gone. In its place, was the cold mask he'd adopted when around this woman privately.

"I take it you don't like it." She chuckled. "Do you even know what this represents?"

Katniss shook her head. Peeta remained silent and motionless.

"It's from a time almost 2500 years ago, set in the greatest city of its time, not too unlike the Capitol is today. Its decadence, its unrivaled power, its technological superiority over its rivals… all draw a nice little parallel. This particular scene is of one great man, being murdered by a dozen other great men, all professed friends and allies." She explained as she moved away from the two trainers and over to the covered mosaic. She gripped both sheets and with an oddly reverent flourish, ripped it away. "Who do you think the villain is here? The dying or his killers?"

"Probably the fucker in the middle." Johanna supplied. She seemed to be the only person here that didn't have any compunction about talking around Miss Snow.

"What if I told you that every single man in this depiction believed he was doing the right thing?" She looked at the only person who'd had the guts to answer. Katniss saw Johanna's mouth open to say something but then shut again. She just shrugged. "That's always the problem, isn't it? We always think we are the ones in the right, a villain never sees themselves as villains. It is always someone from the other side that makes that determination. Do you ever wonder how many people see victors as villains, killing all others around them to win?" She cast her glance at each of the four that shared the room with her. "How many hate you for what they think you are Mr. Odair? How many in this room used to hate you for what they thought you were?" Katniss swallowed thickly when Snow's gaze touched her before moving to Peeta and back to Finnick. By this time, even Johanna had lost her normal, outrageous bravado.

Then Snow laughed. It was humorless as usual. "But I digress from my planned script this morning." She pulled out a small hand held device from her black shoulder bag. "Your schedules have been set."

OoOoO

SoniaMia: I'm happy to hear it was engaging enough to read in one sitting! It's a great thing to hear that you like the villains; I think they are my favorite characters to write at the moment… maybe because they are mine (minus the president of course). Eventually, a choice will be made. I'm not revealing it yet but I'm not clever enough to think of a way for her to keep them both (but that's what I would chose if I were Katniss). Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know how you feel about this dark little tale!  
MaidenAlice: (29) You were spot on! I wanted to give Peeta and Kat some time alone after the harrowing party, hope it was a believable aftermath. (30) They certainly seemed to make the best of their 'gift' from Miss Snow. I can't seem to get away from writing about that stupid drink machine… I think it's the true villain in this fic so far! Yeah, writing stronger willed Peeta is a hoot! Uh oh, more hooked? Do we need an intervention?  
enginette: My mind isn't completely full of dastardly ideas… just mostly. How could I go soft on you guys, everything is harder with Peeta! …  
kismet4891: Aww, I'm glad I at least made you appreciate Gale. Now, I'm super glad that a few people have said this was the hottest scene. It damn well should be. :) It's consensual, between two people that deeply care for one another (impatient ripping of clothes not withstanding). Very interesting observations on Gale… very interesting. I love long reviews! Keep em coming and I'll keep pumping out chaps!  
Savannah: Uh oh, got a Gale shipper turned Peeta… I don't know what to think anymore. I should do a poll on that, just out of curiosity. See who prefers which pairing at this point in the story. Without the last two chapters… sure. I liked careful, caring Peeta from the books but I wanted to see what I could believably do to him, and I hope what he is at this point in the story, has accomplished that. We'll see what else I have in store for that character… Maybe you just figured out my final twist… it's the coffee machine that saves the day in the end, the true hero!  
Rawr: (29) We have an evil villain fan here people! You are reading the right story my friend. I was thinking about doing a silly contest of sorts for people that wanted to participate where the prize was a 'deleted scene' of their choice. Could be fun. I'd need to think of what the contest would consist of though. I might take requests at the end of this fic for scenes and POVs folks would like to have seen, also could be fun. You will learn beaucoup about the Snows, that was just the teeny tiny tip of the iceberg and it's a really big iceberg… promise. I love whiny, it makes people say more! Break Peeta? Oh, you do like villains. (30) Awww, I couldn't help myself. I was originally going to make it more angsty than the tiny bit at the start but once I got going, I just couldn't do it. I want one of those too… I love soup.  
catie8: NOOOOOO, you can't leave! Who's going to take up the reins of in depth, consistent reviewing (besides Carla of course but I like my duo!). I'm glad I broke up your airline travel though; I hate airports. I didn't want to write a constantly gushy Peeta. I wanted to write a grown up, bona fide man Peeta. He's not a kid anymore folks… technically never was in my fic… OOOO equality… I like where you're going with that line of thought. Dominance can be dangerous? Hmmm… I love your assumptions! Hope Europe is awesome and safe travels!  
Carla: Three times, woot! What? Gale doesn't drink some nasty goop and suddenly everyone loves Peeta again! You fickle Finnicks! Woot, best in 30. That's a very good thing, as I explained in kismet4891's response. Consensual should always win out over angst ridden semi non con. And yes, it's the first time Peeta and Kat got to just be together for the sake of being together… finally. No worries, dialogue, no dialogue, I'll always do my best to get ideas across as clearly as possible. I smile every time I read one of your reviews!  
Artist221: You're welcome. Not that this influenced it but I know I have a LOT of Peeta fans reading and I'm sure many of them have been very frustrated up until this point. I'm not saying the frustration won't return but I was happy to provide a reprieve. She's working on it, she's had a lot to process but she's really making an effort instead of hiding in a closet… (I love you SC, I just don't like reading about closets for 60 pages). I really hope I don't disappoint anyone but in the end… it's inevitable, can't please everyone. Happy endings… maybe, maybe not maybe bitter sweet, maybe not… not gonna say, too much to do yet.  
Lover of peeta: So you're a Gale shipper eh? I kid, I kid. I hope you continue to enjoy it and though I make no promises about the final chapters, I do promise that there is more Peeta and Katniss goodness in the future… though Gale and Katniss goodness too (sorry).  
VickiELL: Awww, so my recipe for dark but not too dark fic is a success so far? Awesome. Thank you very much for the quality vote and a favorite! That just makes my cheeks hurt I'm smiling so much!


	32. Act of Defiance

**Act of Defiance**

Katniss tensed. She knew something like this was going to happen but she hadn't expected to find out so soon. After the last eight hours with Peeta, the idea of discussing her true purpose here suddenly felt far more oppressive than she'd anticipated. She wished Peeta had done something in response to the announcement, anything. She would have welcomed a hand gripping hers or even a move to stand closer to her but he did neither. He might have stopped breathing though and she knew he'd become even more rigid next to her.

Miss Snow walked closer to the two sets of victors, keeping her distance between them equal.

"First, we have a situation to address, one I had hoped we might avoid but we don't always get what we want, do we?" That smile was back on her lips. Holding the small electronic device in one hand, she smoothed down the skirt of her mostly white dress that had rumpled slightly when she'd pulled the blood red sheets away from the murderous depiction on the floor. She seemed distracted for a moment as she picked at piece of lint from one of the large black teardrop shapes that rimmed the waist of the garment. Katniss fidgeted slightly when Snow looked up and cocked her head slightly at the sight of her.

"Your trainers will be switched for the next two days. During the festivities last night, each of you attracted the attention of members of the same sex." She headed toward the blanket-clad couple. "Ms. Everdeen, you earned the attention of two women last night. One of which Ms. Mason has already had personal experience with, so you should find her instruction valuable." Katniss felt her brow scrunch together but she didn't say anything. She didn't have much time to put her own thoughts to the idea before Snow spoke again. "It's not something you should worry about. From what I've seen, most women make the best clients for someone in your position. Normally, these men," she reached out and touched Peeta's chin, "have the easier end of the bargain. As a general rule, women aren't too demanding. Not usually anyway." She looked directly into Peeta's eyes as she said the last words, the corner of her mouth twisting up ever so slightly.

"I…" Katniss started before she was silenced by a sharp look from Snow. She didn't even know what she was about it say, she just wanted Snow to stop touching, even looking at Peeta. She wasn't his. The look from Snow told her that she couldn't be more wrong.

"You don't need to sing right now, little bird, just listen." Though Katniss felt relief wash over her when Snow took her perfectly manicured nails off of her husband. The relief was a mixed bag when Snow abandoned her attentions of Peeta for his wife. Her bracelet activated for the first time that morning. "Mr. Mellark has only one male client. Finnick is familiar with this particular gentleman so his expertise will be very useful." Though the words were meant for Peeta, Snow stared at Katniss the entire time. The president's daughter seemed to be searching for something in her newest captives features. Her gaze touched everywhere, her neck, the border between blanket and skin and the hand that clutched the make shift garment to her.

"This particular gentleman prefers, how shall I put this," her eyes flicked to the Peeta's as he stared straight in front of him, "likes to play the role of the woman. I would think that this role would be easier for you to handle during your first… experience." Katniss looked over at him as well. The muscles of his neck clenched for a second and that was all. Katniss's eyes jumped back to Snow when the woman chuckled. She was still looking at Peeta and her eyes rolled slightly before she stepped back from the couple. Katniss felt like she could breathe again without the woman right in front of them.

Snow looked down at the pad in her hand. "Per previously arranged terms, your schedule, Ms. Everdeen, is limited. Over the course of two months, I have arranged nineteen encounters for you while Mr. Mellark, you have twenty seven." Katniss's chest tightened, more for Peeta's expense than her own. She'd resigned herself to her fate but his was something she hadn't been able accept yet. Peeta remained his stone self next to her.

"Your engagements will not be in any way public like Mr. Odair's can be. He's not encumbered with the pretense of marriage, while you two are. Therefore, the majority of your meetings will take place here while a few exceptions were made for locations of the clients choosing." Miss Snow then looked up to them both, her mock amusement and deceptive smile gone. "One of your appointments will coincide as you were purchased as a couple by one client, it fetched a very high price." Katniss's bracelet medicated her again and for the first time in a while, it had to chase way the knot that tried to form in her stomach. She involuntarily shut her eyes as she fought to stay standing.

"No." The sound of his voice made her eyes snap open.

"No?" Snow looked at Peeta with a strange glint in her eye.

"No." Peeta reaffirmed. Snow grinned. Katniss could see the tip of a pink tongue caught between the tips of gleaming white teeth. Snow cocked her head to the side slightly, the tongue's tip disappearing right before she spoke, addressing Kantiss suddenly.

"I stand corrected." A breathy 'what' came from behind Snow, from an amazed looking Johanna. She looked back down at her pad, touched the screen a few times before she continued. "Ms. Everdeen. You now have…" she pressed swiped her finger along the screen, "thirty two appointments and maybe a few extra, considering I had a week of your time just free up."

"Fucking moron." Johanna muttered while Finnick looked pained next to her. Katniss watched as Peeta's mask melted away, disbelief and rage filling his features.

"You can't!" He growled, a touch of hysteria in his voice.

Snow covered the few feet between them in a split second. Without warning, Katniss found herself falling to the floor after Snow pushed her out of the way, her legs tangling in the blanket. She landed with a painful thump but it wasn't her own predicament that she even noticed, it was Peeta's. The way their bare armed mistress was holding him. She saw the knife at his throat and the line of blood forming on the edge of the blade. She saw the way Snow gripped the hair on the back of his head, forcing him to look at the ceiling. She saw when the silver haired woman kicked the back of his knee to force him to kneel before her. She saw as Finnick and Johanna stood there and did nothing.

"Please, no." Katniss breathed out. Miss Snow turned her head enough for her to see her profile.

"Not. Another. Word." The tone made Katniss's blood freeze. Then Snow turned back to her prey.

"I can't?" She hissed. "No?" She spat through clenched teeth. "Have you forgotten where you are? Who you are talking to? I am not one to be trifled with boy. I could do things to you that would leave you NOTHING!" She roared, her face a tangle of livid fury and sadistic glee. "I have been beyond generous with you. I have given you opportunities and privileges that I never even dreamed of offering to those two over there." She made a pointed gesture with her head. "But you continue to press the limits, cross boundaries that you know are not yours to cross. Then you openly defy me?" Her voice had dropped an octave then and the tension drained from all parts of her save her hands and arms that kept Peeta fully at her mercy. "You pathetic little flea." She emphasized the insult by dragging the knife fractionally across the flesh of his vulnerable neck. She kissed his cheek.

"You care about her and nothing else, not even yourself. I hate that. I hate that you are a shell of a person, someone whose very reason for living depends solely on another. It not only makes you weak, it makes you worse than a soulless mutt. At least they live for themselves but you…" she pulled on his hair, jerking his face around to hers and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and whispered hotly, "You'll always be hollow inside. Another person cannot fill that void by themselves." She pulled the knife away, wiping the wet blade off on the blanket Peeta still gripped with white knuckles. She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds longer before tugging on his hair one last time and releasing him to fall the rest of the way to the floor. He caught himself with is hands at the last moment before he head smacked against the cold, stone floor. She stood from her half crouch, replacing the knife in an unseen location. She scooped up the fallen device and resumed her position as though nothing had just happened.

"Stand up, both of you." She commanded calmly, her attention on the device and not them. "Mr. Mellark?" She glanced over at him casually once he'd stood. This time she didn't allow his silence to be an answer.

"Yes?" He finally spoke, one hand clutched to his neck where the knife had bitten him.

"Will I be seeing another outburst from you?" She asked as a teacher might ask a recently rebuked student. She looked back at the schedule, uninterested in his expression, just his word.

"No."

"Good." She touched the pad a few times. "I honestly don't want to go through the hassle of rearranging this. I've already spoken with the clients, made payment and location arrangements and informed others that they didn't have enough to pay for Katniss's limited, therefore highly valuable, time. I will though, if I see even one more, no matter how miniscule, act of defiance. Do we have an understanding?" She looked up at him through her eyebrows.

"Yes." He didn't even attempt his cold demeanor again. It could be that he couldn't manage it but it was equally possible that he thought she'd see it as a form of defiance and was unwilling to don it.

"Excellent." The false smile was back. She put the electronic gadget back in her handbag as she walked up to a still very stunned and terrified looking Katniss. "If you were allowed to choose. I would not recommend this one." She didn't need to clarify what she meant, not after the speech she'd just given though she did. "He would suck the life out of you and not even know he was doing it." Then Snow moved back to a sporadically shaking Peeta. She stroked his cheek with the back of a delicate looking but all too deadly hand. "I will see you this evening, after Mr. Odair has finished with you for the day. We will test that defiance claim of yours. Be prepared." Then she spun on her heal and walked right between Finnick and Johanna. She raised one hand in the air and made an odd circular motion with her finger. "Split them up, do your jobs and get some ointment for his neck. I don't want him scarred, not visibly anyway." She left the room without another word.

OoOoO

AN: So, anyone still like Miss Snow? Expect some Johanna in the next chapter. I can't wait to write some dialogue for our favorite, foul mouthed, socially irreverent victor! And oh my gooses! I mention catie8 leaving and everyone takes up the in-depth review mantle! I love you guys (and !'s in this AN)! (1300 word review response section… crazy, seems I'm breaking all of the rules here on this site. It's like I'm asking to get kicked. Challenge accepted.)

**MaidenAlice**: They'll have more but I don't know how soon it will be :(. I love villians and their back stories… if they don't have one in a book or movie, I'm always very disappointed (so usually, with the exception of Darth Vader… the one they gave him just ruined my favorite childhood bad guy). Still respect her, tehe? I'm going to keep my eye on that machine and your… possible problem. :)  
**SoniaMia**: Katniss might understand the depths more but now she'll question the health of it, thanks to our resident dick, Miss Snow. Planting ideas in impressionable and fragile minds is not a very nice thing to do. Question is, why did she do it? Haha, I love it and cringe at the same time when someone predicts a future part of this fic. I love it because I know you guys are thinking about it beyond just the reading and I cringe because I worry that some of the 'wow factor' gets taken away (Peeta and Katniss getting purchased as a couple). The former far outweighs the latter though. Will it break them or make them stronger… that's what you'll have to find out. I love rambles, keep it up!  
**Ambrosia**: The softer side of Snow, quickly followed up by the crueler side… the side you shouldn't piss off. Do you still think she had a soft spot for them? Mwahahaha, I'm toying with your emotions! (concerning a fictional villain anyway)  
**Carla**: HAHAHA, I want that too. You give me a good way of doing it and by god, we've got a deal. Who wouldn't want them both? Crazy people, that's who. Oh Peeta, what are we going to do with you and why does Snow like to mess with you so much? I love Johanna, can't wait to get into her a bit more. I hinted at the Ceasar depiction earlier, even have some hidden symbols in a few earlier chapters concerning it that I wonder if anyone picked up on. In case anyone hasn't noticed, it's going to play a part in plot symbolism, pretty much till the end of the story. That's the crux of the situation; does anyone think they are evil? Do either Snow think they are, or Averys? Do they see themselves as evil or just so far above others that what they do is ok? I see myself as above a chicken, so I don't feel evil when I grill its flesh on my BBQ but there are people out there that see me as evil for killing another living thing… It's a topic worthy of debate and you may well be totally right but it's fun to think about either way. I think you have some competition with reviews this time… I love it! Competition makes everything better. :) We shall see how they handle themselves in the coming weeks(in story) and what affects it has on their characters.  
**Nikatsu**: I true Snow hater! Haters gonna hate. Not that there's anything wrong with that! :)  
**kismet4891**: Another amazeballs, love it! I did, I did. I took too many lit classes in college to not act a little pretentious in my stories from time to time (probably overboard). She's a crafty lady, full of… ideas and hidden purposes. I could talk about that play for hours, my all time favorite bit of Shakespeare. _Hope _for the greater public good… I LOVE that you pointed that out. So completely true and one reason why I added this element to the story; thank you for that. You sure know how to throw out awesome complements that make my face hurt from smiling so much. I try to have more than a paper cutout plot and characters, I'm sure I overreach but trying is part of the fun. And there is a book club… it's the review board! Keep em coming people!  
**Oicherealtai**: ROFL! You and Johanna might have something in common then. :)  
**Joh**: I do like my Shakespeare… hopefully the reference doesn't feel too forced or silly. Thanks for the review, I love hearing from the rare reviewer. Finnick can go from cocky to incredibly insightful all in the same sentence… now that's fun to write.  
**Rawr**: She's not known for her cuddles and puppies. I can't wait to see if I can pull Johanna off… next chapter should tell. I've got the contest in mind, I'll reveal it at the start of the next chap.  
**thefanfictiongirl**: W.O.W. That's a lot of reviewing. I hope you don't mind but I'm just going to hit a few of your points or I'll have to write a book just to touch on everything you said. :) Salacious review responses? Titilating. If you have a love/hate relationship with her, I'm doing something right. I appreciate all the details you've mentioned and enjoyed: the bracelet, … And I enjoyed seeing the passages that caught your attention, it was insightful for me to see what resonates with people. (23) I hope your not sick and twisted for liking this story or what does that say about me? :) More with Gale will be revealed. (24) Exactly… I just wanted to do a different approach. (17) The smile came from the fact that only humans smile to show happiness, for all other animals, it's a sign of aggression. I'm starting to see that I'm very influence by novels I've read, I loved Memories of a Geisha. (21) Instant drug withdrawal has got to be a bitch. Poor Katniss. (25) How could you not with a sexy beast like Fin… it's only natural. (26) I was poking fun at profiling or stereotypes there… it can be accurate but not 100% type of idea. Someone mentioned the prep team! I was worried about them, they didn't get any love till now. :) (27) She's insightful, or at least she thinks she is. Will Peeta's easy manipulation become an issue? That's the question. (28) Interesting. (30) Everyone has their type. I was attracted to funny, machismo type guys that valued family above all else so Peeta wouldn't be my first choice as far as personality is concerned… too sensitive for me but everyone is different. And thank god, or think of the competition for that one type of guy and then all the poor guys that would get no love. I'm happy I made Gale/Kat at least bearable for you. I love that you quote everyone, even other reviewers! It plastered a smile across my face immediately. (31) I like to make people scratch their chins or bring their mindset outside of their normal comfort zone… you don't have to agree with anything but if it makes you think, I feel I've accomplished something. All fantastic points. It would be interesting to see a fic that went into depth about how the games started, who started them and why people didn't fight back against it when it was fresh… had to be some crazy things going on to accomplish that feat and it would be pre-Snow. You're last comments… will be explored but they run too close to some of the storyline to get into depth here. Thank you so much for your very generous reviewing!  
**enginette**: I won't let it die, I promise. I'm looking into alternative locations and will post next chapter about a contingency plan should we need it.


	33. Too Valuable

AN: Contest announcement: Head to my profile page for details concerning your chance to win a deleted scene of your choosing (for public or private viewing).

**Too Valuable**

"You should cheer up already. I've never seen that bitch reverse herself like that. I've seen her torture and kill for far less." Johanna said to a still visibly shaken Katniss. She looked up at the District 7 winner. She wasn't really sure what to make of her. All she knew was that she was foul mouthed and seemed to take everything Snow did in stride, like it didn't really bother her. Katniss didn't trust her. Her role with Peeta didn't help her standing either. She stayed silent and just stared into the large brown eyes of the slightly older victor. Those same eyes rolled a second later. "Is everyone from District 12 this god damned stubborn?" The question forced Katniss to narrow her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be mocked right now.

"Finnick said you were pretty cooperative, what a fucking liar. You're just as bad as your husband." Johanna raised her fingers, making air quotes as she said the last word. Katniss snapped. She jumped up from the bed on which she'd been sitting, covering the few feet between her and Johanna Mason and slapped her.

"The fuck?" Johanna spat, instantly shoving Katniss away from her. Katniss was about to launch herself back at the shorthaired woman when the next words she said stopped her short. "Were you not here a half hour ago? What the hell do you think Snow will do if you two keep fucking up? He's already pushed her to her limits, if you start up now, shit's going to get out of control." Johanna had taken a few steps back from her, her feet widespread in a defensive stance. "Do you know what happens if she doesn't get results?"

Katniss still didn't say a word.

"_He_ will get involved."

"Who?" Katniss finally ground out.

"Her father to dumb twit. You think she's bad? Keep it up and you'll find out pretty damn quick that the kid pales in comparison to the parent."

'My father is the reason for what you see before you. Everything that I am, everything that I ever will be, I owe to that man.'

Tears pricked at Katniss's eyes and she felt the cool sensation at her wrist chase away the ache in her stomach. She spun around, marched over to the bare bed and pushed as hard as she could at the huge mattress. It took some time but finally it started to slide. She didn't even hear herself scream at the thing. When it was a third of the way off of its high platform, she crawled beside it and kept pushing until finally, with one final shove, it fell with a satisfying thud to the floor. She was breathing heavily when she heard the chuckling. She looked over at Johanna Mason who stood staring at her with wide eyes, her head shaking slightly.

"You feel better?" She asked. Katniss took a deep breath and forced the tears away. Enough was enough.

"No but what does that matter. Let's get started."

"You got it babe."

Johanna spent the next few hours explaining just how easy this job could be. Katniss couldn't bring herself to believe her. She listened but was never fully focused on the other female victor in the room. She couldn't. Once, she even shook her arm, hoping for a cool spray from the bracelet. It didn't come to her aid. Apparently the device couldn't make her stop thinking about Finnick and his charge or the night she'd just experienced with its horrific morning follow up.

"So it's not all that bad if you just say 'fuck it'. Leez isn't so bad anyway. I mean, she's a rich bitch just like the rest of them but she's by far on the lesser end of the asshole scale." Johanna took another bite of sandwich before looking at her student. She must have seen the faraway look on Katniss's face. "Fuck me; am I going to have to repeat myself again?"

"She's not so bad. I heard." Katniss looked back to Johanna after giving her tiny summation. There was a strange look in the other woman's eyes. She looked like she was struggling with something. Suddenly she closed the small distance between them. "What…" Then she felt the other woman's lips on hers. It wasn't provacative, the move felt more clinical than anything else. She felt Johanna's hand move to grip the hair at the base of her skull to keep Katniss from retreating in shock. Once her grip was secure, the other victor kissed her cheek, then jaw, moving steadily to her ear. Johanna bit the lobe of her ear before she whispered so quietly that Katniss barely even heard that she was forming words.

"Survive these next ten weeks. Survive them and you'll be able to…"

"Miss Mason." An incredibly stern sounding voice broke in behind her. Katniss's eyes flew open; she didn't even know when she'd closed them. Miss Snow stood in the doorway.

"Fuck." Johanna breathed out before carefully pulling away from a still very stunned and thoroughly confused Katniss. The bolder woman gave her a very pointed look before turning with a fake smile in place. "Yes Miss Snow?"

"You have so much… knowledge, I'm quite sure you've imparted more than enough to Miss Everdeen for one day." Her voice was frigid. "Leave us."

"Whatever you say boss." Johanna slipped from the bed and padded toward the door, straight for Miss Snow. She stopped when she reached the President's Daughter. Snow whispered something in her ear. Katniss couldn't see the other woman's face though she saw her shoulders tense and her sharp nod. Then she left, leaving Katniss alone with the one person she wished she hadn't had to see again today or ever for that matter.

Snow just stood there, staring back at her, saying nothing, and not moving a muscle. Neither said anything and the minutes passed by slowly. Katniss still sat on the mattress free bed. She tried hard not to move, to not fidget but the longer the silence stretched, the harder it became. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here?" She bit out. Snow pursed her lips slightly while the rest of her features remained completely rigid until she spoke.

"I wanted to talk."

Katniss actually laughed but she waited. Again, silence reigned between them. For someone that wanted to speak, this terrible woman said surprisingly little. She felt her lips forming a tighter and tighter line and her jaw clench as more minutes passed in silence.

"Then talk!" Katniss finally yelled. What was this sadistic woman doing?

"Ask what you need to know and I'll be more than happy to."

Katniss shook her head at that bizarre conversation, or lack of one. She stood from the bed; too irritated to sit still any longer. She felt the bracelet finally medicate her and a moment later she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why are you constantly hurting him?" She almost yelled while taking three steps in Snow's direction. Snow cocked her head, a gesture that Katniss was fully sick of seeing today. Her face softened then.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"It _is_ what you're doing." Why would she want her to ask a question only to answer with one of her own? Did this woman ever stop her tortures? "Do you do it just for the sick pleasure of it?" The younger girl spat with no regard for the hate that stained her words.

"You think that matters?" Another question to which Katniss didn't know how to respond. She was about to yell at this horrible creature again when Snow spoke up once more. "Whether I love it, hate it or feel complete apathy, in the end, it doesn't matter. It would still have to be done."

"Why?"

"Why? That is your favorite question it seems. Such a general question only deserves a general answer." She paused a moment and Katniss hated her for it. "Because that's the way it is." She didn't like the double standard for asking and answering questions and yet again Katniss was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to debate this woman. "I'll ask you a question." Snow said. "Why do you think I've done these things to him?"

"I… because… you… I don't know your sick reasons." She couldn't think. She desperately wanted to say anything that would faze this woman. Snow wanted honesty? Katniss wished she had a truth that would cause this woman even a fraction of the agony she currently felt.

"Come now, you're a smart girl. Why would I constantly beat him down when he isn't cooperative? Why have I left you alone for the most part?"

Katniss just shook her head, her lips a thin line.

Snow raised her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "What do you think would happen to him if he acted with a client as he has with me, uncooperative, cold, defiant?" When she looked back at the victor, she saw the realization in the younger woman's eyes and it made her smile. It looked like the most genuine smile Katniss had ever seen from her.

"There you go little bird. You are starting to understand aren't you?" Katniss shook her head but the gesture was a lie and Snow knew it. "Have you ever heard the expression, 'Whatever doesn't kill us, makes us stronger'?" The platitude only served to irritate the younger woman further.

"Don't pretend to be on our side."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I hurt him so that he doesn't get himself killed. He's no use to me dead." Comprehension didn't bring any relief, if anything, it only served to make her feel more helpless but now she understood fully. Peeta and she were commodities, tools to be used. A broken tool is useless. Snow wanted her _things_ in perfect working order.

"We're too valuable." Katniss said more to herself than to Snow.

Snow laughed, her lips pursed in a tight smile before she spoke. "You have no idea just how valuable you are to me, Miss Everdeen."

"Why tell me all of this?"

"You're stronger than most."

The confusion she felt must have been evident because Snow clarified herself without further prompting.

"Mr. Mellark requires you and a strong hand, you require knowledge and threats to those you love. It's what each of you responds to. Mr. Odair responded to death. Miss Mason responded to… something else entirely."

"It's all about manipulation."

"Why would you think it was anything else?" Snow took a step back, the automatic door opening in response. "Miss Mason gives good advice from time to time, as obvious as it may be. It would be best if you did survive the next ten weeks." Snow laughed at the surprised look on Katniss's face. How had she heard what Johanna said? She tried to recover a quickly as possible.

"So that I can mentor people to their deaths and then go back to the games myself?"

Snow laughed. "The games… yes, I suppose so." She sighed then, "Have the rest of the day Miss Everdeen to think on what I've said. Oh, and Mr. Hawthorne has made a full recovery. He'll be headed back for the arena tomorrow to finish out his obligations to the capitol." She then turned and let the door slide shut, leaving Katniss alone.

OoOoO

**Nikatsu**: I love your hate. Thanks for letting me know!  
**MaidenAlice**: Peeta's weakness is Katniss. He'd do anything for her so he has a hard time keeping a cool head when she's threatened in any way. It wasn't wise but I'm glad it wasn't surprising.  
**Carla**: I don't think you have to worry about the evil leaving anytime soon. She is what she is… or is she? Mwahaha. Interesting Peeta observations, interesting. Don't let my story make you late you silly billy (though I love you for it too). We shall see if Snow is right about Peeta or not…  
**Amyfan2004**: I think it's fine to enjoy the journey… you tend to only hate them if the destination sucks. Hopefully, mine won't. It's definitely a hell I've created for these guys. I love that I shocked you. You'll get more Finnick, I promise. Oooo, someone that still likes Snow, I'm tickled. You really are too kind with your compliments, but thank you very much.  
**Kismet4891**: No worries, I will definitely let everyone know where this story will go as soon as I find a venue I like. I think I'll know by next chapter. I'll put it in the AN. The Peeta situation… ah yes, it will be addressed. I'll be interested to see how people respond to my take on the subject. ROFL. Um… yeah, let's just say the bracelet has a hand in it, like it has a Viagra setting or something. I honestly hadn't really considered the idea but I'll just let it stay at that. :) I love that you thought of something I hadn't though. I actually laughed out loud when I read that.  
**Oicherealtai**: 19. Sorry if that wasn't clear. I made sure that it was in this chapter thanks to your review. Thanks for that!  
**Ambrosia**: Never forget to breathe. Never. What, why wouldn't you still have warm fuzzies for her after that? Thank you! :)  
**catie8**: Spain! I've always wanted to go there, test out my sub par Spanish skills. I'm officially jealous. 1) I love you… seriously, how do you do it? 2)Thanks! Titus, that's a vicious one… I think his most brutal. Of course I loved it! 3) Exactly… she's his rock but also what makes him unstable… oh how will this work out eventually? Hehe Enjoy those tapas you lucky muchacha!  
**Rawr**: Yeah, he's got impulse control issues when it comes to situations concerning Kat. It is definitely frustrating but a theme I'm sticking with at the moment. Snow threatened by Peeta and Kat's relationship… very interesting. I don't know why you would think Miss Snow would have had anything but a loving, normal growing enviroment… hehe. Maybe not flashback but you will get to know her far better in the future, your needs will be met eventually. The games… 10 weeks till they start.  
**Thundarrgirl**: I'm glad I've provided you something new to keep your HG needs fed. Hope the rest doesn't disappoint. Thank you for taking the time to review!  
**neutral party**: Yes, there is a plot. I also never said that there wasn't going to be a happy ending, I just said that one isn't assured. There will be a conclusion; I predict some will like it, some will not. Act I was District 12. Act II is The Capitol. Act III, in keeping with the theme… will be an undisclosed location… use your imagination. Might I suggest that you just wait till you see this fic listed as complete, then revisit it and make your decision. I'm surprised you're concerned about only bad shit happening to the main characters since the real HG series was pretty brutal and depressing the entire time (though using a different theme). It didn't really have anything nice happen in it until the epilogue… So if you made it through those books, you might make it through my tale. Thank you for being critical… you were my first that actually focused on content instead of just pairing concerns.  
**hprwhg00**: I miss Gale too. He will be back but at the moment, he's occupied with an area of the story that Katniss can't have much personal interaction with… therefore, he's not in it too much at this point. He will be though, I promise. :) Rebel alliance… love that question that I'm going to refuse to answer.


	34. Is Fine

Is Fine

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed already. In those fourteen days, Katniss had seen only Johanna and Finnick. No Snow, no Peeta, no Gale, no Haymitch, no one. In that time, she'd learned several new 'skills' from both of her teachers. Johanna had shown her how to physically please a woman in several ways that still made her blush furiously. How the Disctrict 7 winner had kept each lesson on a clinical level, she had no idea. She'd learned things about a woman's body that she never would have even guessed at despite coming equipped with one of her own. There had been no more quiet whispers delivered after stolen kisses. In fact, Johanna had kept a noticeable distance between them unless actually demonstrating a new skill. By far, learning to give herself pleasure while someone else watched was the most difficult thing Johanna had told her she'd need to be able to do. One of her female clients would expect that and nothing else. The cuff had not been useful in that area.

But the embarrassment suffered from her schooling with the foul mouthed victor, paled in comparison to some of the lessons she'd had to suffer through with Finnick. While he never pushed her, he always managed to make it clear that not learning one thing or another was not an option. She'd been able to skip the self-pleasure portion with him, thanks to Johanna but that had been a small comfort. She now knew far too much as far as she was concerned. She'd learned ways to use her mouth, hands, feet, and every other portion of her anatomy in some way… mostly demonstrated with the handsome District 4 victor. While they never actually had intercourse with one another, they might as well have. She was now positive that she knew his body better than her husband's or her 'cousin's'. It was not a comforting realization.

While she was able to maintain the need to learn everything she could, her mood seemed to worsen each day. By the end of the two weeks, even Finnick's good natured jokes and comforting self deprecating humor were no longer enough to keep Katniss from experiencing bouts of almost complete apathy. Tears were a common end to the day when he would finally leave her. The drive she'd felt weeks before, the knowledge that she did all of this for everyone she loved, no longer seemed enough. Even thoughts of Prim barely forced her to rise from bed each morning.

Finnick had obviously noticed. His final words wouldn't leave her mind and kept repeating themselves over and over again.

'All the skill in the world Kat, won't matter if you don't find a way to pull yourself together.'

He'd kissed her forehead then before pulling her into a hug. The gesture was purely meant to provide comfort but she hadn't been able to pull any of the much needed feeling from him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she'd nodded. She understood but she couldn't make herself snap out of her current feelings. It didn't help that each day passed without any news concerning Peeta or Gale. It made her sick with worry. She knew that Finnick had tried to find out something for her but he seemed to be just as in the dark as she was about their fates. He hadn't even seen Johanna in a week and a half.

What if something had happened to one or both of them? What if Miss Snow was keeping some terrible tragedy from her, worried that her commodity would no longer do its job if not kept in the dark. Gale could have very easily died in the arena he was being forced to test out for the game makers and Miss Snow. What if Peeta, so fragile the last time she'd seen him, had broken. What if he'd acted out in such a way that Miss Snow no longer saw him as useful and had disposed of him in some way. These were the types of thoughts that constantly swarmed around inside her mind, forcing her melancholy to worsen with each passing hour.

Now she sat on a made bed. She had tried to keep it in disarray but it seemed an avox had been stationed right outside her door. Each subsequent she destroyed it, the sooner the mute man would show up to fix it. The last time, she'd finished pushing the mattress from its perch only to turn around and find the man waiting for her to finish before he corrected her childish outburst. She'd given up after that.

She touched the black sable bedspread, running her hand over the luxurious surface. She was waiting. When Finnick left an hour ago, he'd informed her that Miss Snow would be visiting her today. Katniss had a few theories concerning the woman's motives behind this visit. Tonight was her first client. Snow probably wanted to say something horrible to her, just to see her reaction before sending her off to officially become a whore of the Capitol. Maybe she was just going to walk in the door and look at her, before leaving with that horrible, knowing smile on her lips. Maybe she would come in and tell her every detail about the man she'd be sleeping with tonight in order to make sure that her tool was fully prepared for its job. In the end, Katniss was sure that whatever she could think of, Snow had thought of something worse.

She sighed. She couldn't bring herself to care at the moment as she kept forming abstract patterns in the bedspread's softly textured surface. She saw the automatic sliding doors open silently as an equally silent woman stepped through them. Miss Snow entered the room, clad in a mostly black, calf length dress, accented in with stylized white lilies all over the bodice and skirt. It was a simple design, far simpler than any Katniss had seen the woman wear in the past. It gave her an air of innocence, as false as it may be. Snow walked toward Katniss with hands clasped behind her back without saying a word. She stopped a few feet from the bed and the victor couldn't bring herself to even look the woman in they eye, instead opting for studying the white sandals the other woman wore.

"This will be difficult for you." She said quietly. Of all the possible opening lines, this had not been one Katniss would have ever guessed at. Katniss nodded. She didn't have the strength to be difficult, so she just agreed. "However, you obviously cannot act like some sullen child as you are now." Katniss nodded again, still staring at the feet in front of her. Those same feet drew closer then, until they were almost touching edge of the bed's platform. Snow's beautiful face replaced her view as the woman crouched down to look into Katniss's. She pretended she could see through the President's daughter, to the floor she blocked from view. Pretending didn't allow her to not see the look in her eyes. She looked sympathetic. It had to be a lie, some sick trick.

"Don't." Katniss hissed. She was relieved to see the cold smile form on the other woman's lips. It was more comforting that her false sympathy.

"Alright." The other woman supplied easily enough. She just looked at her with her normal, cold expression after that. Silence passed between them. This time Katniss knew what to expect. Snow was waiting for any questions she might have.

"Peeta?" She asked quietly.

"Is fine. He had his first client yesterday. She seemed quite pleased with the encounter." Katniss flinched. The contradicting emotions she suddenly felt twisted her up inside. Elated to hear that her fears of his demise had been completely wrong and horrified to actually hear about his previous night, as vague as the description may have been. Her hands fisted in the bed cover. "Take a deep breath and ask another question." Snow commanded her. Her face may have looked cold but the tone didn't match. It was smooth, tempered and quiet.

"Gale?"

"Is fine. He's been moved to the second of three arenas to continue testing it. He'll faire far better in this one. It's a winter-based forest, very similar to the one outside of your home district… very similar. He's been provided the gear that the tributes will be, including a bow and arrows. He's already thriving." Katniss looked into Snow's eyes directly for the first time.

"The arena for the second age group." Snow's eyebrow lifted as she nodded. "His age group." The same response. What was this woman's game? With apathy and worry and the presence of this woman who demanded honesty, came boldness. "Will it be his?" Snow looked at her for several long moments. She actually looked conflicted. The same way Johanna had before kissing her. She nodded.

Katniss had suspected as much. In a way she'd known from the moment of the announcement of the Quarter Quell. Someone she knew would end up in the arena. The children of previous victors seemed to have the uncanny ability to not have the odds in their favor. People had quietly suspected for years that the games tributes were sometimes fixed. Katniss was the first to learn the truth from the source. She didn't know if she hated Snow more for telling her, or less. Katniss reflexively touched the bracelet even though it did nothing.

"Ask me another." She took a deep breath.

"Haymitch?" And the corner of Snow's mouth pulled up. The smile seemed to reach her eyes, another first that Katniss had ever seen. The woman stood then and walked way from her without saying a word until she'd almost reached the doors.

"Is fine." And then the doors slid open and Snow walked passed a well dressed Haymitch. He walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart."

OoOoO

AN: I have been dying to get this chapter out, probably why I posted two yesterday. I missed this guy so much!

SoniaMia: I was a little trigger happy, I needed my Haymitch fix! She is definitely a give and take kinda lady; the question is, what is her motivation? There is a lot going on beneath the surface and I promise, it will be revealed. There's a method to my madness. And you have your Gale update but of course it brings with it it's own slew of questions and possibilities. So you think her motivation is poison… we shall see, we shall see.  
lavenderbrownfan: Oh noes. I hope you can get it fixed. I'm glad to see you back though. Thank you, thank you! She's doing much better, thank you. Still a little under the weather but recovering nicely. I'm delighted at the range of emotions from readers regarding Miss Snow. Some hate, her others aren't sure and now you sympathize with her. Love it. Peeta has been having a hard time of things. And lucky you, Haymitch is back!  
kismet4891: You can thank the return of Haymitch for the double update yesterday. ROFL. Don't be ashamed. I think it's great that you were thinking that deeply into it, biologically speaking. I was a bio major in college so I fully appreciated the question! The games are now only 8 weeks away! Dun Dun Dun Aww, you like Johanna. I think because in the original books, she really had to hold back that attitude of hers in order to keep it PG-13. But my salacious MA tale, she can let her freak flag fly! Also, her back story is different from the original (uh oh, I just gave something away… only sorta, ok barely). You said you liked my version better? Of course it's not blasphemy! :) But I'll keep it on the down low.  
Artist221: Thank you! I'm glad you think so… deeply pleased. I don't think Peeta is wishy washy at all. Not in the original books or in my twisted tale. He's far more emotionally based than your typical guy. I don't think that's a bad thing, just different. Katniss has already evolved a far more emotional connection to Peeta in my version than she did in the original but that's because it was kinda forced on her and the emotional element has been a big part of that. At least that's what I was trying to do. I'm going to stay single POV for this story though I can come back and do multiple POVs in deleted scenes after this thing gets completed. I've had a few PMs asking for that so with enough interest, I'm sure I can be persuaded. :)  
Savannah: (32) She's back. Hooray, Hooray, Hooray for evil coffee machine! (33) I think would appreciate your evil cackle. What? Nothing constructive? Tsk tsk. :)  
Ambrosia: Tehe, Haymitch forced my literary hand. Will she have too? We shall see. I miss him too. You at least got he hear about his plight this chapter, even though you didn't actually get to see him. UPDATED!  
Carla: Go Snow! She does seem to be a master manipulator. Snow has a Peeta kink or a Peeta/Katniss kink? Maybe… maybe not. I'll never reveal it before its time! Hehe. Is Peeta a well-adjusted guy? Well adjusted enough to express healthy love? Hmmm. You ask awesome questions that I just can't answer here but future chapters definitely will. They are definitely trying to own him. My one hint for what I'm doing with him, I really wanted to explore the quote "I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I'm not. I only wish I could think of a way to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games." You learned a little bomb about Gale. And he is definitely at a disadvantage due to his distance in the story atm. It won't continue… He is less complicated than Peeta but he's also been through less… no games and what not. He had to take charge of his family after his father died where Peeta remained under the thumb of his overbearing mother… that's a big developmental difference right there… that's how I account for Gale's more take charge demeanor vs Peeta's quieter one. LOL, still trying to keep em both eh? It will change… but how? Mwahaha. PD: Now you know!  
sureyna: Welcome to the story! Thank you very much and thank you for reviewing!


	35. See Your Soul

**See Your Soul**

Katniss just stood there. Her heart stopped. The door slid closed behind her mentor and he took a few steps in before he stopped.

"What? No hello?" His gruff attitude had a touch of worry laced into it. He must have expected a different reaction to their reunion. His eyes widened suddenly. "Shit. Get your mind out of the gutter kid. How many times do I gotta tell you. No one wants this." He patted his stomach which Katniss noticed wasn't nearly as rounded as it had been when she'd last seen him. That's when the damn broke.

She jumped off the bed and sprinted for the now nervous looking man. She collided with him and he almost lost his footing.

"I missed you." She cried into his shoulder.

"Hey. Come on sweetheart." She felt him try to gently pull her away but she had no intention of letting go just yet. Though she'd never fully let herself believe it, she had given up hope of ever seeing him again. She was convinced the Snows only wanted Peeta and she back in the victor's games, that they didn't want the possibility of Haymitch going in. She thanked everything she held dear, that she'd been wrong. When he failed to pull her away a second time, she heard him groan but he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head.

"I missed you too kid." He huffed with an annoyed tone but she knew he meant it. "Sorry I've been gone but that icy devil wouldn't let me anywhere near you or Peeta." She just held him tighter. This was what she needed. Now she could do anything. Everyone was fine. She could do what she needed to do tonight knowing that everyone she held dear was going to be all right. This was the reminder she needed of all the things she still had to protect. She took a deep breath, the near hyperventilation she'd placed herself in begged for a deeper draught of air. It was then that she noticed it. She sniffed again.

She pulled away and she went up on tiptoe to sniff again. Haymitch pulled away slightly, confused about what she was doing.

"I already told you, I'm not your guy." She wanted to laugh, he thought she meant to kiss him.

"Shut up." She said and smelled his breath. She looked him in the eye for a few more seconds. "You're sober." She said with wide eyes.

He laughed. "Yeah, about that. Miss high and mighty Snow said that was the reason I couldn't see you guys. Said I needed to detox or some shit like that. I've been forbidden to drink while in the Capitol this time for some fucked up reason."

"I like it."

"Well you'd be the only one." He pulled fully away from her now, finally unable to handle the continued close contact.

"Why does she want you sober."

"Got me. All I know is I got off that train and they took me to a room with nothing but a sink, a bed and a toilet." He stepped passed her and farther into the room, giving it a quick once over. "I can see I got the shaft on accommodations."

"I'll trade you." Katniss offered honestly. She hated this room. After tonight, she'd hate it even more.

"Deal. I'll have my people contact your people." He gave the floor a glance before spinning around to get a better look at everything else. He stopped his spin mid way, doing a double take and headed over to the counter. "You lucky little shit." He muttered under his breath as he opened the cabinet to reveal her in-room adversary. She watched as he pressed a few buttons. It dinged negatively at him. "Fucker." Then he pressed a different sequence and it buzzed at him again. "Mother fucker. Fine." He pressed in a final sequence and pulled out a cup of coffee. Why did everyone understand that damn thing but her? "I see they turned off the alcohol settings on this one."

"I didn't even know it could serve that." She said with a frown. It bothered her that he'd been sober for a month but tried to use her machine to get drunk again.

"I would hope not, you're under age." He smiled before he took a sip. His eyes started to roll back into his head before he closed them. "Oh god, this is so much better than the shit I've been drinking."

Katniss didn't miss the irony in his statement about her age. Not old enough to drink but old enough to be a whore. She doubted he'd said it with that thought in mind but she couldn't help it considering the evening that awaited her. She couldn't keep her thoughts away from the inevitable. "I hate to ask darling but do you know anything about your boys?"

"You don't?"

"I didn't know about you till this morning when they came in with a prep team. That brought back some none too fond memories." He said with a frown. Haymitch had always looked to be in a near state of disarray from the first time she'd ever seen him in the Hob to the first time meeting him as her mentor, to the last time she'd seen him on the train. Now he was scrubbed and polished like any other tribute or victor. He smelled good, his eyes were clear and bright, his speech was just as gruff but there weren't any hitches or slurs and his hands lacked the tremors that they used to suffer. It was Haymitch but a version Katniss had never seen before. She wasn't sure if she really liked it or not. She liked that he wasn't drunk, she knew that but he wasn't drunk because of the Capitol. They'd changed one of the most basic characteristics of this man. However, they were likely the original reason he became a drunk in the first place. She pushed the conundrum aside.

"You look good." Katniss said honestly.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "So… Peeta?" He asked quietly. Katniss suddenly realized that while she'd spent the last two weeks agonizing over the fates of Peeta and Gale, Haymitch had been doing it for the last month, while going through withdrawal from his normal numbing agent. She suddenly felt so ashamed. She'd wanted to give up this morning because of two weeks of uncertainty. Two weeks. Haymitch had spent 25 years living in uncertainty and he still managed to do what he needed to do. Snow had called her stronger than most. That most obviously didn't include Haymitch. Her resolve just became that much stronger in the face of her mentor's.

"They are ok, I guess… under the circumstances." She finished lamely. "Gale… Miss Snow has him testing the arenas. He almost died once but he's fine for now."

"Actually in the arenas?" He asked wide-eyed, his coffee momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah. I went there once. It's the same one from last year except it's some kind of grassland now. There's no water, the vegetation is poisonous and they've filled it with mutations."

"Sounds like they want it over quick." Her mentor said. Gale had mentioned much the same thing but now that Haymitch seconded the idea, she knew it had to be correct. He'd seen enough of these things to be able to correctly guess at the intentions behind the game makers actions. She nodded.

"Peeta, he's here and… and he's doing the same thing I am…" She trailed off.

"I got it kid." He didn't need anything else. Her face must have told him the rest of the story. "And you, how are you holding up?"

She shrugged and leaned against the pillar she'd been standing next to. "Better." It was the truth. Then silence reigned down between them. Haymitch stood where he was for a bit, sipping his coffee before he became too uncomfortable to stay in one place. He opted to walk to the nearest window and look out.

"I've never been in this part of the city before." He said once he'd looked out at the scenery for a minute. "This must be where all the top dogs live."

Katniss hadn't given it much thought but now that he said it, the idea made sense. The buildings weren't as densely packed here or nearly as tall. Trees lined the streets and several expansive parks could be seen from the different vantage points of her domed cage. Absently, she noted that he stood looking out the window where she'd spoken with Miss Snow for only the second time.

"Had you met her before?" She instantly knew she didn't need to specify exactly who _her_ referred to. She saw how tense his body suddenly became underneath the finely tailored suit he wore.

"Yeah." He didn't elaborate. This time, she didn't care if he didn't want to continue. She wanted to know; no she needed to know more about her captor.

"When was the first time you met her?" She stood from her pillar and walked over to join him beneath the arch. She heard him sigh.

"Almost right after I won the games." The answer surprised her. "She couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 at the time. She was a tiny little thing but even back then she was intimidating. She could stare at you, like she could see your soul… maybe she could, I don't know." He took another sip as Katniss sat down on the wide ledge. She looked at him. It wasn't till he met her eyes that he sighed again. "She was with her father when I found out that what I'd done to win didn't sit well with the old man. It was right after I'd been crowned, backstage. In not so many words, he told me I'd fucked up and then she'd handed me a box. The President started to walk away and he'd called her with him but she didn't move. The little cunt just stood there, staring at me." He took another sip of coffee. His hand was shaking. "The President called her again but again… she stayed. 'I want to see him open it.' That's what she said."

Katniss didn't breath but she didn't look away from him either.

"She knew how to fuck with people even as a kid. She couldn't have weighed more than eighty pounds, she was stick thin but those eyes of her…" Another shaky sip of coffee. "She got her way back then too. I opened the box…" He turned and threw what was left of his coffee and his cup across the room. "The little fucker told me she was glad I'd won."

OoOoO

AN: What's in the box!

**Big J**: LOL, those are bold words sir… too bold I think. ROFL, you will not get 50 pgs of S&M… I don't have that in me. Thank you. .  
**enginette**: I've set up an AdultFanFiction account… now if I can get it to work, I'll post this story there, under the same author name. Hopefully it won't come to that and my story will fall through the policing cracks.  
**MaidenAlice**: What a fantastic characterization of that chapter… so concise.  
**lavenderbrownfan**: He's back baby! I wanted people to think it was a possibility but actually doing that would be too much. It also would have just been pointlessly unnecessary to the overall plot. Tell me your theory! I would love to know… send me a PM if you can get your account working. I'll give her your best! Thank you. I'll eagerly await your return!  
**Carla**: If I tried to make my chapters any longer, the updates wouldn't be so regular. I'm glad most people don't seem to mind. Thank you so much. Paragraph three of your review… I WANT TO TELL! But that's all I can say… and it's killing me inside. God I want to get to the end of this act! Hey, if we weren't a little perverted, we wouldn't be much fun… moderation in everything is a good thing. Yeah, Katniss seems REALLY good at reading people's external signals. That's just me being a literary cheat though. I'm not used to single POV so I made Katniss extremely observant. She'd be the world's best poker player with how I've written her. I have no intention of writing 19 pointless sex scenes. No worries there. I'll just touch on important points or characters that will advance the plot. I'm not going to write about Katniss having sex just for the sake of writing about sex. So sorry to anyone that was hoping I would. Yea, we are definitely both addicted and I love it. Oh, and my name is Jen… nice to meet you. :)  
**Amyfan2004**: I'm at a loss for how to respond to your review. I love your enthusiasm though! I love that you love Snow, she's got lovers and haters here. Your welcome, it's your guys' reviews that keep me on my toes and motivated. So give yourself a pat on the back for that.  
**Thundarrgirl**: ROFL. There's nothing wrong with cereal and peanut butter. Heck, they're a large part of my diet. "highly-sexed prose" Love that! Short but they keep me motivated and with motivation comes updating consistency. I love chatting with folks… it's kinda self-centered on my part since I'm really just talking to you about my story (at least I'm aware of my character flaws…I don't know if that's good or not, lol). LOL, I morph into snow… awesome! Thank you for the 'in character' vote. I've read a few fics where they did just slap the names on totally different characters… I'm glad I'm not guilty of that here. I'm thrilled that I keep you on your toes… I hope I can do that till the end, I have so much planned and so much already written. You're welcome and tell your hubby the same. Thank you, I'll pass that one to her.  
**Artist221**: Double agent! Gosh I love what people are thinking about Snow. It's really great that she's so well received. Yeah, Finnick didn't ever really have a chance to be the cocky guy from the second book since I introduced him as a sympathetic character to start with. I tried to throw a little bravado in there but mostly he's just a guy that understands exactly what she's going through. Got you! I wanted you to think that Haymitch was her first client but I hope that Snow's motivation for bringing him to Kat is clear without my coming out and actually saying it.  
**thefanfictiongirl**: Of course, I super appreciate every reviewer. I get about 400 or so readers a day so the 10 or so that leave a review are aces in my book. Aww, thank you for enjoying my Peeta. I wasn't a big fan of the hijacking either but like you, I did think the one interesting part of it was Peeta's new viewpoint of Kat. Will I do something similar but through emotional breakdown and not chemically? We shall see. All I'll tell you is that I'm not done with him yet… poor guy, he's really been the most beat up of all the characters up until this point. I LOVE that you picked up on that line…  
**Big Bear J**: (12) I do lack a lot of detail in my writing, especially this story. It's a good call on that chap. I'll have to go back and see what I can do with it. Thank you. I do love critical reviews. (13) It makes sense and I hope that future chapters broaden that thought. Big Bear J… love it btw. :)  
**Guest**: Thank you. I try to get one out everyday. I have no intention of giving this up. I think a lot of writers have good ideas but they don't fully know how to end it, or they write themselves into corners and don't know how to get out of it. I wrote the final chapter to all three acts before I posted the first chapter. I have a clear out line of exactly what I need to do to get to the end. Thank you again for your kind words.  
**Guest**: HAHA, I wanted everyone to think it was at least a possibility that he was there as her first client and I also wanted to make a kind of running joke about the two of them not having sex. I like pulling ideas from past chapters back to the front from time to time, keeps the old ideas fresh in the newer material.


	36. Defied Him

**Defied Him**

She sat in the basin of the shower, just letting the water hit her back and swirl around her into the drain. She didn't move. She hadn't moved in over an hour, not since she'd lost control of her legs and splashed down next to the drain after furiously cleaning herself of any residual touch that remained on her skin.

"I can do this." She said quietly to herself. "It wasn't that bad." She lied to herself. She reached up to the shelf above her and felt around until she successfully pressed the button of the dispenser that would dole her out another helping of thick, herb smelling soap. She brought it down and worked up a thick lather in her hands before she scrubbed her face down once more. She started to furiously rub at her mouth, not caring that some of the foul tasting stuff leaked between the seal of her lips. He'd insisted on kissing her. Everything else she'd been able to handle but his lips…

Cecil Mills. An older, distinguished looking man had been her first client. He'd been kind, if a little condescending. They'd eaten a meal and he'd asked her all about her life. True to his word, Finnick had been right about clients wanting to discuss her time in the arena. They began with how she became so proficient with a bow, then Prim being drawn first for the reaping, her subsequent volunteering and then all through training. She hadn't been sure if she could discuss that. It was supposed to be secret but he'd informed her after the first few vague answers she'd supplied him that he'd once been a game maker in his younger days and she could tell him anything without fear. He was apparently above the rules. But then again, why wouldn't he be, he was here after all, to consort with a married victor while the rest of the country, including most Capitol citizens remained oblivious to the reality of her situation.

After dinner, he'd offered her a drink from a carafe on the table. He apparently didn't share Haymitch's worry for her age and alcohol. Though it wasn't the clear liquor that her mentor usually drank, it tasted just as foul, almost like burned wood. It made her stomach feel hot and not long after, the warmth spread to her face. He'd insisted that she drink two. Luckily that counted as only about an inch of the burning, horrible tasting liquid in the bottom of each crystal glass. He'd taken his time after that, asking a few more questions and listening intently to her less articulate answers. Once the conversation ceased, no more words were said. She was actually thankful for that. She didn't know if she could have handled hushed endearments, lustful exclamations or cruel taunts. When it was over, he'd dressed and given her a light nod. He placed a small box on the table before leaving.

It had taken her a long time to muster the strength to get up and when she finally did, she'd bypassed the table and its unknown gift and headed to where she now found herself.

Finally, she couldn't take the terrible taste in her mouth any longer. She stood and opened her mouth to the warm cascade, rinsing several times before finally deciding that she couldn't hide from her troubles in the shower any longer. She'd heard commotion in the room outside and didn't doubt that when she returned, the avoxes would have cleared the room of all things that didn't belong. She laughed to herself. She didn't belong, why didn't they come for her. She wrapped a towel around her hair, opting for the old fashioned way of drying her hair as opposed to the loud Capitol apparatus attached to the wall. She pulled on her robe and tied it as she stepped from the room. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she avoided looking at herself in the mirror-covered wall of the bathroom as she left. She was still looking at the sash when a voice made her head snap up.

"You've done well." It was the last face she wanted to see and she didn't want to see any at the moment. Katniss just stared at the woman that sat casually on the freshly made bed. "He called you sweet. The first client is always the hardest, or at least that's what I've been told." She stood, holding something in her hand.

"He wasn't my first client." Katniss spat out. She didn't know where that came from and saying it had the effect of making her feel worse and of making Snow laugh.

"That is only partly true but any truth is better than none." Miss Snow walked toward her casually. "Did he harm you in any way?"

"Worried about me?"

"They have to pay extra for that, a great deal extra." She was now only a foot from her. "I'm aware that you aren't pleased to see me." It made Katniss laugh derisively, which in turn made Snow smile. "Originally, I planned to have Finnick here to console you after this." She reached out touched the thin material of the white silk robe. "He actually would have made you feel better whereas I simply exacerbate your feelings of self pity." Katniss smacked the woman's hand away and took a step away from her. The self pity she'd been feeling before was suddenly and completely replaced by anger, directed entirely at the cruel woman in front of her.

The move didn't faze Snow at all. "He would have said some honeyed words, probably so skillfully that you would have collapsed into his arms and cried all of your frustrations and disgust away." Snow covered the distance between them again. "Then you would have woken the next day with renewed resolve and determination, ready to face your next obstacle." Katniss took a step back. She couldn't stand being so close to her. She could practically feel the glacial frost pouring from this woman's heart. Snow covered the distance as though it were the natural thing to do. They continued this desperate dance until Katniss was backed up against the curved wall of her room. Miss Snow was practically touching her when she spoke once more.

"But he had business of his own. His client is something of a regular and I could not pull him off of that task just to comfort you." She resumed feeling the fabric her hand had been smacked away from previously. "I could have sent in Mr. Abernathy but I know he would have been useless in the endeavor, most likely making you feel even worse about your current predicament, though…"

"What did you give him?" Katniss couldn't begin to describe the satisfaction she felt at the confusion she saw spread across Snow's face in addition to the fact that she'd cut off one of this woman's frustrating monologues. Snow certainly did enjoy the sound of her own voice Katniss deduced. She recovered quickly but it didn't matter, Katniss would hold onto that flustered look in her mind's eye for the rest of the evening.

"Gave who what?" She tried to ask with an air of confidence though it was obvious that she rarely didn't know exactly what was going on around her.

"Haymitch. What did you give him when he won?" Snow took a step back from Katniss. She looked agitated. Katniss took a step forward. "Was it your idea or was it your father's?" Snow held her ground this time, realizing her mistake. The shift in power was only momentary.

"A finger from the body of every person my father could find to which Mr. Abernathy had any meaningful connection. His recovery took weeks so my father had plenty of time to be thorough." Katniss didn't let her features show her surprised disgust, she'd imagined it had to be something of the sort but she hadn't had the heart to prod him further than she already had at that point. "Did you know that his father had been a butcher?"

Katniss shook her head but kept her head high.

"Something cut from a living creature will look very different from that same something cut from a deceased one. Mr. Abernathy would know the difference and he did."

"Was it your idea?"

"No. I was ten at the time. My father had not yet involved me in the actual planning yet. That came later, not much, but later."

"Why were you glad he won?"

"Just how much did Mr. Abernathy tell you?"

"Why were you glad he won?" Snow smiled and reached out to touch the younger girl's face. Katniss smacked it away again but it seemed that action was only allowed once. The young victor found herself spun around immediately, one arm bent almost painfully behind her back while Snow's bicep and forearm cradled her neck.

"How much did he tell you?" This had become a game it seemed; one Katniss was ill equipped to play. She considered not answering until Snow started to pull up on the arm trapped behind her back, pain lancing through her shoulder.

"That's all!" The pressure immediately released but Snow didn't let her go.

"That I gave him a box and told him I was glad he won?"

"He called you a cunt too." This earned a laugh but no more pain. Then Katniss felt cool lips next to her ear.

"Do not deny my touch again and I will let you go. Will I be disappointed?" The moment of silence earned Katniss another shot of pain.

"No!" And she was released but Snow did not try to touch her again. Instead, she walked away. She was walking to the door.

"Why were you glad he won?" She needed to know. The silver haired woman stopped, the entirely black skirt of her grey bodiced dress fluttered around her legs before settling down. She turned her head before responding coolly, keeping her back Katniss.

"He made my father angry, defied him." She resumed walking to the door. "I had never seen that before." She left without another word. Katniss took a deep breath trying to figure out the meaning behind the words Snow just told her when something on the floor caught her eye; the small box the man had left for her.

OoOoO

AN: Cunt is not a part of Microsoft Word's lexicon. Who knew? Oh, and one month fic anniversary! I'm going to take it out to dinner.

**LavendarBrownFan**: LOL, sorry, Kat and Haymitch aren't going to happen. *stares at you evilly* Making me wait? Unacceptable. It will be open till someone guesses the correct combination of characters to songs after the song choices are made available on Saturday. Effie will be in this story and you won't have to wait too much longer. Grats on getting the account back!  
**ElsterBird**: Now you know… Snow is evil and by extension, so am I.  
**Amyfan2004**: Kat and Haymitch, together, would feel pretty incestuous so I'm glad I didn't have a plot reason for putting them in the sac. Yeah, they got pretty close due to their shared torture back in 12 and her relief at seeing him made them both put their normal stand off attitudes aside. Well, she was 10 when he won and it's been almost 25 years, so she's right around 35. And you found out what was in the box… not entirely creative on my part but it fit well enough.  
**Savannah**: Yeah, this guest thing is annoying… I just hope people keep signing their posts so that I'm not replying to several 'guests' each time. Am I trying to make Lachrimae seem more human? Maybe. Or is she just manipulating everyone around her? I'm glad you like seeing more of her because that's not going to stop anytime soon. If Gale, as Snow indicated, goes into the arena during the games, will he have a distinct advantage? Definitely. How would that affect the group dynamic? Hmmm. You'll get a lot more Haymitch than you've been getting, I promise. It's not even a beverage machine, it makes soup remember? So 'all things liquid' machine I guess.  
**crazie5801**: Thank you! You dreamed about my fic! That is so cool! I'm happy I have a positive effect on your day… and your nights. . Oh, that fan is definitely spinning… we'll see what winds up hitting it.  
**Ambrosia**: I'm glad he wasn't the client either. :) I'm excited to reveal why Haymitch is sober but it will be a while. And she'll see her boys again soon, at least one of them.  
**Carla**: I missed their conversations too. I kept him away for too long as far as I'm concerned. I would say that Miss Snow has had many years to perfect her manipulation skills, with a healthy dose of innate ability (like Peeta). Like most things, too much is a bad thing, which includes "highly-sexed prose". Still love that term.  
**MaidenAlice**: I wasn't originally going to make it a cliffhanger but then Brad Pitt's "what's it the box" kept running through my head and I thought, why not. Plus, it made the conversation with Snow in this chapter all that more interesting. I love that you wonder about her education. She has classical education (knows of Caesar and Shakespeare and Rome), worldly education (her father takes her to deliver severed fingers), and combat training (she has always trained like a career). Yeah, I'd say your picture of Snow is getting a little more focused all the time. Her motivations though? I wasn't too creative with the fingers… I probably could have put more thought into something different but they fit well enough. And the contest, you don't need to be into music at all really. I'll list a bunch of songs, you don't even have to listen to them, just look up the lyrics and see which ones better describe each character listed… Only if you want to though. :)  
**Big Bear J**: (16) What am I going to do with you? She's a bitch… that's the truth. We'll see if you keep hating her as much as her father. (17) I think you're thinking of my sister's Inuyasha fic but yeah, same concept! lol (18) He's got a lot of experience in the field so he's going to have some pretty sound advice… and yes, yes I am a perv and I wave that flag proudly. (19) You just come out and say it don't you? lol She is a bit of a sadomasochist so leather wouldn't be too much of a stretch but it would have to be white and white leather is tacky… Snow would not approve. I don't even know what to say to the last bit… rofl.  
**Artist221**: She desperately needed to see him. She might have fallen apart without it and Snow knew it. Hence his appearance. I'm a shameless cliffhanger user… I know it's mean but I just can't help myself… besides, I know you love it. It's very morbid… Old man Snow, he didn't have any boundaries. It was more than a threat… it was a statement but only to one man… and everyone wonders why Haymitch turned to the bottle. Awwww, thanks for the creativity vote and from a bona fide educator! Thank you, thank you.  
**Joh**: You weren't far off. It says you might have seen the movie seven. I know I did and I kept thinking about it the entire chapter. I missed him too. You'll never have to wait long.  
**Bloodredfirefly**: I'm happy you found it. Katniss-prostitute needs to be a new HG fanfic category. It's awesome that you are enjoying all of the characters and I'll try to continue to keep you on your toes! Thank you for your review; they really mean a lot.


	37. Expensive Gifts

**Expensive Gifts**

There seemed to be no end to it. Katniss turned to look behind her. This hallway, with impossibly tall walls of thorny hedge stretched behind her for as far as the eye could see, curving out of sight over the horizon. She kept walking. In front of her lay the same thing. At the beginning, they had been nothing but tiny, tightly wound buds but the farther she moved, the more the flower heads matured, the bigger the heads, the more expansive the blooms become. Soon, the flowers themselves became so big; Katniss felt like she could be swallowed up by any one of them, their cloying scent driving her nearly mad. She wasn't going to stop moving; she knew she heard them. Their voices kept pulling her forward despite her hate for the white blossoms that surrounded her.

She could hear Prim laughing, sometimes screaming. She could hear Rue's whistles and whispers. They couldn't be too much farther but it seemed every step she took, was another they took away from her. Walking no longer seemed enough, so the huntress broke into a jog. That's when she heard the pounding behind her, the dull, repetitive thud of heavy feet striking the earth. She looked behind her once more; she couldn't see anything but she heard it, her stomach sinking at the knowledge of what pursued her. She broke out into a run, yelling for the girls but her voice stuck obstinately in her throat. She ran through the unending hedge of mutt roses, desperately trying to stay ahead of the mutt bird. She tried, wanted to scream but no sound would come out so she just ran frantically.

Katniss crested a hill only to be met with a dead end. There were no girls, the hedge walls were now more white than green and the sound of heavy feet continued to grow closer and closer. Desperately, Katniss searched the wall for a way through, constantly throwing glances over her shoulder. Just as she saw it, the massive predator bird, clear the rise, a pale, slender arm shot through the greenery, grabbed her painfully by the throat and pulled her through. The creature screamed behind her, furious at her escape.

Katniss fell to the ground, her face met a cold stone floor. When she looked up, she saw the girls. They were sitting on the ground, in front of her massive bed with their backs to her. The girls started keening, Prim's head snapping around to stare at Katniss with desperate eyes. The huntress shot to her feet and sprinted off to the girls. She reached them to find that they were lamenting a broken doll on the ground, its porcelain face cracked in half.

'It's broken.' Prim said. 'You have to fix it.' Rue told her but when Katniss tried to pick the doll up, the silver haired, blue-eyed doll just shattered further, something spilling from inside of it. When she looked to the ground, she saw the glitter and beauty of hundreds of diamond earrings.

Katniss shot up in her bed sweating and shaking, suddenly very awake. The sky outside her window was just starting to turn from its early purples into the dark oranges of pre dawn. She ran her hand down her face, trying to shake the feeling of the nightmare. It left her disoriented with mixed feelings of anxiety and fear. She slid out of the bed, slick with sweat and padded into the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror for only a second before regretting it. The client last night had paid extra. She slipped into the shower, pressing the buttons that would start the deluge. It didn't take long for the soothing water to wash away the sweat but the memory of the dream was not fading this morning like they normally would. This one she would remember, much to her distaste. She didn't dwell on the annoying nightmare since she had bigger things to think about this morning, like seeing Gale again.

Miss Snow had informed her before the appointment last night, that this man would be 'extreme in his passions'. Extreme had been right. Her throat was still extremely sore and the quickly healing black eye confirmed the truth she'd been told. She could only imagine what she'd look like without the pills and creams Finnick had provided her after her 'extremely passionate' client left. Snow's words to her before the appointment still echoed through her mind.

"If you do well, I'll let you see first hand that your cousin is indeed alive."

It had been six weeks since she'd seen him in the flesh and four since her profession officially began. She hadn't been allowed to see Peeta at all. When she'd asked Snow for permission to visit with him, she'd shaken her head.

"That would not benefit him, Miss Everdeen. Your week will come soon enough. Keep playing the game a little while longer." Katniss sighed, finished bathing and stepped out of the shower. She toweled off her hair and wrapped the terrycloth around her. She couldn't help but glance at the small pile of expensive gifts she'd received thus far. Last night's had given her a bracelet, thick and heavy. It had taken Finnick to tell her that the thing was the most expensive item she'd been given yet. The metal was called platinum and was apparently incredibly rare here in Panem. It sat next to the small box, now open, that her first client had given her, a set of diamond earrings. She kept them in the bathroom so that during the day she wouldn't have to see them. Despite her room's immense size, it was sorely lacking in storage. Katniss pulled her eyes away from the reminders of her new place in life and walked out of the bathroom. She immediately saw the garments that had been laid out on her bed while she'd been gone.

Tribute attire.

She'd seen enough games to know it when she saw it. They had a utilitarian look about them that most things produced by the Capitol lacked while still having a strong sense of aesthetics. The fabrics, the colors and the shape all added to the overall feel of a contest. This particular costume was an odd mix of whites, browns and grays, something that would blend in well with a snowy environment. The outfit would be perfect camouflage for a wintery forest, perfect for Gale's arena. She ran her fingers over the different layers before letting her towel slip to the floor and getting dressed.

By the time she was pulling the last long sleeved shirt over her head, already having two underneath, she heard the sound of feet entering her room. She hated how unbelievably quiet that door slid open. She knew it wasn't Snow, the woman moved too quietly. Instead, she was surprised to see Haymitch, dressed as warmly as she too was.

"Sweetheart." He didn't sound happy.

"Haymitch." She wasn't happy either. She didn't need to ask him why he was here, his clothing told her that. Her time with Gale would not be spent alone. Immediately, Katniss tried to reason out why Snow would bring her mentor along with them but as usual, she couldn't fathom it. It's not like she hadn't seen Haymitch several times over the passed month. In fact, she saw him almost every other day. Whenever Finnick had to carry out his duties, Haymitch was sent to keep her company. It kept her mind off of what she had to do that night or the next, as she was sure was Snow's motivation. 'A purpose for everything she does.' If only Katniss could divine that purpose now.

"This is bullshit." He said irritably. She knew that right now, he would probably kill for anything even remotely related to alcohol. "But we gotta go." She just nodded. There wasn't anything that needed to be said and nothing that Haymitch likely wanted to hear. He hated Miss Snow pulling his strings just as much as she did. She grabbed the parka and gloves from the bed, the last pieces of the costume and followed after her mentor who was already out the door. She trotted to catch up to him. They were halfway to the elevator at the end of the long hallway when she finally caught up to him. Every step he took, his body seemed to get more and more tense. Katniss understood why without having to ask.

He was going back into an arena for the first time in almost 25 years.

It had been a shock, not to mention emotionally painful, for her to step back inside the one she'd played her game in but for Haymitch, he'd watched forty-six District 12 tributes die in them. She doubted he would ever want to step foot in one of the graveyards, much less dress up like two of this year's contestants while heading inside with someone responsible for their design, creation and testing. They reached the elevator in silence, he pressed the button and the door immediately slid open. Once inside, he pressed that same 'BB' that Snow had, what seemed like lifetimes ago. A short ride later and the door slid open to reveal the same claustrophobic hallway that was such a stark contrast to the opulence of the floors above them.

Katniss kept thinking that soon they'd be meeting up with Miss Snow but was surprised to find that Haymitch knew how to open the large metal door at the end of the industrial hallway. Its internal locking bolts clacked noisily before the door hydraulically hissed open and they stepped into the massive aircraft hanger that the young woman still couldn't believe existed under this part of the city. Both she and Haymitch walked to the grated metal staircase and to the same craft that had taken Katniss to the first arena. Its bay door was open, the ramp fully extended. Her mentor hesitated at the bottom.

"Don't turn into a coward on me now." She said quietly behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, trying to sound irritated but she could hear what she'd never heard in his voice before.

Fear.

A second later, they were inside.

"Mr. Abernathy, please have a seat in the back. Miss Everdeen, up here with me." Came Snow's cold voice from the cockpit. They each exchanged a quick glance before going their separate ways. Katniss took her seat to the side and slightly behind a similarly attired Miss Snow, saying nothing. It wasn't until they craft had lifted off and exited the massive hangar that the woman piloting the craft spoke up.

"This will be Mr. Hawthorne's final day in this arena. Soon, he'll be off to test the third and final venue."

"Which he'll survive." He had to if the Snows wanted him in the arena as an actual tribute.

"Which he'll survive." She confirmed. "He's been invaluable in their final preparations. He's helped to ensure that this year's games will be remembered for generations to come." Katniss didn't say anything. She heard Snow chuckle at her silence. "You seem far more surly today than you have been of late. Something the matter little bird?"

Katniss wanted to ask why Haymitch had been brought along. She wanted to know the reason for this additional, unnecessary cruelty but she knew that her mentor was only a couple yards away. These craft were so quiet in their operation that she knew he could hear everything they said and he wouldn't like her asking about him, not to Snow.

"Bad dreams." She only half lied. Snow stayed eerily silent for a few moments. Katniss chanced a look at her profile to find the woman's jaw clenched.

"I do no like lies Miss Everdeen. You know this." Half lies seemed to count as full lies. "You are irritated by my decision to bring Mr. Abernathy along. Do not lie to me again."

"Why ask me questions you already know the answer to?" Katniss asked curtly.

"Sometimes it's not the answer that's important but the way they're answered that is." Snow replied icily. "You're a smart girl, act like it."

Katniss couldn't help but feel the rebuke. This was how it went with them these days. The young victor saw the President's daughter almost everyday. What the visits lacked in duration, they made up for in frequency, sometimes more than once a day. During those brief exchanges, Snow would tell her something related to a client and Katniss would respond with barely concealed obstinateness. As long as she did as she was told, Snow ignored her tone but the moment she did or said something the older woman didn't like, she'd be treated like a wayward child that needed a strong hand or word to get her back into line. It left Katniss free to express her irritation with her situation without fear of reprisal but it also left her no course of action against it.

Miss Snow pressed a few buttons and a small screen flipped up on the console next to her. An image if Haymitch popped up on the screen. The young victor looked at her mentor as he sat there in obvious agitation. She could see his hands fisting in the muted white colors of the pants he wore as he quickly rocked back and forth in his seat. Katniss had never seen him look so miserable. Miss Snow pulling a metal vial from a compartment near her feet drew her attention away from the monitor. The woman held it out to here without looking back.

"Give this to Mr. Abernathy."

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Something he needs." Exasperated, Katniss took the offered item and unbuckled herself. She would take anything back to Haymitch if it meant putting distance between herself and this woman. "Do not take too long, it's a simple enough to complete quickly." Katniss just rolled her eyes as she walked away. In the thirty seconds since she'd seen him on the screen, Haymitch had already gotten noticeably worse. He tried to calm himself down when he saw Katniss duck into his compartment but it didn't do much. She shook the container, hearing liquid inside and realized what this was. She didn't want to give it to him. Sober Haymitch was actually harder to deal with but he was sober, sharper if not angrier. She didn't want to give it to him but she held it out to him anyway. He snatched it from her hand without a question or word. She turned to go back to her seat, not wanting to see him regress. He did need it though she thought to herself as she touched the metal band on her arm… he didn't have one of his own after all.

"Would you like to know why I brought him, sullen child?" Snow also didn't mind mocking Katniss when she though she was acting foolishly. It always served to piss Katniss off. She buckled herself back into her seat. She wanted to say no but that would be a lie and lying twice to this woman in so short of a time would be profoundly unwise.

"Yes." She said acidly.

"I required a chaperone for you and your cousin."

OoOoO

**MaidenAlice**: Yeah, two boxes in a row… I do love my repeating themes. What does Haymitch know… hmmm, I suppose we'll just have to find out. I love your observations about Snow. It shows me that what I want people to know about her is getting through on paper (or screen) while still keeping the 'whys' up in the air. I used fingers because they are small and easy to package in larger numbers, thus demonstrating that Haymitch lost everyone he cared about in one fell swoop. No worries if the contest isn't your thing, it's just a goofy idea I came up with. I don't know if I'll get one, two or a bunch of submissions… though I'm guessing at a low number, lol. I'll try to keep entertaining you!  
**Ambrosia**: At this point, we only know that she'd never seen him defied by anyone. We don't know if she liked seeing it or if she hated it, we just know that it left an impression. What's in her heart? Great question, stick around and find out. ROFL. It's like you knew that Gale would make an appearance soon…  
Amyfan2004: I like my boxes. I'm glad that's what you got from the first line, definitely what I was going for. I think Katniss would have perfered that too but since he was the client, he got to dictate the pace of the evening. I think you're great with words, even your excited utterances (previous review . ) and I understand you completely. I don't think Haymitch was expecting them either. Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Artist221**: I like repetition, if you haven't guessed. It's fun to do and usually leave a decent impact. Grats on the correct guess, body parts and boxes seem to go together when sick, twisted villians get involved. Ooooo, is she hiding something from her father? Very interesting observation… we shall see. It's a possibility with what I've let on so far. I'm sorry that Ambrosia is getting her Gale fix soon while I leave you wanting. But do not fear, he's not far away. He never is.  
**Thundarrgirl**: ROFL! I'm tickled. Ack, don't call her macrame! That makes me think of doilies, lol. If you must call her by a shortened name, might I suggest Rima (pronounced like Lima Peru)… it's what her father calls her (don't know if I've actually written him saying that or not). We'll definitely find out about that father/daughter dynamic far more in the future. I've always loved villains, especially aloof villians that it takes a long time to figure out. So I'd say that's what she's born from in my mind. I love that you like her evil character because she's not some sci fi or fantasy thing. I do enjoy writing me some lemons from time to time, I'm just happy that other people enjoy them along with me. This is the second time I've heard a reference to that book… I looked it up… does sound like a bit o pron, lol. Thank you for the praise, it really means a ton! HAHA, I'll let them know.  
**Guest**: I love the mixture of feeling this fic is getting from you, make me feel like I'm doing something right. This is headed in a direction that will hopefully surprise you and keep you wanting more until the very end. I hope. Lady Gaga! I definitely could see her costume designer involved. If anyone is curious, I imagine Olivia Wilde. She's gorgeous but dangerous looking to me (it's her eyes that do it for me). Don't know how she'd look with silver hair though… Will do!  
**Dragonmaster1296**: I hope putting you through a loop is a good thing… I do try to do that. Prostitute Katniss… I really want to say something here (this is my sixth version of your review response). Keep waiting though, I don't think you will be disappointed. Other countries… GOD I want to say something… Just stick around, its all I really can say at this point.


	38. Chimera

AN: Thank you all so much for getting this story to over 300 reviews! I'm absolutely blown away. I hope I can keep you all coming back for more!

**Chimera**

Katniss didn't think she'd ever felt such frigid air. The moment the bay door opened, she'd rushed to put on her parka and gloves, even pulling up the hood. They hadn't even gone outside yet. When she looked up from pulling on the second thick glove, Katniss found Miss Snow studying her bemusedly.

"What?" Katniss bit out. Snow smiled before she leaned forward and pressed a button on the consol in front of her.

"Raise the temperature to thirty degrees throughout the entire zone, not enough to melt anything."

"_Copy._"

"Better?" Snow asked Katniss as she too stood and began to slip into her own outerwear. "Negative ten was perhaps a bit extreme but I will not hesitate to lower the temperature again if you attempt to explore your cousin carnally on this outing. Understood?"

Katniss nodded.

"You are under the employ of the Capitol now, only those who pay may have the privileges of knowing you in that way for now."

Katniss didn't dignify the explanation with a response; she just leveled a cool gaze at the woman. It earned her a sly smirk in return. Snow slipped into her own coat, hers different only in the generous fur lined cuffs and collar. She gestured with an ungloved hand, silently telling the young victor to lead the way. Katniss did as she was bid, as she neared the door, she looked into the aft compartment to see Haymitch sitting rigidly with a red flushed face. He didn't look at her even though he had to have seen her peripherally. She suppressed a sigh; he would hate her pity. Katniss stopped halfway down the ramp when she heard Miss Snow's stern sounding voice behind her.

"It is not enough to have landed in it Mr. Abernathy, you must actually step foot into it." Katniss continued down, she didn't want to see or hear her mentor chastised by this woman. Once clear of the craft, she scanned the white-blanketed environment for any signs of Gale. He was nowhere to be seen.

"This way." Snow stepped past her and toward the edge of the thick woods. It was eerie how much this place looked like the forbidden area outside of District 12. Katniss resisted the urge to look behind her for the electric fence surrounding her District though she did look behind her to find Haymitch. He was just now peering out of the hovercraft; he made an annoyed face when he caught her watching him. He looked odd wearing the puffy parka; he'd lost weight since coming to the Capitol but not enough to flatter himself wearing this outdoor getup. He also looked sorely out of place, as she'd never seen him in a natural setting before.

"I'm coming sweetheart, quit staring." She couldn't suppress the small smile but did turn around and follow after Snow who now had a good head start on her victors. Katniss set out at a pace that would keep her from losing sight of Snow but slow enough for Haymitch to catch up easily.

"So, why are you here?" She asked when he'd finally caught up. He just shook his head, a stern look on his face. They didn't say anything else as they followed a steadily moving Snow through the drifts and large trees.

"Follow in my footsteps unless you want to discover more of this arena than you'd like." She called back. It wasn't hard to do since the white powder on the ground made her simple to track. The few times that Katniss looked up to check their location relative to their guide, she saw the woman looking at some sort of screen attached to the sleeve of her coat. They walked for a half an hour and Katniss realized that she'd become soft over the past months. She hadn't hunted or done anything remotely physical… except sex, since before the victory tour. The deep snow, combined with the fairly steep incline left her breathless. Haymitch was having an even harder time, breathing hard and stopping every fifty yards or so to catch his breath. Their guide did not slow down in the least and finally, she disappeared over to top of a ridge.

"Holy shit I'm out of shape." Haymitch panted, stopping once more to lean over and grip his knees.

"You mean lifting bottles to your lips hasn't done the trick all these years?" She sat down, waiting for him, not doing all that much better. She smiled. She figured if she couldn't console him about his current apprehension, she could replace it with irritation.

"I knew there was a reason I still didn't like you kid." It seemed to work because he stood up and walked past her and up the hill in a huff. She smiled as she stood but her heart stopped in her chest as she had an epiphany. She felt sick. She though of every time that Snow had seen her in the past month. Every time, Katniss had been struggling with her situation, sullen, depressed, despondent. Every time, Snow had pissed her off with one comment or another and for the first time, Katniss understood why. She'd been manipulating her, just like she'd just manipulated Haymitch, forced out a 'useless' mindset with anger. It left her feeling far colder than the wintery environment that surrounded her. It had come so easily, almost second nature. Is this how easy it was for Snow? Did she not plan her manipulative attacks? Was it this easy for Peeta, not even having to think about it? She rubbed absently at her knees.

"You comin' sweetheart?" She snapped out of her troubling thoughts and jumped up. All thoughts of exhaustion were gone, replaced by confusion and worry. Katniss finally caught up to Haymitch just as he crested the top of the ridge and Snow wasn't far off, standing at the edge of a small drop-off. She waited until they came within a few feet of her before pointing down to a spot within a small valley about a quarter mile away. Katniss didn't see anything but a dead, white landscape until it moved and it took her breath away. The deer like animal was pure white except for its massive black antlers that blended perfectly with the barren tree branches surrounding it. Then she saw Miss Snow's hand move to the left. Katniss followed the line of sight and finally saw Gale. He was stalking the beast. She could see the bow he held taunt, ready to lease the arrow at his prey. He seemed to take a few cat like steps forward before pausing. She knew what he was doing, could feel it like she was there herself. She knew he'd be holding his breath, keeping both eyes open and focused and then he'd slowly breath out through pursed lips.

She didn't need to see the tiny object to know that he'd leased the arrow. A split second later, the buck staggered and started to flee, the arrow lodged deeply in its neck. Katniss was about to quietly curse him for wounding rather than killing it when she what happened next forced her to take a step back. The animals head was suddenly severed from its body, the red arterial spray visible even from their far distance, painting the once white landscape shades of red and pink. That had been no regular arrow. Katniss was about to head down the hill to the man she hadn't seen in over a month when Snow's hand shot out to block her path. She didn't say a word, instead she continued staring intently at the man below. Katniss followed her line of sight and watched as Gale very cautiously made his way over to the fallen animal. He seemed to be using the bow to prod at the ground in front of him.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Haymitch asked under his breath. He got his answer a half second later when a light rumbling was heard all down the small valley. A sinking terror ran through Katniss when she watched as a three foot wide, one hundred yard long crevasse opened up in front of Gale, the snow falling away into the inky blackness below. This was obviously not his first experience with the deadly environmental trap. He then hopped over it and made his way over to his kill. It was then that Snow started down the steep decline, toward the hunter below.

It only took five or so minutes to reach Gale. He noticed their approach soon after they'd departed the ridge. Miss Snow jumped the narrow but unknown dept of the scar in the earth as though it were nothing. Kantiss had peered into it, swallowed hard when she found she couldn't see the bottom and then jumped. Haymitch treated it much the same way she did.

The surprise she'd felt at seeing the effects of that deadly arrow, the disquieting dread she'd felt when she'd seen the snow fall away into the crevasse and the unsettling revelation that she'd manipulated Haymitch in exactly the same way Miss Snow did with her all melted away the moment she saw that smile.

"Hey Catnip." He said it the same way he would if they'd just met up to do some hunting outside of 12. He helped cover the last few yards between them and pulled her into a fierce hug, picking her up and spinning around. It felt carefree. It felt good. It felt like Gale. "I missed you." He said into her ear.

"I missed you too." She quietly returned. Then he put her down. "You seem like you're doing fine here."

He looked over at his kill, his hand going back behind his head and scratching. "Yeah, this place isn't all that bad once you get to know her." Katniss couldn't help but smile. It was so refreshing to see someone who didn't seem beaten down but this situation. She couldn't help the thought that ran through her mind just then. Would he be handling the prostitution as well as this if that had been his fate rather than arena testing? Would he handle himself more like Finnick or Peeta? She pushed the thoughts aside. She came here to see him and escape her reality, not bring it with her. It was Snow's cool voice that snapped her attention away from Gale.

"Mr. Hawthorne, Mr. Abernathy, would the two of you please come with me for a minute."

"What?" Katniss started to protest.

"We will return momentarily. Please remain here." Katniss looked to both men, their surprise matched hers. They hadn't been expecting this either. Gale looked at her, an apology in his eyes before he headed off after an already departing Miss Snow. Haymitch didn't look at her but she saw his shoulders tense as he too followed her away and into the thick cops a little over a hundred yards away.

Katniss huffed. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She turned around, unwilling to walk too far away, not with the threat of more snow-covered cracks in the earth, ready to swallow her up unexpectedly. It would be like being buried alive… unbidden, images of her father popped into her mind. She immediately pushed them away. She couldn't think of him, not here, not anywhere. He was something she needed to keep hidden safely away. She turned again, desperate for something to distract her. She didn't have to look long. The giant stag seemed to do the trick.

Katniss had seen deer before, had even killed a couple but they had never looked anything like this. This one was at least five times larger than any she had ever seen. Its coat was white and downy, not course and brown like she was used to. Upon closer inspection it wasn't really a deer at all; its hooves weren't cloven. In fact, they weren't hooves at all but paws, more like a cat's but massive. She walked over to the now severed head and noticed that its face also wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. It terrified her. The snout was long but more canine than bovine. She couldn't tell if this was a predator or not so she reached forward to get a look at its teeth. She was surprised again to find both canines and crushing molars. This thing was an omnivore like pigs and humans. She circled around the carcass to get a look at its end. Like all other parts, this one was just as confounding. She'd never even seen a tail like this. It was long and thin like a cat's, but the end had its own little tuft of soft, downy fur. She crouched down next to it and pulled off a glove. She needed to know if it was as soft as it looked. It was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Katniss bolted up and spun around. Would this woman ever stop sneaking up on her? She nodded dumbly. "It's one of my favorites. You can tell it's one of the newer creations, its eyes are all black." Katniss couldn't help but look to confirm what Miss Snow had just said. She saw the half lidded eyes of the strange beast's decapitated head and saw the hauntingly black eyes. Snow continued. "The older models eyes are clear, we had to add color to them but these newer ones, developed about twenty years ago, always black." Snow stepped past her and kneeled in the bloody snow next to the head, staining her white pants. She reached out and grasped the ear, manipulating it until she revealed a small tattoo on the inside.

"This one is five years old. Growing them slowly, gestating them inside animals of similar size makes them docile." Katniss listened closely, highly curious even though she couldn't fathom why she was getting a lesson on mutation breeding. "The ones we grow quickly in large amniotic vats, in a matter of days or hours, are the vicious ones. You saw evidence of that in the arena." She had. Those muts that were made to slightly resemble all of the dead tributes had been savage. She saw Snow stroking its long white muzzle. "This one was gestated inside of a cow, raised on milk for several months, fed a variety of vegetables and meat and cared for meticulously before being brought here. It received better treatment than any single person of your district. And now it's dead." She finished the last statement quietly.

Gale and Haymitch were just getting back as she finished the last line. Neither said anything. Gale looked as he did before but Haymitch looked the worse for wear. He looked even more agitated, his brow was a mass of knots and his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He looked at the mut for a few long seconds before turning away.

Snow didn't acknowledge them. "I call this one chimera." She ran her hand down it one last time before standing. "Keep her company boys, I'll be back shortly." Snow walked over to the pack she'd left, picked it up and walked away. "Two minutes." She said over her shoulder. Katniss watched her go for a moment before a hand on her check pulled her attention away.

"Hey." Gale said quietly. He ran his finger below her right eye, his eyes clouding over. Thankfully that was as far as his observation of her injury went. He seemed to know that talking about it would only make things worse and they had precious little time as it was. Katniss heard a branch break, her head automatically turning to where Snow was disappearing into the underbrush once more. For the briefest of moments, Katniss saw the woman pulling something round and metallic from the bag she carried and then she was swallowed up out of sight. A kiss brought her back.

She turned back and wrapped her arms around the tall man, squeezing for all she was worth. "Katnip?" She pulled away to look at his face she heard the question in his tone. "Do you trust me?" He asked quietly, his eyes intently searching hers.

"Of course." She furrowed her brow though, confused by the question that didn't seem to have any context at the moment. "Why would…" He cut her off with a light kiss.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" She didn't like these questions. They made her suspicious and uncomfortable.

"Gale why…" again, he cut her off.

"You know that right?" His eyes had taken on a harder, more desperate quality. "I need to know that you know that."

"Yes I know that." She said a little exasperated. She was about to try to ask what he meant a third time but she couldn't even get a word out. "Remember that, ok?" She just nodded but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't starting to irritate her. Then she was given a command that she was, quite frankly, getting tired of hearing people give her. "Survive the next four weeks."

OoOoO

MaidenAlice: Yeah, the dreams are supposed to be both symbolic of what she's going through but also contain a bit of foreshadowing for future events. You're speculations are dead on this time. Her time with Gale is very different from last time. No sex, taken away for an unknown reason by Snow with Haymitch and then ending with confusing questions. Her feelings have only become more confused this time. I love observations, keep em coming!  
TruIdentity: Villains are definitely the most fun. For one, they aren't constrained by goodness or doing the right thing. They are usually far more mysterious than the good guys and they tend to be the ones that can have all the fun. I love em!  
Big Bear J: I don't even… Funny review for my 300th.  
Carla: I use the dreams so that I don't have to do a ton of internal monologue. I do a little bit of both so really I'm glad you appreciate it. I love throwing more Haymitch in. I want him to be a main character in my story, not just a side one that you rarely see. But I'm biased. Your welcome! I could answer why Snow wants only the truth but I can't, just that it has to do with her past. You'll learn more about her childhood and life as the story continues, only in little snippets though because I'm a big jerk like that. Enough to keep you from starving but not enough to satisfy the hunger completely. Her mother… you're the first to ask aloud… you will eventually find out. Act III will be a lot more revealing in this respect. I couldn't agree with you more that our experiences create a great deal of our personality. I had Snow say much the same thing to Katniss and Peeta in the limo on the way to their 'advertisement'. It's one theme I've been slowly working into the story. I'll do another, this first one was a hoot! And thank you for the congrats on 300! I never really thought it would get that many!


	39. It Felt Like Betrayal

AN: Two updates in one day? This is my way of begging for more reviews… sad, I know but you benefit too. Don't you? Also, the song "Say It" by Evan's Blue that I just discovered is sooo perfect for different character relationships in this fic. Can you tell I'm obsessed with music as well as this fic? Love you guys!

**It Felt Like Betrayal**

Snow returned only a few moments after Gale's command to stay alive. She'd nodded but pulled away from him. The last time she'd been told that, it had been Johanna Mason right after her odd kiss. She didn't trust the older victor. She was too easy going around Miss Snow. Never once had she looked uncomfortable in the presence of the President's daughter. So Gale saying something so similar, right after a little conversation with the woman herself, didn't leave Katniss with a good feeling. This entire excursion now left her feeling overwhelmed. If Snow brought her here today to distract her from her distasteful profession, she'd succeeded but not in a helpful way. She turned away from Gale, for the first time thankful for Snow's words.

"We're going, all of us." Then she pulled off her glove and touched a device around her wrist. "We have a chimera down in sector 3b, get a team over here to collect and process it." Snow didn't look at any of them as she passed by and headed for the crevasse. Katniss followed directly behind her, ignoring the hurt look in Gale's eyes when she refused to look directly at him. She tried to ignore the terror she felt as she too jumped the crack. They were halfway up the steep embankment when she felt a terrible sense of déjà vu. A hovercraft, the exact same type that pulled fallen tributes from the arena sounded above them. It passed slowly overhead. Snow raised a hand acknowledging it though Katniss wasn't even sure if the craft had seen them. It headed past and down into the small valley. The same claws that grasped Rue dropped down and collected the remains of the chimera before lifting away and off into the opposite direction. Would this day ever stop bringing back bad memories? She shook her head and started trudging again after the group. At first, she hung back, in the hopes of being alone but she should have known that Gale would try and join her. Right now, she did not appreciate his closeness so she strode ahead until she was practically walking abreast of Miss Snow. She didn't miss the small smile on her lips, like she was enjoying some private joke.

The entire trek back was had in silence. Katniss couldn't believe how happy she was to finally see the small craft that would take them away from this place. She never wanted to see it again. She didn't wait to be told but immediately took her seat in the cockpit and strapped herself in, not even bothering to remove her parka. She kept her eyes facing forward but she could still see, for a brief moment as Haymitch stomped in and headed for the aft compartment. He still looked agitated. Then Gale entered and stopped to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes. She didn't even move, her lips set tightly in a thin line. He sighed before joining Haymitch in the back. Snow was the last to enter but granted Katniss the gift of her silence. Katniss felt like she could breath again the moment she knew the craft was no longer settled on the snowy ground.

She clamped her eyes shut and felt the ache in her stomach that lately she only felt any sign of in the moments before meeting a new client. She pulled off both her gloves and touched the bracelet on her arm, waiting for its calming kiss. It didn't come. She shook it and still it just sat there decoratively around her wrist. She sighed and leaned back heavily in her chair and closed her eyes again. This was a day she couldn't wait to put behind her. She would welcome back the sadist from twelve hours ago before she wished to be subjected to this day's revelations again. She sat like that for a long time, just trying to listen to the quiet whirring of the craft, playing a game of trying to figure out what each small sound represented.

She woke with a start as perfectly manicured fingernails ghosted across her lips. "Wake up little bird. I have one more thing you must see today. I suggest you remove that coat however; it's rather warm." Katniss _was_ uncomfortably hot, she could feel the sweat coating the inner most layers of her costume. She unbuckled herself after Snow left the cockpit. She heard both Snow tell Haymitch to remain where he was before she saw Gale walk in front of Miss Snow before exiting the craft. He didn't look over to where she stood, pulling off layers of clothing. Her captor turned to her then and beckoned her silently before she too exited.

Katniss followed, stopping only to look at Haymitch who still had yet to look her in the eyes since returning from the meeting to which Katniss was not privy.

"Haymitch?"

"Get going sweetheart." He said still without looking at her. When she didn't move right away, he sighed at brought his eyes up to her. "Go." He said sternly. Katniss felt tears welling up in her eyes before she felt herself get angry. She willed them away. She wasn't going to cry just because Haymitch Abernathy wasn't being nice to her. That wasn't her. She refused to be weak like that, especially in front of him right now. She turned and walked out of the craft doing her best to put up a strong, pissed off front. She'd come to expect being confused and frustrated around Miss Snow, that she could handle but from Gale and Haymitch… it felt like betrayal.

She exited the craft to find Miss Snow and Gale hunched over a large duffel bag, going through the contents. She was explaining a few of the items while he listened intently. Katniss tried to ignore how uncomfortable their simple conversation made her so she looked around at what she assumed to be the third arena. It didn't look like much at all. It was flat for as far as the eye could see with no distinguishing vegetation save the short grass underfoot. Then something to her left caught her attention, it looked like the ground suddenly fell off. She walked cautiously towards it and stopped before she got there. She would be going no further. She knew what it was. The woods around district 12 had a few. It was the entrance to a cave. This arena would be subterranean. The thought made Katniss shiver. If this had been her arena a year ago, it would have been her grave. No amount of Haymitch's sponsor gifts or Peeta's crafty career manipulation would have saved her from this place. For the second time in one day, Katniss thought of her father and the fate that had befallen him. She'd successfully avoided all mining fieldtrips while in school, her deceptions borne from terror of the underground. The crevasses of the snowy arena were horrible enough. An entire games enacted below hundreds of tons of solid rock left her trembling despite the fact that she was only thinking about this places horrible possibilities and what it would mean if she'd been place here as a tribute.

"This should be all you need for a week. I'll be back to check your progress and see if you require anymore supplies." Katniss looked to the voice she heard speaking and saw that Snow's eyes were trained on her and her reaction to the newest horror of an arena. "You now have one minute for goodbyes." She said curtly to Katniss as she stood and reentered the craft.

Gale stood, watching her wearily. Then he sighed. It seemed as though he'd come to some internal decision. "Be safe." He said to her before he leaned down and tossed the pack onto his back and made for the huge scar in the ground. She watched as he set the pack down, sat on the edge of the drop-off and hopped off. She saw the duffel bag pulled away a moment later. And then he was gone.

She turned and mindlessly walked back and into the hovercraft. She sat down in her seat and absent-mindedly buckled herself back in. She only turned her head at the sound of Snow's voice, keeping her eyes downcast.

"As we discussed, he will survive this one as well."

"I wouldn't have." Katniss whispered.

"I know." That brought grey eyes up to icy blue. Snow looked thoughtful and the first thing Katniss thought was, 'how was this woman trying to manipulate her now?' "And you will survive the next four weeks, won't you?" Katniss squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, nodding as a tear trickled down her cheek. "We each have our tasks ahead of us. His is out there. Mr. Abernathy's is back in District 12. Yours is back in the Capitol, as is mine." She said quietly as Katniss heard the telltale signs of her bringing the craft back to life. Katniss finally felt the cool breath of the bracelet and welcomed the relief it provided. She no longer hated it.

OoOoO

**Carla**: I know, I keep throwing more questions out there without answering anything. I should have titled Act II, The Questions act instead of The Capitol. Act III, which is only a few chapters away now, is where everything gets answered. If you ever saw the show "Lost", I'm not giving you a bunch of 'whys' without being able to fully explain them in a reasonable and believable way. No deus ex machina in this story, I promise. I HATE it when writers do that, it's always such a let down (cough, Steven King, cough). Poor Gale, whatever I have him doing, he knows its going to have a negative impact on Katniss, or he has to after this chapter. So why is he doing it? That's a questions that will be answered SOON. The last chapter was purely plot driven, I promise it wasn't filler. I like thinking up different arenas… does that make me evil? I'm pretty sure I explained it in an earlier chapter but since I'm not sure I'm not surprised you aren't either but there are only three arenas, so as each games ends, they have to revamp it quickly to make way for the games that are three away. For example, arena 1 will be revamped for arena 4. So you haven't seen the victor's arena yet. The idea of mutations were awesome to me and I always wanted to know more… and since the original series didn't satisfy that want, I just took care of it myself. Thanks for saying so!  
**Guest**: I promise, the mixing up of pairings in this story has a real purpose, not just so that everyone could see Kat have sex with both men (at different times of course). I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
**Amyfan2004**: I think it's becoming clear that she does indeed have another side to her. Is it a side that is helpful to Katniss? That's the question. She does seem to have a soft spot for muts, she acted a bit reverently around the mut bird from the first arena too. I like writing those scenes too! I'm glad you liked it, my initial inspiration came from Princess Mononoke's God of the Forest (great flick btw). Thank you. What was their private conversation all about and why did it bother Haymitch and not Gale? I'll answer that soon. I miss him too. You'll be seeing him… in one or two chapters, promise. Thank you, 100 was cool, 200 was amazing and 300… I'm still giddy. But now I want mooooore. "Feed me Seymour!" It's turning me into a monster.  
**MaidenAlice**: I like making references to the Capitol spending more time and money on extravagances than on the people in the rest of Panem. I think the most poignant part of the original books was the party where the guests ate so much and then forced themselves to throw up so they could eat more. That left an impression. This is my sub par attempt at getting the same reaction. Speculations that will soon be confirmed or blown away… I can't wait for the end of this Act… I'm tired of the "prostitute" act. You win some and you lose some… soon you'll know.


	40. It's Only Paper

**It's Only Paper**

The awkward young man who had just celebrated his 18th birthday had told her how pretty he thought she was. He'd told her that he'd rooted for her the entire time during her games after seeing her amazing score of 11. How he'd told all his friends that they were fools for placing bets on Cato or Thresh. He'd never seen a score that high and knew she must be special. He didn't know that every genuine, excited word of praise he gave her, hurt like a punch to the stomach. She'd felt the cool breath of the bracelet within fifteen minutes of his arrival.

She was his birthday gift and he'd unwrapped her with all the fineness that any virgin possessed. She wasn't sure if she should be more horrified by this client than any other she'd known so far or not. He was nice to her, overly nice. He was shy and inexperienced. He constantly asked permission, as though she might actually say no. She knew well enough that it wasn't an option but he didn't seem to know that. His kisses were sloppy, with too much tongue and the act itself had been incredibly fast, at least she knew she appreciated that part. He was embarrassed by it but Katniss had honestly told him it was ok and that he'd done fine.

By the end of the night, she felt more like a mentor to him than a whore, that is, until he pulled out his gift from his coat pocket. Seeing those irritating, though expensive little trinkets was always the worst part of her appointments. He'd been more perceptive than she though and he'd immediately begun apologizing, thinking her expression after seeing it meant she didn't think it was good enough. She'd had to school her face and reassure him that it was a beautiful necklace and that she loved it, going so far as to insist he put it around her neck. He'd accepted her explanation easily, a big smile on his face at her praise. He'd picked it out himself, he'd told her. Then he'd kissed her cheek with a blush on his face and left thanking her for the best night of his life. It was the first client that she cried about afterwards.

That was two days ago, she'd had 18 clients, there was only one left and it was the one where she would see Peeta again… this was to be the client that purchased them as a pair. She dreaded it but after… it would be their week. There would be no more until after the games. Then it would begin again but she wasn't going to let herself think of that. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she saw the door she'd kept her focus on for the past two hours slide open. She ran to him.

Peeta had barely stepped inside the room when she collided with his larger frame. She was thankful, at least, that they were being given a few moments to themselves before the actual client arrived. This was the only person in months that hadn't made her feel afraid. She'd questioned his ability to manipulate people, she'd been afraid for his safety and his sanity but no matter what happened, she still saw him and he still saw her.

"No matter what happens." He whispered as he held her.

"No matter what happens." She replied almost in a sob. She held back the tears; they'd ruin her makeup.

He was the first to pull away from their embrace as he held her cheeks in both of his strong hands. He studied her for a few moments. "You're alright." He said quietly. It was a statement of fact, not a question.

She nodded anyway. The emotions at finally being able to see him again, after all this time spent worrying that this would break him, knowing it had almost broken her a few times, were still just too raw to allow for the formation of words. He kissed her lightly. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat her down, kissed her forehead and sat next to her. Then they waited. Both of their heads turned toward the elevator when they heard the tone announcing that someone was headed to their floor. They watched as the numbers steadily rose, higher and higher before the light landed on the number 23. Katniss's breath caught in her throat, she thought she might scream when the door opened.

In waltzed Finnick Odair.

"Hey kids." He said with his handsomest smile in place.

"Finnick?" Katniss gasped, not understanding why he was here or what was going on. Had he been purchased too? Had this night just become more of a nightmare than it already was?

"I have to apologize." He said once he made it to the first pillar and leaned casually against it, still twenty feet from them. "I had no idea that you'd act the way you did." He was looking at Peeta. Katniss turned to look at her husband to see that he was just as confused and surprised as she. "I hadn't intended for you actually say 'no' to her. I'm sorry about that. Me and my surprises… leave it to me to fuck it up. Then the frigid ice bitch wouldn't let me explain."

"What's going on?" Katniss needed to know what the hell he was talking about and she needed to know now. She felt Peeta suddenly relax next to her.

"He bought us."

"Bingo boyo!" Finnick clapped his hands together. "You guys are done. Eight days," he held up that many fingers with a sly grin on his face, "instead of seven… you're welcome."

This was the second time Katniss sprinted across the room today. She embraced her teacher nearly as tightly as she had Peeta. "Thank you." She whispered; the tears were flowing freely now. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

"No problem babe. You two deserve it." Then he disentangled himself from her grip and she saw him put his hand out behind her. Peeta was there. The two men stared at one another for a long, tense moment before Peeta finally took the offered hand. "Take care of our girl." Then he turned to leave, back out the elevator who's doors hadn't yet closed.

"I thought we couldn't afford one another." Katniss piped up right before he exited the room.

"I said you couldn't afford me but I've been doing this for a while." He pressed the button inside and the doors slid shut, covering his smiling face.

Arms wrapped around Katniss's waist and a voice whispered into her ear. "I was wrong about him." She turned around to look in his eyes. "It feels good to finally be wrong about someone." She reached up to trace an eyebrow that was finally not furrowed in worry, pain or anger. She let her hand then run down to his cheek and he turned his lips into her touch.

The perfect moment was broken by a smell, a powerful, unnaturally sweet smell.

"I wonder if Mr. Odair has anything left after what it must have cost to purchase the pair of you." The president's voice filled the stony room. On instinct, Peeta thrust Katniss mostly behind him as both Snows walked into view, their initial entrance blocked by the pillar Finnick had been leaning against. "What do you think my daughter? Does our 65th victor have any pretty things left?"

"Likely not." Miss Snow said coolly.

"The gesture is quite… touching." He added with a very insincere smile that made Katniss shiver. "I have a gesture of my own, a gift of sorts." He clapped his hands and two avoxes soon showed up, carrying a table with a large gift-wrapped box on top. Katniss looked at President Snow, his eyes were boring into hers so she switched focus to his beautiful daughter. She was also staring at Katniss but the chill wasn't in her eyes. She wasn't looking at the young couple in front of her with the same sadistic glee that her father was. She actually looked apprehensive. She stood slightly behind the president and momentarily cast her eyes to the side when the servants set down the table and left once more.

"For you Mrs. Mellark, consider it the wedding present I neglected to get for you." Cornelius Snow motioned with one had toward the gift. Katniss hesitated until she saw Miss Snow's slight shake of her head. It was clear: don't fuck with him; do as he says. It sent a chill clear though her soul. Miss Snow, of all people, was telling her to be careful. Peeta grasped her hand for a moment as she stepped forward until she shot him a pleading look. 'Please don't.' It silently said.

With shaky legs, she stepped up to the table.

"Just lift the box." He added. The mirth in his voice was more than evident.

It took two tries just to get her arms to lift her hands. The blue box with a thick white ribbon pulled right up and Katniss's brow furrowed immediately. It was a large, perfectly spherical glass bowl filled with thin strips of paper. It took a second but the realization quickly dawned on her. The president must have seen it in her eyes.

"As you know, the reaping for the first set of games is tomorrow. Go ahead, see what it's like to be an escort… like your Miss Trinket." She looked back at Peeta to see him standing rigidly but not like the stone statue he had adopted so many times in the past. He looked as terrified as she felt. She reached one hand inside and the first paper to touch her felt like it burned. Her hand shot back out.

"Now, now Mrs. Mellark. It's only paper." Katniss let out a shuddered breath and reached back in, quickly grabbing the first paper she touched. She pulled it out and opened it up.

Her legs gave out.

She screamed.

'Primrose Everdeen'

OoOoO

AN: WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE. You think it's going to be dark, then look at me, then look back at the fic, it's sweet and loving, you look down at your keyboard, then look back at the fic, it pure hell again, now look back at me… yeah, it's an old joke, look back at your screen, it's the review box, look back at me *puppy dog eyes*, look back at the screen, it's your review, look at your raised hand… *high five*

Yeah, that just happened. Deal with it.

Sunshinebear711: Thank you so much for heeding my review begging! I sometimes can manage two in one day on a weekend when I have no plans (or if I purposely make plans to just write). Miss Snow, I get giddy every time I get to write her onto the screen. I was so excited to see a new reviewer… I'm sure it's a similar feeling to yours! Reviews inspire me so keep it up and so will I!  
enginette: BOOM! Did you see this one or is this another 180 for you? Thank you.  
ChannelaBibi: Heyhey. Oh, you better not say that, it'll make me a sad panda and make me eat an ice cream instead of write! Jkjk I don't like ice cream. Thank you for piping in with your opinion. Thank you!  
ElsterBird: I think I might have just reinforced that thought about Lachrimae. I have been showing a slightly less harsh Miss Snow in recent chapters… but is it sincere or manipulative? You might be on the right track… Haha, you read my mind… I hope Finnick answered that one for you.  
inlovewithmickey: You should get that checked out. I hear the cure is more chapters… now let me get my prescription pad.  
Carla: I never want to end it… but like all good things… I know Miss Snow is manipulating you. She manipulates everyone! Don't worry, I won't cave to peer pressure. Though I am adding one thing to the story that wasn't going to be in it originally. It's not plot necessary but it's a bit of fan service. I wish I'd thought of it on my own but hey… the creative process isn't always a straight line (platitudes are awesome). I'll point it out when I get there. I will try my best and I hope you have a great week as well Carla!

Superfluous note: I think reviews are akin to crack for me… I might have to see some professional help once this fic ends because I am definitely going to go through withdrawals.


	41. They're Numb

**They're Numb**

"Honestly, I thought you'd be more pleased Mrs. Mellark." He said, the cruel laughter in his tone if not actually in his throat. "You'll soon be reunited with your young sister. Though I suppose the odds were not truly in her favor, were they?" Katniss saw his feet turn and walk away while Miss Snow's black sandaled ones stayed where they were. "You'll see her in two days. Enjoy your rather generous week with your husband Mrs. Mellark."

Katniss sat on the floor, the paper with her sister's name grasped in white knuckled hands. She kept her eyes on those shoes. The feet she wanted to see leave as well but they stayed. They didn't moved even as she felt Peeta kneel down behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders protectively. Katniss must have been making some sort of sound she wasn't aware of because she kept hearing his hushes in her ear. She heard him tell her that Prim would be alright, that they'd make sure she made it out of there alive but he didn't know what she knew. She'd seen the arena in which the 12 – 18 year olds would be placed. She'd seen the hell they'd created, that unsurvivable hell.

The feet still hadn't moved, the paper was still in her hands, the knowledge that her life would never be bearable… these were the things that made her snap. She jumped out of Peeta's grasp, shot to her feet, grabbed the obscene gift from its pedestal and hurled it right at Miss Snow's head. Katniss felt sick satisfaction when she saw that the President's daughter had not expected the move and didn't fully duck out of the way in time. Lachrimae just barely got her arm up to take the brunt of the object's force. She staggered back, clutching her wrist as the bowl and all its hellish little reminders struck, shattered and scattered across the stone floor. The name 'Primrose Everdeen' could be seen clearly on any piece that landed face side up.

Katniss waited for it, breathing heavily, standing with legs and arms poised for a fight she knew she could not win against this woman but the attack never came. Instead, Snow stood holding her injured wrist, her face a complete, unreadable blank. She looked like an icy eyed doll, some inanimate creation of the Capitol. If she hadn't moved to stare down at the shattered bowl and its strewn contents, Katniss might have begun to believe it.

"You were made to survive Miss Everdeen." Snow said quietly, still surveying the damage that didn't truly require that much attention.

"Get out." Katniss hissed. She shot her hand out to the side when Peeta started to make for the woman who stood there wearing an entirely black, high necked dress save the pearl buttons that ran down the front. She'd learned that while she was allowed certain liberties around this woman, Peeta was not. She would strike him down; maybe even kill him, without hesitation. Katniss couldn't allow that.

"You'll always have someone to protect." Snow said quietly once more. She'd obviously noticed the actions of both husband and wife despite still looking pointedly away from them. "Does that make us stronger or weaker? I've always wondered."

"GET OUT!" Katniss screamed at her. She couldn't take Snow's quiet, philosophical reflections right now. She could barely keep from launching herself at her person due to her mere presence let alone her confusing words.

Then Snow looked at her. "I convinced my father that reaping the younger brother of Mr. Hawthorne would be unwise… too obvious."

Katniss's mouth fell wide.

"The younger bother of your 'cousin' and then the cousin himself, in addition to the younger sister of last year's victor would have been too much. As I told you before, the illusion must be maintained at all costs. He agreed… begrudgingly."

"Why are you telling me this?" Katniss cried, almost falling again if it weren't for the baker that caught her.

"Because you need to know, you need to understand."

"Understand what?"

"That everything happens for a reason." She said more emphatically than the rest.

"Get. Out." She commanded through gritted teeth. Snow cocked her head slightly as if trying to understand something herself. She nodded a moment later and turned to leave, still gripping her injured wrist. Katniss hoped it was broken.

"For what it's worth, this idea, your sister's reaping, was not born of my family." The trembling woman didn't care. It didn't matter whose idea this was, her sister was going to be reaped. Prim was going into the games, into an arena with no water, no food and no hope for a thirteen year old girl to survive against the brutes that the career districts would send out. Katniss couldn't handle it anymore so she just started crying. She sobbed for hours in Peeta's arms until finally a fitful, emotionally exhausted sleep overcame her.

Katniss opened her eyes wearily. They felt puffy. The sight that met them was disorienting at first. She was surrounded by her bedding but she was most definitely not in her bed. She was on the floor, on her side, in the same place she'd shared with Peeta all those many weeks ago. She squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to clear the sleep from them and trying to push away the sting of tears. A few fell anyway. When she opened them again, she saw the cups.

There were six that she could see from where she lay. They were all lined up, just a few feet from her. The one farthest to the right was steaming. The one to it's left still had a few wisps coming from the top but the other four just sat there. She gingerly sat up, she felt stiff. The cups were all filled with hot chocolate that she could now see. Katniss reached for the left most cup and stuck her finger in. It was cold. She smiled weakly. He'd been making her hot chocolate while she slept so that one would be ready when she finally woke back up. She let her eyes sweep the room and she saw him sitting in one of the window ledges, looking out at the darkening sky outside. She must have slept through most of the day.

She stood quietly and grabbed the two right cups. Katniss looked at him as she moved to the window. He looked like he did that night on the roof of the training building almost a year ago. He looked worried and determined at the same time.

"Hey." She whispered as she approached, not wanting to startle him. He stood immediately. She handed him a cup before he could hug her. "Thank you for the drink."

"How are you?" He asked in a quiet voice filled with worry. Katniss just shook her head. She couldn't say anything about that now. It would be like pouring salt into a fresh would, it was just too painful. She'd already felt the cuff three times since waking up and she was positive it was part of the reason for her extensive sleep. She didn't want to do that again. She didn't want to leave him alone, for him to watch her sleep her pain away. She refused to be that selfish so she tried to push the pain away without the aid of the bracelet. She took a sip of chocolate instead and moved to the window he'd just been looking out.

"They've already started celebrating." He said with a hint of menace in his voice. The statement made her think of her last client, of her prep team. They were vacuous and in the dark about so much of their city. These would be the people out at parties tonight while the real villains stayed in the shadows. "I don't even think they know what they're celebrating." His words echoed her thoughts. Silence reigned between them for a while. There was simply nothing to say. She saw Peeta take a sip of his drink, looking down into the liquid after taking it away from his lips.

"I can't understand why they did it." He finally blurted out. "It doesn't make any sense." He must have seen the pain lace through her features. "Oh god, I'm sorry Kat." She shook her head.

"It doesn't have to make sense. Not any sense that we'll ever understand." She said numbly, the bracelet medicating her arm. She rubbed at it. Already, she could feel the heavy limbs and muddled thoughts that this mood-altering drug caused when used too frequently. Unbidden and unwanted, she thought of all the horrors she'd experience over the past year. She thought of the games, of the victory tour, of her forced marriage and sexual affairs, of her rape and prostitution. She thought of the clients she'd had. She remembered that every single one of them, from the fresh eighteen-year-old to the sixty-year-old retired game maker all had the same dull look in their eyes. It was the same look she'd see in her prep team's eyes even as they spoke excitedly about one banal subject or another. "They're bored." She whispered the sudden epiphany almost as soon as she'd thought it.

She saw Peeta look at her, the view outside her cage only something to rest his eyes on. It had no real interest for him. She could see his brow, which had been, for a short time, so free of all things negative this morning was once again filled with all the negative emotions this place caused. She sighed. She knew she was right. As hard as it was to think clearly right now, it was the one thought in her mind that made any real sense.

"They're all bored." She repeated. "They have never had to think about if they are going to eat that day or not. They don't even know where their food comes from. They don't have to work to keep themselves alive; they work so they can buy themselves entertainment. Entertainment that isn't ever enough." She looked out the window. "I didn't understand it then but think about every time we've been in public, how excited they would get." She took a sip of the now cooling drink in her hands. Then she looked down at it and let out a sardonic half laugh. "We get more pleasure from a sip of this then they get from an entire year of life here in the Capitol. They're numb. They've always been numb. They don't know how to feel anything real so seeing the games, all the awful things we experience, the fear, the pain, the anger… the most extreme emotions, through us, it's their only chance to feel anything." The bracelet medicated her again and tears started to leak slowly from the corner of her eyes.

She didn't see Peeta set his cup down but she felt when he took hers. She felt when he pulled her into him and started rocking the both of them slowly and quietly back and forth.

"I feel more right now, pumped full of their drugs than any of them feel in their entire lives."

She felt Peeta shaking his head but he didn't say a word. If she'd been sober, she would have wondered what he was thinking but she couldn't focus on anything but this one idea, this one train of thought.

"I think some of them know it. Those are the ones that hurt us. They know that without our pain and fear, they won't feel anything. I don't know…" She trailed off, burying her head in his chest.

"I think you're right." He said quietly after several long minutes of silence. "How do we fight that?" He whispered desperately. Katniss just shook her head.

Alone, just her and Peeta, they couldn't. And right now, she felt that they were so very alone.

OoOoO

AN: I'm going to tell you simply… I'm not thrilled with this chapter. I'm not thrilled with how I had Katniss arrive at that that philosophical idea. It felt forced. I don't know. If you ever reread this story in the future, this will be the one most likely getting a complete revamp. I'm frowning right now. On another note, I had no idea puppy dog eyes would be so effective, you guys are awesome!

**enginette**: I thought a mean chapter like that could use a little levity. Glad you liked it.  
**Guest**: (37) He's being forced more out of his comfort zone in my fic but whatever doesn't kill us… right?  
**JNGusting**: I appreciate your review even more knowing it's tougher to do. I'm glad that as the story progressed, I was able to pull you in. Thanks you!  
Guest: A lot.  
**Guest**: I tried to not make Katniss a mary sue in this fic… so she'll make mistakes from time to time and maybe not treat people the best but to her credit, she's been through a lot more than most people have had to endure (hunting other humans, forced sex, rape, prostitution, seeing your loved ones beat up by other humans and animals, constant threats of violence)… I think she's allowed to mess up from time to time. Thanks you!  
**MaidenAlice**: Tears! Wow, that's awesome. You haven't seen anything yet.  
Carla: One of my most loyal reviewers is questioning my motives… uhoh. Every question you asked about Prim… the answer is 'no' (I'm mean, answering without context). You don't have to like it now but I think you'll like it later. Yeah, I saved the worst client scenario for last… the one that would be hard to hate. Act II is almost over, two chapters tops. I am so excited. Gale, Prim, the victor's games… you'll know very, very soon. They won't do anything to him but I imagine finding out that his gift to them was sullied by something so terrible would be bad enough.  
**Guest**: It would definitely be a hard thing to get past and they have managed to avoid it. This was a slightly longer chapter, a little over 2k words, so I don't know if that counts. :)  
**kismet4891**: So many reviews! Awesome but I'm only going to touch on the high points if you don't mind. I barely make allusion to Peeta's clients for the express purpose of trying to make you guys feel the same thing Katniss would about it (scared, wanting to know but not). Ok, Gale not in the prostitution buisiness. I tried to explain that away but in the end, you are right. Given my scenario, it most likely would have happened but for purposes of plot… I needed him in those arenas. So I don't have an airtight reason… sorry readers, I just couldn't think of how to deal with it perfectly. See, you're preoccupied with Peeta… exactly what I wanted. Katniss would be too. You're chimera and mine differ but we explained that… love the in depth though concerning it! No one is safe in a Pamen controlled by the Snows… not even sweet little prim.  
**Tessasdfghjkl**: OMGOMGOMG, I love your review! :)  
**Loli-pop0394**: I missed you! Good to see you again. I checked out your favorites list so the impact of that statement was not lost on me, thank you. I really did the emotional rollercoaster on that one… I truly am evil.  
**Artist221**: I had no intention of writing a graphic set of prostitution scenes. It would have been unnessecary and a little gross imo. But I wanted to get a few of the emotions she would have felt out there (my interpretation anyway). Finnick is the best… I think I'm making him too perfect but screw it… this dark tale needs him. Split personality? Hmmmm. Prim. All will become clear soon.  
**ElsterBird**: He's a real sweetheart. I mulled the idea around when I was originally outlining the story of writing a scene like that. I eventually scrapped it since it wouldn't really be plot essential but my original twisted idea was of (this is sick so stop reading if you are easily offended) Peeta and the client's wife doing the deed while the client had Katniss watch, in the room, tied to a chair while he fondled her. But that would have been WAY too much and really just torture pron in the end so I never wrote it. But now you know. Yup, every single paper. Originally, before I cam to the conclusion that I had Miss Snow voice, Peeta got a gift too, of the same variety but with his brother instead of Gale's. Rima's reaction… stay tuned for more.  
**mixdgrl1979**: Ack you saw my twist? A few people were bound too (likely more than a few). But maybe I'll be able to get you in the near future.  
**BeenBitten**: You have no idea how please I am to see you return to this. Your original review was the only one that has made me feel… like I went too far. I'm so pleased to see you again. I'm pretty sure the kitchen sink is coming up here somewhere.  
**Amyfan2004**: Oh noes. I didn't mean to mess with your REM cycle! Love you too! Together. I did manage to pack a lot of characters into that admittedly short chapter. Awww, that's too, too kind. I'm just piggy backing of SC's great idea, and twisting it to hell and back. I'll do my best!  
Jada Ryl: You were right. LOL. You definitely sound torn. :) Thank you for the review!


	42. She Needed

**She Needed**

She woke the next morning with her head resting comfortably in the nook of his chest and upper arm. She looked at the hand she had splayed on his clothed chest and watched as it slowly rose and fell. He was still asleep. It wasn't any wonder, she kept falling asleep all day while he stayed awake to keep watch over her, like they were in the games and it was his turn to watch for danger. But this game was far more dangerous and ruthless than any of the previous seventy-four and it was far harder to play.

Prim would be waking up soon, if she hadn't already. Their mother would be cooking her a breakfast far larger than she could eat with the food that her victory earnings could afford her family. Katniss hoped that Prim had slept well last night, that when her name was called she didn't cry. She hoped that this wouldn't be the final thing to force their mother back into her darkness, something she could no longer fully blame he for. Katniss turned her head more into the arm beneath her, desperately trying to hide from the day. The move woke him up.

The arm she wasn't resting on came around to smooth down her sleep mussed hair. He didn't say good morning. They both knew it wasn't. She felt him kiss the top of her head instead. She felt the first kiss of the bracelet as well. She wanted to rip it off. She wanted the pain chased away but she didn't want anything the Capitol had given her to be the one to do it. She fisted her hand in Peeta's rumpled shirt, sighed and lifted her chin. She needed to see his blue eyes.

He looked down at her, those orbs filled with concern and pity. That's not what she needed to see right now. She didn't want reminders; she wanted distraction. She needed a way, if however brief, to push away all of this pain and hurt. She let go of his shirt and let it run up the back of his neck and into his hair. She pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. He didn't resist, he didn't ask any questions, and he didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes and kissed her. They shifted easily, her head now on the pillow, him propped up on one elbow as they took the time to experience and feel the closeness that this one simple act created.

Katniss made the first move to push them further along. She let her hand slip out of his hair, down his cheek to his chest and didn't stop until it reached the lower hem of his shirt before bringing it back up again beneath. She felt his muscles tense at the touch of her hand and felt his lips grow slightly harder as he concentrated on the feeling of it. She let her nails scrap down the center of his abdomen and despite everything; she couldn't help the tiny smile that formed when she heard him hiss. She wasn't sure if she was tickling him inadvertently or not but had a pretty good idea when he suddenly sat up and hauled her into his lap, her legs straddling him. He grabbed the exploring hand and pressed it to his lips, his nostrils flared from breathing so hard through them. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she was struck by how worried he seemed.

"You see me?" He whispered against her hand. The question confused her and he saw that. "You don't see what I did, just me right?" Tears sprang to her eyes. She nodded and brought her other hand up to his cheek. He tried to be so strong for her all the time but he had his own demons. She wasn't the only that the Capitol had worked so hard to break.

"I'll only ever see you. I'll see the boy that tossed me purposely burned bread, that told all of Panem that he loved me, the man that I married and told me he'd love me no matter what… that's all I'll ever see. They can't take that." Then she threw one arm around his shoulders and slid one hand desperately into his hair and kissed him as fiercely as she knew how. He clutched at her hips like she might suddenly be taken away from him, pulling her even closer than before. They reveled and lost themselves in the feel of one another. Peeta's hands didn't stay on her hips for long as they traveled upwards, pulling the blouse she still wore from yesterday up. Katniss let go of him long enough to let him slide it over her head. She reached for him again but stopped when she heard him gasp. She followed his eyes to her still covered breasts.

"Wow." He said quietly, tracing his fingers along the delicate, fully transparent lace bra. She sighed and reached behind her to unclasp the uncomfortable thing. It was far more decorative than it was practical. Meant more to please a male's eye than please a female's comfort. His mouth attacked her the moment she flung it away. "I didn't mind it." He said as he switch from one sensitive peak to the next. She huffed but didn't respond beyond that. Instead, she focused on what he was doing while enjoying the feeling of running her fingers through his hair over and over again. Absently, she was glad that his stylists had left some length to it.

She couldn't suppress the surprised squeak that escaped her as he leaned her back suddenly, quickly laying most of himself on top of her, one of his legs between hers and one of hers between his. She groaned when pressed said leg against her providing both a jolt of pleasure through her core and a demonstration of just how much he needed her.

"Take them off." She commanded throatily, her hands pushing at the waist of his pants. He pushed off of her and sat up on his knees and stared down at her as he did as he was told. She took the same opportunity to remove the tiny garment that matched the bra they'd already discarded before he descended on her once more. He quickly brought a hand between them and touched her, kissing her fiercely when he found her ready for him.

Katniss did some touching of her own and guided him to her. He took her with one forceful stroke. She cried out, throwing her head back. Peeta didn't ask if she was ok, attacking her exposed neck instead and wrapping an arm under her arched back to pull her even tighter to him. He withdrew and plunged forward again, grinding his hips into hers and making her moan even louder.

"Peeta… I…"

"Shhh." He hushed as he continued the torturous rhythm and took a hardened nipple lightly between his teeth. He used his free hand to run up and down her thigh several times before grasping it and hooking it higher around his waste. It modified the angle again and Katniss found she was having a hard time focusing on any one thing he was doing to her body, all the different sensations combining to leave her in a near state of delirium. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel anything but him, she didn't know of anything outside of this moment. She just ran her hands through his hair, kept arching her back to him and tried to keep movement with his pace. She wanted to die a little death right then because then she would actually die happy. The coil was tightening below, getting to the point near pain before she squeezed her eyes shut and instinctually tried to clamp her thighs together as wave after wave of searing pleasure coursed through her.

She screamed his name and he hers. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and she welcomed the heavy weight of him on top of her. She pressed a hand to his back when he started to move away. She didn't want him going anywhere just yet. She needed to hold onto this moment for just a little while longer before reality took hold of her and tried to crush her under its own terrible weight. Right now, Peeta protected her from that. She thought she felt him smile against her neck before he started to kiss it lightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. With those words said, reality came crashing back and her armor wasn't strong enough to protect her from it. She said the only thing she could.

"No matter what happens?" She heard him sigh but he answered.

"No matter what happens."

OoOoO

AN: Ok. Hope you all didn't mind the lemon but I think we all needed one. It also kinda had a plot point besides showing how Katniss is trying to hide from the world for just a moment. Anyone see it? Also, no work this for the rest of this week… Thank you to everyone who tried to convince me that the epiphany of last chapter didn't feel forced, that was so nice to hear. Finally, if I fail to bold your name in the review responses, it's just a typo and doesn't mean anything. Will be fixed in re-edits.

**Guest**: Wine class! Learning to make it or judge it or what? I love my cabs and merlots… damn, now I want a glass. You got one sooner than usual!  
**HGfanfiction**: (23) At this point, she doesn't really have the tools to make a choice since the Snow's dictate everything she does. Also, I think she'd feel pretty horrible if she denied him there… not a perfect thing to do but I think a fairly human thing to do. I love it when people disagree with my vision (seriously)… thank you!  
**MaidenAlice**: Yeah, it needs a little bit more build up for Katniss mentally… not a ton but a little. Maybe I'll revamp it tonight, maybe I won't… we'll see.  
**Thundarrgirl**: Liked it without sex! Blasphemy. :) Haha, I don't mind guest reviews at all(even accidental ones), no worries there. Awwww, I spend about 3 hours a day on this story, two at night and one in the morning… I still get my running and workouts in, horse training, work, hubby time and some other things. I just haven't done any reading lately, so no worries there. So sweet of you to worry though. I can understand feeling overwhelmed but I'm far from it. Thank you so much!  
**Carla**: I did try to point out her observations of Capitol people throughout as I was building to her understanding of its citizens. I'm glad you didn't think it felt rushed. Makes me feel better. I just realized that I have to make Act II slightly longer. I realized there's something I can't just gloss over so more than two chapters left… Maybe 3 or 4. I'm glad that what I've written has been entertaining you so much… that leaves me with a warm fuzzy every time I hear it. Oh my! Good luck on your exam!  
**Amyfan2004**: You write a long review for speechless. :) Oh Miss Snow… what's she playing at… what's going through her mind… mwahahaha, you'll find out slowly but those realizations will begin soon. I always thought boredom is a horrible thing. It's when kids do the worst things, especially in groups and I see the Capitol citizens as just a bunch of grown up children… hence my take on their reasons for enjoying the games so much. Thank you!  
**Guest**: Yeah, it was pretty devious, too devious and thus didn't make the final cut. I agree concerning Peeta's brother… I already established just how little he will do for his family in comparison to Katniss. Think she's secretly good? Very interesting!  
**Savannah**: So happy you loved it! I would love to know what music you were listening to; I'm kind of a music freak, especially when paired with writing. I think I was originally meant to score movies, lol. What is Lachrimae up too? I'm on pins and needles wanting to tell you but I'll have to let the story do that. Thank you!  
**CriminalMindsChick6**: Woot! I hope you find the rest of the chapters as enjoyable! Happy reading!  
**Ambrosia**: I just thought that maybe her epiphany felt a little forced, not contrived but forced. Seems I'm one of the only ones so that's good to know. Snow, she's an enigma at this point still. She won't always be. You might be able to reason that the Snows know that (since Lachrimae said it wasn't their idea) but obviously someone else doesn't care.  
kismet4891: Hehe, I'm glad you liked the hot chocolate gesture… I love repeating themes. The President certainly seems to be the more despicable of the pair and Rory is relatively safe… atm. I saw your review right as I was about to post… you just slipped it in there!

Superfluous note: Got a PM asking me if I minded the idea of them don't a copy pasta with my story for personal use and safe keeping, in case this gets taken down. I have no issues with that at all. Feel free. I will however, post this on Adult Fan Fiction if that happens under the same name.


	43. I Promise

**I Promise**

Katniss watched the unsurprised expression of her sister as her name was called. She saw little Prim's back straighten, her lips set in determination. No one came forward to volunteer for her this time. The broadcast was eerily silent, the broadcasters themselves obviously stunned beyond speech by this unexpected announcement. One finally managed to find his voice again.

"This… I've never… It seems that the odds have never been in Primrose Everdeen's favor. As most of you remember, this is the younger sister of Katniss Mellark whose name was called last year but was saved from the arena by the courageous actions of her sister who volunteered to take her place. As we watch, it doesn't seem as though she will get a reprieve a second time."

The entire time the announcer spoke, Katniss watched as Prim remained calm and collected and when Effie Trinket took her hand, she seemed to look defiant even. Through all the fear and despair that Katniss felt, pride began to fill her instead as she saw how strong her little Prim was being in the face of this monstrous event. Even before she took her place on the stage, for a brief instant the cameras showed the crowd, everyone, every possible tribute was holding up two fingers, just like they had the day she volunteered. The image was immediately replaced by the still chattering announcers who said nothing of the combined display of the people of District 12.

Peeta's grip on her arm tightened when he'd seen it and the sight made her breath catch in the back of her throat, just as it had the first time she'd seen it. She pressed the button on the thin pad she held and the screen flicked off. She didn't want to see who the male tribute was. She knew that to get her sister out of the arena alive, whoever accompanied her to the Capitol today would have to die. For the first time, she knew what it felt like to be Haymitch for all these years. Having to decide between two innocent kids who you would help to survive. The bracelet did its work. Tomorrow she would see her sister. She would have to be strong. She would have to act like Prim had today. She would have to keep her head high and her eyes clear. That was tomorrow, this was today so she turned into Peeta and let herself get lost in the feeling of him once more. She would lose herself to him several more times that day. It was easier to drown herself in pleasure than be drowned by worry and hopelessness.

Night finally came and with it, a fitful, nightmare filled sleep. She dreamed of her lake and Rue beneath its surface. She dreamed of roses and mutations of every form, some beautiful, others grotesque. She dreamed of Prim playing with a fragile, blue-eyed doll whose eyes would turn black the longer she stared at it. She finally could no longer sleep when the last nightmare was of Prim rising out of the ground into the sweeping plains of the grassland arena.

"Katniss, it's ok, it's ok." Peeta was holding her as she came out of sleep. "It was only a nightmare."

"But it wasn't!" She cried into his shoulder. "It wasn't a nightmare at all." They didn't say much for the rest of the morning. A couple hours later, several avoxes brought in a table and a generous and varied breakfast. Katniss stayed on their makeshift bed even as Peeta rose and made his way over. He stopped halfway, waiting for her to join him. She just shook her head.

"You have to eat Kat." He held out his hand.

"I'm not hungry." It wasn't a lie, she still didn't have an appetite; she hadn't for over a year. He sighed, obviously a little exasperated.

"I know but you still have to eat. You need to be strong for Prim." She shot him a look. It had been a low blow, using Prim to get her to eat. "And you'll need to be strong for our games. You need to start taking better care of yourself." The mention of the victor's games actually made her angry. She stood from the bed and walked past his offered hand and over to the table before filling a plate with far more food than she could ever hope to eat. She placed a roll precariously on the top of the high pile and sat in one of the several chairs they'd been provided. She heard him sigh again but he joined her just he same.

"I didn't say it to make you angry with me." He said quietly as he placed some food on a plate of his own, not looking at her.

"Well it did." She spat out, a bite of boiled egg in her mouth. They were silent after that, eating their food without looking at one another. The silence, usually so calming between them was now stifling. She didn't want to be mad at him, not after everything and certainly not after how close they had been all day yesterday. Every quiet moment that passed made her feel worse and worse. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Peeta, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The question didn't come from Peeta but from behind her. Miss Snow had joined them. Katniss refused to turn to look at he damned woman. Instead she looked at her husband who tensed when he heard and saw her.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked, ignoring Miss Snow's question in favor of asking one of her own. She heard the quiet chuckle before she saw Snow's delicate looking pale arm reach across her line of sight as she plucked a strawberry from a tray of fruit.

"Why do I ever come to visit you?"

"So you're here to torture me some more?"

"Is that what you think I do?" The amusement was evident in the older woman's voice. "In all honesty, I've never once tortured either of you…" Katniss was about to raise her voice in objection but Snow finished her statement, "without due purpose." Katniss finally looked at the woman who took a seat between her and Peeta. She ignored Katniss's first question as well, in favor of turning her attention to the male victor of the room.

"And how are you today my little baker?"

"Fine." Was his one word answer.

"And have you been enjoying your time with Miss. Everdeen?" He didn't have a chance to answer when Katniss blurted something out suddenly.

"Why do you do that?" Miss Snow slowly turned her head and raised one questioning eyebrow that clearly asked for clarification.

"You have never once called my Mrs. Mellark. You always call me Miss Everdeen, why?"

"I would think you knew me well enough to know that." She placed a napkin in her lap. "I do not like lies."

"It's not a lie." It was Peeta who spoke, his voice angry and desperate sounding. Miss Snow addressed his outburst but kept her eyes on Katniss.

"But of course it is. A marriage under duress is no marriage at all. If my father had not demanded it, we would not even be having this conversation. Would we?"

Katniss looked to Peeta. He looked crushed.

"Don't listen to her Peeta." She couldn't have him breaking on her now, not after everything they'd already survived.

"Don't listen to me if you don't wish to hear the truth." Miss Snow quickly followed. She plucked a fat, red grape from the tip of a bunch and delicately placed it in her mouth.

"Peeta…" Katniss said desperately.

"Do you even love him?" Miss Snow asked once she'd swallowed. Her tone was horribly casual.

"I…" But Snow didn't allow her time to answer.

"Would a loving married woman willingly sleep with another man when she had absolutely no obligation to do so?"

"Shut up." Katniss commanded. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't use that against her. It wasn't done to hurt Peeta, it was done to comfort Gale, a man fighting for his life, alone in a manufactured deadly wilderness. It wasn't fair for Snow to ask him this. Snow didn't wait for his answer but just addressed Katniss.

"You were under no obligation to my father's whims when you let him take you in your sister's arena." Katniss wasn't even looking at Snow as she said this but at Peeta. His hands were fisted so tightly on the table that his knuckles were white. He wasn't looking at either of them but out one of the many windows.

"Maybe it is Mr. Hawthorne with whom you're in love?" Miss Snow picked up another strawberry. Katniss shot to her feet, the chair she'd been sitting on toppled backwards with the sudden movement.

"I don't love him!" She shouted, her hands immediately flying to her mouth and her eyes going wide. She looked at both Peeta and Miss Snow then. Peeta's eyes were wide but unreadable as he stared at her while Miss Snow had a knowing smirk on her red painted lips. She stood and smoothed down her simple, pure black dress before she adjusted the white belt around her waist.

"This has been entertaining but not the reason for my visit this morning." She stepped up to a still very startled Katniss. "I'm afraid that there was been a change of plans." She cupped the girl's cheek with one hand. "The powers that be have decided that since you have already seen the arena that your sister will be participating in, they believe it would be unfair for you to act as her or the boy's mentor. They don't want the other tributes to be at a disadvantage you see?"

"You can't do that."

"I didn't do that."

"But…" Katniss was trembling all over. She couldn't even think clearly enough to push that cool hand off her face.

"But I do have some influence. You will be allowed to see her the night before the games begin."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Katniss whispered out, closing her eyes. She felt Snow's breath on her ear as she whispered into it.

"Because getting to see what you love most in this world, for even a short time, is far better than never being allowed to see it all." The words sounded sad. It even sounded as if those quiet words almost caught in the older woman's throat as she said them. "You will see her again, I promise," she kissed her tear stained cheek, "and I never break my promises little bird." Miss Snow then walked past her and out of the room without another word.

Peeta caught her body just before she collapsed, just as the bracelet caught her mind before it collapsed into darkness.

OoOoO

lavenderbrownfan: I'm glad small things didn't need to die. :) Happy Birthday! (a day ahead anyway) and woot to the easy reading phone! Yeah, poor, poor Gale… especially after this chapter. He doesn't know yet but just…poor guy. You kinda hit the nail on the head with that one. Ok, you mentioned Haymitch and I have to mention a Haymitch story that has just blown my mind. "I Know You Better" It's a Haymitch/Katniss fic… don't kill me yet. For me, it is the most unlikely pairing in this entire fandom but this author is amazing at making it more than just believable but completely plausible. As a Haymitch fan, you need to check it out. Peeta is a sweetheart despite everything. I want more angry Peeta too and maybe we'll all get what we want but life's a bitch that way. Miss Snow… what do you think of her after this chapter? Your theory is interesting and you'll get to see if it's correct or not pretty soon. I like how you think the fear of her father aspect of her is an act… that was very interesting. Thank you for being so dedicated to reviews!  
Big Bear J: Ok, I loved that music. I already bought it and it's in my "Games Writing" playlist. I had it on repeat as I wrote about half of this chapter, along with "Pavane", "Adagio for Strings" and "Behind Blue Eyes". Thank you for the awesome suggestion!  
MaidenAlice: Blissful desire and mostly mutual understanding. :) Yeah, Peeta does always seem to take up double duty in the emotional front. What a guy.  
GHfanficfan: It is soooooo mean. I destroy these characters in a totally different way than what SC did originally but I'll be doing something a little different… very soon. Yeah, I could be all puppies and unicorn farts and have Katniss say she loves him but since I have tried desperately hard to keep all these canon characters in character, I just can't do that… but maybe in the future? Yes, poor Prim and all the poorer now that she can't see her sister until the very end.  
EucaEuca: I think your review consistency has been admirable. Not everyone can find the time to do this everyday and I am just happy to see reviewers return from time to time to let me know what they think. 1) You will soon. Miss Snow understands that her leverage will go away if Prim does. She understands that VERY, VERY well. 2) Aww, thank you. Peeta has been far quieter in my version but I've messed with him far more than the original too. Hope it's believable. 3) Haha… I'll do another 'get your own scene written contest here soon' and then I'll write whatever the winner wants, plot consistent or no. 4) She's here, just hasn't made it to the page yet… 5) I do, I do, I am ridiculously excited to show them to you.  
ElsterBird: Hehe, dirty scenes at work… I can imagine. It was destroyed by the reaping revelation… the obvious purpose behind that evilness. You think it was Mr. Averys… fantastic guess and since I haven't introduced any other villains, it seems like the only possibility. I wanted people to think that so good on you! Katniss's feelings for Peeta… still muddled and confused. She's always been a bit of a selfish character so I'm keeping up with that theme for the time being, hence the revelations of this chapter. Pity, escapism and confusion are all at play at the moment… but it won't always be like this. I'm not going to keep it this way only to clear it up in a couple words in an epilogue, I'm going to spend all of Act III working on her and her emotions. Thank you!


	44. The Dogs Of War

**The Dogs Of War**

Katniss listened to the sound of Peeta's shower as she looked out across the city. It lit up during the games. She could see the massive glass and steel buildings of the city's center. It was miles away but the nighttime skyline was a mass of colors. Blues, pinks, golds and purples filled the windows of the skyscrapers. A week ago they lacked this extra flair but for the games, they went all out. She could hear the outdoor festivals from here, the buzz of so many people in one place reminded her of a tracker jacker nest. Both were just as deadly. The hornets for their mut rage and poison, the Capitol citizens for their apathy and boredom. Both killed in horrible and cruel ways and both were created by the controlling minds of the few in power. The Snows were not the first to play with human life, they'd had predecessors, the original minds behind the games.

They'd had extensive lessons in school, "The Histories of Panem." It was the only subject during their studies that they spent more time on than geology and the mining related subjects.

Gius Pestor. The father of the games.

He, along with a council of ten, had devised and implemented the first games which had been carried out in a high walled stadium, nothing like the technological monstrosities they were played in today. Those were the only details Katniss ever believed were true. Other details, like how proud all the first tributes were to be chosen and how valiantly they fought each other to heal the rift between the treacherous districts and the Capitol, were obvious lies. No one believed them even though no one ever said as much. She wondered if anyone today knew how those original games went. She wondered if people like Miss Snow knew the truth. Maybe the powerful had accurate descriptions. The footage from those games was minimal and rarely showed. Overhead cameras were all they had back then, not the well hidden thousands they did now.

She looked out at the brilliantly lit city once more, irritated by how beautiful it truly was before turning away and walking back into her cage. She stopped when a thought of Prim entered her mind unbidden. Tonight would be her interview and Katniss still hadn't decided if she was going to watch or not. Part of her desperately wanted to, if only to see her sister healthy and alive. The other part dreaded the thought of seeing her sweet, little, innocent Prim dressed and polished the way they always did to the tributes. She shook her head.

Of course they'd watch. Just like they had watched the chariots and the announcement of the training scores. Katniss wondered what Prim had showed them. Maybe she'd quickly picked up on some of the station skills. She always had been far cleverer than her older sister. The score of seven had been average but Katniss was thankful it wasn't lower. The threes, fours and fives would be hunted first, or die at the cornucopia.

Katniss smacked herself. Something she'd started doing every time she actually imagined Prim inside that arena.

"You're doing that a lot lately."

She turned to see Peeta standing in the doorway of the bathroom just wearing white drawstring bath pants as he rubbed a towel through his hair.

"It's hard not to think about." Katniss said quietly as she walked over to him.

"I know." She took his offered hand, letting him pull her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. This was how most of the week had gone, holding one another. He'd tried to get her to talk about what Snow had made her say but she'd refused. She couldn't talk about that now. She knew it was selfish to let such important matters go unsaid but she didn't have the strength. The more she thought of these things, the more the bracelet had its way. There were so many things she couldn't talk about. She couldn't talk about Prim, she couldn't talk about Gale, she couldn't talk about their prostitution and she definitely couldn't talk about him. So they didn't talk much and whenever the silences became too much, she would crawl into his lap, kiss him and push away the words that needed to be but couldn't be said with touches and pleasure. That wasn't going to happen now because the moment she felt him tense was the moment she knew they weren't alone.

Miss Snow had not been back since that first morning. Katniss could only guess and dread the reason for her visit now. She never brought happy tidings, every word she spoke was laced with poison and every action filled with pain.

"Good, I prefer you clean." Were the first words out of her mouth. If Peeta hadn't been tense before, his body was now vibrating with it. Katniss was about to speak when Miss Snow spoke once more. "You haven't forgotten our deal have you Mr. Mellark?"

He spoke through gritted teeth and his arms tightened more fiercely around Katniss's shoulders. "No appointments, no clients, no schedules."

"For her." Miss Snow continued and corrected the statement. "No appointments for her. You, on the other hand, were not a part of that deal. I was generous to keep your schedule clear of clients but did you forget the final part of our deal?"

Katniss hadn't and Peeta's silence said he didn't either.

"Once a week, with me, without hesitation." Miss Snow explained without really needing to. "Am I really so hideous?" She asked, running her fingers along the low neckline of the entirely black dress. She wore black diamonds in her ears and on her neck, her silver hair was done up in black combs dripping with the same dark diamonds. Her feet were hidden by the full length hoop skirt but Katniss could hear the click of heals when the woman wasn't concerned with keeping her movements silent.

"Without hesitation." Miss Snow reemphasized as she held out a hand. "Remove yourself from him Miss Everdeen."

"No. You don't need him." Katniss cried out as Peeta released her and started to move away.

"But I do little bird." Miss Snow smiled thinly, waiting for Peeta to take her hand.

Maybe the week of constant drugging had addled her mind, maybe putting Prim in the games had broken her will to behave, maybe being given him for a week had made her realize what she'd be losing or maybe she just didn't care anymore but Katniss did something she hadn't done since the first week of her captivity. She charged Snow. This time it wasn't to bring her back and beg to let her talk to Peeta; this time it was to attack her. She was within a foot of a very unconcerned looking President's daughter when strong arms pulled her back.

"Stop." She heard him say quietly but it wasn't enough to quell her, she tore at the hands that held her, keeping her from the one she wanted to kill.

"Listen to him Miss Everdeen." Miss Snow said flatly, folding her black-sleeved arms across her chest. "He knows this will happen no matter his or your thoughts on the subject. He will come with me now and I'll have him back to you, in this room, right before I allow you to see your sister."

"Let me go!" Katniss screamed to no one person but to the whole room, perhaps to the whole city.

"KATNISS STOP!" He roared. She stilled immediately. "We all do what we need to do." His whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"No truer words have ever been spoken Mr. Mellark. Now shall we?" She held out her bent arm as a lady might to her gentleman and waited.

"It will be ok." He let her go and stiffly took Snow's offered arm before the two quietly left the room.

"You don't know that." She whispered when they were gone.

Now she was alone, alone with her dreadful thoughts. With nothing else to do, Katniss walked over and sat down on their bed by the counter. She lay down and curled into herself and felt the bracelet medicate her. Then she felt it again, and again. She looked down at it in confusion as it medicated her a third time and then a fourth. She tapped it but a fifth and sixth soon followed. By the time she started to try to pry it from her arm, she was barely conscious and then a totally different kind of darkness took her.

When she woke, opening her eyes didn't relieve the darkness, something covered them. When she tried to pull whatever it was away, she found her wrists tied together. She barely managed to push herself into a sitting position, her bound legs making it incredibly difficult. And when she tried to scream in frustration and fear, she manage anything more than a few garbled whimpers around the gag in her mouth. She had awoken to yet another nightmare where she found herself bound, blindfolded and gagged, sitting on what she could only imagine was the bed of her immense room, the echoes of her muffled noises bouncing off the stone walls and pillars. Her heart pounded in her chest as she listened to the new sounds around her, the only thing she could do. She heard the shuffling of resistant feet and then muffled sounds of first Peeta to her left and then Gale to her right. They must have been gagged as she was; she'd recognized even their garbled voices anywhere. Then she heard the sound of metal clanking against metal. She heard Peeta desperately trying to say her name.

"Shhhh." Katniss didn't know who had issued that sound until a voice was added a second later. "Be still my little baker, it will all be over before you know it. This moment will be gone like all others before it only to be replaced by something new." Miss Snow cooed to her left. Katniss could imagine the evil woman speaking into his ear, caressing his cheek or chest with a familiarity she should never have been allowed to express. Gale was silent to her right.

She felt the bed dip and she knew a person was crawling to her. She felt the caress of her breath as she spoke. "Little bird, it is time for the final act before the games truly begin." Snow whispered seductively as she gently removed the blindfold from Katniss's eyes. Frantic grey met icy blue. Snow stared into her eyes for several long moments while Katniss breathed heavily through her nose. Then Miss Snow crawled off the bed, her pure back, full skirted, flowing dress trailing behind her as her hips twitched from side to side as she walked away. Katniss whipped her head from side to side to confirm what she already knew. Peeta and Gale were bound to chairs and gagged. Gale's eyes were hard, staring at Snow; Peeta's were frantic and furious, staring right back at her. Then she looked back to Lachrimae who was quickly making her way to the door that led to the hallway. She pressed the panel next to it and in waltzed one of the many devils of the Capitol. She immediately recognized his sadistic swagger, his smug expression, and his dangerous mind that was clearly visible in the depths of his dark eyes.

Mr. Averys, her rapist.

Lory, his skittish looking young wife, followed behind him; her head was lowered with her eyes to the ground. Of course this was the man who'd be here tonight, the man who seemed above even Miss Snow in power and influence. She wanted to die but the bracelet wouldn't let her.

"Mr. Averys, Mrs. Katniss Mellark, just as you requested her." A broad smile issued from his thin-lipped mouth that caused his handsomely featured face to distort unpleasantly. He wore surprisingly subdued Capitol garb and his dark green hair was slicked back straight from his forehead.

"I just knew that this one had to be extra special." He took a few steps forward, just slightly past Lachrimae. "A beautiful victor, surrounded by her handsome lovers and whose little sister will enter the arena tomorrow. Yes, I think this will be very special." He licked his thin lips. "I hope that these requests of mine haven't been too hard for you arrange my little Lachrimae. Though your father seemed to love the idea of reaping her sister, a shame she couldn't be here as well."

"It was all my pleasure Ansel but you know that we couldn't pull her from the interviews this evening."

"True enough, I'll just have to imagine it."

"It has always been vivid." Snow spoke coolly.

This made the man laugh. "Yes, yes it has." He turned to look at her and touched her cheek. "It continues to be, as you will see tonight." She smiled at him but looked less than thrilled by his touch. He turned from her then and looked straight into Katniss's eyes. "Very vivid." Katniss started to shake when he took a step toward her. It was Miss Snow's smoothly spoken words that stopped his approach.

"But this is not all I have to offer you this evening." She closed the distance between them and ran her hand across the back of his neck as she passed behind him from one side to the other. "Now if you would be ever so kind and push that little button over there…" It was the first time Katniss noticed it, the small table about halfway between the bed and the door. It sat directly atop the mosaic figure of the man being murdered. A single, unobtrusive object sat atop it, a round half sphere. She watched as Averys walked up to it and studied the unexpected item with delighted interest. Lachrimae and his wife followed him. Miss Snow stood just slightly to the side and behind them both. Mrs. Averys head was downcast, not watching anything that transpired.

"And just what will this do?" Katniss could see the shiver of excitement run through him as he asked the question of Miss Snow. It made her sick. The bracelet kissed her gently again but the knot from the pit of her stomach gained ground. This scene was too much even for this intricate Capitol invention. No amount of drugs could push away the reality. This man would do unspeakable things to her, this she knew and the men of her life would be so close as to almost touch her but bound so they could do nothing but watch. She looked not at Mr. Averys but at Miss Snow. She swore to herself then, that no matter what, she would find a way to make this woman pay.

"I promise you", said woman whispered into the sadist's right ear before switching to the left, "it will be something completely unexpected." As she said this, she reached behind her and withdrew two long handled, deadly looking knives from somewhere in her dress and held them in one hand, out of sight of both husband and wife. Katniss felt the cool band pulse into her again.

"How delightful." Averys said. He then reached out, flexed his fingers a few times and pressed it. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen but Miss Snow didn't look perturbed in the least, instead a feral smile spread across her features. Katniss had never seen so much of Lachrimae Snow's brilliant white teeth. She whispered loudly into his ear again, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, just as he was about to protest the lack of entertainment.

"I say to you, cry havoc." She looked to Gale. "And let loose," she looked to Peeta, "the dogs of war." Mr. Averys didn't have a chance to question her odd declaration. Lachrimae then held a small vial beneath the nose of Averys' wife; she collapsed a half second later. Snow's daughter grasped her upper arm and slowly, reverently, lowered the unconscious young woman to the stone floor, kissing her forehead lightly and gently brushing a strand of her black hair out of her face before she stood once more.

At the same time, Katniss's eyes were drawn to the metal clinking sounds on either side of her as Peeta and Gale's restraints snapped off their arms and legs. She saw Lachrimae step forward slightly, spinning a knife in each hand, the handles now facing the men. Gale was the first to stand and pull the gag from his mouth; Peeta stood a moment later and did the same but with less confidence. It was a very unsurprised looking Gale to whom Lachrimae tossed both of the knives. Without hesitation, he stepped to the front of the bed and held one of the deadly looking weapons out to the very confused baker.

"What… what's going on?" Mr. Averys looked horrified as he took a step back before he noticed his now unconscious wife on the floor. "What is the meaning of…"

His speech was cut short but the twelve-inch long, thick needle that had just pierced his voice box. "Shhh." Lachrimae cooed in his ear as she grasped his chin and forced him to watch as the two men stared with unconcealed hatred right at him. "You won't enjoy this but I most certainly will, my little dove." His frantic eyes shot to hers, they were filled with fury and disbelief while his hands grasped round his neck. "I see you remember those words. I'll never forget the night you said them to me." Lachrimae hissed with a sadistic smile before taking a step behind him and stooping down slightly before rising again, a bloodied knife in her deadly hand that Katniss hadn't even seen her retrieve. The tendon behind his kneecap severed, Mr. Averys dropped to his knees and Katniss could hear the pained gargling from his now mute throat. She just sat there, bound and frozen as well as desperately confused and terrified.

"I have ten times the reasons for wanting to kill this man." She addressed Peeta and Gale, who still both stood watching her. "See this as my first act of reparations for my actions against you and yours." She bowed deeply before facing away from the coming carnage. "The others you want dead," she said over her shoulder, "will have to wait; we only have time enough for him. Please, don't dawdle, we have a very tight schedule to keep." Gale and Peeta looked at one another. Katniss saw the small smile pull at the corner of Lachrimae's mouth before she turned her head back to in front of her and to the door that led to the hallway. She pulled at a cord around the waist of the garment and the skirt of her dress fell away, revealing skin tight leggings covered in sheathed knives and holsters filled with little guns. "Tell me, would you kill to save her life?" She asked the District 12 men behind her, not facing them. She didn't wait for a response as she stepped through the opening door and into the hallway, a knife now in both hands. Two wordless thuds later and she reentered the room, the blades dripping red.

Katniss could only watch as the merchant's son and the Seam hunter looked at one another before nodding. Gale was the first to step forward with his knife in hand, Peeta followed a half second later. Katniss saw the green haired man piss himself as the two now deadly men approached him. Averys tried to scream; he failed. His eyes bounced frantically between each approaching man before they landed desperately on her. She'd seen eyes like this before, as scared as this. She'd seen them in the tributes of the arena, she'd seen them in the men she loved during the footage of her rape, and she'd seen them in her own reflection a hundred times. For the first time, Mr. Averys truly knew what it was to feel.

He wasn't bored anymore. He never would be again.

Katniss saw the first strokes of the blades; saw the first sprays of blood before the enigma that was Miss Snow cut off her view of the painfully dying man. His pained, garbled gasps were all she now knew of the fate of the mortally bleeding rapist. Lachrimae stood before her and pressed a button on her wrist releasing Katniss's bonds. She held out a hand to the young District 12 victor.

"Are you ready to fly far away from this cage little bird?"

XxX

End of Act 2: The Capitol

OoOoO

AN: This has been my favorite chapter to write yet and it is the second most important chapter of the entire story. I hope you liked it and I hope you didn't see it coming. This was almost two chapters but I decided to throw you loyal readers a bone, it almost ended after Lachrimae takes Peeta away… another evil cliffhanger but then I thought, 'I love these guys, let's give them a long chapter and an even more evil Act II cliffhanger'. I know this just raises about a billion more questions but that's what Act III is for, to answer them all!

**Thundarrgirl**: Yeah, it was inevitable. Snow only keeps secrets for as long as she finds them useful. Ah, the games part…  
**Carla**: Maybe that break they never seem to get will come now… everything is a possibility. Yeah, about that elephant, I tried to give a bit of service to this subject in this chapter but here's my reasoning behind not making it an issue… yet. Katniss is shitty about expressing herself and she clams up whenever something hard to talk about emotionally comes up. Peeta is more talkative but he's been through a massive amount of turmoil as well as being well aware that most of what he might want to say will actually hurt Katniss and since he's always trying to protect her, he's probably not going to push it immediately. Also, how many things have you done or been exposed to in your life that are hard to talk about where it takes time away from the event to allow you the strength and courage to finally talk about. Thinks about rape victims, most don't want to ever talk about it… that's why I've gone the direction I have but it will eventually become an issue that can't be avoided (whew, long explanation but needed for the question you raised). Miss Snow is most definitely complicated and you got one more tiny glimpse into her past in this chapter, Mr. Averys hurt her badly at some point in the past, enough for her to get this kind of revenge. That's all the more we know but more will come. Her meddling in their relationship will become apparent as well. But truth is a theme that will follow this part of the story. You didn't see her in this one but we will soon. I hope it's clearer as to why Prim was reaped as well. It wasn't a clever idea, just a sick one. I'm sorry but it has now come to an end but Act III won't be short so I hope you're not too sad.  
**Artist221**: There is a reason she told him. Miss Snow knows how to get the truth from people, is that what she did when she got Katniss flustered and shouting out quick, spontaneous answers. I think the mentor question has been answered and the male tribute…  
**Guest**: That's a great point and honestly one I didn't think enough about… Katniss wishes she had died in there so why would she want to save her sister only to have her many live the same grotesque life… I don't have an answer for that… great job finding a plot hole, lol.  
**thefanfictiongirl**: (40) Thank you for thinking the client choice and handling was appropriate. Finnick is just a good guy in this, caught up in a terrible life and giving them that gift was something that would make him feel more human and maybe give him a sense of control to help that he never has had… at least that's the motivation I sketched out when I decided to write that scene. (41) Still think Miss Snow is just bored? Miss Snow is full of philosophical questions, she's my literary tool for introducing these concepts. And it is impossible to answer that question… without context. It's a very individualized question… for some it will, for some it won't. And now you know who and why. (43) Snow's motivation for constantly pushing the subject will become clear. She definitely provokes Katniss to learn more… she loves knowing the truth. Great description of how she goes about it, I couldn't have said it better myself. Both men are important to her… that's all I'll say to that for now. I loved the analysis of her relationships to them… absolutely loved it!  
**MaidenAlice**: Sadistically sweet… sums up Snow nicely at this point. Yeah, the marriage will be a sticking point in the future as well. Poor Peeta, I still maintain he's gotten the short end of the stick in this story… everything hurts him.  
CriminalMindsChick6: (3) Thank you! It's funny, you wont' see these responses till you catch up so I hope they are a nice surprise when you do! (4) I'm certainly not sick of you, I love that your are reviewing each chapter as you read them… it's really appreciated.  
**Ambrosia**: Nothing is official till the characters work it out between themselves but it's not looking good. I know you're one of my Gale shippers and it breaks my heart to move away from anyone's preferred couple but I hope it makes sense in the end (not that I'm admitting anything yet). :) I hope the guessing doesn't stop for a long time yet.  
**Guest**: Way back in chapter's five and six. The very beginning of chapter six gives the clearest description with the leaflet that was distributed through all of Panem. I used the same wording from the books for the victors game. Hope that clears it up for you. It was a looooong time ago lol.


	45. Sweet

**Sweet**

Miss Snow stood holding out her hand to a still very stunned Katniss. Too much had just happened and she had no idea what was going on. She'd just let Peeta and Gale kill Mr. Averys. She'd then obviously killed two guards or two someones outside the door, she'd spared Mrs. Averys and now they were going to 'fly away from this cage'.

"What's going on?" She didn't take the offered hand. Miss Snow smiled lightly.

"We're leaving."

"Where?"

"You'll see but it's someplace you'd much rather be… unless I've read you incorrectly and you've actually enjoyed your new life here." When Katniss still didn't take her hand, Miss Snow changed tactics. She instead grabbed a knife from one of the many sheaths on her pants and handed it to her. "We don't have a lot of time for you to make…" She stopped talking the moment a red stained knife was held to her throat. She looked more annoyed than worried and she seemed to know who it was without even seeing him.

"Mr. Mellark."

He didn't respond.

"Of all the chances I have given you to kill me, this is the absolute worst time to have a change of heart." She winced slightly when the blade dug into her flesh slightly due to his shaking hands. "Kill me now and you'll stay in this hell… you'll be tortured, she'll be tortured in order to find out just how much you know, which isn't much."

"Let her go Mellark." It was Gale's voice that cut in. "She's on our side." Katniss took her eyes off of Peeta and Snow to stare at Gale. The realization hit her. He knew what was going on. He wasn't in the dark. He'd told her to survive just like Johanna Mason had because he knew this would happen. Johanna Mason knew this would happen too.

"Bullshit." Peeta spat out. His face was a mass of fear, fury and confusion and it was covered in blood, Mr. Averys' blood. He looked terrifying and terrified all at once. His wide frantic eyes darted from the woman he held at his mercy to the frozen woman on the bed. He looked like a frightened child.

"Listen to your wife's lover Mr. Mellark. I can take her away from this. I can save her where you've been impotent to do so." The knife cut even deeper. "She'll die here, painfully and horribly if you don't back off. Right. Now." Her voice finally had a deadly edge to it instead of the almost amused quality it had up until this point. The knife finally pulled away. Miss Snow didn't even look at him but re-offered a knife to Katniss. This time she took it.

Lachrimae stood and touched her bleeding neck. "This will be the first scar I get to keep. Thank you Mr. Mellark." She seemed genuinely pleased. She then pulled at the sleeve of what had been her dress and tore it off, revealing a thin, electronic screen on her forearm. The readout showed the layout of a building, the walls were pulsing blue. She glanced at it for half a second before pulling one knife and one gun from her holsters. "We must be going. Mr. Hawthorne," His head snapped to her, his focus no longer on a still shaking Katniss, "carry her." She pointed to Mrs. Averys. "If any harm comes to her I will revisit it on you by ten fold. Do you understand?" He nodded and moved off to collect the small and still unconscious woman. Katniss saw Lachrimae glance at her forearm again before swiftly moving back to the door that accessed the hallway. The hand that held the knife, supported and steadied the hand that held the gun. She stepped into the hallway with them raised at eye level, scanning the empty hallway before lowering them slightly and silently moving down.

Katniss looked down at Mr. Averys as she passed. It was a horrific sight and she realized that the scene of the man named Caesar had not done reality justice. The red stone and jewels had not clearly caught what it really looked like when someone was murdered by knives, the blood spreading slowly across the floor. Gale and Peeta had not been kind. She'd seen the start of it, how Gale had calmly began to cut him but it had been Peeta that really killed him. He'd just started stabbing Averys in the chest over and over again. She glanced over at him as they followed after their unlikely savior. He was staring at the knife he'd used. His hands were trembling. She then glanced over at Gale. He was staring straight ahead, carrying Mrs. Averys, his hands were steady as rocks. She looked down at her own hands, they were shaking. She shook her head, took a deep breath and followed.

The four of them caught up and moved quietly behind Snow. The elevator at the other end was still a hundred yards off and though the hallway was mostly dark, Katniss could see other small groups of people moving down the length of it at spaced intervals, boarding the elevator and leaving.

They weren't the only ones flying away tonight it seemed. A thought suddenly hit Katniss and it made her feel sick that it took this long to realize.

"My sister." She whispered out.

"Is on her way." Was the immediate, whispered response from a very focused Miss Snow. "Mr. Abernathy will be delivering her shortly."

Haymitch knew as well. Katniss shook her head. She had no idea if she should be furious or grateful at the moment but she would worry about why Peeta and she were left in the dark while Gale and Haymitch warranted the knowledge at a more appropriate time. Right now, she just wanted to get out so she followed quietly.

At the first cross hallway, Miss Snow held out a hand, indicating for them to stop. She made three quick clicking sounds with her tongue. An answering two came a moment later. She waved them forward and Johanna and Finnick joined them as they passed by. Johanna smiled widely, almost manically at the group while Finnick looked as confused as she felt. They exchanged a glance between the two of them before focusing on their continued travel down the hall. They stopped before going by any open doors, Miss Snow quickly checking them out and before they passed anymore cross hallways. Katniss saw her check her forearm several more times but what she was keeping a lookout for, Katniss had no idea. The same blue light flashed dimly to her right and she saw that Johanna also had the same map-like screen on her arm. She smiled at Katniss when their eyes met but said nothing.

They were very near the elevators now and the final group of people in front of them had just left. Katniss had seen at least six groups of four to seven people leave already. She could guess where they were going, to the aircraft bay beneath the building. They really were leaving and for the first time in a year, Katniss felt real hope. They arrived at the elevator a moment later and only had to wait about ten seconds for the doors to open for them. They were in, Miss Snow pressing 'BB' and the doors closing before Miss Snow spoke again.

"We have fifteen minutes before they realize that the tributes did not make it back to the training building after their interviews. Once that happens, the entire city will go into lockdown. Nothing by land or air will leave this place, not in one piece. Everything is still blue, no defense alarms have been triggered but the moment this goes red," she raised her arm, "is the moment it's over."

She was speaking to no one in particular, delivering the entire speech to the elevator doors. The moment she was done, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal the cramped hallway that Katniss had seen twice before. They made it to the hydraulic door just as it hissed closed. Miss Snow punched in the code and performed the scan and it reopened a moment later. They quickly filed through and Katniss's breath was taken away by what she saw. There were hundreds of people down here but despite the large number, she could have heard a pin drop in the cavernous hangar. All of them were quickly boarding many of the vehicles below. Their small group descended the stairs and a man that Katniss had never seen before met Miss Snow at the bottom.

"All the occupants of this building have arrived and are boarding the craft now."

"The tributes?"

"We are still waiting."

"Fuck." Katniss barely heard Miss Snow mutter under her breath. Their eyes met for a second before Snow returned her attention to the man. "Have all the pilots start preflight and bring them fully online. We are quickly running out of time." She glanced at her arm again to confirm the blue mapped grid. She touched it and swept the image away to reveal a different one. Katniss wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the two, though Snow obviously could. "Training center is still blue. We have ten minutes." She turned to her group. "Everyone get in." She pointed to the craft they were nearest.

"Not without my sister." Katniss whispered out as the rest of her group, save Peeta and Gale did as they were told.

Miss Snow sighed. "Mr. Hawthorne, get her on that craft. Now." She nodded toward the woman in his arms. "Place her in the cockpit's rear chair." Her eyes looked deadly as she said this. Reluctantly, he obeyed. Then she turned her attention to Peeta and Katniss. She just shook her head in exasperation before turning back to the man. "All charges set?"

"Set and ready." He said, handing her a small square pad. Miss Snow took it, and slipped it into one of the many pockets of her pants. She looked at her forearm again and cursed under her breath. "Mr. Abernathy…" She finally hissed but didn't say anymore. That's when they heard the hydraulic hiss of the door above. Both Miss Snow and the man instantly raised their firearms and waited for it to open. Katniss held her breath and she felt Peeta grab her arm.

The door opened and, for a moment, no one came through. "You're heavier than you look Sweetheart." Katniss's heart soared when she heard the familiar gruff voice. A moment later, Haymitch stepped awkwardly through the doorway, carrying a very out of it Miss Trinket. Right behind him was Prim, a little boy no older than twelve and after that, tribute after tribute with their mentors accompanying them. Prim quickly ducked around the encumbered Haymitch when she saw her sister and bounded down the stairs before crashing into Katniss.

"Hey little duck." Katniss whispered and cried at the same time. She couldn't stop the tears as they overflowed their confines. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Her sister whispered back.

Katniss's attention was momentarily taken away from the reunion with her sister when she heard Miss Snow actually hiss. "I take it that this," she pointed at the nearly unconscious pink haired woman in Haymitch's arms, "is why you are late?"

"Shut up. We're here." He walked right past her and into the craft that Gale, Finnick and Johanna had entered a few minutes before. Katniss heard Miss Snow mumble something about unreliable, bullheaded drunks as she turned back to the man.

"Mr. Ellis, get them were they need to go." She pointed at the rest of the tributes and victors. "We're departing now."

"Yes ma'am." And he turned away to do as she commanded. "Now can we go Miss Everdeen?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kantiss just nodded. Miss Snow strode in front of them and up the ramp, turning left toward the cockpit while they went right. Katniss stopped for a brief moment when she saw Miss Snow kneel down and touch Lory Averys' face. There was relief in the President's daughter's features. Her touches, as she pushed stray locks of hair away, were almost affectionate. Peeta pulled her from view before she could see anymore.

This craft was larger. She'd also seen two pilot's seats in the front and this aft compartment was larger as well. There were already several people strapped in that Katniss had never seen before. She sat down between Peeta and Prim, across from her sat Gale and Johanna. Haymitch had just finished strapping in a mumbling Effie and was now strapping himself in next to her a few seats down from them.

Johanna Mason was smiling maniacally, looking up and down the cabin before she looked at the final three arrivals. Her look softened slightly when she took in Katniss and Prim.

"Us later ones had it nice." She said, her voice a decibel louder than she needed to be. She saw the confused look and ignored it before looking to Peeta. "You were a real son of a bitch, you know that?" She didn't ignore his look. "You made it almost impossible to get you out of this alive. Always fighting, always being a stubborn ass. If you'd just done what you were told from the start, played nice, you would have avoided soooo much shit."

"Leave him alone." It was Gale that spoke.

"Fuck you arena boy! He made my life a living hell, not to mention Rima's."

"Only because he didn't know."

"Like I give a shit."

"Who's Rima?" It was Prim that spoke up.

"Did you see that pretty, white haired bitch? Well that's Rima you little blonde cutie." Johanna said as she scrunched up her face and adopted a voice you might use with a toddler. Prim then looked to Katniss with a look on her face that clearly said, 'What is wrong with her?' Katniss just shook her head.

"All of you, shut up! You're giving me a headache." Haymitch yelled. Johanna was about to pipe back up when they all felt the craft lift off. Prim was the first to pull off her harness and spin around in her seat to look out the small portal behind her seat. This larger craft hand one behind each seat all along its hull and most everyone else turned as well. Even Katniss did, though she noticed that Peeta, along with Haymitch didn't.

She saw the hangar and dozens of other hovercrafts all taking off, leaving through the large bay, one by one. Theirs seemed to be the last in the long, swiftly moving line. That's when they felt the shockwave of the first explosion. That's when everyone looked behind them. All craft that hadn't taken off, that they hadn't had use for, had started to explode, starting at the back and moving quickly to the front. Katniss's heart was in her throat as the explosions seemed to be catching up until flames nearly engulfed them before they burst out of the hangar doors and into the night sky. Her eyes stayed glued behind them as larger explosion shock waves caused the craft to shake. The building, her cage, built right above the massive hanger, started to fall apart right before the earth crumbled beneath it. The building, the gardens that surrounded it and several outlying structures crashed down into the massive hole that had been the hangar bay only moments before.

"Sweet." It was the one word that echoed through the cabin. Johanna's word did nicely to sum up what they had just witnessed.

OoOoO

**Kismet4891**: Yeah, I want a strong Prim while still being childlike. Thank you! Obscenities? Sweet. Yes, this vengeance was fun to write and Rima took the whole, 'a dish best served cold' to heart. And Lory being left alive… we'll get to that.  
**Carla**: Of course I'd bring a fellow like Averys back and while he is dead now, he'll still be a part of the story. Yeah, revenge is tough, especially for some people… especially sweet, loving types of people. OOOO, who is she really helping, our heros or herself… great ponderance. I think this chapter started to answer (just a little) some of those questions. Yeah, they are going to have a lot more time to deal with that elephant now. And thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope I do get to keep surprising you. No, she didn't forget her once a week but was it for titillating reasons or just to get Peeta away from Katniss before the scene with Mr. Averys took place? THANK YOU for mentioning the quote! I loved putting that in and I think Miss Snow enjoyed it too. :)  
**Artist221**: Thank you and you're welcome! I've been wanting to kill that guy for 30 chapters now… something about doing in rapists is so much fun to write. There's a long history between Snow and Averys that we'll slowly learn about. Hehe, I loved giving the finale to the boys… but will it be a mixed bag? I'd say, after this chapter, that your double agent theory was spot on.  
**BeenBitten**: ROFL, I'm sure it was!  
**Ambrosia**: Woot! Thank you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!  
**Joh**: You got me, Miss Snow did wind up helping our peeps. That's such a cool compliment. I'm so happy that I've been able to do that! Thank you and I'll do my best.  
**thefanfictiongirl**: I love my amazeballs! Hopefully it won't stay confusing for too much longer but we'll have to go through a few chapters before Katniss can find out just what the hell has been going on. We'll find out why certain people knew and others didn't and what she did with Peeta will also be revealed. I dropped a few hints along the way but nothing that made this easy to spot. Some of the things that Rima said throughout our time knowing her, if you look back, can be taken several ways… and also Gale. And why keep Lory Averys alive… will be revealed… eventually.  
**Guest**: I think just about anything Miss Snow does to Peeta would make him recoil from her.  
**SoniaMia**: But I love novels! lol. Her conversation with Gale was one of those little hints that Rima might be something other than she seemed. Oh, you can wait a day. :)  
**Thundarrgirl**: Awww, I love you too in that special reader/writer sorta way, lol. Me too sister, me too. Oh, you have no idea just how twisted my mind can be… these stories are great outlets. :) I'm glad you liked the length. I know I torture you guys with these short things with cliffhangers at the end. This one wasn't quite as long but longer than most. I can be magnanimous on occasion.  
**Elsterbird**: haha! I got you to like her? Woot! Thank you! (that's a lot of !'s)  
J**NGustin**: I'm glad I could reward your hard work. Keep it up.  
**Big Bear J**: Justice for all! Thank you, thank you.  
**CriminalMindsChick6**: (7) Thank you, I'm glad you think so. (10) oooo, that's the very, very dark chapter. I'm glad you found it fitting for the story.  
**Amyfan2004**: I guess your intuition paid off about Miss Snow. We got a little Peeta, a little Gale, a little Snow and a little revenge. No worries about not being able to review but I'm stoked you were able to review this one… it's been my favorite so far. Glad you were able to catch up. I second that yay for Act III!


	46. The Melee

**The Melee**

Most of the people in the aft compartment spent a long time staring out those portal windows long after everything disappeared beneath the clouds. Katniss turned around right after she saw the building crash into the ground. The sight had been a lot to take in. She'd never seen destruction on that scale before. She'd seen one of the shacks in the Seam burn to the ground once but that one room building had paled in comparison. She welcomed the sight of her cage being destroyed but it left her with a strange feeling after, it made her think of her father. She buckled herself in and looked at Peeta. He still held the knife and he was staring at his bloody hands. He was still shaking. He flinched when she lightly touched his forearm but didn't do or say anything else.

"The building we've been in," she said to him in a whisper, "is gone. Those explosions destroyed all of it."

"Good." He whispered back but he didn't stop staring at the knife. Katniss looked up and across from her to see Johanna still staring out the portal. Gale on the other hand had turned around at one point, his harness undone as he stared at her and Peeta. He looked worried as his eyes kept glancing back to the baker and his knife. He then looked at her before pointedly casting his eyes back at Peeta's knife. When his eyes came back to her, his meaning was clear. She'd kept her hand on his arm and ever so slowly started to slide it down to the blade.

"Peeta," she spoke as smoothly as she could, which was pretty good considering everything she'd just witnessed, "let me have this." Her hand slipped around his hand that was holding, with a white knuckled grip, the hilt of the knife. "Please, let me have this." Slowly, his grip relaxed and he let her take it from him. She tapped Prim's backside with it, never taking her eyes off of Peeta and felt her sister quietly take it from her.

"I wanted him dead."

"I know."

He started to wring his hands together, trying to rid his hands of the dried blood that covered them.

"I almost killed her."

"Shhh." Katniss took a second to flick her eyes away from his face and saw that the rest of the cabin was watching them. Gale looked concerned and uncomfortable. Johanna looked fascinated and expectant. Haymitch looked worried. The rest of the people that she didn't know just looked interested or confused. Katniss wanted to punch Johanna when she heard the loud-mouthed victor speak.

"Were you the one that did that to Rima?" Katniss shot her a look that was meant to kill but was surprised to see actual anger in the other woman's expression. When Peeta didn't say anything, she spoke again. "Hey lover boy, I'm talking to you." There was now anger in her voice. "Did you cut Lachrimae?"

"I said leave him alone." It was Gale again. He'd scooted to the end of his seat and turned slightly, facing her more. She just shot him a glance before returning her focus to the blond in front of her.

"After everything that woman did for you…" Peeta's eyes snapped up to hers and Katniss felt her blood boil. If he hadn't strapped himself in before they took off, he'd have been out of his seat and on the other victor in a flash. Instead he struggled against his bonds, halfway freeing himself before Gale pushed him back. Her friend had only been paying attention to the unstable man and not the woman next to him because Katniss had her restraints off in a second. Though Johanna hadn't expected an attack from the woman across from her, she reacted quickly, throwing a foot out in front of her and catching Katniss right in the chest. She crashed back to her seat but was up again in an instant but this time so was the loud mouth. They caught each other mid-cabin, falling to the floor in a frenzy of punches, knees and the grabbing of hair with the intent of smacking the other's head into the floor of the cabin. They were ripped apart from one another by Finnick taking hold of Katniss and Haymitch, who'd somehow managed to get around Gale (who was still trying to subdue Peeta), grabbing a hold of a very pissed off Johanna.

This was the scene that Miss Snow walked in on. The occupants of the back of the cabin were still buckled in and staring at the melee toward the front with shocked fascination. Katniss saw her look around, both eyebrows raised and her lips pursed together. She huffed out her nose once before she turned around.

"Please try not to kill one another." The door clicked closed behind her and she was gone as quickly as she'd shown up.

"Maybe it's time you shut up Jo." Finnick huffed as she slowly let Katniss go when it seemed she wouldn't make another go at the other girl who was still subdued by Haymitch.

She glared at him but curtly nodded her head. That was enough for the older victor and he released her from the uncomfortable headlock that Katniss had now seen him use twice. She'd need to learn that move of his, it seemed to be amazingly effective.

"Peeta, you ok?" Haymitch turned his attention, as did everyone else to the still straining blond.

"Don't ever mention that woman to me again." He spat at his former teacher.

"Fine." Johanna rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I'll keep my mouth shut about how you almost fucked everything up."

"For fuck's sake Jo!" Finnick yelled at her. "You obviously know far more than he did, or Kat did or I did. I don't give a flying fuck what she did. I hate her guts too, just as much as they do and I don't want to hear you defending her either. Say another word and I'll be the one to shut you up."

This finally seemed to subdue the District 7 victor. She opened her mouth for a moment, actually looking hurt before it snapped shut again. She shouldered past Haymitch and took her seat again, strapping dramatically before crossing both her arm and legs. From there, everyone else seemed to sort themselves back to their seats. Gale gave Katniss's arm a quick squeeze as he left his defensive spot in front of Peeta. She glanced up at him for a brief moment and mouthed a thank you before they both moved back to their seats. The moment she sat down, Prim was pulling her to face her, her eyes had taken up that same quality their mother's would get when assessing the severity of wounds.

"Nothing too bad." She said quietly when her inspection ended. Katniss couldn't help but smile at her little sister. She leaned over and kissed her cheek before returning her worried attention to Peeta. He was looking at her when she did.

"I'm glad she's safe." Katniss just nodded before she looked at him pointedly. "I'm fine… I'll be fine." He changed it at the last second. He took her hand and squeezed it. Katniss looked up to Gale and found him looking pointed away from them now. She sighed quietly and looked at her free hand, pretending to study the many scraps and broken nails it now possessed.

This was how the flight went. No one spoke. No one had anything they were willing to say to the general hearing of everyone so silence reigned. She wasn't sure how long they traveled. Occasionally she would turn her head to look out the window but couldn't see anything but darkness. She could just make out the twinkling of stars but that was about it. Hours passed. Prim fell asleep on her shoulder. It wasn't until they all heard the shrill scream from the cockpit that anyone said or did anything. They all assumed who it was. Mrs. Averys had finally woken from her drugged state and obviously was not happy about where she found herself. The screams only lasted for about 30 seconds but it was enough to set everyone back on edge. Everyone was surprised when Peeta broke the silence and even more surprised about to whom he addressed his question.

"Who is she Johanna?"

She looked at him wearily for a few moments before sighing. She didn't seem like one to hold a grudge and she looked relieved to not be sitting in silence anymore.

"Not really sure why Rima cares about her or wanted to save her." She began and looked at the cockpit door, almost apprehensively. Everyone heard the mumbled 'fuck it' she said under her breath before she continued. "As far as I know, they rarely even met and the girl seems terrified of Rima. I just know that our fearless leader," she cocked her head to the front of the cabin, "hated Ansel Averys with a passion. I don't know why but I've never see her more pissed than she would be after having to deal with that sick fuck."

"How did she get her away from him?" It was Finnick that asked the question. Johanna laughed.

"Ask your student, she was there." Finnick turned expectantly to Katniss. She paled as she quickly recalled the events that led up to their escape.

"He's dead." Was all she could manage. She had no desire to go into detail and since she wasn't the one that killed him, she didn't see it as her place to say.

"Rima finally got to kill him?" Johanna asked with a smile.

"No." Gale said quietly.

"No?" Johanna asked confused. "You did it?" She asked as she stared at Katniss but her eyes flicked to Peeta as he sat wringing his hands together again. "Holy shit, she let you guys do it." Her eyes quickly scanned Gale to confirm her suspicion by the blood on them. "Wow."

Finnick was staring at Peeta when he spoke his next words. "If there's anyone in this screwed up world that deserved to die, it was that man." Peeta didn't look up but he did stop rubbing his hands together so furiously. "He's done things to people, horrible things…" He didn't finish the statement, just letting his voice trail off into nothingness.

"He was the sickest fuck I ever ran into." Everyone tensed when Johanna started to unbuckle herself. She stopped when she noticed. "Calm down, I'm not the one that attacked." Then she finished what she'd started. She scooted to the end of her seat and leaned back, pulling up her shirt and puling down at the hem of her pants to reveal a patch of skin on her hip. It was scarred with a crudely formed 'A'. "Finnick has one too." She said conversationally. "You both would have gotten one too if he'd gotten the chance."

"You really don't know when to shut up." Finnick mumbled.

"What? It's the truth." Katniss suddenly understood why Miss Snow and Johanna had gotten along so well. Neither was afraid to tell the truth, even when that truth was painful or inappropriate. She doubted that Finnick appreciated her declaration about his own scar. Others in the cabin might think she was just being flippant but Katniss knew the truth. She'd seen him naked more times than she could count and remembered the one time she'd questioned him about it. He'd looked uncomfortable and worried all at the same time. She understood his words now.

'Something I hope you never have to get.' He'd said cryptically. He'd refused to say anymore about it. Any continued conversation concerning Mr. Averys and his demise was cut short when they all felt the craft begin its descent and when Miss Snow stepped back into the cabin. She seemed pleased by their civility compared to the last time they entered.

"When we land, everyone will file out and stay grouped up. Do not wander off. We'll be exiting in deep wilderness and while a couple of you have experience concerning it, the vast majority of you do not."

"Where, exactly, are you taking us?" Finnick asked, his tone neutral as he tried to keep the strain from his voice.

"Patience Mr. Odair." Then she disappeared though the door once more.

"Do you know?" He asked Johanna.

She shook her head. "No one was told more than they needed to know, in case we were caught. I didn't know the drunk or arena boy knew anything till we got on this thing. I just knew that you three didn't." She gestured at Finnick, Peeta and Katniss. "I doubt most people know that the President's daughter had anything to do with it. It's going to piss a lot of em off when they find out she's in charge of it. Like him." She pointed at Peeta with her chin. Peeta glared at her but didn't say anything. Obviously these two had not formed the bond between them that she and Finnick had. There seemed to be no love lost between them.

Only minutes later, the craft landed softly and everyone did as they were told. Quietly, everyone filed out of the craft but once more, Lachrimae took Gale aside and assigned him the task of carrying the mysterious woman who was once more unconscious. Katniss couldn't be sure but she counted at least three dozen hovercraft in the large field where they'd landed. Her eyes hadn't adjusted enough to the dark night to take in any more of the terrain than the green grass they'd landed in. She crouched down and felt the soft ground, reveling in the natural feel of it. They really were gone from the Capitol. Only minutes after the craft landed, they all began to lift off once more, leaving only their passengers in the field. Katniss looked to Lachrimae who was speaking quietly with the same man again. Without seeming too obvious, she moved closer to the pair in hopes of hearing what they were talking about.

"Did the Oscar group make it out?"

"We haven't heard anything yet." Miss Snow looked aggravated. She started to pull the black combs from her silver hair, or at least that's what Katniss thought she was doing at first. But instead of the decorative combs, she was pulling out long sliver pins.

"Well we got all the tributes, at least, and their mentors. Losing the rest of the victors will be a blow to us but not nearly as big of one as loosing the tributes will be to my father." She continued to pull the long pins out from all around her hair.

"We couldn't maintain communications with them before the purge so it's still possible that they made it out."

"Possible but not likely." More pins came out. Katniss felt someone close behind her. She looked back to see Peeta. He was staring at Miss Snow. She turned back just as the woman pulled one more pin from her silver hair before Katniss's eyes grew wide. Lachrimae then grasped the top of her hair and pulled to the side. The entire silver mass slid off to reveal black beneath. She dropped the wig to the ground and untied to bun in her naturally dark hair. It fell down to her shoulders. Neither she nor Mr. Ellis made any mention of it.

"Let me know the moment you hear from the president. Until then, do what you do best and keep people calm."

"Yes Ma'am." Miss Snow turned then and looked directly at Katniss. Her eyes immediately told her than she'd known of her presence the entire time.

"The president… he knows." Katniss hissed at Miss Snow as she moved over to the couple.

"He?… no. My father has no idea we're here. If he did, this little field we're using as a pit stop would quickly be little more than a smoldering crater." Lachrimae smiled when she saw the expected confusion on the younger woman's face. "I'm referring to Alma Coin."

"Who?" Katniss shook her head. Lachrimae laughed.

"The president of District 13."

**Act III: District 13**

OoOoO

AN: Whew, another long chapter for me. I wonder if this is going to become a habit… I like them and I don't. They take longer to write and longer to review… if you haven't noticed, my initial postings were littered with typos. Hopefully most of them are fixed now. So I'm betting that most of you, before the last few chapters took place, thought that Act III was going to center around the games. Now you know better. Hope it's not a disappointment.

**Elsterbird**: I'm all smiles knowing that I'm keeping you so entertained. Johanna is pretty important for me, not just for plot but because she'll work nicely to explain some things that I don't want to use Rima to explain. Plus, it's fun to write an irreverent character.  
**thefanfictiongirl**: LOL! Yeah, Gale's not a bad guy. I like to think of him as someone who will stand up for what's right and Jo being a jerk was sufficient for him to step up to Peeta's defense… also, he probably feels a little guilty for knowing more than our married couple. I'm super happy that you find all my pieces believable. I worried that people might think it was too much of a stretch. I tried to pave the way for everything that happened with little hints throughout… glad it paid off.  
**LonelyHippo**: All in one day? Wow, that's dedication. I fully appreciate the love and support. It gives me a warm fuzzy and a nice dose of motivation. And I'd never turn away flabbergasted praise! :) Thank you so much for the originality vote… I try.  
**crazie5801**: Awwww, don't be sad. I don't want it to end either but we've got a long way to go. This sucker, by the time it's finished, will probably equal the word length of two average sized novels. Act III will likely be loner than Act II. I'm crazy that way. We'll see if I get another HG muse. If I did, it wouldn't be epic length like this one. I was considering a Haymitch/Effie and I'll probably do several delete scenes by request (if they tickle my fancy as well) once this monster comes to a close.  
**Artist221**: Rima's sister… interesting guess. She does seem to have more affection for her than anyone we've met so far. Yup, Rima needed Haymitch at the top of his game, and that meant booze free. We'll see how she handles knowing that Gale knew once things settle down a bit. It's something she's going to have to sort through. Peeta came close to breaking. It's the first time he's ever killed someone and he's not the type to handle that sort of thing very well. Woot! You let me know what you're thinking when you've got it. I'm excited to write it.  
**Guest**: Katniss and Finnick lemon… will probably have to wait until deleted scenes since there's not much reason for them to have that sort of interaction anymore. But I'll be doing another contest here pretty soon and give people a chance for another deleted scene like Artist221 won last week.  
**Carla**: I hope you do like it. We'll find out about the connection between those two in due time. I did always plan to bring them to this point… I like knowing where I'm taking a story before I start to write it or I might fall into the trap of not being able to figure out where to go next. Yeah, I left Kat and Peeta in the dark, just like SC did but I also threw Finnick in there with them this time. So they weren't alone. Also, Haymitch only knew towards the end so he didn't have long to keep secrets. I'll also be explained through the characters why they couldn't know. Woot! Like it more? Love hearing that. You're very welcome. Thanks you Carla for being such a great reviewer!  
**Tessasdfghjkl**: Your screen name makes me giggle… especially while typing it. Anyway, who will Gale end up with, if anyone at all? Mwahahah, you'll have to stick around to find out. Jo and Gale… they aren't off to the best start atm, lol.  
**HGfanficfan**: They escaped the clutches of the evil Capitol… and are now in District 13… Rima did help them but is she good? She has done some terrible things that we've heard about. I guess the scales of justice will have to weigh in on her.  
**JNGustin**: Don't die on me yet… you need to read till the end first! I'm in complete agreement. It's easier to break characters down and build them back up to make a story interesting. Far harder to make it interesting when you just lightly mess with them. So you can see it as I took the easy way out, story telling wise. If she's your favorite, you're in luck. She's pretty much a main character now.  
**Jada Ryl**: Woot! I love catching people unawares; means my goal of keeping you entertained has been met. Finnick had no idea what was going to happen, he was just as in the dark as Katniss. I couldn't send Prim to the games! That would just have been mean (like that stopped me in the past).  
**MaidenAlice**: (44) Hey, just as long as you get a chance to read it, right? (45) Mwahahaha, drooling. That was what I was going for… drooling readers. I will certainly try!  
**CriminalMindsChick6**: I love that you like my OC! And that my descriptions were good enough to make you really get a feel for her. I love writing her dialogue. It's fun to write someone who doesn't speak like everyone else… I attribute it to her (implied) extensive education. Thank you!


	47. Why Save Us?

**Why Save Us?**

"District 13? That's impossible."

"I've come to find that nothing is impossible." Lachrimae said dismissively. She ran her fingers though her hair, scratching at her scalp. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned slightly. Peeta's grip on Katniss's arm tightened. She looked at him but he was looking off to the side, pointedly away from Miss Snow. Katniss had to ignore it in favor of finding out more about this bizarre new world they'd been thrust into.

"They were destroyed."

"No. They were cowards." Lachrimae opened her eyes again and checked the screen on her arm. It no longer showed blue outlines and all Katniss could make out were scrolling lists of words. They could have been names but she couldn't see it clearly enough to know for sure. "They made a deal almost seventy-five years ago with Gius Pestor, a cease fire in exchange for their 'destruction'. And by destruction I mean hiding like a bunch of cowards while the rest of the districts took a beating. The irony of it was that the rebellion was originally started by 13." She kept looking at the readout as she spoke. "But like all creatures that tuck tail and run, they come back when you least expect it. And this time, they have me."

"Why?"

"Your favorite question again? We don't have time for the long answer now, nor do I have the desire to tell it at the moment. So short answer… I hate my father with a burning passion that rivals the sun." With that said, she turned to leave, something on the readout catching her attention.

"But why us? Why save us?" Lachrimae stopped for a moment before fully turning around. She cocked her head at the two of them and smiled.

"You were my father's most recent and prized acquisitions… the plans he had for the two of you," she mockingly shivered, "diabolical."

"So you did it to help us?"

"No you silly girl." Her face had become serious and cold. "That was just the byproduct. I did it because it would infuriate him, much like destroying his favorite building and gardens." She turned again, this time dead set on leaving. "Oh," she spoke over her shoulder, "and you're going to have a very useful purpose here. Try not to get yourself killed anytime soon, pretty please." She disappeared into the darkness, bound for something unknown.

"I don't trust her." Peeta said coolly behind her.

"Neither do I. We better get back." He nodded and they set off together to rejoin their small group. When they got back, Prim and Haymitch were trying to calm down a very confused Miss Trinket.

"Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark? You're here too? I just don't… what is going on?"

"We left the Capitol Sweetheart."

"But why? The games, they start," she looked down at her garish watch, "in six hours. We'll be late… I don't think a tribute has ever been late."

Haymitch ran his hand down his face. "Look Effie, we're not going to the games." Miss Trinket looked absolutely horrified. She spun around, her hand fanning her face furiously. "We took all of em sweetheart, Snow's games are shit outta fodder for his meat grinder."

"But…" She paled. "I… what will happen? They're…" She looked around frantically. "You don't know what they'll do."

"Doesn't matter." Haymitch looked like he about had his limit of giving comfort. After that, he'd just get angry and Katniss could tell that Effie probably couldn't handle angry Haymitch at the moment.

"Effie." Katniss started. The woman's head spun around, her wig didn't follow as quickly and sat slightly askew now. Her eyes were wide, confused and frightened. "It's going to be ok. No one here is going to hurt you… we're all friends."

"Hurt me? No, no, no." She shook her head far too fast but this time she had the foresight to hold her hair in place. "My sister…" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You're sister?" Peeta asked. Effie's eyes shot to his and she let out a little uncontrollable hiccup.

"She'll… they'll…" Her hand was fanning her face even more furiously and promptly, she passed out.

"Oh god dammit!" Haymitch caught her just before she toppled to the ground.

Everyone stayed silent. Katniss just watched as Haymitch eased Effie to the ground and sat down himself. He looked exhausted. Everyone did.

"It's not just us." Peeta whispered behind her. She turned to look at him. He was looking at Effie. "I always thought she was one of them, harmless but one of them."

"Snow and his lackeys can fuck with anyone." It was Johanna. She was sitting in the grass a few yards away but had obviously seen the whole incident. "Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from." She picked at the grass around her. "If you do something to piss them off, they'll find a way to make you pay." She threw a few blades off to the side before picking a few more. "A lot of people are going to pay for what we did tonight. A lot of them are in pain right now, even as I speak, and most of them are innocent, don't know shit. He understood that." She pointed at Haymitch's back. "He knew what they would do to her once we made a break for it." Haymitch tensed up at the words, knowing they were about him but he stayed silent.

Silence fell over the group then. For once, Johanna had said something that didn't aggravate someone else. But where it lacked aggravation, it made up for with cold, harsh reality. They had escaped but it had its price, a very steep price that would be soaked in the pain and suffering of those not fortunate enough to be chosen. It made her feel sick. It was a responsibility she hadn't expected and now that it had been placed on her shoulders, she wasn't sure if she wanted it. For the first time since leaving her cage, the bracelet kissed her arm. She wondered once more, why she had been chosen above anyone else. Shouting, from not too far away, drew their attention away from themselves and to the heart of the refugee crowd.

Katniss, never one to do as she was told and eager for anything that made her forget about her own internal turmoil, started off towards the commotion. A large circle had formed around two people, one was a now dark haired, black clothed Miss Snow and the other was a woman Katniss had never seen before.

"You killed them all, my entire family." The woman screamed at her. "Why are you here? You don't deserve to be here." Katniss watched as Lachrimae kept her distance from the woman while maintaining an almost blank expression. She didn't smile or smirk. She didn't say anything back but kept her eyes on the woman and anyone in the crowd that seem to share her assessment of the situation.

"You tortured my daughter." A man's voice came from the crowd.

"Do you know what happened to my husband, Alphie Mays?" A woman's voice questioned.

"Is that really her?" Another voice added to the growing chorus of angry shouts, pained yells and desperate questions.

Katniss saw Mr. Ellis standing at the edge of the crowd, off to Lachrimae's left. He started to walk into the open space but Katniss saw Snow barely raise the fingers of her hand that remained by her side and he immediately came to a halt. He may have stopped but she also saw him slip his hand inside his jacket, undoubtedly readying the gun she'd seen him with earlier.

It was then that Snow raised both of her hands. Even though it seemed that most of these people were none too fond of the woman, it had the desired effect of making them all fall silent. Old habits die hard.

"I am Lachrimae Snow. My father is President Cornelius Snow. I'm am the daughter of a monster and a monster myself." Any mumblings that had persisted after the raising of her hands fell silent after her words. "You are all here because you were chosen to join the rebellion. Many of you were aware of that fact, some of you were not. If you were kept in the dark and you still do not believe that you have escaped the horrors of my father and his Capitol, the you need only look to one of your closest friends who accompanied you here. They will tell you the truth. They knew." She let her hands fall back to her sides.

A quiet mumbling ran through the crowd and Lachrimae waited for it to pass before she continued. Katniss thought of Haymitch and Gale. Miss Snow was no idiot. She brought people here who hated her, herself and Peeta included but she also brought with her, people who would keep her haters at bay. Finnick had Johanna. She had Gale. Peeta had Haymitch. Everyone in this crowd had someone who knew.

"You were brought here for one purpose…" She let the pause draw out. She knew people would be hanging on her every word. Katniss was. "To bring down my father, to bring down the world he has worked so hard to create and ensure that after this war ends, that the beast he created will never rise again." She slowly spun around, looking at all the people around her. "I know many of you have excellent reasons for wanting me dead, to watch me suffer as you have suffered but you must ask yourselves one thing. Are you willing to spit on the memory of your loved ones in favor of instant gratification or will you set aside your hate and help end the machine that forces all of Panem to live in fear and pain?"

More grumblings passed through the crowd but this time, Katniss noticed that many people were talking amongst themselves. The ones that knew were trying to convince those that were still seething that the woman they hated was right. The tension of the crowd was suffocating. Katniss put her focus on Snow again. She seemed perfectly calm in the face of a potential mob that could tear her apart, no amount of knives or training would save her from the numbers that surrounded her. But Katniss saw it, the single bead of sweat that was slowly making its way down her temple before it curved back under her ear and down her neck. So she didn't have complete faith in her own plan. For the first time that Katniss had ever seen, Lachrimae Snow was not in complete control and the sight of it made Katniss smile. Right now, she didn't now if she wanted this cruel, manipulative woman to win this battle or not.

Katniss saw her visibly sigh with relief when an unexpected, ground vibrating groan startled them all out of their thoughts. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound before a collective gasp passed through the entirety of the refugee crowd. Less than a quarter of a mile away, the ground just seemed to be opening up, like the lid of a box. Bright lights poured from the rip in the earth. When Katniss looked away from the new sight, she saw Lachrimae and Mr. Ellis together again. They were both walking to the edge of the crowd closest to this new unknown. Soon, vehicles started to pour out of the ground, driving up what must have been a ramp and tunnel from underground.

Katniss, with Peeta right behind her, moved closer to Miss Snow, the people of the crowd no longer focused on the past atrocities this woman had committed against them but on the steady line of transports headed their way. She and Peeta stopped about ten yards from them just as the first transport stopped. Several armed men jumped out in a very efficient and trained looking manner before a woman followed behind them. She was tall, older than Haymitch, maybe 50, thin but fit looking with grey hair that fell down in an unbroken sheet to just above her shoulders. She and Lachrimae were physical opposites in every manner of the word, save one aspect. They both had eyes that seemed like they could pierce right through you. Even in the low light of the moonlight sky, Katniss could see that her eyes were a pale grey. She didn't like those eyes.

"Miss Snow." The woman held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person." They shook hands and stared at one another, their hands holding onto one another for a tad longer than necessary.

"The pleasure is all mine Madame President." Lachrimae gave her one of those trademark, tight lipped smiles.

"Coin will be sufficient between you and I." She looked around. "I thought you'd have a larger group."

"It seems one of our missions failed." Snow's face was now unreadable, the smile gone. Coin continued her survey before her eyes landed on Katniss. It made the young victor swallow hard. She didn't like those eyes.

"But it would seem we have the more important individuals." She said, not taking her eyes off of Katniss. Snow turned and confirmed what Katniss suspected, she already knew she was there.

"Yes." She said simply. "Also, we have all of this year's tributes."

"Excellent. So you only failed to deliver all of the previous victors." Coin said without a hint of emotion. Snow's voice turned cold.

"Not all of them."

"But most?" Her eyebrow raised. Snow's jaw tensed.

"Yes, most."

"Shame." Coin spoke the word but Katniss had the distinct feeling that she didn't really feel the sentiment though she couldn't be sure. This woman didn't look like she would feel many sentiments. "Well, we should continue this elsewhere, best get your people out of the open." Lachrimae nodded and turned to Ellis.

"Get them loaded up." Then she turned her attention back to the District 13 President. "You have what I discussed?" For the first time Coin seemed to stiffen.

"I still see it as an unnecessary risk."

"One I'm willing to take."

"But it's too great of one considering your cargo." Coin said simply and Katniss watched as Snow's hand slowly balled into a fist. Lachrimae was about to protest when the distinct sound of a hovercraft sounded in the distance.

"Oscar." Katniss heard Lachrimae breathe out. Snow smiled at Coin then. "It would seem we have our victors after all."

Oddly enough, President Coin didn't seem thrilled with the new development and Katniss's earlier assessment seemed true. She hadn't been upset by the news that the rest of the victors had not made it out.

"If you would excuse me President Coin. I have some newcomers to greet. I'll expect one of the transports left for my disposal." She said and turned away from a now slightly exasperated Coin. Just at that moment, the President looked back at Katniss, her eyes narrowing slightly before she turned back with her armed escort and spoke quietly to the large man next to her. He nodded.

Katniss moved away from the District 13 guards and pressed through the crowd, unable to keep herself far away from Miss Snow.

"Stop skulking and just join me already." Lachrimae spoke, not turning around but coming to a stop. Katniss looked at Peeta. He shook his head and held her arm, giving it a squeeze. He didn't want to.

"I need to." She said quietly to him. He looked at her with a pained expression. "Peeta, I have to know and she's the only one that has all the information." He looked at Snow for a second before he looked back to her. He sighed a moment later.

"I'll go see how the others are doing." He gave as his excuse before he kissed her forehead and walked away. She couldn't help but feel like she just let him down somehow. She was just about to join him and forget about this new turn of events. Snow's voice stopped her.

"That thirst for knowledge… he can't fill it at the moment and you know it." Katniss turned and looked at the woman who was her enemy and her savior before she looked back to a retreating Peeta. She made a decision and followed after Miss Snow. The hovercraft that they'd all heard slowed considerably before alighting to the ground. Miss Snow moved to where the bay door would drop and waited. Moments later, it hissed down and out stepped a giant of a man that Katniss recognized but couldn't immediately place.

"Brutus. I started to doubt your success." Lachrimae's tone was one Katniss really hadn't heard before. It sounded relieved. Katniss knew the name as well and when combined, she remembered exactly who this man was. He was a career victor from Disctrict 2 earning the title during the 52nd Hunger Games. He'd been a mentor for Cato and Clove.

"You wound me my warrior queen." He looked mockingly hurt before a big, toothy grin spread across his broad nosed face.

"Call me that again and you'll start to make our new president nervous." She chided seriously. "Now, why were you late?"

"Ugh. Blame that on Cashmere. She insisted on bringing her damn prep team." Katniss saw Lachrimae roll her eyes while Brutus's eyes changed their focus. "But I see you were successful in bringing your Distric 12 cargo." Katniss suddenly wished she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her. She didn't like being in the crosshairs of this man. He looked as dangerous as she knew he was. "I'm still amazed you won girlie. Cato was one of the best we'd had in years." It wasn't said kindly.

"She's more useful than that unstable boy ever would have been." Miss Snow was quick to defend her.

"We'll see." He then returned his gaze to Miss Snow. "I like this look better. Not so… delicate looking." He started to hold a hand out to Lachrimae's face but the big man smiled when he found a knife at the ready to bury itself in his crotch. "Ok, ok." He laughed.

"Get your people over there and make sure they stay together. I don't want the lot of you being split up." She nodded toward the mass of vehicles that were now stationary in the field.

"Understood." His face all seriousness now. "You still planning your little excursion."

"Of course." She grinned at him.

"Glad I wasn't invited. It might actually make me cry." He said as he turned to go back into the craft. Katniss couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Miss Snow then turned around and headed back to the motorcade. By the time they arrived, it was obvious that President Coin had left, her bodyguards were no where to be seen but a thin, nervous looking man approached Lachrimae and handed her a thin card.

"Our president bids you return immediately after you've finished." He said quickly and curtly.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of worrying her." She snatched the card from the man's hand before turning to Katniss.

"Let's go for a ride." She said with a sly grin.

OoOoO

AN: OMG these chapters… sooo long. I didn't even intend on ending it here originally. There are just so many characters to deal with at the moment. I hope you guys aren't getting bored… character development can be a real bitch. The original idea for this chapter didn't even make it in… it will have to wait until next chapter (which I am extremely excited for). Here's a heads up. For everyone that liked my chapter 9 music suggestion, I highly recommend music for chapter 48. "Storm" from the movie "Elizabeth, the Golden Age" goes sooooo beautifully with it. HIGHLY recommended. Anyway, hoped you liked the character introductions this chapter!

**hprwhg00**: You're welcome. Sorry I made you wait so long but these chapters are time consuming and I'm also sorry for not including your last review in the review responses… oversight on my part. I still appreciate your reviews.  
**Savannah**: There is no such thing as too many comments! :) But it's awesome that you're enjoying the twists still. OOOO, Florence and the Machine. I forgot to mention it in the AN but "Seven Devils" was a perfect song for chapter 44. I even considered adding a couple more people to the room so that there were seven people in there, lol.  
**Artist221**: Hehe, I thought Katniss could use a little physical action since she didn't get to do much during Averys' murder. Gale was a good guy in the first couple of books, it wasn't till the final one where I thought SC did a 180 with his personality. He wants to do what's right even if it runs counter to his personal wants, hence why I had him defend Peeta and Finnick is sort of the same type of person though not quite as strong of a personality… too long spent being tossed around by the capitol. There's also a bit more to the story on exactly why Gale is acting the way he is. You'll also learn why Jo likes Rima. It will all be clear on those two fronts fairly soon.  
**AvidReader4EVR**: (5) That is awesome to hear! Hope it stays that way. (14) Hehe, what a cool review.  
**kismet4891**: They are a bit over the top compared to the relatively low tech quality of the story before. It went from a psychological drama to a bit of an action story. The rest will have a mix of both. Don't stay speechless; I love hearing your ideas!  
**BeenBitten**: Jo lacks the finesse that Rima possesses when delivering her truths. But whereas we don't really understand Rima's motivations yet, we know that Jo is just a loudmouth without any real ulterior motives. At least that's what I'm going for, lol.  
**MaidenAlice**: Rethinking Snow? Uhoh! Oh, she's rebellious all right and we'll eventually find out why. Will do.  
**twilightfanatic18**: They say addiction is bad but let's make an exception this time. :) Thank you for pointing out when Snow said that! That was one of the many clues that I dropped that could be construed as her maybe not being just another member of the Capitol's pain machine. Thank you, thank you!  
**thefanfictiongirl**: Yeah, he's a bit different but I like to think he's only different from book 3 Gale. I liked him in the first two books so that's where I started with his character. He's also been through a lot that we haven't seen so far but that we will learn about that would help cause him to act this way. Haha, I'm glad that my Gale has won you over! Peeta, that was my goal all along. The hijacking, while interesting, I wasn't a big fan of it but I liked what it did to the character… made him deeper instead of just this lovesick puppy kind of guy. I'm so happy that you see this shift in him as realistic given the situations I've placed him in. Katniss has also developed differently in my version because her natural tendencies to run away were taken away from her with the bracelet (my worst sci fi fix so far). One of the best? That's awesome considering these character filled chapters are the hardest to write. It's tough to decide who and when they will speak, what the silent ones are doing during all of it and making the damn thing flow well enough so that you can actually 'see' what's going on. So it's great to hear that this was your favorite so far.  
**JNGustin**: Yeah, her social filter seems non-existent now that they've left the capitol and she didn't have much of one before. Thank you! Ohhhhh. I'm so excited to get into some more Coin time. I hope you liked her intro scene but that was just a taste of what's to come.  
**Awesome**: ROFL. What a funny review. I hope I keep you addicted till the finale! Happy reading!

AN: Again, 'Storm' from "Elizabeth the Golden Age". Start playing it at the end of the countdown that will be in the next chapter. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!


	48. The Countdown

**The Countdown**

It had been Gale that finally convinced them that separating from the larger group and going with Snow was something that was worthwhile, without providing any particulars. Peeta had been the last holdout, insisting that he had no desire to go. Katniss squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek had finally pushed him over the edge. He didn't like the idea of her going anywhere, especially some unknown location, without him. Now they all sat quietly in his odd aircraft. They were quiet because it was impossible to speak. They all wore masks around their mouths that constantly provided to them with fresh air. Katniss had tested taking it off but the air was so thin without it that she'd felt light headed within two breaths. The only other person she could see was Gale and that was only the top of his head and the hose that extended from the ceiling, providing him his oxygen. The single file seating in the narrow craft made seeing anyone else impossible.

After taking the ground vehicle that President Coin's man had provided Lachrimae, they'd traveled for about two hours over rough terrain to where this craft had obviously been hidden at some time in the past. It was covered in dust and debris so Katniss guessed that it had been here for at least a year. It had taken another hour for Lachrimae to get the craft prepped and then another half hour before they all willingly strapped in, this time Finnick put up the most fight. The slim tube that made up the fuselage made it clear that he was claustrophobic in such tight quarters. Finally, they'd all filed on and strapped themselves in. Even Miss Snow stayed oddly silent, she gave no indication of where they were headed but she kept rubbing the tips of her fingers together whenever Katniss saw her hands. Of course, she was the one now piloting this odd but seemingly very fast craft.

They'd filled up each available seat, all seven, including the cockpit's chair. The now visible dawn didn't fill up the cabin with much light since the only window to the outside lay at the very front but it cast a warm glow. A new day, the day the games were supposed to start. Katniss imagined that right now, the tributes would be either getting out of their transports or in their waiting rooms right before stepping onto their platforms. But they wouldn't be doing that. All of them were back in District 13 right now, safe from the sickness that the games represented.

She grabbed onto the armrests of her seat when she felt the craft slow down at an uncomfortable rate, making her stomach do queasy little flips. It would eventually stop mid air before it began its vertical descent. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to just breath through her nose. The feeling of her stomach in her throat was equally unpleasant once the vertical descent began at a far faster rate than she would have liked. She had no idea how high above the earth they were but it seemed like only a couple minutes before it slowed and touched down gently on the ground. Katniss had her harness off immediately and was only beat off the craft by Finnick who was already wrenching on the ground. She stumbled a few feet past him before doing the same herself. The moment her head stopped pounding after ridding herself of some bile, she heard Johanna chuckling quietly. She suddenly wished that Finnick hadn't puller her off the irritating woman back in their original, far more comfortable hovercraft ride.

"You ok?" A hand made it's way into her line of sight. She looked up to see Gale looking guilty about something.

"Tell me why I agreed to do this again?"

"Because I asked you to." He said solemnly.

"Is it worth it?" She asked seriously. He shrugged at first before he nodded. She sighed but took his offered hand. She stood and worked her tongue around her now foul tasting mouth and spit off to the side, staring at Miss Snow the entire time. She heard heavy feet behind her and took her eyes off Snow to see Peeta, having just exited the craft, coming up to them.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes had a dark, irritated quality. He didn't want to be here, that much was obvious. Katniss let go of Gale's hand and nodded. The moment he saw her affirmation, he looked around to take in their surroundings. They were in a pine forest in a small glade that was just big enough to support the craft. There were no trails or roads that were immediately visible and he ran his hand through his hair, something he normally only did when he was incredibly nervous.

"Alright," the gruff voice of the group cut in, "you ready to tell us why the hell you flew us fuck knows how far to just land us in this no man's land?" Miss Snow looked to Haymitch before scanning the rest of her group.

"This way." She finally said. Johanna was the first to follow with Gale moving next. Finnick looked at Peeta and Katniss before a look of resignation came over him. He shrugged and moved off in the direction the first had.

"You two coming?" Haymitch asked.

"Do you know what we're doing here?"

"Not a clue sweetheart. I'm just as clueless as you."

"But you weren't." Peeta said, an edge of anger in his voice as he stalked off after the others. He didn't see the way their mentor's brow furrowed together slightly. Katniss did. She followed after Peeta and heard Haymitch mutter something, a profanity of some sort, before falling in behind them. It only took a few minutes to break out of the trees and when they did, Katniss was even more confused than before. They'd come to an impasse. They now stood on a rocky plateau, sheer cliff faces on three sides. They view was beautiful as they stared into the western sky and the mountains in the distance that were lit up by the sunrise.

Katniss saw Haymitch open his mouth to give another protest when Snow picked something odd off the ground. A set of metallic tubes connected in the center. She pulled on one of them and they spread apart forming a tripod. She then pulled the flexible screen off of her arm, pulled at the edges, making it larger and touched the screen in a few key spots. Suddenly the quiet morning air was filled with the loud voices that everyone in the group recognized, the announcers of the games. They all stared and listened to the unexpected sight. It took Katniss a moment to realize that they were talking as they normally would, as they did whenever the games were about to start. They weren't acting like anything was wrong as they discussed the different tributes, their scores, how different people had predicted who would die at the cornucopia and who would control the supplies. Then they started to prattle on about what the supplies might contain.

"What the hell…" it was Johanna that spoke first. "How can they act like nothing's wrong?"

"Because they don't know." Lachrimae said flatly.

"Well their going to find out soon enough." Haymitch spoke up. "I got every one of those little bastards out of there."

"Yes you did but do you really think something like that would stop my father."

"What's he got, a bunch of twins that I didn't know about?"

Miss Snow smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he does."

Everyone started to speak at once about how that was impossible and about how Snow's father must really be insane before Finnick started questioning exactly why there were here, seconded by Haymitch and even Johanna. Only Peeta, Katniss and Gale remained quiet. Gale was squinting off into the distance, completely ignoring the loud group, Peeta was staring at the screen and its announcers and Katniss was looking right at Snow.

"Mutts." Katniss said quietly. She saw Miss Snow smile at her before she said it again, loud enough for everyone to hear. "He has mutts to take their places."

"No fucking way." Johanna said after a long moment of silence.

"She's correct." Lachrimae touched the screen and it became silent while the image continued on. "We've done it for years now, mostly as a precaution against accidental death between the time of reaping and the start of the games. It's even been used a few times when one of the more aggressive tributes overstepped their bounds during training. It's the first thing a prep team member does, draw blood, providing our game makers with a copy of each tribute." She looked at each of their stunned faces before continuing. "Right now my father is furious but he thinks he's safe from humiliation. In," She looked at the screen, "one minute, the mutt tributes will rise out of the ground and begin the first set of six games for this quell. I find that unacceptable. Don't all of you?" No one answered her rhetorical question. "I have something else planned however and with all of the hard work that Mr. Hawthorne has provided over the past three months and with some help from a past District 3 victor, I think you will all, along with the rest of Panem, enjoy what we have in store." She touched the screen again a few seconds after the countdown from ten began.

6.

Gale looked away from the screen and off into the distance again.

5.

Peeta grabbed Katniss's hand.

4.

Haymitch moved closer to the screen.

3.

Finnick looked at Johanna and she looked at Miss Snow.

2.

Miss Snow stepped around the screen and to the edge of the cliff.

1.

Katniss looked at the screen and the mutt tributes that were ready to jump from their pedestals. The screen focused on mutt Prim and Katniss's blood turned to ice.

OoOoO

AN: I AM EVIL! Short chapter, cliffhanger and what the hell is going on? Oh, and listen to "Storm" from "Elizabeth the Golden Age" at the start of the next chapter. Cutting it short here… I'm so sorry but I'm not. :) Earlier tomorrow, next update.

**LavenderBrownFan**: HAHA, you liked Snow when she was seemingly all bad and now you don't that she's doing seemingly good things. You're a nut. You'll find out more about that, promise. The Gale/Peeta situation… I don't want to break anyone's heart… it's heartbreaking. Actually, adding Effie was my one idea that I added in after starting this story. The more I thought about her, the more I knew I wanted to add her and having Haymitch be the one to saver her… that was all for you little lady. I'm happy you think it's getting better and better. And no, there is no such thing as too much cake.  
**Thundarrgirl**: Woot, more exciting than the games? I love to hear that. 46 probably felt like that because I'm not used to writing chapters with so many characters in the same scene and this was the first scene that had more than four people in it. Don't know if that's what it was. I looooved getting rid of Rima's wig. I don't know if anyone got it but she'd started out wearing all white and as the chapters progressed, she wore more and more black until the final piece, her wig was removed. Her 'metamorphasis' or a snake shedding its skin… either way, more of my goofy symbolism. She's in new territory with coin… she's not in control and instead of working against someone secretly (her father) she's going to have to work with someone (Coin). What did Cornelius do to her and how did Averys fit in? We will find out. She and Jo lovers… interesting. She had a specific reason for the weekly Peeta time and it will come up again (haha, who wouldn't want weekly Peeta .). You're welcome!  
**Awesome**: 100 chapter fic… we'll see. I'm never good at estimating the numbers of chapters. I expected the next chapter to be chapter 46 originally, not 49, lol. I think it's approaching super long already, 120k words so far. Crazy.  
**JNGustin**: ROFL. Thank goodness. I say screw your will power…(I'd get fewer reviews that way :(… lol).  
**Nostariel Tinuviel**: The forced prostitution is worse than rape, imo since they have to pretend to enjoy it. Rima most certainly is a rapist… no question there. She's not a good person, interesting, mysterious but not good. The bracelet (funny name for it btw) was only a device I used to keep Katniss from curling in on herself mentally, not to make her experiences any more bearable… in the end, it is a horrific device and was always meant to be (despite some of the lighthearted chit chat with reviewers about it). We discussed Rima in the PM, her future, and past are still unknown and I'm glad you're going to stick around to find out what happens next. BTW, I love the term Moral Event Horizon… and yes, she passed it the moment we met her and had years before that actually. Spoiler alert, her Daddy did not shoot her dog in the face… that would just make me sad.  
**thefanfictiongirl**: I think Effie's job was shallow but I don't think she was… not shallow like Katniss's prep team anyway. At least that's how I'm going to write her since we didn't get too much one on one Effie time in the originals. Haha, I had to include Brutus, what with the Caesar references and all.  
**enginette**: It's gone bat shit crazy… and it's not going to stop.  
**MaidenAlice**: Yeah, those three are going to be a hoot… no love lost between any of them. I hope I can live up to your expectations.  
**Amyfan2004**: It is about to go down! I hope I can keep you as excited as you've been!  
**mixdgrl1979**: She is a cold, heartless, brutal creature.  
**kismet4891**: They went to a forested plateau. They got all of the victors out, so most likely… but does our Finnick know that yet? Oh the burning questions! Gale got between Peeta and Jo. And then Kat attacked Jo. Rima barely showed up and gave them all the stink eye for acting the way they were. They do share a bond, they've both been messed with mercilessly by the Capitol and they both love the same woman… but what will their relationship be in the end?  
**baristababy (Meg)**: I hope you don't get caught! Thank you so much for the praise, it feels awesome! I am an evil cliffhanger user… this chapter is no exception. I'm thrilled that you are enjoying Rima as the villainess. She's been a hoot to write. I love "Dust Bowl Dance"! but I hadn't ever been exposed to Imogen Heap and I must say… I love it, especially the songs you recommended… I bought them and they are already in my workout and writing play lists! Oh, and no one in the world but Jared Leto should wear leather pants… he makes anyone else that even tries look foolish. Hope you didn't get that rowdy table! Thank you so much for the review!  
Guest: Does she know she acts just like him… She's pretty smart so I'm fairly sure she'd see the similarities. Peeta hates Rima with a burning passion. She seemed to take pleasure in chipping away at his soul. Katniss hates her too but she also hates being left in the dark. Oh, why did Gale know… soon, very, very soon.


	49. Our Declaration

**Our Declaration**

Chaos.

That's what Lachrimae Snow unleashed. Katniss didn't know where to look, she no longer knew how to move and she certainly lost the ability to breath. The mutt Prim was suddenly gone, vaporized by the sudden explosion. It shook the camera that caught it right before it sputtered out. A new angle immediately replaced it, showing a running mutt tribute before everything around him exploded, including the camera capturing his flight. It was then that she heard it, the explosion in real time. Her eye snapped away from the screen and off into the distance that Gale and Lachrimae had been focused on the entire time.

She heard the distant thunder and saw the bright flashes of fresh explosions that she had yet to hear, their sound still miles off. She felt the earth as it shook beneath their feet. It took a moment for her mind to connect what her eyes saw to what was actually happening, the weight of the realization was almost too great. She staggered slightly. They were looking at the arena from the outside. A dozen more explosions flashed in the distance, tearing section after section of the arena apart. Massive metal struts that hadn't been visible moments before, popped into view now, the visual screening, similar what Snow had worn on her arm, but covering the entire, massive dome, began to rip, in some places catching fire.

"Oh my god." Haymitch breathed beside them.

Katniss saw Lachrimae turn her head from the edge of her vision, unable to pull her eyes away from the unbelievable sight in the distance. "Your arena that each of you fought in, that each of you escaped. This arena that saw the deaths of hundreds of tributes." She had to raise her voice as the number and power of the explosions behind her grew in intensity. "I give you its destruction!" She held out one slender hand, her fingers curling into a fist as though she were physically crushing the distant place with her grip. "Its glorious, fiery death!" She shouted about the din before she turned back to the awesome spectacle she had orchestrated.

It was then that Katniss forced her eyes away from the distant chaos, back to the small screen that continued to show the eradication of the arena from within. The voices were what caught her attention, not the announcers who had gone silent the moment the first shocking blast but the voices of the young. The tributes of District 1, the girl and the boy were speaking in the background, their faces superimposed and shadowed, like ghosts across the scene of destruction behind them.

"We are alive." They said in unison. District 2 came next.

"We are safe." District 3.

"We will fight." District 4.

"But not for you." District 5.

"We will kill." District 6.

"But not each other." District 7.

"We will come for those…" District 8.

"That have enjoyed the games…" District 9.

"That have raped…" District 10.

"That have murdered…" District 11.

"That have oppressed the people of the twelve districts…" District 12.

"And we will have our vengeance." Prim's and her companion's faces faded away as explosions continued to tear apart the meticulously designed and formed masterpiece of the Capitol. That lasted uninterrupted for only a second before a new set of images completely replaced the now crumbling arena. Katniss didn't believe what she's seen until it was gone, her throat tightened when she realized just what she was looking at and what it meant.

A rapid succession of images of suddenly began flashing across the screen. She watched as she volunteered for Prim, as she shot an arrow at the game makers and bowed defiantly, as she covered Rue in flowers and as she raised two fingers in salute, as she handed Peeta the berries that would save their lives and finally as her sister proudly strode to the stage after her reaping. She was petrified by what she saw, so much so that she wasn't even sure she'd seen it once it ended.

'… you're going to have a very useful purpose here.' Snow's words echoed more loudly through her mind than the concussive waves that threatened to deafen her.

The sound of groaning metal, of massive snapping cables brought her eyes away from the screen and to the arena in the distance. The enormous structural struts were starting to collapse, some crashing into one another in their race to embrace the ground. The center of the large dome, what had always been used to display the faces of the dead tributes each night, suddenly loosed from its precariously held position. She watched as one side clung to the defiant struts that tried to hold it despite the continued assault, the other side having given up the cause. It swung high above the center of the arena before the last connection snapped in a beautiful shower of sparks. It finally crashed to the ground, kicking up a massive plume of dust, debris, fire and smoke, clearly visible even from the great distance between the enraptured seven on the cliff and the quickly dying arena.

Katniss stepped past the screen then and headed closer to the cliff's edge, closer to the destruction of the technological marvel that represented seventy-five years of pain, loss and fear for the twelve districts that had been left helpless after the last rebellion. Everyone stepped forward despite the concussive blasts that pelted against the small group over and over again. Even Peeta didn't seem to notice that he was within an arm's length of Miss Snow. An impossibly bright flash of light as something within the arena burst forced Katniss to look away. She looked instead at the faces of the six people with her.

Peeta was wide eyed; his mouth seemed to be forming silent words like some unspoken prayer. Finnick stood, his brow furrowed, shaking his head in complete and total wonder. Johanna simply smiled. Haymitch had fallen to his knees just as she looked to him and his eyes were shining. The sight of her mentor and his unguarded, raw emotions forced open the gates to her own tears. Through slightly blurry eyes, she regarded Gale as he stood like a statue, nothing but pride radiating from him. Finally, she looked to the architect of this historic display and couldn't help but be confused and slightly frightened by what she saw.

Miss Snow wasn't even looking at the arena that she had obviously worked so hard to eradicate but at the precipice she stood next to. Her eyes would flick up to the distant sight before looking below her once more. Every time she repeated the process, her face took on a more desperate, almost hysterical quality. Her brow knotted together, her eyes began to take on a wild and enraged look, the straining muscles and tendons of her neck looked ready to snap and her mouth slowly turned into a feral, pained grimace. She inched forward, the toes of her shoes forcing small pebbles to careen into the vastness below. Finally, it seemed as if she were leaning forward, ready to plunge willingly to the unseen below before her eyes promptly shot back to the distant destruction before her. Katniss thought she heard a sound, something like a cross between a whimper and a growl issue from her throat as a single tear leaked from her eye. Katniss never would have believed it if she hadn't actually witnessed it.

Suddenly the explosions stopped, the absence of sound pulling Katniss's eyes away from the incomprehensible sight of the President's daughter and back to the arena that was entirely aflame, half of the dozens of massive struts had toppled over and they could clearly see the sparks issuing from hundreds of severed, wildly undulating electrical cables.

"What is that?" Finnick asked, pointing to a small blue light emanating from what seemed to be the center of the arena.

"Something beautiful." They all heard Lachrimae say despite the quiet whispered tone.

The sphere of light quickly started to grow, sweeping across the ground equally fast in all directions. This was a new kind of destruction Katniss soon realized. Everything before had been fireworks by comparison, had been little more than an appetizer to what this new weapon quickly demonstrated. Everything the deadly blue light passed over was completely and utterly vaporized, leaving nothing but a charred, powdery blackness in its wake. The light spread, covering half the area of the arena in a matter of seconds but it didn't stop there. It didn't stop when it reached the perimeter, it didn't stop when it passed beyond it. Everyone but Lachrimae Snow and Haymitch, still on his knees, took a step back as it hurtled toward them at incredible speed. Katniss could feel its white heat, it destructive grace as it rushed towards them. She raised her palm to shield her eyes from its growing brilliance.

A mile away.

A half mile away.

A hundred yards away.

And then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. All that reached the heavily breathing group was a wash of hot air and a low thrumming sound that would haunt Katniss's nightmares for years to come. The destruction it left behind was total. There was nothing left but a massive, charred, smoldering darkness.

"The fuck Rima!" Johanna was the first to find the will to make any sound at all. "That… whatever it was, almost killed us."

Lachrimae turned toward the stunned group, even Gale had lost his calm; obviously he hadn't expected the final destructive force that had nearly swallowed them. All signs of the odd internal struggle that Katniss witnessed only a minute before had disappeared entirely from Lachrimae's visage. She looked like she did the first time she'd met her. She looked cold and calculating with a small, knowing lopsided grin on her lips.

"I knew its range." She said dismissively before stepping forward and taking the screen that now only displayed the symbol of the capitol from its perch, adjusting its size and replacing it on her arm. "I do hope Panem enjoyed the show. Now let my father attempt to conduct the rest of his games with no arenas in which to play them."

"The others are gone too?" Finnick asked in awe.

"Oh yes, we have completely removed his symbol of the Capitol's distraction and Districts' oppression. No tributes will die this year and if we win this war, no tribute will ever die again."

"This war." Peeta said quietly.

"Last night was just the prelude, this," she motioned with little flourish behind her, "was our declaration. Do you think they heard it?" She smiled when they all just stared at her. Then she brushed by them and headed back to the craft that brought them here. "Let us leave this place. I am eager to begin the future."

OoOoO

AN: Well… I think the Hunger Games have now been officially cancelled. Let the real game begin. Yet again, I lament now doing a multiple POV. How much fun would it be to see President Snow's reaction to the loss of his precious arenas? Oh well, I guess that's what imagination is for. Hope you enjoyed it!

Joahn: I thrive on your hate! Mwahahahahha! What a cool thing to say about Miss Snow… thank you. I wish you could see the huge grin that put on my face when I read it. So you are the reason why my hit counter is always far higher than my visitor counter, lol. Katniss stand up for Miss Snow? Considering what Rima's done to Katniss over the past few months and to Peeta (making Katniss watch as Rima forced him to sleep with her), there would have to be a really good reason for it. Respect… maybe but hate is a pretty strong thing and not easily let go of, especially if it's deserved. Cinna and Portia… we shall see… won't we. . Well, I just love you… Thank you!  
hprwhg00: I know! I don't know if this made it out before you woke up but it's at least still in the a.m. (I took a break from work… to review and post this… ran out of time before work (extra long hours this week).  
Ambrosia: Welcome back! Thank you and I hope you don't get behind again either! :)  
Awesome: Oh yes, I'm very familiar with what human trafficking is… my husband's work actually deals with it from time to time. It's the most vicious, heartbreaking crime in existence. I do hate it with a passion and I don't use the word hate lightly. Some of the actual cases I've seen, make what I've put Katniss and Peeta through seem like a holiday… seriously. Now I'm all dark and broody feeling.


	50. So Nearly Perfect

**So Nearly Perfect**

Katniss wasn't sure when she'd last been this happy. She was warm, her cheek was resting lightly on a mass of blonde hair and she could hear the quiet in and out of her sister's breathing. This was a feeling she never thought she'd feel again. Right now, she knew that there were other people here in District 13 that felt exactly like she did. Johanna and Finnick were two of those people.

After witnessing the destruction of the arena, they'd returned to District 13. They didn't return to the field from the night before. She hadn't been able to see how they arrived at where they landed but this time, when she jumped out of the craft feeling almost as queasy as the time before, she jumped out in hangar designed to hold massive hovercrafts. Luckily she'd been able to keep her bile where it belonged this. Though she noticed that this place was poorly lit but clean, it wasn't the structure than caught most of her attention or the small group of people that had been waiting quietly off to the side but the actions of Johanna Mason as she burst away from their little group and into the waiting arms of five other people. It had been Miss Snow that answered her unasked question.

"Her family, the ones my father believed I assassinated as he'd done to Mr. Abernathy's." She'd said simply before turning to Finnick. Katniss could only begin to comprehend the implications behind those words when she heard the next words out of her mouth. "I don't know what you're waiting for."

Though she was almost too stunned to move, Katniss turned to look at him. He looked slightly panicked and she quickly noticed the sixth person in the room, a flighty looking blonde woman. His eyes kept flitting to her and it was immediately apparent that he wanted to go to the woman but held back.

"I'm no fool Mr. Odair. I've been aware of your affection for Miss Cresta for years. Pretending otherwise gains you nothing. Now go to her before her mind breaks apart anymore than it already has." He'd stared at Miss Snow for several seconds with confusion and irritation swimming plainly in his eyes before sighing and walking almost cautiously to the woman that Katniss now recognized as Annie Cresta, a female victor from District 4. The woman was wringing her hands together furiously, her line of sight constantly darting from one object or person to another. She looked like she was in a constant state of agitation. That was, until Finnick quietly stepped in front of her and knelt down. Her eyes came to rest on him, her hands stopped their furious movements and the mouth that before hung slightly open, closed with a small smile. Katniss watched as she'd reached out to gently touched his cheek before Finnick wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt a lump form in her throat at the beautiful reunion. Despite all the time they'd shared together she'd had no idea that he'd had someone special to him.

The sound of someone crying pulled Katniss's attention back to the other reunion. Johanna, the foul mouthed, obnoxious victor from District 7 was crying as she hugged a boy that was no more than five years old. She looked like a different person.

"Mr. Ellis." It was then that Katniss noticed him, standing away from the two reunions. He immediately started toward them. For the first time, Katniss took a moment to actually look at this man who acted as something of a right hand man to Miss Snow ever since their escape from the Capitol. He was tall, at least a head taller than the woman that commanded him. He had sharp eyes that seemed to constantly scan around him, taking in every object and person. Katniss felt like he saw far more, remembered far more and was always ready for far more than anyone else in the room. His close cut, dark hair and the way he moved reminded her of the peacekeepers, brutal but highly trained, that she'd seen in District 11 on the victory tour. But what really stood out about him was not any physical attribute but the way he looked at Miss Snow or rather the way he didn't look at her. Most people, men or women, looked at her with some sort of heat behind their eyes, whether that heat was born from hate, fear or lust. Not his.

"See that Miss Mason and her family make it back to their quarters. She's been allowed special dispensation and will placed in quarantine on a different level in order to allow her to remain with her family." He nodded. "And see that Miss Cresta makes it back to her room as well."

Mentioning that name forced Finnick to stand and place himself between Annie and Miss Snow. "Where are you going to take her?" He asked, a warning in his voice. Miss Snow only smiled lightly before answering.

"All new arrivals are to be quarantined. District 13 has had a few problems with contagion in the past. My understanding is that we have been separated according to male and female, separate subterranean levels, while they take the next few days to clear us all medically. You'll not have to worry about her safety or comfort. Now please allow Mr. Ellis to escort her back to her quarters."

Finnick's eyes narrowed. Lachrimae rolled hers.

"If I wanted to harm her, I would have done it long ago. I kept her safe for years, why would I change my mind now?" Finnick's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed again. He obviously didn't believe what she'd just said. Lachrimae sighed and rolled her eyes again. She seemed ready to try a different approach when a timid voice spoke up behind her current focus of aggravation.

"I'll be ok." Katniss saw him tense for a moment before he turned around and bent down to whisper something in the woman's ear. "I know." Was the quiet reply to whatever he'd said. "I can wait a few more days, can't you?" Finnick nodded and then fiercely embraced her. By this time, Mr. Ellis had made his way to them and held out a hand, quietly indicating the way they should go. He did the same with Johanna and her family, moving them to a large opening several yards away. Johanna stopped and turned around right before leaving the bay.

"I told you we had it better." She spoke to Katniss and smirked before quickly moving to catch up to the group.

As soon as they were gone, Finnick spoke up.

"What was that bullshit about keeping her safe?"

"I'll answer that but please," she held her hand out and gestured for him to rejoin the group. "I don't like having my back to people… especially ones that hate me." He did as she asked, passing by her as she took a few steps away from them. Katniss turned to glance behind her at the three men that had remained completely silent since exiting the craft. Haymitch was sitting on the stairs they'd used to enter and exit it. Gale stood next to him and Peeta had taken up his new position behind her. The familiar voice returned her attention to the raven haired woman in front of them.

"It only took a couple of years before we noticed the unusual connection you'd formed to that broken creature." Finnick tensed. "You see, the moment it became apparent, the moment my father found out about your feelings for poor, little, broken Annie, well, let's just say that the machinations of his mind were as clear as day." Lachrimae's features had become cold again. "You could see him calculating just how much money he could earn off of this newest revelation."

"I would have killed him." Finnick spat out. This normally calm, collected man seemed to be shaking with just the mere mention of the subject. Obviously the way he felt toward Annie Cresta was far more than just 'affections'. Katniss had seen men act like this before. He loved his fellow district victor. Miss Snow just smiled at his reaction before continuing.

"A bold statement but a false one. You might have tried but you definitely would have failed. Men far more intelligent and capable have tried. Never underestimate the lengths my father will go to in order to get what he wants." The speech effectively shut Finnick up. She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to speak again but when he didn't, she continued.

"There have always been very perverse people in the Capitol, as you all are fully aware. He knew that he could push the price of depravity to new heights when you made the mistake of falling in love with that pretty little thing." Finnick's hands balled into fists but he stayed silent. "Two highly attractive victors, from the same district… there are people that would have paid life savings to watch. Just to watch you Finnick, as you were forced to watch your broken woman share the bed of other men. He could sell that idea better than he could sell gold. I'm the one who convinced him to leave her be." She paused to let the statement sink in. He shook his head.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I don't lie and because it never came to pass. She stayed safely away from the Capitol because I convinced him that you were too valuable as the highly cooperative debonair that you were. He would be jeopardizing your cooperation, and your long-term profitability if he carried that out. Annie would only last so long in her broken state, so I had to show him that in the long run, you made him far more money than in the short run where she broke completely, followed quickly by you. Or do you think I was incorrect?"

He shook his head again. "Why?" Lachrimae laughed.

"That's Miss Everdeen's question but I think the why of it would be obvious now." She waited but obviously didn't see what she wanted to see on his face. It was her turn to shake her head. She held up her hand and turned around slowly. "For this."

"Can you just be straight forward about something for once in your life." This earned him a chuckle.

"Alright Mr. Odair, alright. Put simply, you are one of the most recognizable faces in all of Panem. We are now at war and in war you need to use every tool available to you." She paused a moment, seemingly waiting for him to make some sort of connection. "I thought you smarter than this." She said flatly, the sound of defeat entering her voice. "Propaganda. We need you for propaganda. If I had let you be destroyed by my father, you would not be here today. You would not be useful and you would not be able to help us win this war."

"Why would I… Ever. Help. You." The venom in his voice surprised even Katniss. Lachrimae ignored it completely.

"Because while you hate everything about me, our goals are the same. Refuse to help me and you refuse to fight the war that could end the Capitol's stranglehold on the districts. Refuse to fight in this war and you ensure the pain and suffering of the one person you love. Refuse to fight in this war and perhaps my father will get what he wanted originally because I highly doubt he'll listen to me again. You refuse to fight and you'll have no one left to fight for you or her." The words had turned condescending and acidic by the time she'd finished and Finnick had looked away by the end of it. "Now do you understand?" He nodded.

"Good. Now I can finish answering your original question." And she did the moment Finnick looked back at her. "My father let it go but he didn't forget." The moment she ended that sentence, Miss Snow switched focuses from Finnick to Katniss. "He just pushed it back in his mind and stored it away, waiting for another time, for another opportunity." She looked at Peeta for a moment. "His waiting had paid off." Her eyes settled back on Katniss who just waited for what she knew she was about to hear.

"He was given not just one winner but two and from the same district no less. Add to that, the ever-alluring love triangle that his depraved buyers were already aware of. He had three. And three meant so much more money." She took a moment to look at Gale who was standing rigidly next to Haymitch. He stared back at her, his face unreadable. "But you need to realize that it wasn't about the money itself. If he wanted money, he would have simply killed off rich families and collected their money through death taxes. It wasn't about the money at all. It was just a way to keep score."

Haymitch laughed and everyone turned to look at him. He didn't say anything and just pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, shaking his downcast head slightly. When Katniss looked back at Miss Snow, she was smiling.

"You need to understand that my father has a rather unhealthy obsession with winning. There is nothing he loves more, nothing. He loved the games. He loved the victors and then he loved breaking each and every one of them. It was his way of demonstrating that he would win against even the winners. You see, after he finally took control and his power was absolute, there was nothing left. He got bored, he'd reached the pinnacle and he needed to fill that void. The money was just a way to keep score, to know how he was doing against all of you, against everyone in the districts, against everyone and everything. He didn't care about the sex. It just so happens that nothing sells better than sex. It didn't do anything for him personally, it was just a means to an ends. And those ends were his control, control over you, over the people in the capitol and over the districts. That's all." She turned back to Finnick. "You wanted to know, now you do. Anything else Mr. Odair?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Good. Mr. Ellis?" They all turned to find that he'd returned and stood quietly in the hallway's entrance. "Please see Mr. Odair to his quarters. He's no longer required here." Finnick hesitated for only a second before he sighed, looked at Katniss with an apology in his eyes and turned around to do as he'd been indirectly told. Miss Snow waited for the sounds of their feet to fade away completely before she turned to the victors of District 12. She addressed Katniss.

"Do you know what you are?" Katniss was taken aback by the question and since she had no idea how to answer it, she didn't. This didn't seem to bother her questioner. "I had always planned to execute the action portion of this rebellion during the Quarter Quell. It had been in the works for years. What could be better? An entire year of games would be my father's coup de grâce. There was no better time to crush him. So what happens? What happens the very year prior to carrying out my plans? I'm given a gift, a perfectly wrapped, nearly perfect gift. I'm given you."

Lachrimae took a step toward Katniss but stopped when Peeta moved beside his wife. It made Snow laugh but she raised her hands in supplication, not moving any closer.

"I'm given a poor, somewhat attractive girl, from an outlying district who volunteers to save her young sister from the games. And then I get you." She turns to Peeta. "You declare your undying love for this girl in front of the whole nation and they LOVE you for it. Love you. Then," she turns back to Katniss, "you save a little girl. You weren't able to save her life, of course, but you do something even better. You save her soul. You do what no one has ever done before, you send a human being out of the arena, not a tribute, but a little girl and everyone LOVES you for it. The people in the capitol love you for it and the people of the districts LOVE you for it. The best part, my father HATES you for it. I couldn't have gotten anything better if I could have planned and orchestrated it myself. But that's when I got myself involved. I'd already seen the potential you'd created and I wanted more of it. Did you know that I was quite close to the late Seneca Crane?"

No one answered. She didn't expect them to.

"All I had to do was pour a little poison in his ear, tell him how much the people loved the idea of star crossed lovers. How much they wanted to see more and how only a man as clever as he could give it to them. I planted the seed. I didn't give him the idea, that was all him but I paved the way." She looked at each of them, noting their expressions. Katniss didn't realize that her mouth had parted slightly.

"Rule change. There can be two victors if they are from the same district. You were already sympathetic, already of such potential use to me but saving the boy who had professed his love, you'd be invaluable. At this point, I still didn't event think you'd win. Brutus wasn't boasting when he said that Cato was the best they'd had in years. The boy should have been unstoppable… life works out strangely from time to time. So beating him… I was going to have a victor I could use. That was fantastic in and of itself but then! Good God, then you use those berries!" Lachrimae's eyes took on an almost insane quality. "I never thought you'd both make it out. I knew you wouldn't kill one another but I assumed Crane would send out more mutts. He would have, you just didn't give him a chance. You're timing couldn't have been more impeccable, any longer without killing each other and something would have appeared to eviscerate one of you. Crane wasn't a complete moron, he knew what would happen to him if he let you both live but what was worse, he didn't know what would happen to him if he let you both die." Her eyes had now taken on darker quality that made Katniss want to take a step away. She already knew everything that Miss Snow was saying, except the role she'd claimed to have played but hearing her version of the events made the bracelet on her arm inject her with its calming chemicals.

"Amazing how much people fear the unknown though he certainly made the right choice. Either way, he knew he'd get himself killed that day but his death would have been so much worse if he'd left no victor behind, my father would have ensured it." She laughed then and ran her hand through her hair. Then she took a deep breath, as if coming down from some chemical high

"You were almost perfect." She breathed out. "Almost. I had the girl who volunteered to save her sister, who freed the soul of a twelve year old girl, who saved the boy that loved her and had defied my father."

"So. Nearly. Perfect." She turned her steady gaze to Gale.

"But then there was you. You made it so much more complicated. You added a variable I couldn't be sure I could control and you added a variable that I couldn't guess at concerning my father. People already suspected that you weren't her cousin, a lie created to pander to the lovers of the star crossed lover idea but then you go and kiss her. That stolen kiss was enough." Katniss saw Peeta tense even further next to her. This was new information for him. "Now my father had the proof he needed and the ingredients he needed to increase his score to a level he'd never been able to achieve before."

"You turned my almost perfect situation into something unpredictable. You are still a variable that could potentially destroy this very useful symbol she created and I nurtured. Very few people actually know about you and those that do would never out themselves publically for being buyers of such depravity. So while a love triangle would play well with self absorbed, coddled, no real care in the world 14 year old girls in their cushy lives in the Capitol, it could be disastrous to the psyches of the people we actually need to win this war, for the people in the districts. They won't see a girl torn between two loves. They will see the symbol they are rallying behind being unfaithful to her husband and if she's not trustworthy enough to support his love," she pointed at Peeta while still staring straight at Gale, "then she won't be trustworthy enough to stand behind when it comes to risking their lives in a rebellion." She now addressed them all, her eyes alternating between all three of them. "They won't stand behind me, why remove the monster when all you'll get is the monster's daughter. They'll have a hard time with Coin, the leader of the coward district that ran away seventy five years ago and stood by idly all this time while the rest of them were brutalized by the Capitol." She turned her icy eyes back to Katniss.

"But they will rally behind you. They will die for you or at least the idea of you." Lachrimae looked at Peeta then. "And we know just how powerful the idea of you can be." Peeta took a slight step back at the odd words. Katniss looked at him when he moved. His eyes were staring at Miss Snow. There was fear in them. Her head snapped back to Lachrimae when she spoke again.

"So Gale, Peeta, Katniss, let's all try to be as discreet as possible… ok?" She looked deadly. They knew she was.

Katniss tightened her arm around Prim as she recalled Snow's words and she prayed that sleep would find her. She needed a reprieve from reality, if only for a few short hours.

OoOoO

AN: Sorry about missing yesterday but work has been hectic this week and then we visited the in laws. Good times were had by all but I just didn't have a chance to write. So here's the longest chapter yet, answers a few question, raises a few new ones but hopefully you all enjoy it!

**tolazytologin**: Thank you! Oh, my love triangle, it's about to get all angly again… now that my three actors aren't separated any longer, crazy emotional struggles can ensue! It's a good thing you love surprises because I love trying to create them.  
**UltimateGohan42**: Love your review!  
**JNGustin**: You can now see why Johanna respects Rima. She's had to undergo a lot of terrible things but in her view, Rima has always been on her side. Katniss doesn't see it that way. She might or might not in the future…we'll just have to see. I love the "She had made her a stronger person." Maybe, maybe not. :) I'm sure our minds share a twistiness. And while I'm not going to comment on any specifics, you're second paragraph… awesome. The whole difference you're seeing between Peeta and Katniss in relation to Rima… awesome. Makes me smile. I understand what you were saying but now you understand the difference between Katniss's situation and Johanna as well. Oh, but the mutts weren't talking, those were the real tributes back in 13, the mutts got all blowed to bit along with the arena. LOVED this review btw!  
**ElsterBird**: Lady Gaga… that's hilarious! Someone mentioned that before, might have been you, but I still find it fascinating. Still think Jo is Rima's lover? Just curious.  
**Guest**: Thank you. I was hoping it came across well. It was surprisingly hard to write… I think I revised those parts more than I have anything else to date. I could hear and see it in my mind but I was worried I'd be the only one, lol.  
**Awesome**: I agree, Sweden seems like they have a good idea going there.  
**Carla**: Yeah, I've been ignoring the original plots... and still am but I'm borrowing the war and District 13 ideas. That's about it. I wanted it to be a rebellion started by people from the capitol and not some tenuous hold that get's away from President Snow. The Districts just seemed too weak to be able to really pull it off so I wanted to give them some more firepower and people… again, that's me just toying around with the original and what not. My District 13 is going to be a little different, not completely but with quite a few tweaks here and there. Will it be a new hell? Good question. Rima pretty much does everything out of vengeance… at least from what we've seen so far. Thank you. I always wanted to see the arenas destroyed… but never got my wish, so that was another self fulfilled AU fantasy. I'm excited to show the war… You got answers here, more questions of course and the love triangle… we will see.  
**Artist221**: Thank you. I worried about that speech, worried that it would come off as a little cheesy but it was my first bit of propaganda (a theme now). Yup, Katniss finds out why she's important and in far more detail in this chapter. Woot! You are absolutely correct, Gale was instrumental in that. It's pretty much all he did but they'll discuss that more in future chapters. Also, do you remember when Rima goes off by herself in the third arena and Katniss briefly saw her holding a silver sphere? She was setting up some destruction as well. Peeta actually had far more done to him while they were in the Capitol. More clients, more one on one time with Snow (who obviously treated each one differently) and was literally beat up a bit more. At least those are my justifications. :)  
**BeenBitten**: I tries, I tries. Literally and figuratively. He's had a rough go of it.  
**MaidenAlice**: (48) Was I bad? (49) Woot! She never does anything halfway, that's for sure. I was so excited to blow those things up… sooooo excited. I'm so happy you like it! Which is funny considering my favorite parts of the originals were the arenas, lol.  
**Ambrosia**: Yeah, she's a slippery one and that bit with her in the arena… oh how I want to explain it… but I won't. I'll be sad when it ends too!


	51. Stayed Silent

****AN: Here's a little bit of lunchtime action. Didn't have time to finish reviewing this morning so my turkey sandwich and I had a working lunch in order to get this out to all my lovely readers. Song suggestion for next chapter: 'My Little Box' by John Frizzell (youtube it). Sexiest song ever... I challenge anyone to tell of one sexier. Also rather fitting for the next chapter.

**Stayed Silent**

Katniss stood at the precipice of a crater in the ground so deep that she couldn't even see the bottom. Accidentally, she kicked a rock the size of her fist over the edge and watched as it tumbled into the abyss below.

She listened.

Nothing. She closed her eyes, straining through the silence, waiting for any indication of how deep this gash in the ground before her went. Nothing. Finally, she gave up trying to hear its depth and when she opened her eyes, she saw someone on the far side.

Rue.

She stood there holding two dolls, one in each hand. She cradled each close to her. She kissed the head of the doll on its silver hair but the face began to crack and crumble beneath the little girl's lips. Prim stood beside Rue now and carefully took the black haired doll from Rues trembling grip. Her sister held the doll at arm's length before backing away into the darkness that lay behind both of the young girls. Rue then looked up, her eyes dripping tears as she tried to hold the breaking doll together. Katniss and Rue stared at one another for several long moments before the young girl smiled sadly at the victor. Then she sat down on the edge of the gaping hole, knocking a cascade of tiny pebbles into the inky abyss. Rue kissed the head of the disintegrating doll, stared into Katniss's eyes, mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry.' and pushed herself over the edge.

Katniss's eyes shot open, her heart pounding in her chest and her body covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat. The only thing that kept her from screaming at the thought of the disturbing dream was the blonde hair she saw splayed out on the pillow next to her. She took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly slipped from the warmth and comfort of her little Prim. She needed to clear her head, move around and try to forget that she was twenty-three levels underground. She shivered. Of course all of District 13 would be underground she thought ruefully. Katniss could practically feel the weight of the earth pushing at the walls, trying to break through and bury her alive.

Shaking her head after the bracelet kissed her arm she carefully slid open the door to the room she shared with Prim. Of the three beds, they were sharing one, something they'd often done so long ago back in the Seam. These beds, while not large, were a bit bigger than what they'd had back in 12. She smiled at her sleeping sister as she closed the door. The hallway was white and light green with no decorations along the walls. It extended for hundreds of yards in both directions and this late at night it was dimly lit from small lights that lined the base of the floor at regular intervals. The overhead lamps were all off with the exception of every fifth one or so. It gave the narrow hallway a somewhat deserted, almost haunted appearance that did nothing to diminish Katniss's nightmare induced unease. No one seemed awake at this hour so she just started walking.

Earlier, before arriving at her room, a tiny woman with hawk like features had given them a brief tour of the level they were quarantined within. Even though Katniss hadn't paid much attention, too preoccupied with seeing her sister once more, she somewhat recalled where the kitchens were. She wasn't hungry but it was the largest space on the floor as she recalled. It seemed like the best possibility she had to try and shake this growing sense of claustrophobia. She stopped at an intersection, looking both ways but found that everything appeared identical. That's when the map on the far wall caught her eye. She walked over to it and noticed the red dot on the map with a neat little label that read, 'you are here'. The simplicity of it actually made her smile. She was in the middle of the 'BC' block of the floor. She traced her finger down the regular blocks of rooms shown on the map until she saw the larger section marked 'galley', what she remembered the woman had called the kitchens when they'd passed by. She took in her current location and headed off. She arrived five minutes later, taking the time during her trek to marvel at just how massive this underground structure really was. It would take her ten minutes just to walk from one side to the other. As far as she knew, there were thirty underground levels… the shear number of people this place could hold was staggering. She wondered how many of the levels were dormitory levels, how many held other purposes and what those other purposes included. She'd also heard that this wasn't the only underground structure found in District 13.

She finally arrived at the doors marked 'galley' and pushed through the wide, swinging double doors, immediately feeling the non-existent weight lift from her chest. She breathed a little easier as she walked down the walkway between large stainless steel countertops. The kitchen took up three quarters of an entire block, a block normally holding ten dorm rooms. Katniss moved from the center of the room and headed to one of the walls lined with sinks, cabinets and cook tops. She opened one cabinet out of detached curiosity and found it empty of anything except a few clean dishcloths and a white, unmarked spray bottle. She closed it and started to head back toward the front of the kitchen, nearer the double doors. Stopping before passing by some larger cabinets with louvered doors, Katniss opened one to find several aprons, hats, potholders and other kitchen related clothing but nothing particularly interesting. She was about to close it again when she heard the sounds of feet running down the outside hallway.

Her heart stopped; she didn't know if she was supposed to be in here or not. Standing stalk still, she listened, as the sound feet grew closer. At first, she thought it was only one set of heavy feet but as the sounds grew even closer, she realized that there was a second pair, a far lighter, and a far quieter pair. However many there were in the hallway, she knew they are almost to the kitchen. Without putting much forethought into it, she ducked down and darted into the large cabinet, squeezing herself between the hooks and hanging items. Katniss just barely managed to close the door when she heard the double doors fling open. Heart pounding, she scooted forward and pressed her eyes against the louvers. The moment she did, she saw the already swinging double doors, burst forward with renewed energy as a bear of a man barreled through them. Immediately he ducked, narrowly missing the knife that lodged right where his shoulder had been only moments before.

"I'm touched, that's the third time you've avoided a center mass throw." Katniss knew the voice; she'd just heard it roughly twenty-four hours ago. She watched Brutus wearily stand once more as he readied himself to drop down again if needed. His dark eyes were pinched slightly with the smile that was broadly plastered to his face.

"I don't want you dead, just bleeding." Katniss almost gasped at the sound of that voice. Lachrimae Snow. She strained her eyes to look deeper into the kitchen. Just at the edge of the view the louvered door allowed her, she saw the woman, hair tied back in a low ponytail and disheveled, wearing what had to be a sleeping robe that barely skimmed her mid thigh. Undoubtedly she was barefoot and that would help explain the quieter footfalls in comparison to the heavy boots that Katniss could clearly see the large man wearing.

"How many more you got?" Brutus asked through heavily panting breaths.

"Guess."

Katniss couldn't tell what was going on at the moment and she had no idea what she should do. The bracelet activated and kissed her arm. Brutus certainly seemed to be the aggressor here but why? Weren't he and Lachrimae allies? Why would he attack her?

"You used two in your room, one in the hall and we've got the one lodged in the door behind me. How many more could you possibly be hiding in that little thing?" He leered. "I honestly didn't think you slept with the damn things."

"Then you're a fool." His smile vanished and his eyes narrowed.

"Just give it up. It was clever to hightail it out of your room…" She interrupted him.

"Too small of a space, you had the distinct advantage." Snow had now moved farther back into the room and Katniss could no longer see her so instead she kept her eyes on the man that had only inched forward marginally. She saw his smile return as he surveyed the room with quick movements of his eyes while obviously still keeping his main focus on Lachrimae.

"Yeah but you thought you could outrun me."

"Almost did." Katniss could hear the derision in the woman's voice. "You've gotten a little quicker since we last met." Again, Katniss could not fathom what was going on so she just continued to listen. Maybe they would kill each other, that way she'd be rid of Snow and even though she didn't know him, she wouldn't have to worry about this brute of a man.

"Few less pounds and a bit more training." He offered in explanation as he slowly moved forward now. Just when Katniss thought he too would move out of her range, he stopped and moved laterally until his back was to one of the large stainless steel tables. He put him hands on the edge and started to push back. Despite its size and obvious weight, it quietly moved back, the table on slick skids against the polished concrete floor. It didn't look like an easy task however as Katniss could see the man's large thigh muscles bunch beneath the strain.

"You'll still bleed." She heard Lachrimae say.

"Not this time. I want it more this time." Brutus said as the table now pressed firmly against the jams of the doors. "I think that's your last one right there and it'll be mine soon enough." He didn't get a reply as he moved forward again and out of her line of sight. From there, the voices stopped and it was quiet except for the breathing of the man she could no longer see and her own breathing that she was trying desperately to keep stifled.

Then she heard a crash, she heard the man growl before a pair of mostly bare legs zipped past her hiding spot, almost making her yelp in panicked surprise. Her hand shot up to her mouth to try to keep in any stray sounds that attempted to escape. She could see Miss Snow again as she started to push the table out of the way while reaching for the knife embedded in the door. Another pair of dark clad legs ran by the cabinet as Brutus bore down on his prey. Miss Snow failed to move the table away quickly enough and she seemed to know it, at the last moment, she spun around, her final knife in her hand as she took diagonal swipe through the air, intent on slicing into her pursuer. She was a fraction of a second too slow. He caught her arm mid swing, used her own momentum to spin her around, and wrenched her arm around and up her back before pressing her lower body against the edge of the table with his.

"Drop it, you've lost." Lachrimae groaned in pain but didn't release the knife. "Don't make me break your arm." He said darkly as he pressed more of his body against hers to keep her from kicking back or gaining any backward momentum. He knew exactly what he was doing; his movements were practiced, precise and highly effective. He then used his free hand to trace along the arm he held captive in the other. Carefully, he wrapped his hand around the thin hilt of the knife Lachrimae had still refused to drop. From her vantage, Katniss could see her once captor's last desperate attempted to flick her wrist and injure some part of the man that had her pinned. She failed. It seemed Lachrimae Snow, while deadly against most anyone was still capable of defeat at the hands of someone equally as trained as she. It didn't help that he probably outweighed her by at least sixty, maybe eighty pounds. The man seemed to be made of muscle.

Katniss still desperately didn't know what was happening but whatever it was, she now found herself torn between hoping he would kill the woman she hated and wanting to jump out of the cabinet and do… something.

She stayed put and stayed silent.

OoOoO

AN: OMG, now what am I doing? What was the point of this? Where is Peeta and where is Gale or Haymitch… why all these side characters taking up so much written space? Tehe. Because I like side characters and it's my story and I'm feeling cheeky… besides, there are plot points to explore that eventually tie into plot points I've brought up in the past. Love it? Hate it? Indifferent to it? Skimmed it hoping for some Gale or Peeta (naughty if you did but no hard feelings, I've done it)? Oh well. Now how about some review responses.

**Rawr**: No worries about not reviewing in a long time. I'm just happy you're still with me and ecstatic that you thought it was your favorite yet. It didn't get a lot of response… worried me a bit but to hell with it… still wouldn't change anything. :) El Presidente is plotting as we type.  
**JNGustin (Joahn)**: I love reviews that delve into the chapter a bit. I'm sure I've said it before but they are the ones that really let me see if people are picking up on what I'm trying to put out there. I won't judge, I'm sure I check for reviews as much as you hope for your phone to beep at you. I hope you like tomorrow's chapter… it'll be different? I've been excited to get Annie into this thing. Finnick deserves some sugar for all the good deeds he's been doing. I was going for the idea that Finnick had tried to keep his feelings for her a secret from the Capitol. He thought he'd succeeded but only because they never bothered her… seems they knew all along and Rima was the reason she was never used. While we won't actually 'see' her childhood, you'll definitely learn more about it. I love the Buffy reference… is she a Faith like character or not… we'll see. Oh, and we learn more about Haymitch too… in correlation to Rima… hehe. Since I hinted pretty hardcore that there was more to their shared back-story. THE PRESSURE! Ass kissing if perfectly acceptable as well. :) We can be FFBFF's… yeah, I typed that. You wouldn't be my first stalker… I think I can handle myself, lol. Thank you! –Jen-  
**Artist221**: LOL. You can't please everyone. :) It probably would. I don't think Rima was blowing smoke when she said it… she wants the rebellion to be successful. This points to some of her motivations per her previous actions concerning this trio… So while there's still a love triangle of sorts that's going to happen, it's far more complicated than "I love her… Well I lover her more… No you don't…. Yes I do…". Peeta and Rima, what's going on there? Well shucks, I'm not gonna tell you yet. You're only missing something because I haven't revealed it… I'm just beating everyone over the head with his reactions to her(they had several encounters we didn't see afterall). There's a reason that Johanna was allowed to stay with her family and Finnick couldn't be with Annie… and it has little to do with Snow (dun dun dun), nothing crazy, just minor plot points.  
**kismet4891**: Woot! I was worried… got a lot of traffic but not much written response… so happy a few of my regulars seemed to like it!  
**MaidenAlice**: I hope the plan she had and the 'gift' she was given didn't seem too contrived. I enjoyed writing it either way, lol. I just love trying to tie her into the first book which she wasn't obviously in. I like trying to ground her character to it so that you could believably think she was working behind the scenes and we just didn't see her. Meh… that was my plan anyway.  
**catie8**: (44)THANK THE GOODNESS! I missed you! I hope Spain was as awesome as I just know it has to be! I hope you went to The Prado. HEHE, yes, Snow is a rebel. Did you see that one coming? (50) "accidental yet paradoxically deliberate" what a fantastic description… I would have had Snow say just that if I'd thought of it myself. Get ready for angst… I didn't put it as my main story descriptor for nothing. I will give nothing away… will Gale get some? Only time, my furiously typing fingers and my wicked little mind will tell.  
**UltimateGohan42**: Thank you! I will if you do! (Ok, I will regardless but the sentiment remains.)


	52. Please

AN: Happy birthday Joahn! I know it's late in the day but I hope it found it to you on your special day!

**Please**

"I told you I wanted it more this time." Katniss heard Brutus say to the now disarmed Miss Snow. "Are you finished fighting me off now?" His question was met with her heavy breathing and silent voice. He chuckled but continued to hold the arm that kept her at his mercy. His other hand held the knife he'd just removed from her and just as Katniss thought he might use it to do something dastardly, he instead tossed it behind him. It skidded across the floor before it banged into the baseboard just below her hiding spot. It made her jump but any extra sound she might have made was easily covered up by the knife's noisy disposal. Her eyes shot back to the movement across the room. He'd laced his now free fingers into Lachrimae's hair and was pulling her head back slowly without any seeming violence or malice.

"I said, are you finished now?" His lips now right next to her ear. Katniss watched as Miss Snow's body visibly relaxed before she sighed.

"Yes, you win. This time." She sounded resigned. "I'll admit, I didn't expect you to…" She was cut off when he suddenly released her captured arm and spun her around, keeping his other hand firmly in her hair. Katniss couldn't see much, he had shifted his body, effectively cutting Miss Snow's completely off from view but she had no problem discerning what was happening. He was most certainly not trying to kill her. She could see the way he'd leaned over, his face so close to hers and the way he pressed himself into her. She heard the light moaning coming from the woman and she heard his grunt when he easily hoisted her off her feet only to deposit her on the tabletop he'd used to trap her. He stepped between her bare legs and used his free hand to wrap one around his hip, letting Snow take care of the other on her own. She saw a pale hand run up his neck and onto his skull before coming back down, running blunted nails in the close cropped, dark hair. That's when Katniss turned her head away from the suddenly far too intensely intimate sight.

She remembered the first time she'd met Snow and the little demonstration her captor-turned-emancipator had put on with Finnick. Katniss had been flustered then but had quickly learned that it was nothing more than an act. An act that showed her what would eventually be expected of her. This time, it was no act. She closed her eyes to try and escape seeing this scene, which she obviously wasn't supposed to. Unfortunately, she couldn't close her ears. She was too afraid to move anything more than closing her eyes. Being caught here now seemed like a far worse thing than it had been five minutes ago. She would much rather be caught having witnessed a murder than being caught for this.

She did her best to block out the sounds coming from the kitchen at large while she hid, curled up in her little box. She tried just listening to he pounding of her heart, keeping count of each beat and comparing it to how many times she swallowed despite her overly dry mouth. Mostly, she was successful. She only absently noted the heavy breathing, breathy moans and quietly grunted curses. She fought against her mind's desire to recall her own intimate experiences. Mental flashes of every man she'd ever known flitted through her mind unbidden, some were just quick glances while other moments seemed to play themselves with excruciating detail within her mind's eye. She saw Gale and remembered the first time she'd ever had a man inside of her. She'd been so scared as she'd told him to meet her in the woods. He'd nodded and given her a small smile. It had been a Sunday, the only days he'd been able to escape the backbreaking work that had killed both of their fathers.

Every step she'd taken into the forest that day had felt clumsy. She would have to find a way to convince him to take her virginity. Her hands had shaken the entire time as her eyes constantly scanned for the cameras she knew were already in place. She wanted to run. She'd never wanted to run away from anything more in her life than she'd wanted to run away from this. She cared about Gale. He'd been her best friend for so long, her confidant, her hunting partner. He loved his family so much and did every thing for them, just like she did for Prim. He was a kindred spirit in so many ways and now she was being forced to deceive him in the most horrible way.

"You've lost your touch Catnip." His voice had made her jump. He immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… you were just making so much noise and that's not like you." Genuine concern was etched across every feature of his face. "You ok?"

It was impossible to act like nothing was wrong she'd decided. It wasn't in her nature to be able to pretend these sorts of thing. Sure, she'd had a little practice in the arena but that was for a boy she barely knew and for a country that didn't know her at all. This was Gale. No one knew her better than him. He'd know something wasn't right immediately. She couldn't do this. It was too much. She just shook her head; a grimace of a smile was all she could manage. Prim flashed through her mind.

'…_that little girl downstairs, I'll make her suffer in ways you've never even begun to imagine_.'

"I missed you so much." She could say that because it was the truth. "I was so scared all the time and seeing all of those people in the other districts… so many people just like us."

He'd hugged her, enveloping her in those strong arms and the scent of him that was so comforting. It was the first time she'd felt anything even close to safety in the last six months. She could even begin to forget that others were seeing this. They'd stayed like that for so long until she felt Gale start to shake.

"I hate what they've done to you." He'd said quietly. "You're really going through with it, aren't you?" Her heart stopped in her throat. Did he know? How could he know? She thought only Haymitch and she knew about the horrible notes and what was and would be written on them. "You're really getting married to him." She'd let out a gasped sob. Of course he'd be talking about the marriage, all of Panem knew about it. "You're doing for the Capitol, aren't you?"

"I have to." It also wasn't a lie.

"Do you love him?" The question shouldn't have taken her off guard but it did. She didn't have an answer for that. She cared for him, she didn't want to see him or his family hurt but she couldn't know if she loved him. He'd saved her life outside of and inside of the arena but did that constitute love? She knew a bit more about him now but not all that much. She didn't understand how he could so easily say that he loved her. He barely knew her and didn't really know her at all before the games. It had obviously taken her too long to answer and Gale just assumed what he wanted, needed to know.

"They've already made you fight in the games, how can they keep torturing you?" His words started to make her nervous. She knew they were listening. "They're nothing but controlling, sadistic…" She'd cut him off with a kiss. The first one she'd ever given Gale. He stopped talking, immediately returning her terrified kiss, mistaking it for passion. She had to keep him from speaking again. She didn't have the words to calm him and she couldn't lie that way. She'd use his feelings for her to her advantage. It made her sick but she had no other choice.

She had no idea what to do besides press her lips to his. She'd barely done anything like this before. Experimentally, she placed hands on his chest, sliding them up and down marginally. He seemed to take it for what it was and let one of his hands tangle into her braid while the other rubbed small circles on her lower back. After a few awkward minutes where noses bumped and teeth clicked together, they found a rhythm. Katniss allowed herself to take comfort from it. She had been so constantly apprehensive for so long that this felt like a reprieve, that was until he started to pull away. Then the panic rose. This wasn't enough. President Snow would not be satisfied with just kissing. She knew what he wanted and it was far more than what she had given him so far.

"I don't want to stop." It was her first half lie. Gale let himself believe it, he didn't have any reason not to.

"Catnip?" He'd asked, his voice had a husky quality to it she'd never heard before.

"I don't want to stop. I want…" She'd reached up to kiss him again but he'd stopped her. Her heart sank. He was going to reject her like she had him before the tour. She felt the tears threaten as her throat became tight and uncomfortable. "Please. I need this… I need you, please." She'd begged. It was the truth.

"I…"

"Please." The tears were at the gates now, soon she'd lose any composure she'd managed up until this point.

"Do you love me Kat?" He'd lifted her chin to look at him. She shook her head and she saw the sadness creep into his eyes.

"I don't know Gale but you've always been there… I don't know what I feel about anything but…" She had to stop, anything beyond that would be a lie. So she became repetitive instead in her desperation. "Please." And she stretched up to press her lips to his once more. His lips were motionless against hers and for a moment, she was positive she'd failed. Then everything changed.

He crushed his lips to hers and his hands suddenly seemed like they were everywhere on her body at once. She didn't know when they'd made it to the cold ground or who had removed her pants and boots but she remembered how strange it felt to have twigs and early spring grass pressed against her bare bottom but only for a moment as Gale took off his coat and put it under her before he'd fumbled with his belt and zipper while he kissed her more.

"Have you ever?" He'd asked into her ear when she'd felt how hot that part of him was against her thigh.

"No."

"We shouldn't do this here." He'd kissed her neck. "It doesn't seem right."

He was having second thoughts and it terrified her. She did the only thing she could think of. She let her hand, that been running up and down his side, run between them and to the foreign thing she felt heated against her. She grasped him and clumsily ran her hand along him. She had no idea what she was doing and wasn't even sure if his groan was a good thing or if she was hurting him.

"Please." She repeated. "Please." She didn't ask if she was doing something wrong. She knew she was. She didn't say anything else, afraid the words would be wrong and he'd change his mind completely. She couldn't let that happen so she kept stroking him and praying that it would be enough. It was.

"Katniss." He'd moaned and took himself from her tender grasp. She'd let her hand fall away as he guided himself to her. She'd felt him rub the tip along the crevice of her. He'd mumbled something that she couldn't make out. Once more, she thought he was changing his mind and her eyes flew wide open in panic. He'd let go of himself and brought his hand up to his mouth.

"You're not ready for me." He'd said into her questioning eyes.

"Yes, I am." She couldn't help prickling at what he'd said even though she didn't fully understand it. She'd already told him that she was ready, begged him. His light chuckle at her words and expression didn't quell her. He spoke again before she had a chance to argue with him further.

"You're not wet." Her eyes had gone wide. She was confused again but she watched as he'd gathered some of his saliva and then let his hand go back between them. Obviously Gale had done this before. While his actions didn't seem completely confident, he did seem to know what he was doing. Also, it was clear that he hadn't changed his mind. He'd then rubbed his hand on himself and then her. She expected he'd take hold of himself once more but his hand lingered on her instead. Taking a single finger, he pressed it into her. It didn't hurt like she thought it would but it did feel strange. He did that for a while before he added another finger. He had been watching his own actions before his lips started to devour her neck. The third finger he added was a bit umcomfortable.0 and involuntarily she tried to draw her legs together.

"Relax babe." It was the first time he'd ever called her that. She would have laughed at how silly she thought it sounded if the way he'd said it hadn't sounded like it did. It was the first time she'd heard lust and it made her nether region twitch in a far too pleasant way. "There you go." He was kissing her neck again. That's when he'd removed his fingers and pressed himself against her again. She felt him hesitate but she was too close to accomplishing her goal now.

"Please." She simply said again. It was enough. He pressed into her slowly, drawing back a little before pressing in further and repeating the process. It continued to be painful but she'd known far worse before so she bore it with gritted teeth and tightly closed eyes.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a groan and wasn't able to tell if it was from her memory or from the man in the kitchen. Then she heard it again accompanied by a strained curse. The rhythmic sounds she'd absently heard had become erratic before they stopped altogether. After a minute of quieter, recuperative breathing, Katniss heard Brutus speak.

"You should let me do this without all the literal cloak and dagger bullshit." Katniss chanced a look into the kitchen again, now that the more amorous activities were over. Hopefully they'd excuse themselves soon and she could sneak back to her room without anyone knowing she was ever here. She heard Snow laugh before seeing far more of her than she ever wanted to. Brutus had just stepped away from her and was placing himself back into the pants he'd never bothered to fully remove.

"You'd get bored quickly enough. It's the hunt you enjoy."

"Oh, you think so?" He laughed. "You never made the drunk work this hard." Katniss's eyes widened. They couldn't possibly be referring to…

"That was a long time ago and no, I did not. Two men, two motivations."

"I never did understand why you ever let that pathetic bag of shit touch you." Despite the words, there wasn't any real venom in the voice that said them. Katniss saw Lachrimae hop off the counter and step into her underwear before slipping them back up into place.

"He had an appeal once."

"Yeah, and what was that." She just smiled at Brutus as she tightened the sash around her waist.

"We both hate my father."

"Yeah, but he hated you too."

"That was also part of the appeal." Her face was blank as she said it. "Now, please be so kind as to tell me how you were able to get to this level without detection." Brutus laughed.

"It wasn't that hard. Their security is shit. It was easy enough to have someone else distract the guard to the stairwell. Then just a little bit lock magic for this level and the rest is history. They didn't even have guards here. I think they forget that a lot of the women, including you are just as dangerous as any of us men."

"Hmm. And just who did you get as your distraction."

"And give away all of my alliances? I think not."

"This isn't the arena."

"I know, you blew those up." He was touching her hair like he was inspecting its quality. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Mostly." She replied oddly. "Though I wish I could have seen the expression on his face as he watched them fall."

"I'm sure it was priceless." He'd wound a long around his hand and used it to pull her closer to him. "Let me have you again tomorrow without having to worry about these." He leaned over and pulled the knife from the door.

"Perhaps." He chuckled at her answer. He took a kiss in place of her non answer before letting her go. He moved the table back into it's regular position, made a crude joke about fucking in a kitchen before he ran his hand across her chest as he left. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. She might make it out of this unnoticed afterall. Brutus was gone, now she only had to wait out Miss Snow. The woman in question pulled the tie from her hair and smoothed it down as best she could before tying it once more. She took the knife off of the table that Brutus had removed from the door before moving to retrieve the one he'd thrown behind her. Katniss froze. The knife was directly in front of the cabinet in which she currently hid. She tried to hold her breath, tried to will her heart to stop pounding in her ears and stayed completely still. Lachrimea stooped down and picked up the knife before standing and turning away. Katniss didn't chance a sigh of relief but then the legs stopped. Slowly they turned around.

Shit.

OoOoO

**lavenderbrownfan**: Just a few miles outside of Belfast… consider me jealous. Work always takes precedence over reviewing, I totally understand. I love that stupid song… can't help myself. Thank goodness you love them because I know a lot of people don't. It's nice that some people enjoy how my mind works, lol.  
**guest**: I'm not egotistical enough to think that everyone is going to enjoy my version of events. Unfortunately that vision includes a lot of characters, not just the main ones. I completely understand and while it's a bummer you're not enjoying them, I'm stoked that you were honest about it. Honestly, thank you for that.  
**catie8**: They most certainly are boinking. I hope it did make your night. I don't know if just hearing them will get her passed her past but it definitely made her think about her past… don't know if people liked that but I did. Tehe  
**hjfan**: Here are my justifications, let's see if I can convince you. Everyone was surprised that Peeta was able to kill him and he did in what was described as a blind rage after Brutus killed Thresh. I think that means that the fight was two against one and Brutus took out the larger threat first, possibly getting hurt in the process before Peeta (said to have uncommon strength under normal circumstances) was able to somehow finish him off. Also, this Brutus will have known for a long time that he's going to participate in a war so he has kept himself in phenomenal shape as opposed to the original who was just a mentor who volunteered to go back in to the games because he wanted to. Also, he overpowered Lachrimae, a woman who's roughly 120 lbs. She's highly trained but that doesn't mean she's anywhere near his strength. Also, she was never trying to kill him as you now know but playing some odd sexual game of 'if I make you bleed, you don't get any'. So there's my justification.  
**enginette**: haha. It got me an interesting response or two so I enjoyed it too.  
**Rawr**: Kinky sex game, that's the reason for the fighting. I honestly don't see Rima as a woman that would get anything out of vanilla sex. Love that I'm keeping you unawares.  
**Carla**: The end is inevitable but it's still a ways off yet. We'll see if I can pull off something believable in the third act… I hope so. In case people haven't noticed yet, Katniss is going to be sharing the spotlight with Rima. I've none too subtly made her a main character in this story and just a warning to everyone, that's not going away. She's our insight into what will happen in the war, how we'll see the politics of District 13 and how the other main characters will be involved in anything high level. I never liked the original where they just willy nilly involved an apathetic 17 year old girl into war room meetings and what not. It didn't feel realistic. She was a symbol, not a strategist. That makes Rima important to filling us in as readers since Katniss won't be included in those kinds of meetings in my version. Based on the ending of this chapter, I don't think Rima knew she was there until… You'll get your love triangle… a different type but you'll get it. Katniss has good reason to love either one for the exact reasons you stated so it's not going to be easy for her and I would never use the 'who she can't live without'… you and are very alike in what we didn't like about those books, lol. That was another one that made me cringe when I read it. Thank you, I still can't believe it. I originally thought the story would be 50 chapters. My ability of estimate its size wasn't so good. My idea for the last two chapters and the next one were originally just one chapter in my head but they just keep snowballing on themselves, lol. Thank you for the review shout out! It really is awesome!  
**Awesome**: (50) Sadly, I don't see it as a problem that will go away anytime soon. Thank you. I love your reviews! (51) haha, yeah they are. Where is their sense of propriety? I don't know if it's fair to say that Peeta loves Katniss way more in this version. We haven't seen Gale in a very long time in any real depth so it's hard to tell. But there's no question that Peeta had very, very strong feelings.  
**MaidenAlice**: Woot, someone else that doesn't mind character development! I know that some people will like it and others won't. Such is life, right? You were right about the bdsm thought. Snow has probably never had a… normal isn't the right word but she's probably never been into the side of sex and sexual relationships that most people would consider normal. She never lived a life where that would happen and we'll get more glimpses of that life in order to better understand that. Yes, it was mentioned that he had grandchildren… hehe. Any child of President Snow would be interesting to look at… you can't live with or near a madman and not be affected in some way. Thank you, my interpretation continues to grow… I'm so happy you're enjoying it.  
**Bloodredfirefly**: Don't be ashamed. My story and your reviews of it take precedence over nothing. I'm just always happy when people get a chance to check back in. I'm glad you're still enjoying it despite the huge turn the story has taken in both plot and added characters. You have no idea how awesome it is to hear how much you like Miss Snow… she's my baby, a very disturbed baby but mine none the less. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are too kind. I'll look forward to that massive review! :)  
**Amyfan2004**: Exactly! That was one of the points of this chapter; Miss Snow is not all-powerful. Thank you for pointing that out! She's a badass but she's not invincible. Don't worry; my mind was in the gutter long before yours was concerning this chapter, lol. Yea, I promise, all the regulars will be back, no worries there. At least I update almost everyday so it's not like you're waiting months for Peeta/Gale/Haymitch interaction. :) Will do!


	53. A Person's Price

**A Person's Price**

Katniss held her breath. All she could see were pale, slender shins and knees. The moment seemed to stretch on forever and Katniss could no longer hold her breath. As slowly as she possibly could she let it out before she let the air flow from her mouth, cursing how it came out in a way that could never be described as smoothly. Breathing back in was just as jerky.

The legs didn't move. She didn't move.

Then she heard tapping. Metal connecting with metal, the retrieved knife made an obnoxiously loud pinging sound on the stainless steal counter above in contrast to the absolute silence of before. Katniss knew she was being toyed with at that moment but despite that, she held onto some sliver of hope that Miss Snow just found the table top above her a good place to tap the tip of her knife. Then the tapping stopped and the lower legs she could see were joined by well matched thighs and hips covered marginally in silky black fabric.

"Do I shame you by opening this door myself or do you preserve some amount of self respect by doing it yourself?"

Katniss sighed, audibly, before pushing against the cabinet door with a cramping arm. Even though the room was dimly lit, it was still bright compared to the far darker space of the closed cabinet space. Katniss squinted her eyes as she looked up at the surprised expression of the face she'd come to know so well.

"Miss Everdeen." Lachrimae breathed out, both eyebrows rose. Katniss watched as the older woman took in her cramped position before looking behind her to where she'd just met carnally with Brutus. "Fifteen feet at most… you heard everything?"

Katniss nodded dumbly, too embarrassed, fearful and confused to do much else.

"A cabinet? Really? Is this a habit I can expect to see repeated or was this a spur of the moment decision? Will you be found hiding in closets next?"

Katniss opened her mouth to speak but Lachrimae cut her off.

"And do you plan to spend the rest of the night in there?" She asked as she stood back up herself. Katniss huffed but embarrassingly crawled from her hiding place to painfully stand up herself. She felt like a child that had been caught doing something she should not have been. Katniss had been in that cramped space for too long and her muscles were irritated with her, she couldn't suppress the groan as they stretched painfully back into their more normal positions. Lachrimae stared at her after she stood. The moment drew out and Katniss realized what the other woman was waiting for. Questions. She didn't like her methods. She would have rather Miss Snow just explain what she'd just seen instead of being forced to ask. Usually it was just frustrating but this time it had an added dimension of humiliation as well.

"I didn't know you and he would come in here."

"Of course you didn't. Nether did I nor Brutus." Miss Snow crossed her hands across her chest and waited for the next question. Apparently they weren't going anywhere until the raven haired woman was satisfied with Katniss's level of understanding.

"Why?"

"No. Not this time. Ask again." Lachrimae backed up while she waited and hopped back up onto the table she'd just utilized five minutes ago before returning her patient gaze to the young victor. Katniss surprised herself when she almost growled in frustration. It only earned her a smile from the woman sitting on the counter.

"Why were you two… what were you doing?" She looked toward the double doors and wondered at her chances of fleeing from this situation and the likelihood of Lachrimae letting her get away with it.

"Two related questions at once, how efficient of you." She reached up and pulled out the tie of her hair that she'd just replaced, scratching at her scalp as she started to answer. "I'll answer the second first as it aids in answering the first. We were fucking because that's what we do on occasion."

"I thought you were going to kill each other." Katniss didn't really think about what she said before it slipped out. The observation just made Miss Snow laugh one of her hollow laughs. Katniss didn't think she'd ever heard her actually sound happy.

"If I'd wanted him dead, I would have done it long ago. We have found one another useful. He enjoys the idea of having me and I enjoy his skill and loyalty."

"How romantic." Katniss huffed under hear breath as she studied her suddenly fascinating fingernails. They were still perfectly manicured, a reminder of the lifestyle she'd endured only two weeks before.

"Romantic?" Snow laughed again. "Romance implies the possibility of love. I said we were fucking, not making love." There was no condescension in her tone. "Did you experience any romance with any of your clients?" That got Katniss's attention. It was the one gift that Miss Snow had granted her prior to this night. She'd never asked or mentioned any past clients, only the ones she would need to prepare for that night.

"You know I didn't."

"And now you know I didn't either." Incredulous and confused, Katniss spat out the words before thinking or caring.

"He was not a client." She stated, pointing at the doors through which Brutus had left.

"Of course he was." Lachrimae hopped off the counter. "Let me walk you back to your room." She walked toward the doors and stopped in front of them, turning her head to see if Katniss was following. The victor wasn't, instead, she stood in front of her cabinet with her mouth agape. "It is late and neither you nor I have had much sleep of late." She pushed one side of the pair of doors, holding it open for Katniss to pass through.

It took a moment for the younger woman to move but Katniss finally gathered herself together enough to make her feet carry her through the door. Once out in the dim hallway, Lachrimae led the way. Katniss followed for a few silent steps before she realized that Miss Snow seemed to head toward her rooms without any prompting and as if she had read her mind, her tormentor spoke.

"BC block correct?"

Katniss nodded and mumbled a 'yeah' at the same time. They walked in silence before it was broken when Katniss couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"How is that possible?" Lachrimae seemed to know what she was asking without needing clarification. She turned and walked backwards for a few steps.

"People can be bought for many reasons with many different forms of payment. One of the most readily available and often most effective for women like us is what's between our legs." The woman pointed casually at Katniss before she turned around again. "Brutus is a useful man and like most people, he too had a price. His price has always been me. I do not love him, as you seemingly supposed, but I do like him. He understands our arrangement and is not so foolishly territorial that he would begrudge me purchasing others in the same manner. And I have; he knows I have."

Each intersection of hallways would bring Lachrimae to a halt. She would cautiously look both ways before continuing in the proper direction once more.

"Others have other prices. You had your sister. Mr. Mellark had the promise of being near you and Mr. Hawthorne had the promise of vengeance and aiding in the delivery of your emancipation from slavery." Katniss had heard similar declarations before from this woman. She didn't like the way she characterized Peeta and Gale but she didn't dispute it. Instead, she had other burning questions on her mind.

"And Haymitch's price?" This seemed to make Lachrimae falter in her progress, but only for a moment.

"Mr. Sucram talks too much, especially after sex, not the quality for which I keep him around." For a moment, Katniss didn't think her escort was really going to answer her and then she did. "Revenge."

"That's it?"

"That's it? She asks. As though revenge doesn't or hasn't driven the choices of millions throughout our rich history." Lachrimae ran her hand through her hair again. "Yes, revenge. Our motivations were similar however I'm fairly sure it was also his attempt at suicide at the time. He was weaker in that way in his younger days." Katniss wondered if what this woman said to her would ever stop being so irritatingly confusing. The embarrassment of being caught hiding in the cabinet was starting to wear off and now she was just getting angry, not uncommon around this woman. Katniss couldn't tell if she was being manipulated into this anger or not. Everything this woman did and Katniss second guessing herself these days. She tried not to focus on that and instead thought of her mentor.

"Haymitch wouldn't want revenge on you because you handed him that box."

"Half of the words you decide to speak disappoint me." Lachrimae sighed and Katniss just bristled further at the rebuke. "Though I'm sure his actions were born in some measure for my part in the deaths of his family and friends, as small as my part had been, the revenge was far more directed at my father. And as for the suicide, I imagine he thought my father would kill him for touching me. He did not know my father however." They walked in silence for a few more moments; Katniss's mind swirled with everything that had happened over the past months.

"And where was your revenge _born_ from?" Katniss asked in her most condescending tone. She saw Lachrimae look at her from the corner of her eye, not turning her head from the path in front of them. Something about those eyes… she wanted to hurt this woman and she had no idea how to really do it. Her frustration formed her second question. "What did Daddy do to make you hate him so much?" Lachrimae's pace slowed considerably. Maybe it was meant to be threatening, a warning that Katniss shouldn't try to delve this deeply. Maybe she really had struck a chord. Either way, the victor ignored it. Miss Snow had already made it clear that she needed or at the very least wanted to use Katniss for this rebellion. Well she could go to hell. Katniss was tired of playing a game she didn't know all the rules to. Katniss stopped walking. "You want my help in all of this?" She threw up her arms. "Then tell me why. Why do you hate him? Why have you obviously spent years to organize a way to destroy everything he's built?" Snow stopped with her and smiled before leaning against an empty expanse of wall.

"Would you believe that I finally saw my father's wicked ways and have just acted in the interest of the greater good ever since?" She was smirking.

"No." Katniss was not.

"Good. I would give up hope on you completely and just wash my hands of you if you were that hopelessly stupid." The smirk suddenly disappeared. "You truly want to know?"

"Yes."

Lachrimae sighed before pushing off the wall again. She made a motion with her hand that clearly said, 'follow me' and strode off down the hall. They walked for several minutes, no longer headed for Katniss's room or at least she didn't think they were. She'd lost track of exactly where she was again, this repetitive maze was proving difficult for her to navigate. She was used to making her way through natural settings where no two things were exactly alike, making it far easier to mark your path in your mind. She'd have to learn to keep a very accurate count in her head of the hallways and numbering systems of this place is she hoped to not get herself lost every time she left her room. They arrived in hallways where all of the overhead lights were extinguished with only a few of the baseboard lights on, shedding just enough light to keep a person from bumping into walls. Halfway down one block, Lachrimae opened a door to a dark room and entered. Katniss took a deep breath and followed her in. She could barely see anything until Lachrimae found the switch on the wall that flooded the room with bright, harsh light.

"That won't do." She flicked a second switch and turned off the first, leaving them in far more comfortable low levels of light that they were more accustomed to. In the brief moment before she turned off the bright light, Katniss got a clear look at Lachrimae's face; she looked more worn out than Katniss had ever seen.

"Many people are aware of my past but not all, hence the desire for privacy." The room was completely bare of any furnishings so Lachrimae opted to lean against a wall. "Last warning, if you ask again, I swear I will tell you."

"Tell me." Katniss was now leaning against the closed door opposite the other woman.

"Very well." Lachrimae stared directly at the young victor, her face blank. "Do you know why my father's breath smells of blood?" Katniss hadn't expected the odd question that seemed unrelated to the subject. She just shook her head no. "My father's power has not always been absolute. He was not born the president, nor was it a given. There were plenty of other men and women that wanted the honor for themselves. The ones he couldn't merely frighten away or find a way to blackmail them out of the picture, he murdered." Katniss hoped that Lachrimae didn't expect that to surprise her, she kept her face as blank as she could.

"Poison was his favorite. Long ago, it was considered a weapon for women or cowards but that connotation didn't seem to bother him in the least. He kept himself in a near constant state of sickness as a younger man as he accustomed his body to tiny quantities of many toxins, slowly developing immunities to levels that would kill most people. He was always very good at laying plans well in advance. He had the patience to wait years before making a single move. It paid off in the end. One by one, his unsuspecting enemies fell. My father would throw lavish parties, the kind that no one of high standing could avoid without losing credibility. And at these parties, he would serve his enemies poison. In order to avoid suspicion, he would eat the same food and drink the same wine. The poisons didn't kill them then, it would just weaken their bodies, attacking various systems of the body. That's when my father truly struck, sending the afflicted parties 'gifts' that spoke of his desire for them to return to health soon." Lachrimae stressed the last word.

"These were the true killers. His supposed gifts would always be laced with some form of pathogen. The weakened person would then die of one common aliment or another. Undoubtedly, other people that attended the party would die too but they were coincidental and expendable, collateral damage if you will. Victims of eating or drinking too much and then getting themselves exposed to something accidentally." Katniss tried to keep her face unemotional and mostly she succeeded. This didn't seem like anything worse than what she could have imagined on her own.

"Why would you care about those people?" Lachrimae laughed.

"I didn't. Most of them died before I was born. I'm not finished yet." She continued to stare at the woman across the room from her. "But the poisons took their toll eventually on my father as well. They damaged so many of his organs but it's his lungs that cause the bloody smell."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Everything. I just thought it important to lay a foundation of just what my father was willing to do in order to consolidate his power. If he was willing to compromise his own health then was there anything he wasn't willing to do?" For the first time, she looked away from Katniss. "But you can't kill everyone. Do that and there's no one left to help you run your country. That's were determining a person's price becomes important." Even in the low light, Katniss could see how tired Lachrimae had become. "The prices were as varied as the people, some were bought with money, some with the promise of lower levels of power, some wanted victors from the games," she raised a hand in Katniss's general direction to stress her point, "and others…" Lachrimae looked down at the floor before she let herself slide down the wall to meet it. She looked up at Katniss.

"I was fourteen when my father learned what Mr. Averys price was." She paused, looking up and searching Katniss's face for something. Katniss just narrowed her eyes at the mention of that name.

"Victors?" Katniss asked. She knew well enough. She'd been the coin that paid him once and almost twice.

"No, but close." Katniss watched as Lachrimae looked away from her again. It wasn't like her to break eye contact. "No, his price was the girl that had always dreamed of being one." That made Katniss stop breathing. She could hear Finnick's voice like he was there in the room with them.

'_She has as much of an obsession with the games as her father except that she was obsessed with being in them_.'

"You? He gave you to Averys?" She asked incredulously to Lachrimae's profile. The face showed no emotions and she didn't look back at Katniss.

"For a year. Avery's had so much influence in the financial sector and he played the game as well if not better than my father that killing him was out of the question. At least that's how my father explained it to me. In the end, they struck a bargain. My father would control the political arena and the military while Mr. Averys would keep control over the financial sector and the general governance of the districts. Though I now think it was more complicated than that." She pinched her nose. "I had always been a willful child, pitiless, violent, aggressive…" She stopped and rubbed at her wrist. "I wore one of those from the time I was five until I was almost eleven years old."

Katniss's eyes shot down to the bracelet she'd worn since before arriving at the capitol. A tightly drawn together brow had replaced the blank expression she's tried to maintain.

"It was necessary. It kept me from killing my peers out of rage or whatever my chosen motivation was for the day. It kept me from striking out at those around me, my father included. No one was safe from my… predilections. I convinced my father to remove it. I wanted to prove that I could control it because I had deluded myself into believing that he would let me enter the arena if I proved myself to him. I was a little fool." She let go of her nose and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes. "When I turned twelve and he still refused, despite what I'd let myself believe… I started my first iteration of rebellion. Pranks meant to embarrass my father publically, as I'd seen Mr. Abernathy do when I was younger, and the like." Katniss saw her small smile but it disappeared quickly.

"I was too blinded with my own petty vengeance over being denied the games that I didn't notice just how angry he'd become with me. At the time, he tried to explain that in order for me to one day take his place, to control all of Panem, that 'we'," she stressed the word, "needed Averys on our side. The clever bastard actually convinced me it was the right thing, the wise thing, to do. I was fourteen and stupid. I willingly walked into hell." Katniss watched the odd display of unreadable emotions flit across her face. "I learned many valuable things in that year about myself. I learned what I could endure and what I could not. I learned what it was that drove Panem, what made it move. I learned a valuable lesson but not the one my father had hoped. I learned how to deceive, how to manipulate and so much more. I learned things about myself that I can never unlearn. That year began my second iteration of rebellion, the one you are now apart of." With that said, she stood and moved to the door. Katniss didn't move at first, too stunned by the revelation. "Coincidentally, the year you were born was the year my father's downfall began, the year I spent with Mr. Averys."

"Your own father gave you to that man?" She breathed out.

"You lost your father at twelve, I lost mine at fourteen." Katniss still didn't move but she brought her eyes to Lachrimae. She immediately found herself pinned to the wall, a knife at her neck.

"Do not. Do not look at me like that." Lachrimae spat through clenched teeth. "I do not deserve your pity. My father let Mr. Avery's hurt me in ways that would make your two months feel like you spent the entire time with either of your loving men but never forget what I did to you."

"What you did or what your father made you do?" Katniss didn't fight against Miss Snow even when the grip around her neck became painful.

"My father hadn't been involved directly in the prostitution of certain victors for years. I chose who would come to the capitol. I chose Mr. Odair. I chose Miss Mason. I chose you and your husband. I chose and carried out the methods used to keep all of you in line and profitable and while I did it in order to get you close, to learn more about you and see if you really did have the potential to help fight this war, I enjoyed it. Everything I did to your husband, I did to keep him alive, to keep my father from seeing him as more of a liability than he was lucrative but I enjoyed causing him pain. I like hurting people, I always have. It feels…" Lachrimae didn't finish that thought. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Then she pulled the knife away from Katniss's neck and slid her hand down her arm to grab at the bracelet. "I was not joking when I told you I wore one of these and it did not change me; it just made me learn to control my proclivities and desires. My year with Averys did not change me, just changed my goals and taught me further control." She pushed away from the girl, breathing hard.

Katniss's mind was a mess of wild emotions and thoughts. She didn't know what to think. This woman had just revealed that her past was filled with as much pain as hers was and caused by the same man. Katniss had allowed herself to feel just a tiny amount of compassion but no sooner had she felt it before she felt a knife at her throat. The moment she thought she understood this woman even a little, that understanding was destroyed once more.

"I am a monster." Lachrimae whispered with downcast eyes. "In every sense of the word." She hid her knife away once more and snapped her hardened eyes back to Katniss. "Now move, we need to get you back to your sweet little sister." She didn't look at Katniss as she pushed passed her and opened the door. Katniss had no idea how she found the will to move her feet and follow the trembling woman in front of her. The trembling terrified Katniss. It terrified her because it represented the unknown. She couldn't know if talking about Snow's obviously painful past caused it or if the President's daughter was just losing some of that control she said had taken her years to develop. More than ever, Katniss did not want this woman anywhere near Prim.

"I can find my own way back." That just earned her a clipped laugh.

"I'm sure you can but I'll escort you back all the same." Her tone brokered no room for argument. They walked in silence until they eventually reached the better-lit hallways. "To answer your earlier question a little more clearly, I took Mr. Abernathy to my bed when I was sixteen years old. I did it to prove to my father that Averys had not broken me, that I had survived and that I was still more than willing to humiliate him, even if I had chosen to keep it more low key than I had before. He hated your mentor and I rubbed it in his face. If I had suddenly started playing the part of the perfect daughter, my father never would have trusted me the way he came to. Mr. Abernathy was the first person I ever saw defy my father, he seemed like the perfect choice."

They finally reached her room after what felt like an eternity. "I wish you luck in keeping her safe. You might find it a difficult task. Ours isn't a kind world and this place…" her eyes lifted to the ceiling, "has monsters all its own." Lachrimae gave her a tiny bow and then walked away.

Katniss sighed and pressed her forehead to the door before schooling her face and entering her and Prim's room.

OoOoO

**hgfan**: I guess it's just personal interpretation then. For you, my Brutus will be a bit ooc but no big deal I hope. As to arguing the relative strengths of fictional characters, it was fun. It made me do some more research into the character than I had done previously. Keeping me on my toes so to speak.  
**catie8**: I knew you would like the retrospective lemon. I'd been wanting to do one for a while. Gale fans rejoiced I'm sure. Peeta fans will have their day as well. Just not today. Gale being her first was an attempt to undermine her marriage just in case she did love Peeta already (President Snow's thinking). Lol, Peeta has been a bit batshit lately, we'll find out why soon enough. I'm so happy that other people didn't like that line, especially when it was rendered moot in the books with what happened to Prim and it being 'all Gale's fault'. There never really was a choice given to the Katniss from the originals but my version will be given that choice and on a far more equal footing between the two men (making it harder). Rima and Kat, Kat's apathy toward men… now that's just crazy. :) I figured Gale was a bit older and everything thinks he's incredibly good looking… it's not a stretch to think he'd have a bit more experience. Was Peeta with anyone in the Capitol? Yes, unfortunately. *bows*  
**ElsterBird**: Haha, not that we know of. But it's not like Rima is attached to anyone, she just uses sex to get what she wants, as this chapter explained. So I wouldn't put it past her using with Jo, not that I've given any indication toward Jo's sexual preferences. Hey, you keep her as your Lady Gaga; I can see it. :) I hope this chapter makes her lack of feeling make sense. She was disappointed when she thought the victor transport didn't make it but that was about it. It's not about love for her. It's about positioning and without the victors, she's wouldn't be in as good a position in District 13. I tried to make that kinda clear during her interaction with Coin. Awww, you can have a favorite in Peeta but why not like my version of Gale… he hasn't done anything wrong, lol!  
**Awesome**: They did get a room. The kitchen is a room. :) Oh yes, they were talking about our favorite recovering alcoholic.  
**Thundarrgirl**: Hehe, thank you. Yeah, I described this story as sex riddled, had to get back to my roots. Thank you.  
**Carla**: I chose Brutus as someone that Rima would closely align herself with because of they way he was portrayed in the second book. She'd surround herself with confident killers, especially ones she could reasonably control. District 13 isn't her home turf and I hope I made the animosity clear between her and Coin and because of that, she's going to need her own little personal army just to keep in a decent enough position to call some of the shots in this war. But I'll make all of that clearer in future chapters as the war kicks off and everyone starts to interact. And now you understand the why portion of Haymitch. You got your wish with the confrontation. Haha, I'm with you sister, let's keep em both. I still don't see a credible way to do it though lol. I'm happy to oblige your desires to see a different HG continuation AU. We'll see how Rima goes about getting Katniss to help in this rebellion and I promise, you will find out about Peeta and Rima. Ah, the bracelet… yeah, it will come up again, decisions will be made concerning those little chemical toys. I tried to update yesterday but BBQs with the neighbors and hanging out with my nephew ate up all my time. Hope this long chapter makes up for it, even without any sexy time in it. :)  
**Anyfan2004**: I love that what you wanted her to do, she did. That made me smile. Katniss has a lot of issues to deal with and letting the reader see more of her trials and tribulations will make dealing with those more believable… I think. I loved the pointless info, I giggled when I read it. And now you know what happened, lol. Awww, you thank me and then I don't update… that's Murphy's Law for you.  
**JNGustin**: I didn't describe this story as sex riddled for nothing! Glad to hear you had a good b-day.  
**Rawr**: No one expects the Spanish Inquisition! (sorry, that's what I heard in my head when I read that line in your review. I'm a shameless Monty Python lover) I'm glad it was unexpected. She did indeed get herself some Haymitch as well, as well as telling us why. Is that the whole story? Maybe, maybe not. :) Like I said to catie8, it just seems like it wouldn't be a stretch and since it is in no way mentioned in the first book, the only one I'm drawing from, I took the license and wrote him that way. Oh, you'll take it in and you'll like it, one chapter or not. :)  
**BeenBitten**: ROFL, I love the honesty! I've skimmed many a story. I expect people to do it, especially in fan fiction. No one clicked on this story because they wanted to read about Rima or Brutus. If I got a few people to really want to read about them and I seem to have, then I'm ecstatic but I'm not going to be hurt when people skim. It's the nature of the venue. But I promise, your skimming will eventually pay off… I don't know so much about the three layered bit but your 'P' will definitely be back.


	54. Compassion

**Compassion**

District 13 immediately began to send medical teams to the female refugee floor the next morning. Katniss and Prim woke to the sound of knocking on the door and quietly endured having their blood drawn, their throats and noses swabbed and even the more intimate procedures of checking every part of their bodies for any sign of infection or disease. Katniss stayed close to Prim the whole time and they both breathed a sigh of relief once the team of three women finally left them. Before they did however, one of the women gave them instructions to head to the dining hall for first meal, as they called it. It didn't take the sisters long to find their destination, Katniss already having familiarized herself with the route the night before. They weren't the first to arrive but very nearly.

It was explained to them by another District 13 woman that everyone was given specific portions according to their age and height. Katniss and Prim took their food without complaint but a few of the woman grumbled about it, though only women from the Capitol or District 2. The only one to loudly voice her irritation about the arrangement was Enobaria, the District 2 career victor of the 62nd Hunger Games. The thirty-year-old woman who was nearly six feet tall and heavily muscled, wanted at least double what she had been given. She complained that she'd maintained her physique in order to fight this war and if she didn't get more food, they'd be the ones losing out when she couldn't perform properly due to starvation. Katniss looked at the portions the big woman had been given and was certain it was more food than her entire family would consume in several days back in 12.

She didn't feel any sympathy for the vicious looking victor but she didn't make her disgust known. No one did. Who would argue with the powerful woman who'd had her teeth filed to sharp points and tipped in gold? Though they didn't often show the footage, it only took one viewing in order to never forget what she'd looked like after she'd ripped out the other tribute's throat with those now modified teeth. Despite her protests, she wasn't given any extra food by the cafeteria staff. Instead, Miss Snow gave her a portion from her tray in order to calm down the high-strung woman. Though Katniss was fairly certain it wasn't the extra food Lachrimae gave her that finally made her back down but the pale hand that had slowly rubbed up and down the woman's thick arm. Her wild eyes softened at the contact and the two women walked off and sat down next to one another at a far table.

Soon, Miss Snow was surrounded by at least half of the other female victors. Snow's posse, Katniss silently dubbed them, looked like they were ready to begin this war right after breakfast. Of the ten that surrounded Snow, Katniss recognized that almost half of them were from District 2, the rest hailing from various other districts. It wasn't hard to discern from the way they spoke, moved and acted that these women had known about the plans for rebellion far before their arrival here. Then there were the women that Katniss knew, simply by looking at them, that they were Capitol born. They too seemed to hover around the President's daughter though more at the fringes of Lachrimae's growing entourage. This was the central pack around which the rest of the women in the cafeteria formed smaller groups and kept to themselves. These were the ones that still didn't know what to think of their current situation These were the ones whose eyes darted nervously around the room, who never allowed their backs to face Lachrimae and her people and who looked as though they hadn't slept well at all. These were Katniss's people.

There seemed to be far more of the latter kind but what advantage they had in numbers, they were severely disadvantaged by their fragmentation. It was easy to see different women from different districts gathering around one another as well as the few that came from the Capitol. They didn't mix, they didn't speak with one another and they didn't form a massive group that declared their power and position simply by sitting around one another. Katniss sighed. She felt like she was in the arena again and, yet again, she was worrying about the careers in the room while the rest sat around scared and suspicious.

"So you know her?" Prim spoke up next to her, pointing at Miss Snow with her eyes and not her hands. Katniss just nodded. She didn't really feel like talking about that woman right now, not after their conversation the night before. "I saw her in the training center a few times. She would walk around and just watch us."

"I won't let her hurt you." Katniss forced another bite of food into her mouth. She needed to stay strong if she was going to heed Lachrimae's warning despite that every bite she forced down made her want to retch.

"Hurt me? She's the reason I got a seven." Prim was looking at Katniss now, an earnest expression on her delicate features. Katniss almost choked on a spoonful of mashed food.

"She what? Why… how did she do that?" Prim handed her a glass of water as Katniss started to cough on the small particles of food she'd accidentally inhaled. Prim lowered her voice even further, now no more than a whisper. Katniss looked up to the career pack and saw Miss Snow looking at her thoughtfully as she continued to cough between swallows of water.

"She showed me how to set up this booby trap using some wire, some sticks and some rocks. It was really easy to learn and set up and she only showed it to me." Katniss tore her eyes away from Snow to look back at the unappetizing food on her plate. Prim took another small bite from her own.

"You got a seven with a booby trap?" Her little sister nodded.

"I'm glad I didn't have to use it. It would have been awful." Prim took out the elastic band that was holding her hair back and set it on the table. Then she pressed her thumb and pinky to the table inside the loop of the band, then she pulled back on one side. She stretched it as far as the elastic would allow before letting go, the band snapping back into place. "It cut the training dummies in half." Prim pulled her hair back again and replaced the band before she took another bite of food.

Katniss was stunned. Miss Snow knew that the tributes would not be making it into the games so why show prim such a deadly weapon?

"She said that since I barely had any skill with weapons and that since I was so small, this would be the best way to…" she leaned in closer, her voice wavering for the first time, "eliminate other tributes. She said that she thought I had potential… that while I wouldn't be able to kill someone with my hands, that I probably could handle it if I did it from afar, like you." Katniss barely heard the last words her sister said, either from how quiet she'd become or from the barely contained rage that was now pulsing in her ears.

Her eyes shot back up to find Lachrimae speaking conspiratorially with Lyme, the middle aged victor, also from District 2. She seemed to feel Katniss's hot stare bearing down on her because she casually glanced up. The moment she saw the expression on the District 12 girl's face, she smiled, allowing her gaze to flick to Prim for just a moment and then back again. It took everything for Katniss to remain in her seat. What was Lachrimae's game? Her sister was not a killer. Not an up close and personal one like Enobaria and not a remotely placed one like Katniss could be if needed. Prim was sweet, kind and caring. She was everything that Katniss knew she never could be. Somehow, she felt like she'd failed Prim. All she wanted was to protect her sister, protect her from President Snow, and protect her from the games but now… How did she protect her now? How did she protect her from all of this, from Miss Snow and from this war they were supposed to fight?

"I don't know if I could have actually done it though." Prim said quietly. Without warning, Katniss pulled Prim into her and held her tightly.

"You never have to know little duck." She whispered into her sister's ear. She pulled away and started smoothing her sister's hair away from her face. "You're like Mom, you're good at helping people, not hurting them." Katniss saw Prim's lips quirk up into a small smile and she nodded lightly.

"And you're like Dad, right?" Katniss pulled her sister back for another hug.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Everyone in the room stopped their individual conversations at the sound of a tray of food crashing loudly to the ground. All eyes were quick to focus on the sound and its cause. Katniss recognized her immediately, Lorry, Ansel Averys' widow. Suddenly the vision of his corpse in a pool of his own blood filled Katniss's mind. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought and took a deep breath, trying to push the disturbing image away. When she opened them again, Prim was gone and for a split second, Katniss panicked, a surge of adrenaline made her heart feel as though it were going to explode. A fraction of a second later, she saw her sister and where she was headed. Katniss was right, her sister was like her mother as she watched the young blonde quickly but non threateningly move over to the other girl. Lorry looked terrified and her line of sight quickly told Katniss why. She was looking right at Lachrimae.

The moment her focus landed on the President's daughter, Lachrimae looked away from the Averys' wife, her brow furrowed. It was an expression that Katniss had never seen on the woman's face. She looked like she was in pain. A second later, that look disappeared under a mask of cold indifference as she turned back to her crowd of victors. Katniss abandoned Snow and she looked back to her sister who was speaking quietly to the widow. Lorry took her eyes off of Snow after several tries by Prim to get her attention. When she finally did, the scared-animal-look didn't leave her eyes but she smiled weakly at whatever it was that Prim was saying to her. She nodded, helped Prim recover her tray from the floor and moved with her compassionate sister back to the window originally provided them with their meal. Prim spent several minutes obviously trying to convince whoever was behind there to give Lorry a new tray. She knew her sister was successful the moment her face broke into a big smile and Lorry's donned a shy one. Prim scooped up the tray herself and just kept speaking to the young woman. A moment later, Prim was seating the timid little thing across from them so that Lorry's back was to Snow. Her sister gave her a quick but knowing look and Katniss couldn't help but be thoroughly impressed by her sister's quick compassion and easy manner with this woman who was obviously damaged and scared.

"Lorry, this is my sister Katniss. Katniss, this is Lorry." Prim introduced quite properly.

"We've met." Lorry's tiny voice spoke, though she didn't look up from her tray of food. Prim's eyes widened slightly and Katniss was quick to answer the question they held.

"At a party in the Capitol." Prim didn't need to know about the last time they'd met, the night this woman's husband died. Her sister just nodded and began some idle, non-threatening chitchat with their newest dining companion. Katniss listened and added comments here and there, smiling as sweetly as she could for the woman. Every couple of minutes, Katniss would chance a look up at Snow and each time, she caught the woman looking their way. She remembered the way she'd handled Lorry on the day of their escape. They way she'd drugged her, was it a way to shield the woman from her husband's upcoming murder? The way she'd gently lowered her to the floor, kissing her forehead, did she care for her? She'd made it clear that she would eviscerate Gale if he allowed any harm to come to her. What was Lorry Averys to Lachrimae Snow? If it weren't for the frail looking creature sitting across from her, Katniss would easily believe that Miss Snow was incapable of compassion for anyone but herself but even as she chanced a glance in the woman's direction again, she could see it. Miss Snow cared about this girl. But why? Also, why then, out of everyone in this room, did it seem that Lachrimae was the only person to inspire terror in the girl?

Katniss was pulled from her thoughts when two new women entering the dining hall caught her attention. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. She saw Annie Cresta and Effie Trinket enter the dining hall and right behind them followed Portia, Peeta's stylist for the 74th Hunger Games. And if Portia was here…

OoOoO

AN: HOE LEIGH SHE IT! Where have I been? Whew… crazy shit, that's where I've been. First off, rumors of my illness were greatly exaggerated. I was sick at the beginning of my absence, the worst cold I've ever had… but no hospitalization. I just couldn't look at computer screens without getting a splitting headache. I recovered from that and just didn't feeling like writing for a couple days. Then the shit really did hit the fan. My husband got a bad pain in his abdomen so we make a doc appointment, the next day our doc says, go the ER. Long story short, my hubby no longer has an appendix. So yeah, that's where I've been, a strange sickness/lazy/surgery combo lead to a two week hiatus. Also, this chapter was actually a bitch to write. Not due to content but because I had to take a few hours to figure out where and when all the victors from the past 75 years are. We only know of some of them and the ones we do know about, we don't always know exactly what games they played in. Also, there had to be at least one male/female from each district… which I always found unlikely with the idea of career districts usually winning, how could there possibly have been at least one male and female from each on? Seemed awfully convenient. Oh well, that's just semantics but it took me a bit to figure out, had to write a chart out and everything. Ok, sorry for the long AN but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Also, thank you for all the sympathy, I just transferred the feelings to my husband since I didn't deserve them. Big Bear J… you are an ass (only reader I know in real life… a prankster if you will). Everyone feel free to ridicule him.

I'm going to skip review responses this time just because that AN was huge and the chapter was not. Just know that I love you guys for taking the time to review and I love hearing your theories and questions. If you have burning questions that I didn't answer, just pose them again and I'll get to you in the next chap. Love you guys and thanks for sticking in there with me!

And finally, expect updates to be a little shoddy over the next week as I nurse my enfeebled baby back into health.


	55. Evils That May Lurk

**Evils That May Lurk**

The rest of breakfast passed with little incident. Toward the end, a group of what must have been District 13 women entered the dining hall and spoke quietly to Miss Snow. She left with them, along with three District 2 victors: Enobaria, Cashmere and the smallest of the District 2 victors, Servilia. Katniss watched Lorry tense considerably when Lachrimae came into her view before the group left to some unknown destination. Katniss had actually felt torn. She'd seen her previous capture's look that had clearly said, 'you are invited' as they group neared their table. Lachrimae had been right about her in that way, that Katniss felt a deep need to know what was going on around her but when she'd looked at Prim, she'd made the decision to sit this one out. Prim had changed things. Having her sister near enough to actually protect had changed her priorities. She could not protect her if she wasn't with her. Lachrimae had rolled her eyes at Katniss's dismissal but nothing more.

Not long after, she and Prim left the dining facility to wait out the rest of their day back in their quarters. Or at least that's what they'd been told to do. Six hours later, they had a visitor and not one Katniss was thrilled to see.

"Miss Everdeen." A slightly perturbed Snow greeted Katniss when she'd opened the door but didn't wait for a response. "You and your sister have been medically cleared."

"I thought we'd be here for a couple of days."

"Testing for certain individuals was expedited, you and your sister's fit into that category. Now if you would please come with me." When she saw Prim stand from the bed she'd been sitting on her face took on a false soft quality. "I'm sorry my sweet, just your sister to start with. Someone will be along to collect you shortly."

"I'm not going anywhere without Prim." Miss Snow turned her false smile on Katniss.

"Now, now. Let's not be difficult. I'm just following directions here. Only your room is prepared for the moment. Your sister's will not be ready for another hour or so. Something about the difference between married quarters and singles." Katniss mouth parted for a moment and she looked off to the side, when she looked back at Snow, she found the woman studying her intently. She was about to protest when a quiet but confident voice spoke behind her.

"It's ok Katniss. I'll be fine. We can meet up later."

"You certainly can, for dinner. You'll be reunited with several of your fellow tributes, including Kyle." Katniss was looking at her sister as she said this and noticed the tiny blush that had spread across her sister's pretty face. She gave her sister a questioning look but Prim ignored her despite the blush growing in intensity.

"See, I'll see you later." Katniss didn't like the fact that her sister was agreeing with the dark haired woman outside their room or what had been their room only minutes before.

"And you wouldn't want to keep your loving husband waiting. He's not faired so well since you were separated… so fragile." Katniss glared at her knowing that his current odd behavior most likely entirely her fault. She sighed, turned away from Snow and embraced her sister fiercely.

"I'll see you later then little duck."

"Promise." Katniss curtly nodded her head at her sister with a tight smile on her lips as she pulled away before joining Snow out in the hall. The moment the door closed, she hissed.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No, but I needed to speak with you alone."

"Fine, I'll start. Why did you teach my sister how to kill?" Snow laughed.

"You don't like your sister having what could be a very useful skill."

"She's not a killer."

"Everyone can kill if given the right motivation."

"Stay away from my sister."

"So touchy this evening." She still wore her false smile, the one Katniss had learned to identify well. "But it should be obvious why I taught your sister that." Katniss just glared at her as they walked down the long hallway. "You need to learn to identify my motives better girl. It will serve you well and you've certainly been around me long enough to do better than this." They reached the end of the hallway and took a right, following the outside wall. "I have so many people that already hate me here, why would I have cultivated it in your sister? It serves me better to have the sweet little darling side with me… as she just did. Helps me get my way you see."

"Stay away from her." Was all Katniss could supply in return. She hated how easily this woman could manipulate the people around her.

"However, the even more important reason for teaching her that little deadly trap was to help ensure she received a decent score before the games. It just adds to the mystery of the Everdeen family, how two unassuming looking women, one barely more than a girl, could impress the judges. It adds to your symbolism, which adds to your usefulness in this rebellion." Katniss saw her glance at her as they continued walking but when she didn't give the raven haired woman a reply, too caught up in the complex machinations of Snow's daughter to respond quickly, Rima continued. "But enough about your sister." Katniss also didn't miss the way she ignored the repeated command to stay away from her sister. "The next time you are invited to join me, I suggest you do so."

"Prim…"

"Is very important to you, yes, I understand that." She rolled her eyes. "But do you think you can protect her better through self imposed ignorance?" Katniss didn't day anything back. Was she being manipulated right now? Probably but did it make what Snow said any less true. Katniss knew herself well enough to know that she didn't pose much of a physical threat to anyone except maybe the mousy Lorry and in light of that, knowledge might be a better protector for her sister than Katniss's physical presence ever could be.

"Where did you go?"

"A war council of sorts."

"What business would I have there?"

"None as far as strategic worth is concerned really but for now I would like to keep you in the know." They reached a set of double doors that had a keypad next to it. Lachrimae punched in a code, already knowledgeable of the facility's security measures it seemed, and the doors opened. Katniss stepped through and could immediately identify the bank of doors on one side of the small room. One of the elevator doors was already open, as if waiting for them. They entered, Snow pushed a button marked '10' and the doors slid closed. She felt their rise in elevation immediately, thankful that she would soon be a little less far underground.

"Why now? You didn't seem like you thought it was worth telling me anything in the past."

"Because in the past, your knowing was more a liability than a gain. You were more impulsive in the beginning, lacked a clear understanding of the capitol and all it and its rulers were capable of doing. Not to mention the fact that your knowing would have gained me nothing." Rima pointedly ignored Katniss's dark glare. "Just as telling Mr. Odair would have gained me nothing, the same with your husband. Mr. Hawthorne, on the other hand, was told a small fraction of my plan out of necessity. He knew that he and I could share in a common goal, the destruction of the arenas."

Lachrimae laughed quietly to herself after that. "It took quiet a bit of time to convince him however, a very cynical boy, that one. It wasn't until I promised to let him see you, to see for himself that you were alright and, at least physically, unharmed. That was the first day he started setting the charges for me, the explosives that you saw tear the arenas apart."

Katniss couldn't help but think back to a couple days before when they'd personally witnessed their destruction, of the massive explosions, the fires and the collapsing monolith of Capitol cruelty and depravity. She thought back to the way Gale would always rail against the capitol, how he'd curse them for everything they did to the districts. So while she and Peeta were learning to how to prostitute themselves for President Snow's sick scorekeeping, Gale had been working hard to bring down the games. No wonder he'd never seemed distraught around her, why he'd been so remorseful the day she saw him drop into the underground arena. He'd wanted to tell her but couldn't. He'd been doing his part, carrying around duffle bags filled with deadly explosives, risking his life against mutts and dangerous terrain and she'd been cold to him, unwilling to look past the woes of her life and consider that he was just doing what he could.

It seemed that Lachrimae noticed the change in her countenance. Her next words weren't said quite so coldly. "He did well. He's a warrior, that one. And your mentor played his part as well, keeping your sister safe as well as being instrumental in the abduction of the rest of the tributes away from my father's tight grasp. Who would suspect the ridiculous drunk form district 12 after all. He did surprise me though, I had no idea that he harbored any tender feelings for that ridiculous escort."

Effie.

"He saved her." Katniss whispered out.

"He did but I doubt he will like the results." The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal another small room whose purpose seemed solely to cordon off the elevators from the rest of the subterranean space. Lachrimae continued the mostly one sided conversation as they stepped out. "The people that made it out of the capitol were chosen for a reason. All were valuable in some way but that wasn't the sole criteria. They needed to be stable enough to survive, whether that stability was based on inborn toughness or the desire to protect something. Trinket… this place will crush her and if his sentiments are a reality, she will distract Mr. Abernathy."

Suddenly the terrified words of that woman echoed in her brain. 'My sister…' That's what Miss Snow was referring to. Effie had no one here to fight for, instead, she'd been forced to leave the person she cared for back in the Capitol and knew full well what would happen to her sibling. Haymitch has saved her from direct torture but had unwittingly introduced her to a far worse kind, the mental torture of knowing that her sister would be hurt because of her. Lachrimae pulled her out of her mental musings when she spoke up once more.

"But his main usefulness has been fulfilled, so perhaps it won't matter in the long run."

"And this was what you wanted to talk to me about privately?" Katniss was desperate to change the subject. She didn't like thinking about the pain of others, especially when there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent or lessen it.

"No," she felt the older woman's eyes on her as they continued down a corridor, "that was accomplished within the first minutes of our trek. The next time I tell you to accompany me to anything, you will."

"Or what." She saw Lachrimae roll her eyes.

"Or your sister will suffer for it."

That stopped Katniss in her tracks. "Don't you dare threaten my sister." She hissed at the other woman who stopped as well. When Lachrimae turned to face the seething woman, she wore that irritating false, close-lipped smile.

"I'm not threatening, little bird, I'm warning. You cannot protect her from harm if you don't know where to look for the evils that may lurk in unexpected places."

"Why don't you just stop playing games with me and just tell me what I need to know."

Lachrimae's expression turned mockingly thoughtful for a moment. "I'm touched Mrs. Everdeen, that you would place such trust in me after all that I have put you through."

The rebuke wasn't subtle despite not being said outright. 'You're a fool if you place that sort of trust in me.'

"Fine." Lachrimae nodded then with a small smile touching her lips, obviously pleased with getting her way yet again.

"Shall we?" She motioned with her hand, asking if they could now continue. Katniss nodded and was soon following this aggravating woman once more. They walked for the rest of the time in silence much to the young victors relief. They came to a halt outside of one of the many non descript doors. The only difference this level seemed to have at all with the others was the greater distance between the openings, married quarters she supposed.

Lachrimae took it upon herself to knock and they waited. Moments later, a very tired looking but instantly relieved baker opened to door.

"Kat." He breathed out though his posture remained rather rigid, undoubtedly due to the presence of the Miss Snow.

"Mr. Mellark, may I present your wife. Try not to place her in any unnecessary danger with your impulsive protectiveness, if you would be so kind."

Katniss's eyes shot to Lachrimae, confused by her odd words. The woman's face predictably gave nothing away, a knowing little smile her the only expression on her cool features. When she looked back to Peeta, he seemed to have paled even further. She didn't get a chance to ask what Rima meant when the woman quickly removed herself from the situation.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a rebellion to assist." With that, she turned and walked away.

Katniss turned back to her husband and opened her mouth to speak, only to be hauled immediately into the room, the door slammed behind her before being enveloped in strong but shaking arms.

"Peeta… what's going on?"

She felt him shake his head even as it was buried in her hair.

"Kat. I'm so sorry."

OoOoo

AN: Whao! Long break between updates. I'm very sorry for that. Life threw some crap at me and by the time I had it figured out, my muse and motivation decided to take a vacation. I never forgot this story and I will never give up on it. I don't think I'll ever be able to update with the frequency I used to (too many things have change in my life of late) but I promise it won't be months between updates anymore. So, the story continues… Peeta lovers will get some interactions between the married couple next chapter and then it's back into plot and intrigues and new happenings.

Thank you everyone that reviewed, it means the world to me. I'm going to skip the responses this time, maybe go the PM route instead but please don't that that I no longer care, I really, really do. I just wanted to get this out as quickly as possible for all of you.


	56. Don't You Dare

**Don't You Dare**

"It's all my fault, Katniss. I…"

The young victor shook her head against his chest in obvious confusion and when she tried to pull away, he didn't let her move an inch. It didn't take a genius to know who had put Peeta in such a state. He hadn't been himself since their escape, since he and Gale put an end to Mr. Avery's life. Despite how many times he'd declared to her that he wanted them all dead, the way Miss Snow set up the killing, the vicious nature of it, was a terrible thing to give to Peeta.

The man that held her now in such a fiercely protective grip, who trembled as he buried his face in her neck had never been anything but sweet and caring. This was the man that saved a starving girl's life, earning himself a beating from a cruel mother for his troubles. This was the man whose greatest skill in the arena had been camouflage, not weapons and killing, death and blood. This was a man that stayed by her side, loved her, all while suspecting that she was giving herself to another. He was all of those things and while he would have forsaken his family and even himself in his goal to keep her safe and make her happy, he was not a killer.

Katniss couldn't know if this had been Snow's intention but how could she not. She was a woman that saw everything ten steps ahead of everyone else. She, of all people, would know the affect. She told Gale and Peeta that letting them kill Averys' had been a gift to them, perhaps for Gale it had been, but for her husband, it might have been more akin to a curse.

"Peeta. You didn't do anything wrong." She tried to soothe him even though endeavors such as this had never been her strong point. She'd been more on the receiving end of situations like these, the one being cared for, not the caregiver. She felt clumsy and at a loss for any real meaningful words. Her words did have an effect, however; unfortunately, they didn't have the one she desired.

"It's all my fault, all of it. What they did to you, they did because of me."

She pushed against his chest again, harder this time as she spoke. "Stop saying that!" Pushing again when he still didn't relent, she began struggling as the feeling of being trapped started to creep up on her. "Let go!" She finally spat out, sounding far harsher than she meant to. She stumbled backwards, colliding with the closed door when he suddenly released her. The sight of his eyes actually scared her. Peeta had been many things over the past few days but this was the first times that she'd seen the absolute terror that was in them now. It hit her then, this was about far more than Averys' death. Suddenly, any and all sympathy she might have felt for Snow and her plight, dissipated.

"What did she tell you?" Venom dripped from ever word she said, causing him to turn away from her. "Tell me, Peeta. What poisonous words did she spit at you?"

He didn't turn back around but his shoulders slumped even further down. "She doesn't lie Kat, not to me, not to you." He turned back to her slowly. The constant change in his emotions, now looking entirely defeated, left Katniss on unsound footing. He was right, as far as Katniss knew, Lachrimae Snow had never lied to either of them. "She asked me once if she would rather that she lie to me. I said no." His hands balled into fists by his side. "She said that I'd made the wrong choice, that someone like me needed to be lied to, that the truth would be too much for me. She said that people like me need lies." He finally looked up at her, his eyes red and on the verge of tears. "It's all my fault."

Again, Katniss had no idea how to respond to his continued cryptic words, her own frustrations and worries were starting to get the best of her. She quickly closed the distance between them and took Peeta's cheeks between her hands, forcing him to keep her gaze. She felt her own eyes begin to threaten tears, so she bit the inside of her lips to keep them at bay.

"What. Did. She. Say?" Peeta shut his eyes and Katniss actually shook him, shocking them open once more. "Answer me, Peeta. Please!"

"I made you desirable." Katniss's brow furrowed, not understanding. "In the interviews, I told everyone, told the whole world that I loved you, that I always had. It made you desirable." He was shaking again "Haymitch even warned me against it but I wouldn't listen. I wanted to help you, get you sponsors. I didn't know it would attract the attention of…" he trailed off when she pulled away. Now she understood what he was trying to say.

His proclamation of love had not only gained her sponsors, people who wanted to help her win the games but it had also gained her the attentions of the sickness that was the capitol. Johanna and Finnick had been chosen because they were beautiful; she'd been chosen because Peeta had made her seem that way.

"You're wrong Peeta." She couldn't believe what he said was true. "She wanted us here and that's why it all happened, why they used us to…" But she couldn't say the words, refused to think about what had happened to them, what they had been forced to endure.

He laughed but it sounded manic… off balance and then he shook his head. "You would have come back with Haymitch, just as a mentor but I because of what I said…"

"Stop!" She shouted at him, not wanting to hear another word. She caught herself from screaming anything else. "Just stop." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss." He said again, looking away from her, looking so completely and utterly defeated.

"Don't." She took a step back towards him. "Don't you dare." He only seemed to shrink in on himself as she approached. "Don't you dare apologize for what they have done to you, to me, to Gale, to Haymitch, to our families and our lives." She stole his words from so long ago. "You said that to me once, didn't you?" She placed her hands on his chest. "You meant it then and I mean it now. You didn't do any of this, it was all the capitol."

"But I…"

"No. One of us wouldn't have survived. They never would have said two victors could go home if you hadn't done what you did. I'd rather have endured what we did than have left that hell alone." She rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly too tired suddenly to not lean against him. "You think what happened to us was terrible," she thought of Snow and Averys, she thought of Haymitch and everyone he'd cared about, "but I happen to know that it was tame by comparison to what could have happened to us." She ran her forehead against his chest, seeking out a place she fit, a place that made her feel safer. "So stop. Lachrimea Snow is a monster. She may not have lied but her only reason for telling you that was to hurt you, to break you down."

"Why?" Was his one word question.

Katniss just shook her head for a moment, trying to find a suitable answer, one that made sense. "I don't know." She finally answered, feeling pitiful and useless for it. She may not know why Snow continued to torture the delicate soul that was Peeta Mellark but she was sure as hell going to find out.

AN: Short chapter but at least it only took me days to get it out instead of months. That's a good thing, right? Anyway, I'm out of practice for these AN's so I'll just say… hope you don't think Peeta is acting like too much of a bitch but the poor boy has been through a lot lately what with killing a guy, escaping forced prostitution and what not.

**pokips**: Indeed, rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. Thank you, good to be back!  
**hprwhg00**: I'm so sorry that an email from my story would earn that reaction. I hope I never lead you to that conclusion again. Glad to be seen!  
**kismet4891**: I'm happy to be back! I actually missed this story too. There's so much I want to do yet before ending this sucker and obviously I can't do that if I don't actually write it. I hope you're pleased with what I come up with next.  
**jacquelinel826**: I am! The hubby and I are both healthy again… I always thought the medical problems would start in maybe our fifties, not our 20s and 30s. Sheesh, thanks god for modern medicine or we'd have both kicked off by now. Glad you liked it, hope you liked this one as well!  
**SAIgirl24**: I love that you caved, gave me a warm fuzzy as a result. I spare no feels in this story. I'd be worried if you didn't feel anything at this point. I hope the rest of the fic grips you as well as the first ten chapters did.  
**Zoe**: Yup, you read it right. Sometimes life just gets in the way of our hobbies. I'm so happy you love this fic, I certainly love that you do. HAHA, you were anti FF before? I love that I was the one to change the tide. Very kind words, really. I hope you found this chapter as interesting!


	57. The Alphas

**The Alphas**

She held the bow, feeling its familiar weight, the tension of the bowstring against her fingers and the sight of her target far downrange. She felt the calming sensations wash over her as she allowed her mind to free itself of everything except this one task that she excelled at above all else. It felt right; it felt like freedom.

Katniss slowly released a breath through slightly pursed lips and loosed the metal-shafted arrow. The sound of it hitting its target with deadly accuracy made her fingertips tingle.

"Nice shot Katnip!"

She let herself smile, something she rarely did, especially within the last year. The smile held on her lips even as she glanced over at Gale, who held a bow of his own, though his was a bit larger, with greater range.

"_Range doesn't mean anything if you can't hit the target."_ He'd said to her the day they received their weapon grade bows. Everyone around them on the training field were practicing with guns and rifles, only the two District 12 hunters used such unusual weaponry.

"I could practice day and night for a year and I'd never be as good as you." He complimented with complete sincerity.

She shrugged. "I guess you should practice more."

"Yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically but he was smiling himself, obviously enjoying the rare times that they got to spend with one another, alone, without Peeta. Her husband had done terribly with weapons training. She recalled that the instructor had told him that he couldn't hit the broad side of a building if he'd been standing directly in front of it. Several people had chuckled at that while the baker just stood there silently. Since then, he'd been assigned to the kitchens.

"_Maybe I'll be able to get the people to stop complaining about the terrible food."_ He'd said, trying to make light of the situation. Katniss had tried to play along, not wanting to be the cause of any more worry for the blond.

"Oh shit." She heard Gale whisper out next to her. He was no longer paying attention to their targets; his gaze had drifted over her shoulder. She turned to see what had raised his hackles to see that the leader of District 13, President Coin, was walking out among students in the training grounds. She watched with hard eyes as different instructors gave her updates as to the progress of the newest trainees, whose ranks consisted almost entirely of the people that had made it out of the Capitol on the eve of the games almost two weeks before. Since then, Katniss had been in the severe woman's presence enough to know she wasn't fond of her.

She was cold, calculating and quickly dismissive of any idea that did not conform to her narrow idea of governance or war. Simple things tended to bring out the militaristic side of this woman. Just the other day, several members of the refugees had propositioned the president about the amount of food being given out at meals. She'd shut them up quickly, actually threatening less food if they continued with "such ridiculous and selfish" requests.

That wasn't all. There was an obvious disconnect between who she saw as residents of District 13 and any and all refugees. Though it hadn't been stated overtly, Katniss got the distinct impression that Coin saw anyone that hadn't been born to this district as second-class citizens. That feeling didn't relegate itself to only Coin either, but a great number 13 citizenry. There were exceptions, but they were few and far between, especially on the military side of things… the largest portion of the district.

During the past two weeks, Katniss had reluctantly gone to meetings when Snow had subtly invited her along and in that time, she'd begun to develop a growing respect for the now dark haired woman. Though always calm and collected, as she always appeared when in public, she had a knack for talking Coin into a corner and getting refuges from outside 13 far more privileges than they would have gained otherwise. In the topic of food, anyone involved in training for the war, now received fifty percent more food. That had been entirely Lachrimae's doing. The clashes between the two domineering women were subtle but the undercurrent between them always felt strained, even deadly sometimes.

Katniss was pulled from her recollections when Gale whispered again, this time she noted the change in his voice. She followed his line of sight again, un-notching her next arrow when she saw it. Snow was out in the sun. This never happened. The pale skinned woman tended to only venture out in the early morning or late evening hours. It was midday currently.

"This should be good." The dark haired hunter said next to her. There it was again, the odd tenor in his voice, something between awe and respect. While Kenna hadn't really felt the rage she'd once felt for Snow's daughter in some time, she didn't feel the level of respect for her that Gale obviously did. How could she? Their experiences had been worlds apart. Katniss had watched the woman basically rape Peeta, break him in the most hideous of ways. She'd also been instrumental in their prostitution, despite the ulterior motives she may have had the entire time, the part she played could not be ignored. Gale on the other hand, had known a different side of Lachrimae the entire time. She'd been a comrade in arms from the moment she'd given him the explosives that would bring down the arenas. She'd insisted that he play a role in this war above a mere soldier, despite his lack of any formal training and she treated him differently. He didn't see her toying cruelly with Peeta; instead she treated him more like she treated some of the careers from 1 and 2.

Gale said something else but Katniss missed it, too involved in her own thoughts but she understood the gist of it a moment later when the two leaders on this side of the war noticed one another. She and Gale were close enough to see the whole thing and it actually sent shivers down Katniss's spine. The scene reminded her of something she'd seen in the woods outside of 12 one winter.

She'd been hunting as usual, trying to bring anything extra in for her family to eat. Gale had been sick so she'd been force to go out alone. She hadn't had much choice in the matter. It was always dangerous out there, not just from the possibility of unexpected, deadly weather changes or the possibility of getting hurt but because she wasn't the only animal out in those woods that survived through killing.

She'd heard them before she saw them; the howling was distinctive and terrifying. She'd managed to scramble up a large tree before they came into view. At first, she thought they'd picked up her scent and were tracking her but the moment she saw them, she'd known that wasn't the case. The wolves weren't hunting, not prey anyway, they were fighting a war. In a time of year when game was scarce, every bit of hunting territory was precious, especially for animals that couldn't fall back on government rations if they failed in the hunt.

Two packs of wolves burst into the clearing, snarling with hackles raised. They didn't attack, just put on this impressive display but two wolves, one from each side, weren't partaking in the theatrics. Instead, they stood still, heads slightly lowered, eyes locked with one another. While the rest of the pack bared their teeth, dripping saliva on the snowy ground, the alphas of each pack remained stock-still.

This was what she was witnessing between the two leading women of the rebellion. While their respective entourages weren't snarling and spitting, they were instead subtly standing straighter, heads held higher, unconsciously appearing more threatening than they had been moments before. Their leaders however, Snow and Coin respectively, didn't change a thing. The two women merely stared into one another's eyes, Coin standing still, where she'd been receiving training reports and Snow slowly walking just as she'd been while observing the training. It was actually chilling.

The similarities were uncanny. With the wolves, one pack had obviously just tried to move into the area. These wolves were meaner, thinner and likely desperate to find more fertile hunting grounds while the larger pack, fatter and more numerous, were intent on defending their territory. The main difference between that day with the wolves and what she was currently witnessing were the circumstances. In the case of the wolves, the larger pack had not invited the other, had not seemingly welcomed them in. It would have been unnatural for them to do and dangerous. With the scene between the two women, if felt unnatural and deadly.

The two women maintained eye contact until the last moment when Lachrimae passed the president. She'd nodded with a smile to the alpha of 13 while Coin's eyes had simply narrowed.

"What was that?" Gale had whispered once all parties were outside of earshot.

Katniss looked to him then, recalling that day in the woods. It had been a slaughter. The larger pack had greater numbers and better fed members. Once the damn broke, once the alpha of the home pack dashed for the leader of the other, hell had broken loose. By the time it ended, the snow was no longer pristine and white but forever stained crimson.

"_This place has monsters all its own."_ Lachrimae's words echoed through Katniss's mind at that moment. She'd never believed more strongly in any of that woman's words as she now believed that statement. They might have escaped the depravity of the capitol but they were far from safe as they rested unnaturally in what Katniss now saw as barely friendly territory.

"It was a demonstration," Katniss whispered back to Gale.

"Of what?" he asked, genuinely curious and concerned.

"Dominance," she whispered back.

OoOoOoO

AN: So, back after another long break. Partly, it has really taken me a long time to figure out how to continue. I know exactly how this sucker ends but sometimes the journey of getting from point A to point B can get a bit murky. Also, I won't lie, I just lost sight of my muse for a while. I'd like to be able to say that it's back for good but just don't know. I will promise that it will never be gone permanently. I hope you liked the new chapter and get ready for some action in the next one. I'm pretty excited about it.

Carla: I'm thrilled that you've stayed with the story despite my now unreliable updating. I hope rereading it was worth it. For next chapter, I'm actually going to suggest a few chapters that people should revisit so that some of the themes I've been developing aren't forgotten. Thanks for sticking with this!  
JNGustin: I'll never abandon it. It might take longer to finish it up but I'll never go away for good.  
Sad Guy: You goof. You know I still love you, lol.  
SoniaMia: I know! Apologies. I'll never give up, promise. Yeah, Peeta has really been having a tough time. We'll see him again very soon.  
LizaLovesPeeta: I have been very hard on that character, that's for sure. He's a sensitive sort of fellow so everything is going to hit him harder. Rima is definitely manipulative and her motives are definitely selfish. It's hard to get behind her for that reason even if she is on their side.  
Amyfan2004: I'm not perfectly healthy (my muse seemed to get sick though) and I will never stop this story until its due end. I'm thrilled that you continue to enjoy this crazy story!  
hgfan: That's a good question and definitely an integral theme between these two characters. I promise that it will be something that gets answered but not before Rima is good and ready (meaning, when it benefits her in some way). As I've had her character state, there is reason to everything she does.  
odette115: I'm glad the feel of the writing hasn't changed. I always worry about that when I've left something sitting for awhile. I love doing review responses. Hmmm, Lorry, she's going to be back in the mix soon enough so you'll be able to see if your hunch holds water. Mr. Ellis… I won't say anything to give away future story but I will say that he becomes a bit more important later on in the story.  
Loli-pop0394: Thanks for sticking with the fic despite my long absences. It's great to be back!  
CupcakeSprinkles14: Hey cupcake! I'm glad I was able to provide you with a day of entertainment. I loved playing with a character that originally appears purely evil but then you find out enough about them to question that original impression. My goal is to have people questioning that throughout the rest of the fic. I don't think your enjoyment of dark fics makes you a weirdo. One of my favorite quotes comes from the movie Quills. "If I wasn't such a bad woman on the page, I couldn't be such good woman in life." I feel that way sometimes while writing these dark fics so maybe the same applies for readers. Thirdly, I will never stop till this thing is completed. Never apologize for long reviews, they are awesome, trust me.  
worldwithinworld: Thank you very much for the kind words. I can't wait to show you where it goes next, hopefully you'll enjoy the future of this story as much as you've enjoyed it past. Peeta will be an ever evolving character but that's all I'll say about that.  
ZoeLaRoux: All is well, my muse and my creativity took a bit of a vacation from my brain for a while. I missed sharing it with everyone. :)


	58. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

After several more hours spent on the training field, with arrows that flew without her normal deftness due to the unsettling scene they'd witness between the two alpha females of the rebellion, they finally called it a day.

"What are you going to do with your day off tomorrow?" Gale asked as they walked behind the rest of the soldiers, apart from them much like they were in the weapons with which the trained. The question made her remember her plans, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She'd promised Prim that she'd speak with Lachrimae concerning getting her involved with the medical group.

Much like Peeta, her little duck was not suited for killing and it wasn't her young age that precluded her from it. In fact, it seemed that the training for such things started at six years old in this district. They practiced with pellet guns, knives and other assorted weaponry that was only really pared down as far as size was concerned, and not lethality. It made her wonder if this was how children in the career districts were treated, if their day-to-day lives consisted of much of the same schedule.

The longer they stayed in this district, the more similarities she saw between here and the place they'd finally escaped. They didn't escape hell and find themselves suddenly in some wonderful utopia. She was pulled from her thoughts when Gale spoke again.

"Katniss? You still with me?"

She turned her head to look at him while they continued to walk. "Yeah." She finally answered. "I just…" she trailed off before looking ahead of them once more, at everyone filing slowly beneath the earth once more, turning in their weapons as they went. "I have to talk to Snow tomorrow."

"About?" He sounded genuinely curious. He always was about Lachrimae and it unnerved her though she tried not to let it show.

"Prim. She wants to help the doctors and nurses. I don't know what they could use her for, maybe just a run-around. Heck, she said she'd change bedclothes. She just wants to help and she's so comfortable doing that sort of work."

Gale nodded. "But you don't want to talk to Rima?"

She pinched her brows together. "Not if I can help it."

"You know, she's not all that…"

"I know, Gale. You've told me before. I know she saved our lives. I was there, remember." That came out more harshly than she might have liked but Gale's constant defense of that woman rubber her the wrong way. She understood what they owed her but she also saw the darkness in that woman that he seemed completely oblivious to. Suddenly, she didn't want to be walking next to the taller man who'd been her best friend for so long. She just wanted to be with someone that understood and she found herself eager to see Peeta once more. If anyone understood how horrific that woman could be, it was the baker.

"Hey, ok, I get it," he said defensively. "She did shitty things you and Peeta. Don't act like I don't know it."

"Then don't act like a few good deeds can erase it."

He didn't respond to that and it soon became clear that they had nothing else to say to one another. So they just filed in after everyone else, checked their bows and their quivers with their remaining arrows before moving into the locker room where they stowed the bits of armor they wore. By the time they'd finished, everyone else had trickled out and the two District 12 hunters were all that was left. Katniss had purposely gone more slowly than needed in the hope that Gale would finish and leave but he seemed to be taking his time as well. When she finally hung up her chest guard and closed her locker, she turned to find him staring at her. Her eyes met his and he broke the silence that had settled over them.

"I'm sorry, Kat."

For her part, she wanted to stay angry with him. It was easier to move about her day if she had someone to be angry with but Gale was like her, uncommonly stubborn.

"I'm serious. I forget sometimes, you know?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he focused on some point on the ceiling for a moment.

"We don't need to talk about her anymore." She tried to end whatever thoughts he was harboring, keep him from saying whatever it was he seemed so intent on getting out.

He looked at her again, an almost hurt expression on his face. She knew it was because she hadn't accepted his apology and just tired to end the conversation instead. What did he want from her? She didn't want to talk about it. Was she supposed to feel guilty about that? Growing angrier but unsure if it was directed at herself or him now, she started to walk toward the door that lay on the other side of him.

"Kat, wait." He stepped in her path and she huffed before trying to sidestep him. She was starting to feel claustrophobic and they weren't even more than one level beneath the surface yet. "Please, done run away from me." She closed her eyes at the growing anxiety she heard in his voice. It matched how she felt.

"Gale," she pleaded but to her consternation, he didn't relent. Instead, he grabbed her and crushed her to him.

"I… shit." She didn't struggle against his hold but she felt the bracelet kiss her arm for the first time in a week and she felt the anxiousness start to bleed from her as the chemicals did their good work. He continued, obviously encouraged by the way she'd relaxed against him. "You don't know what it was like when you volunteered for Prim, watching you walk onto that stage." His grip on her tightened. "I didn't watch the games, I couldn't. I did everything I could to keep my mind away from you but everyday that I came home, my mom would tell me… and then each morning I'd have to disappear again. I'd never known that kind of fear. I know it's shitty of me to say this, like I was having the harder time of it. I know I wasn't… I know but…" He let go of her then and when she looked up at him, she was stunned to see his eyes shining. No tears fell but she'd never seen him so close to it.

She said nothing. She wanted to run away from this, just like he'd begged her not to. She couldn't see him like this. He was Gale, the strong one, the one that always knew what to do, the rock but here he was, on the verge of something she was terrified to even contemplate. He turned slightly away from her then, unable to hold her gaze. She saw the shame in his eyes. He hated weakness and she could only imagine how much he loathed showing it.

"When she approached me, told me what I could do, that I could destroy them. I'm sorry but I never felt more… useful?… powerful?… I don't know. I just felt like, after having been so completely impotent when you were fighting for your life, I could finally do something for you." He turned away from her completely after that, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke his next words. "To show you how much I love you, that I would do anything for you." He took a deep breath. "She let me do that."

Katniss stood there completely frozen.

"I don't like her because of what she is, Katnip. I respect her for what she let me be." She saw his shoulders slump. "And now I can't be with you. I have to see you everyday, get to stand right next to you but…"

Tears may not have fallen from his eyes but they certainly were from hers. "Gale, stop."

He finally turned to look back to her at the sound of her broken voice. He suddenly looked apologetic again. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm just making it worse, aren't I? I shouldn't have said any of that. Kat, I'm such an idiot sometimes that I…"

It was too much. Without much thought, Katniss covered the few feet between them and threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his stiff ones. For a moment, he didn't react and she felt like she was holding onto a statue. That only lasted for a few seconds before his arms wrapped around her and seemed to be trying to pull her smaller body impossibly closer to his larger one.

As his mouth devoured hers, she suddenly found herself pressed up against the smooth metal of the closest bank of lockers. She ran her fingers through his thick hair while his traveled down her sides and then back up under her shirt.

For half a second, she considered that she should stop this but vehemently pushed the idea aside, kissing him more fiercely instead. For his part, he didn't seem to hesitate at all as he pulled her shirt up and off of her, forcing their lips apart. She started on the buttons of his as soon as her arms came back down. She missed his sure movements and whatever amount of trepidation he'd showed her before this all began had melted completely away in the heat of the situation.

By the time she was pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, he was already pushing her pants and underwear off of her hips with his hands before he used a foot to finish the job. His mouth sought hers out once more, his tongue tracing along her lips, begging for permission to taste her. A hand slipped between her thighs and she moaned, letting him in. His tongue slipped into her mouth at the same time as a finger did between her lower lips.

"I will never stop loving you," he rasped out as she started to free him from his trousers. She didn't say anything in return as she stood on one tiptoe and hitched a leg around his hip. He took the hint and leaned down slightly to loop a forearm under her backside and lift her up. He gasped when she gripped him and guided the tip of him to the center of her wet heat.

Uncharacteristically, he paused, panting. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and then kissed him again as he slowly pushed inside of her, hissing when their hips met. He started out slowly and it was driving her insane. She didn't want slow; it wasn't what she needed right now. What she needed was the Gale she'd always known, the dominant presence that could make her lose herself and feel safe, if only for a few minutes.

He forced her to speak for the first time during their coupling. "Faster, Gale. Please." And so he did. The faster and rougher he became, the harder he pressed her into the cold metal behind her, the better she felt. Her fingers clawed down his back, earning her a moaned expletive before he buried his head in her neck, breathing harshly against her oversensitive skin. Soon enough, his harsh breathing turned into grunts and his trusts began to lose their even pace. Then he did something unexpected, something he'd never done before.

"I want you to come too." He groaned out. "Touch yourself, Kat. Come with me." Despite what they were already doing, despite the fact that she'd been recorded doing such things for others to view in the past, his request still caused her to flush at the command but she didn't balk from it. Instead, she slid a hand down between them and did as he asked. It didn't take long before her own breathing became strained, the coil in her stomach tightening almost painfully. She spoke without even meaning to.

"I'm close…"

"Yes," he hissed and started moving even faster. Then she cried out, the intense feelings washing over her, making every muscle in her body as tight a bow string and making her head pound, her ears filling with a sudden rushing sound. Absently, as she came back to herself, she heard him moan into her shoulder before he stilled altogether.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her neck before showering it with tiny kisses. He was still so sure of himself while she started to doubt herself as the euphoria slowly subsided. She unhooked her legs from around his waist and silently asked to be let down. He obliged but hadn't yet noticed her quickly changing emotions as he leaned down to lazily kiss her. His next words, spoken quietly against her lips, fully pulled her back into reality. "I thought I'd lost you." Her eyes snapped open and her head turned to the side before she stepped off to the side.

"I… I have to get going." She reached down and pulled her other plant leg back over her naked leg, hoisting them up without looking at him.

"Kat?" She hated that she'd made him feel uncertain again but she couldn't be his rock. She wasn't strong enough for that. She couldn't be anyone's rock except Prim's.

"I…" but she couldn't even come up with a good lie, so she just stopped talking as she felt the bracelet medicate her once more. She picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head before rushing out of the room, not even sparing him a backward glance. "I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing that he hadn't heard it. "I'm so sorry." She didn't even know to whom she was apologizing. She just knew that she felt hollow and above all, cruel.

OoOoO

AN: Well then. When I started this chapter, I had no intention of writing any smut between these two. In fact, I hadn't planed for it to be exclusively Katniss and Gale but then as the fingers started typing, the story took on a mind of its own. This was the result. I hope it was enjoyable if not completely angsty… I'm shameless when it comes to angst, sheesh.

ZoeLeRoux: It's so cool that you liked my little comparison. I'd been wanting to use it for a LONG time now. Glad it seemed to pay off. I've fully appreciated how stongly you've encouraged me to keep going. Don't feel embarrassed by it at all. :)  
LizaLovesPeeta: Woot, another vote for the alphas comparison! Was it foreshadowing of future events? We'll see. At the moment, it is hard to decide just who the lesser of two evils is between those women. I promise more Petta time in the next chapters. He's been neglected for too long and it's time to see what's going on with him.  
jc52185: (44) I'm glad you liked this chapter, it was by far one of my favorites to write. Nothing like doing a big reveal! ((57) My muse is a fickle bitch at the moment but I'll never let her abandon me completely. I'm glad you're enjoying the twist on this world and I hope you continue to.  
PurpleGirl93: Thank you! I'm always very happy about in character votes and I'm thrilled whenever someone likes my OCs. I'll continue to try to do the characters justice. Again, thanks!  
theaterdiva13: So glad that you are! I'll always try to do so.  
jewelpearl: (5) hehe, yeah, I went a little crazy with that part of it. (57) Thank you so much for saying so. I hope I don't dissapoint.


End file.
